She saves my World
by Nessi.C
Summary: Draco ist in den Sommerferien etwas schlimmes wiederfahren und er scheint innerlich zu zerbrechen. Doch dann bekommt er unerwartete Hilfe. Wird er es mit dieser schaffen, wieder in sein normales Leben zurück zu kommen?
1. Chapter 1

**She saves my World**

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktäre und Orte, außer die von mir erfundenen, gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling und der Prolog Sabrina Weckerlin, ohne die ich auf diese FF nicht gekommen wäre. Dies dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und ich  
verdiene kein Geld damit.

So, dass hier ist der Prolog zu **She saves my World** (Sie rettet meine Welt). Ich bin durch das Lied **Du rettest die Welt** **für mich** von** Sabrina Weckerlin **auf die Idee zu dieser FF gekommen und habe so den Songext ganz Spontan als Prolog benutzt.

Lasst es mich wissen, wie ihr den Verlauf dieser Story findet. Ich freue mich auf jegliche Art von **Lob und Kritik**.

So und nun viel Spaß mit **She saves my World.**

* * *

**Prolog**

So lange ich denken kann, war ich allein  
Ich hab zu früh erfahren, was es heißt, einsam zu sein  
einsam und schutzlos zu sein  
Und so stolpre ich durch eine wankende Zeit  
Nichts auf der Welt ist so sicher  
wie die Unsicherheit  
Ich habe Angst, meinem Glück zu vertraun  
Manchmal fühle ich mich wie ein Staubkorn zwischen den Sternen  
Manchmal packt mich die Kälte wie eine gewaltige Macht  
Doch dann kommst du und öffnest dein Herz um mich zu wärmen  
Du begleitest mich bis ans Ende jeder ausweglosen Nacht

Und du kamst und rettest die Welt für mich  
Du allein hast mein Rufen gehört  
Was wäre mein Leben nur ohne dich  
Weil es dich gibt  
ist mir diese Welt deine Liebe wert  
Du rettest die Welt für mich

Du glaubst an die Kraft, die dein Schicksal bestimmt  
Du ruhst auf der Strömung des Lebens wie ein Falke im Wind  
Weil dich die Zuversicht treibt  
Dir einfach zuzusehn macht mich stark  
Und Stück für Stück traun sich die Farben zurück in den Tag  
Ich spüre wie gut du mir tust  
Und ich fühle den sicheren Halt an deiner Seite  
Ich komme zur Ruhe weil ich weiß, dass du über mich wachst  
Und ich lasse mich falln in deine endlose Weite  
In deinem weichen Herz versinkt jede Last

Und du kamst und rettest die Welt für mich  
Du allein hast mein Rufen gehört  
Was wäre mein Leben nur ohne dich  
Weil es dich gibt  
ist mir diese Welt deine Liebe wert  
Du rettest die Welt für mich

Nur du allein  
Komm und rette mich  
Rette die Welt für mich

Und du kamst und rettest die Welt für mich  
Du allein hast mein Rufen gehört  
Was wäre mein Leben nur ohne dich  
Weil es dich gibt  
ist diese Welt deine Liebe wert

**(Sabrina Weckerlin – Du rettest die Welt für mich)**


	2. Zwei verschiedene Welten

So, dass ist nun mein erstes Chapter zu **She saves my World**. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich die beiden Teile als zwei Kapitel oder doch nur als eins hochladen sollte. Am Ende habe ich mich doch für eins entschieden.

Den Titel habe ich genommen um noch mal zu verdeutlichen, wie verschieden diese Leben sind, von denen ich hier erzähle.

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure Nessi.C.

* * *

**Zwei verschiedene Welten**

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Betrachtete die einzelnen Schneeflocken, die sich langsam zu Boden bewegten und tanzten. Sollten sie für andere schön sein und alles wundervoll gestalten, legten sie sich hier wie ein erdrückendes Tuch auf das  
Grundstück.

Der Wind tobte und ließ die kahlen Äste der Bäume sich biegen und drohte ihnen, sie zu zerbrechen. Der Teich war mit dickem Eis zu gefroren und vergrub sein Leben weit unten, falls es dort überhaupt noch leben gab.

Ein einzelner Vogel, der diesen Winter wohl nicht nach Süden fliegen würde, kämpfte sich durch den tobenden Wind und an seinem Fenster vorbei. Der Vogel schien einsam, allein. Genauso wie er.

Vorsichtig legte Draco Malfoy seine Stirn gegen das kalte, vereiste Fenster und schaute zu, wie der Winter seine Machtspielchen trieb und sein Atem an dem kalten Glas niederschlug. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber ja, er war alleine und meistens auch einsam. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah.

Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, der in die falsche Welt rein geboren worden war. Nein, nicht der Unterschied zwischen Muggel oder Zauberer, wie er. Es lag einfach daran, dass er in die oberste Schicht der Zauberer aufgewachsen war. Natürlich würde er dies auch nie als Fehler irgendjemandem beichten, doch so war es. Wäre er in einer mittleren Familie geboren oder gar in einer armen, wäre er nie so einsam gewesen, wie jetzt. Woher er dies wusste?

Es waren Winterferien. Seine Eltern hatten darauf bestanden, dass er nach Hause kam und Weihnachten mit ihnen feierte. Bei diesem Gedanken schnaubte er. Verbringen, war wohl das richtige Wort. Er sollte Weihnachten in ihrem Anwesen _verbringen_. Aber was er wollte, war ihnen egal.

Zumindest seinem Vater, denn das letzte was seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte, hatte ihm Geborgenheit gegeben. Genauso, dass er seit Tagen alleine war. Warum? Daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Am liebsten würde er nie wieder daran denken und es einfach vergessen. Doch das ging nicht und er wusste es.

Natürlich hatten sein Vater darauf bestanden, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte, bevor die Schule wieder anfing.

„Ich will nicht, dass du länger als nötig in diesem Affenhaus sitzt!", hatte sein Vater gesagt und drohend mit dem Zeigefinger herumgewirbelt.

Draco hatte sich wie immer gefügt und saß nun hier. Was hätte er auch tun sollen? Sich gegen seinen Vater wehren? Wieder schnaubte er und sein Atem kondensierte sofort, als er das kalte Glas berührte. Sein Vater hätte ihn gefoltert und blutend liegen gelassen.

Unbedacht fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Schultern. Er wusste, dass sich dort Narben abbildeten, wie am restlichen Körper. Narben, die er in seiner Kindheit davon tragen musste. Hatte er einmal etwas falsch gemacht, einen Zauber nicht richtig ausgeführt, als er noch nicht in der Schule gewesen war, nicht richtig Messer und Gabel gehalten oder seinem Vater widersprochen, wurde er sofort mit dem _Cruciatus_ bestraft.

„Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen. Böse Kinder werden immer bestraft, Draco.", hatte sein Vater immer gesagt, als er mit einem breiten Grinsen über ihn gestanden hatte und seinen Zauberstab gelangweilt in der Hand drehte. Das sein Sohn vor Qualen fast gestorben wäre, schien ihm nichts auszumachen und so war es auch.

Seine Hand blieb auf seiner Brust liegen. Dort, wo er das Herz vermutete, doch es existierte nicht mehr. An dieser Stelle gähnte nur noch ein riesiges Loch.

Draco hatte seinen Vater immer gehasst und das tat er heute noch. Nein, er hasste ihn nicht mehr. Das, was er für seinen Vater empfand, konnte man nicht in Worte fassen. Er verabscheute ihn, wünschte ihm das Schlimmste und vieles mehr. Sollte sein Vater ihm noch einmal über den Weg laufen, würde er ihn umbringen. Das hatte er sich geschworen.

Aber seine Mutter? Nein, er liebte sie. Nein, er _hatte _sie geliebt. Auch wenn sie die Augen vor ihm und den Grausamkeiten verschlossen hatte, wusste er, dass sie ihm, tief im Innern, dieselbe liebe entgegen gebracht hatte. Die Liebe, die sie ihm nie öffentlich zeigen dürfte.

So, wie es eine Mutter eigentlich hätte tun müssen. Doch auch sie wurde von seinem Vater unterdrückt und… Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, daran dachte er jetzt am besten nicht.

Zurück zum Thema. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie seinen Vater überhaupt geliebt hatte. Einmal, als er alleine mit ihr gewesen war - dass war einer der schönsten Abenden in seinem Leben - hatte sie so eine Andeutung gemacht.

„Bei uns Reinblüter, Draco, wird von den Eltern bestimmt, wen du später zu heiraten hast.", hatte sie traurig gesagt und ihm über den Arm gestreichelt. Er war Dreizehn gewesen. „Ich hoffe, dass du dennoch selbst wählen kannst, mein Sohn. Denn ich weiß, dass du das nicht verdient hast. Du sollst glücklich werden."

Dann hatte sie geweint und er hatte sie in den Arm genommen. Das erste Mal so richtig in seinem Leben und bis heute, hatte er es nur ein Mal wiederholt. In der dunkelsten Nacht seines Lebens. Obwohl er sich manchmal wünschte, sie einfach umarmen zu können.

Er wusste, dass sie, wenn sie sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte, geweint hatte. Er hatte sie gehört. Doch zu ihr gehen hatte er nie gekonnte. Also hatte er sich an seine Wand gesetzt und die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte versucht da zu sein, obwohl er es nicht konnte und gehofft, dass seine Mutter wusste, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet hatte. Noch heute.

Draco seufzte und legte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Sein Blick schweifte hoch zur steinernen Decke. Stein, kalt und hart. Dies war sein zu Hause gewesen, so lange er denken konnte. Zumindest nannte er es sein zu Hause, obwohl ihm nie danach war. Hogwarts, ja, dort fühlte er sich wohl.

Hier war es immer dunkel und kalt. Er fühlte sich einsam und allein gelassen. Doch so hatte er sich schon immer gefühlt. Dies war ihm aber erst vor ein paar Jahren aufgefallen. Damals hatte er gedacht, dieses Gefühl wäre normal.

Er lachte hohl auf. Normal. Er war echt eine arme Schlange. Er hatte viel zu früh erleben müssen, was es heißt, allein und einsam zu sein. Genaugenommen seit dem er laufen und sprechen konnte.

Er ließ sich an der Wand hinunterrutschen, zog die Beine an und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

***

Sie ließ sich vom Wind das Haar zerzausen und sich die Schneeflocken ins Gesicht wehen. Sie liebte den Winter, wenn er so war. So weiß, dass alles aussah, als wäre es mit feinem Puderzucker überdeckt. Es musste nicht kalt oder nass sein. Nein, aber der Schnee könnte für sie die ganze Zeit so liegen bleiben.

Sie schaute hoch zu den Bäumen. Kleine Eiszapfen hatten sich gebildet und hingen wie Kristalle von den Ästen. Sollten sie für manche bedrohlich wirken, fand sie sie einfach wunderschön. Sie hauchte in die Luft und schaute interessiert zu, wie ihr Atem kondensierte und in die Luft stieg. Dann kicherte sie. Warum? Das wusste wohl keiner.

Hermine Granger war einfach gut drauf und zeigte es den anderen. Nach einem gelungenen Weihnachtsfest, hatte sich die Familie erneut versammelt und spazierte durch einen nahegelegenen Wald.

_Ich frage mich, wie der Verbotene Wald im Winter von Innen aussieht._, dachte sie und schaute angestrengt in die Ferne. Sie versuchte sich den Wald an ihrer Schule vorzustellen. Doch etwas hielt sie davon ab. Es war wohl die Magie. Nicht die, wie sie Hexen und Zauberer besaßen.

Nein, es war schlicht und einfach diese Art, die die Menschen verzauberte. Durch ihre nicht selbstverständliche Art. Mochte der verbotene Wald zum Beispiel noch so angsteinflößend sein, hatte er dennoch etwas Schönes und besonderes. Sie lächelte. Würde Voldemort nichts existieren, wären nicht so viele dunkle Gestalten unterwegs und desto sicherer und schöner würde der Verbotene Wald noch sein.

Es würden Zentauren und Einhörner on maß dort rum laufen und vielleicht, zumindest erhoffte sich dies ein kleiner Teil von ihr, wäre er sogar heller. Ein noch größerer Teil von ihr, so zu sagen der Rest, wünschte sich nichts mehr als das. Sie wusste, dass sie es schaffen konnten, doch gleichzeitig würden sie ein großes Opfer bringen müssen.

Wie viele ihrer Freunde würden das Leben verlieren? Würde sie es? Sie wagte gar nicht daran zu denken. Doch eins war sicher. Wenn sie ihr Leben geben musste, für den Traum, eine bessere und schönere Welt zu bekommen und vielleicht auch für einen Freund zu retten, dann würde sie dies tun.

Ohne Zweifel. Denn die nächste Generation sollte in Frieden nebeneinander leben könne, ohne in derselben Angst, wie sie und all ihre Mitmenschen, leben zu müssen.

Sie seufzte auf und im selben Moment traf ein Schneeball unerwartete auf ihren Oberarm. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und sah ihre Cousine, die sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt, einige Meter entfernt. Hermine grinste und bückte sich. Ihre Hände berührten den eiskalten Schnee, doch es machte ihr nichts aus.

Wie Pulver und doch perfekt für einen Schneeball. Innerlich rieb sie sich die Hände. Man hatte sich mit ihr angelegt, also musste man auch den Preis dafür zahlen. Sie holte aus und warf. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag traf er ihre Cousine, die Hermine erstaunt ansah.

„Ja, Kusinchen, ich kann mittlerweile perfekt werfen.", rief sie ihr rüber und wurde unvorbereitet von hinten zu Boden gestürzt. Lachend drehte sie sich um, nur um in das Gesicht ihres Cousins zu blicken, der genießerisch grinste. Er liebte es einfach, wenn andere ihm unterlegen waren.

Doch Hermine war nicht irgendeine. Um genau zu sein war sie Hermine Jane Granger, Hexe auf Hogwarts und in Gryffindore, dass Haus, das für Mut und Tapferkeit galt. Ach und ja, bevor sie es vergas. Sie war die beste Freundin eines gewissen Harry Potters, der von Voldemort seit seinem elften Lebensjahr, dass auch ihres gewesen war, verfolgt wurde und sie somit all seine Abenteuer hautnah miterleben dürfte.

Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung schlug sie ihrem Cousin ausreichend Schnee ins Gesicht. Er viel orientierungslos zurück in den Schnee und rieb sich das Gesicht. Lachend stand Hermine auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Regel Nummer eins.", sagte sie. „Leg dich nie mit einem Gryffindore an, Dave."

Ihr Cousin sah sie von unten her an, stand auf und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Hermine, Dave, kommt schon.", schrie Jane Granger und winkte den beiden zu. Lachend setzten sich die Kinder in Bewegung und schlenderten durch den Schnee.

Hermines Blick schwang hinauf zum Himmel, wo ein Vogel gerade seine Bahnen zog. Einer. Er sah einsam aus. Doch darüber machte sie sich keine Gedanken mehr, als man sie an der Hand packte und sie lachend mit fort zog. Der Tag, die Ferien, waren einfach zu schön, um sich schlechte Gedanken zu machen. Dafür hatte sie auch noch in Hogwarts genügend Zeit. Zu erst wollte sie einfach die restlichen Tage genießen…

* * *

Und? Lob oder Kritik? Lasst mich wissen, was ihr von diesem Chap haltet.


	3. Gebrochen

Vielen Dank an **hogwarts_student94 , Ofelia und ich **für die tollen Reviews. Außerdem gilt mein Dank auch **Tuniwell** (ich kann dir leider keine Antwort auf dein Review schicken) und **Mary Marvellous**.

Im Moment scheint Draco nicht so zu sein, wie wir ihn alle kennen, doch ich verspreche euch, dass dieses Ich von ihm in manchen Situation doch ans Licht kommt.

So und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Gebrochen**

Er seufzte. Er saß alleine in einem Wagon und betrachtete die Schüler, die sich draußen von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten. Ein Küsschen hier, eine Umarmung da und noch mal ein Küsschen hier. Er verdrehte die Augen.

Aber war es nicht jedes Mal so? Seit dem er nach Hogwarts ging, war bei der Abfahrt immer alles gleich. Tränen hier, Gelächter da. Sein Blick schweifte weiter und blieb an einer relativ kleinen oder großen Gruppe - das lag im Auge des Betrachters - hängen.

_Weasley, Potter und Granger. Die Weasleys und… wer ist denn das?_ Dracos Aufmerksamkeit war gewonnen. Da stand ein Ehepaar mitten unter den Weasleys, Potter und Granger. Der Mann legte Granger gerade einen Arm über die Schulter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, bevor sie sich umdrehte, ihn fest umarmte und dann die Frau in den Arm nahm.

Die Frau strich ihr über die Wange, küsste sie auf die Stirn und nahm sie in eine Umarmung, die Draco an eine in seinem Leben erinnerte. Das erste und letzte Mal, als seine Mutter ihn so umarmt hatte. Es war als hätte es Klick gemacht.

Er konnte es förmlich hören. Warum war er da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Grangers Eltern. Also Mr Und Mrs Granger. _Interessant._ Sein Blick blieb an der Brünette hängen und beobachtete sie. Ihre Wangen waren rot vor Aufregung.

Oder auch kälte? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Und sie sprach heftig auf jemanden ein. Wer war das? Dann lachte Draco auf. Es war doch tatsächlich Weasley. Einer der Schoßhündchen von Granger. Sagte sie „Platz" gehorchte Weasley so wie Potter.

Es war einfach zum verrückt werden. Beide Rein– halt Stopp! Potter war kein Reinblüter, so viel er wusste. Er war Halbblüter. Dann seufzte er. Egal was Potter war, er würde weder Beliebtheit gewinnen noch verlieren.

Er war einfach der unangefochtene King der Zaubererwelt. Was dem dunklen Lord nicht gerade gefiel, aber was sollte man tun, außer den Jungen, der einfach nicht sterben will, versuchen umzubringen? Draco schüttelte den Kopf und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder Weasley.

Wo war er gerade eben stehen geblieben? Ah, ja. Also, Weasley war zu hundert Prozent reinblütig und gehörte mit zu den ältesten, reinblütigsten Familien der Zaubererwelt. Weshalb also, gab er sich erstens mit einem Schlammblut, sprich Granger, ab und zweitens, warum sprang er, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollte?

Würde Granger auch nur einmal auf die Idee kommen, ihm, Draco Malfoy, so zu befehlen, wäre es das erste und auch letzte Mal gewesen. Dafür garantierte er. Okay, er schweifte wieder ab. Was also hatte Granger an sich, dass beide so vernarrt in die waren?

Nicht liebend gemeint. Er seufzte. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

Granger nahm Weasley gerade in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. Einfach so. Weiß Merlin warum?! Und dann auch noch Potter! War er im falschen Universum? Gut möglich, nach den Tagen bei seinen Eltern, beziehungsweise im Anwesen seiner Eltern.

Vielleicht hatten sie es nun geschafft und er war vollkommen verrückt geworden. Wenn er daran dachte, wie er nur vor ein paar Stunden das Haus verlassen hatte, und die Sonne, die ja eigentlich nicht da war, ihn schon geblendet hatte, hatte man ja rein theoretisch schon Grund zur Sorge.

Wie schon gesagt: Theoretisch. Denn praktisch war es bei ihm immer so, wenn er das Manor wieder verließ. Er ließ sich gegen das Rückenpolster fallen, als der Zug pfiff. Es konnte also nicht mehr lange dauern.

Die ersten stiegen bereits in den Zug. Warum er sagte die ersten? Weil er der einzige war, der bis jetzt hier gesessen hatte. Warum? Weil er so früh wie möglich versucht hat aus dem Haus zu kommen. Und warum er nicht draußen bei seinen Eltern stand? Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte nicht mehr an seine Eltern zu denken und auch nicht mehr an die armseligen Ferien.

Als er die Augen öffnete lief das Trio plus die kleine Weasley an seinem Abteil vorbei. _Die hatten bestimmt nicht so beschissene Ferien._, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er erneut die Augen schloss und an nichts mehr denken wollte.

Das funktionierte auch eine Weile ganz gut, bis ein Luftzug sein Abteil füllte und er eine glockenhelle Stimme vernahm.

„Da bist du ja, Draci Schatzi!"

Draco seufzte innerlich auf. Wie oft musste er es ihr eigentlich noch sagen? „Ich heiße Draco, Pansy."

„Aber ich darf dich doch Draci nennen, nicht?!", schmollte sie, setzte sich neben ihn und malte mit ihrem Finger imaginäre Muster auf seine Brust. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und fand ihre Grünen. Würde sie ihn nicht hin und wieder von seinen Problemen ablenken und ihn in gewissen Dingen befriedigen, wäre sie bereits schon unten durch.

Also lächelte er nur und schloss die Augen, als sie sich nach vorne beugte und ihn küsste.

***

Sie winkte ihren Eltern noch mal zum Abschied und dann setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Sie würde nach zwei Wochen Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts fahren und obwohl die Ferien wundervoll gewesen waren, sehnte sich ein Teil von ihr nach den vertrauten Schlosswänden.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster und schaute in die Runde. Harry, Ron und Ginny. Was wollte sie mehr?  
„Habt ihr Malfoy gesehen?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

Hermine sah auf. Malfoy? Wie kam er jetzt auf ihn und überhaupt… Wo sollte er gewesen sein? „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Ron.", sagte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn.

„Er saß im letzten Wagon. Wir sind vorbei gelaufen.", meinte Ron und machte eine Geste mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür.

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach. Nein, sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen. „Was war denn?"

„Er saß alleine da. _Ganz_ alleine.", sagte er mit Nachdruck und nickte, als müsste er es zu hundert Prozent bestätigen, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Hermine schaute aus dem Fenster, während Harry und Ginny mit Ron in eine heftige Diskussion verfielen.

Ron hatte sie zum nachdenken gebracht. Malfoy alleine? Sie versuchte sich an die letzten Monate zu erinnern, was ihr eigentlich auch nicht schwer fiel, aber die Momente mit ihm waren nicht gerade angenehm, also hatte sie die meisten erfolgreich verdrängt.

Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er ihr anders vorgekommen war. Eigentlich nicht. Arrogant wie immer. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die letzten Monate Revue passieren. Malfoy und sie waren Schulsprecher geworden und waren in einen extra Turm gezogen.

Ihre Aufgaben erledigten sie zuverlässig und wenn es wirklich sein musste zivilisiert zusammen. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte sie sich mit ihm zusammen gerauft, aber an Freundschaft war immer noch nicht zu denken.

Vor allem nicht außerhalb ihres Turmes. In Hogwarts hatte er immer seine Gorillas und Mopsgesicht dabei. Was also war geschehen?

Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute hinaus. Der Schnee lag immer noch dick auf allen erdenklichen Dingen und verlieh der Welt etwas Zauberhaftes. Sie lächelte als sie an ihre letzten Tage dachte.

„Was?!"

Hermine erschrak aus ihren Gedanken und sah sich erschrocken um. Harry und Ron saßen mit geschockten Gesichtern vor ihr und blickten mit offenem Mund zu Ginny, die entschuldigend die Schultern hob.

„Tut mir leid, Jungs, aber das ist wahr. Jedes Mädchen auf Hogwarts würde mir da recht geben.", erklärte sie und legte sich gegen das Rückenpolster.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Wobei? „Was ist hier los?", fragte sie und schaute Harry und Ron herausfordern an.

„Ginny meinte gerade, dass _Malfoy_ gut aussieht. _Richtig gut_!", erklärte Ron und schien fast zu platzen, als er nach Luft schnappte und mit der Hand rumfuchtelte. „Sag doch mal was, Herm."

Hermine wand sich. Sollte sie den Jungs die Wahrheit sagen? Doch das Schicksal hatte es gut gewollt. In diesem Moment wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ein mopsgesichtiges Mädchen trat ein. In der Hand der Saum eines weiteren Umhangs, der sich bald als Draco Malfoys herausstellte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", sagte sie. „Narbengesicht, Wiesel und Schlammblut Nr.1."

Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas schien hier anders. Normalerweise war das Dracos Satz. Moment…Draco?! Verdammt, wie kam sie dazu ihn so zu nennen? Sie ging die letzten Tage durch und fragte sich im Stillen ob sie irgendwann mal ein Buch auf den Kopf bekommen hatte, doch an so etwas konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.

Also wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Normalerweise war es _Malfoy _der sie runtermachte. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihn und sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein. War das auch schon vor den Ferien gewesen? Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Pansy die anderen stichelte und Dr- _Malfoy_ anbettelte auch mal etwas zu sagen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt eher dem Jungen, der blasser als sonst wirkte. Seine Körperhaltung hatte etwas Gebrochenes. Seine Augen schienen leerer als sonst und als Pansy ihm am Ärmel zog, sah er sie ausdruckslos an, schüttelte den Kopf und ging, nach dem er sich befreit hatte.

Starr vor Schreck, dass sie nun alleine stand, schaute Pansy ihm nach, bevor ihr die Situation richtig bewusst wurde und sie ebenfalls verschwand. Hermine musste nicht nachfragen. Ihre Freunde hatten dies auch bemerkt.

Nur anscheinend nicht so extrem wie sie selbst. Draco Malfoy schien gebrochen, nicht mehr er selbst. Und Hermine Granger würde herausfinden was das sollte. Darauf konnte man Gift nehmen...

* * *

So... habt ihr schon eine Vorstellung, was Draco in den Ferien wiederfahren ist? Lasst es mich wissen.

LG eure **Nessi.C.**


	4. Die letzte Träne

Hi Leute, hier ist nun mein 3. Chap. Da ich schon einige Chapters vorgeschrieben hatte, wird es bei mir im Moment etwas schneller gehen mit dem on stellen.

Ich habe Schwierigkeiten gehabt, diesem Chapter einen passenden Titel zu geben und ich hoffe, dass dieser hier nun doch etwas passt.

Am Ende von meinem letzten Chapter habe ich euch ja die Frage gestellt, was wohl mit Draco passiert sein könnte. Nun, ich habe dieses Problem, dass meine Charaktäre **immer **selbstständig werden. Es klappt nie etwas, wie ich es geplant hatte, also bekommt ihr die Antworrt nun schon in diesem Chapter. Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche euch nicht und ihr seid nicht allzu böse auf mich, denn diese Idee ist mir spontan beim schreiben gekommen. Anfangs hatte ich etwas ganz anderes geplant.

Außerdem wollte ich mich bei **roxy94** , **Tuniwell** (Ich glaube, ich weiß warum man dir keine Antwort schicken kann. Schau doch mal nach, ob das bei dir auf Disabled steht) und **Mary Marvellous** für die tollen Reviews bedanken und dafür, dass ihr auf meine letzte Frage eingegangen seid.

So, und nun Schluss mit dieser ganzen Vorrede und viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chap!

LG eure **Nessi**

* * *

Angestrengt blickte sie zu Draco. Was war nur los mit ihm? In den letzten Tagen hatte er weder das Goldene Trio noch irgendein anderer beleidigt. Er schien nur noch körperlich anwesend und mit den Gedanken immer irgendwo anders. So auch jetzt.

Die beiden Hirnis ihnen gegenüber merkten gar nicht, dass Draco ihnen nicht zuhörte. Sie zog spielerisch einen Schmollmund. Wie schade, Draco würde sich bestimmt ärgern, wenn er erfahren würde, was die Beiden diesen Winter angestellt hatten.

Größtenteils, so weit sie es mitbekam, essen, essen und noch mal essen. Nein, wie spannend. Sie hielt ein Kichern zurück und widmete sich wieder ihrem Sorgenkind. Er starrte einfach geradeaus, ohne einen gewissen Punkt zu fixieren. Seit Minuten hatte er nicht mehr geblinzelt.

Irgendwie machte er ihr angst. Vorsichtig strich sie über seinen Arm. Nichts. Verdammt!

„Crabbe! Goyle!", schnappte sie nach erneutem Gegröle der beiden Hirnis und blitzte sie wütend an. „Wenn ihr jetzt auch nur noch ein Wort sagt, verhexe ich euch! Das ist ja nicht mehr zum aushalten!" Demonstrativ schmiss sie die Arme in die Luft und sprang auf.

„Draco. Komm, lass uns gehen.", sagte sie sanft und zog ihm am Saum seines Ärmels. Dies schien etwas zu bewirken, denn er drehte sich mit leerem Blick um und starrte sie an. Dann erhob auch er sich und folgte ihr in die Kerker.

***

Warme Lippen streiften seinen Hals und Zähne knabberten an seinen Ohren. Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und fuhren seine Brust entlang. Sollte es ihm Spaß machen? Seine Hände blieben dort, wo sie hingehörten.

In seinem Schoß gefaltet und er wartete einfach darauf, dass es vorbei war.

„Komm schon, Draco, hab` etwas Spaß.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und ihr heißer Atem streifte seine Haut. Nein, er wollte nicht. Nicht jetzt. Ruckartig stieß er sie von sich und stürmte ohne auch nur noch einmal nach ihr zu sehen aus dem Kerker. Er war nicht dumm.

Glaubte sie etwa, dass er so dumm war und nicht mitbekommen würde, was sie spielte? Sah sie nicht, dass es ihm nicht gut ging? Die Wände von Hogwarts schienen ihn fast zu erdrücken. Zumindest hier. Er schlich durch die Schatten und an Filch und seiner Katze vorbei, die beide vor dem Eingang wache hielten.

Raus konnte er also nicht und außerdem wäre es zu kalt. Konnte es das eigentlich noch sein? Immerhin bestand er doch auch nur aus Kälte, oder? Es war Wahnsinn, dass er das erst jetzt in den Ferien verstanden hatte. Genaugenommen am Geburtstag seiner Mutter.

Zwei Tage nach Weihnachten. Er hatte ihr ein Geschenk besorgt. Doch aus Angst vor seinem Vater hatte er das Geschenk an einem Ort versteckt, von dem er wusste, dass seine Mutter es finden würde. Am Abend hatte er dann mitbekommen, dass seine Mutter weinend im Zimmer verschwunden war.

Schon wieder. Wie gerne wäre er dort gewesen?! Aber stattdessen war er hinunter gegangen. Sein Vater hatte im Salon am Kamin gestanden und etwas verbrannt. Draco hatte zu Seite gesehen, nach dem er das etwas erkannt hatte. Deswegen hatte seine Mutter geweint.

Er holte einmal tief Luft und schaute wieder zu seinem Vater, der mit einem gehässigen Grinsen vor ihm stand.

„Wie konntest du es dir erlauben, deiner Mutter so etwas Geschmackloses zu schenken!", hatte sein Vater gedonnerte und Draco war einige Schritte erschrocken zurück getreten. Verwirrt hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Draco, Draco, Draco. Ich habe gedacht du wärst so klug um zu verstehen, dass man einer Reinblütigen keine Muggel-Sachen schenken sollte. Und vor allem nicht seiner Mutter!"

„A-Aber… Es war doch nur eine-"

„Spieluhr. Ich weiß.", hatte sein Vater ihn barsch unterbrochen. „Fiel dir nichts Besseres ein, Sohn?!"

Draco hatte zu Boden gesehen. Etwas Besseres? Er hatte Monate nach so etwas gesucht. Er hatte damit seiner Mutter zeigen wollen, was er wirklich für sie empfand. Wie sollte er es denn sonst? Und jetzt wusste er auch, wieso seine Mutter geweint hatte.

Nicht nur wegen Lucius. Nein, auch deswegen, dass sein Geschenk, Dracos Geschenk, verbrannt worden war. Sie hatte gewusst, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Ohne seinem Vater zu antworten, hatte er sich umgedreht und war die Treppen hinauf gerannt.

Er hatte zu seiner Mutter gewollt. Sofort. Er hatte die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer auf gestoßen und hatte sie am Fenster vorgefunden. Sie hatte zu den Sternen geschaut. Auf ihrer Wange und in ihren Augen hatten ungetrocknete Tränen geglitzerten. Er hatte nun auch zu den Sternen hinauf gesehen und hatte sich plötzlich so klein und verloren gefühlte.

Dann hatte er warme Lippen auf seiner Schläfe gespürte und erschrocken zur Seite gesehen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und ihn immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen, aber auch mit einem Lächeln angesehen.

„Ich danke dir, Draco. Das war wirklich das schönste Geschenk meines Lebens-" Dann brach sie plötzlich ab und schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte sie einen großen Fehler gemacht. „Nein, Draco. Das größte und schönste Geschenk meines Lebens war nicht die Spieluhr.", hatte sie leise gesagte. „Sie ist das zweit schönste, aber das schönste und größte Geschenk, das man mir machen konnte, steht hier vor mir.", gestand sie und hatte ihn angelächelt.

Draco hatte tief Luft geholt und ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt. „Mum.", war alles was er über die Lippen bekam.

„Draco, versprichst du mir etwas?", hatte sie gefragte und ihre zierlichen Hände auf seine Arme gelegte.

„Was?", hatte er atemlos gefragte. Er hatte die Besorgnis in den Augen seiner Mutter gesehen und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie hielt ihn auf Abstand.

Sie hatte ihm mit einer Hand durchs Haar und dann über die Wange gestreichelt. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht so wirst wie Lucius, Draco. Werde kein Todesser. Behandle die Muggel nicht wie Abschaum. Denn sie sind nicht anders wie wir. Draco, tu mir den Gefallen. Versprich mir, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss.", hatte seine Mutter erklärt und ihre Augen hatten sich wieder mit Tränen gefüllten.

Bevor er etwas hatte sagen können schluchzte sie auf und ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken. Sie hatte ihn umarmt, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab und das zweite Mal in seinem Leben hatte er die Liebe seine Mutter gespürt.

Die Tür schlug auf und Lucius stand dort. Zorn hatte in seinen Augen gefunkelt und Narzissa war aus den Armen ihres Sohnes gesprungen.

„Tu ihm nichts, Lucius!", hatte sie stark gesagt. Sie hatte sich vor ihren Sohn gestellt und seinen Vater mit entschlossenem Gesicht angesehen.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Frau!", schrie Lucius und Draco hatte die Wut aus seinen Worten gehört. Unbändige Wut. Dann hatte ein Lichtblitz seine Mutter getroffen und sie war in sich zusammen gesunken. Blutend.

„Viel Spaß ihr beiden. Lange werdet ihr nicht mehr haben.", hatte Lucius noch gesagt, bevor er das Zimmer verlassen hatte und seit dem hatte Draco ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

„Draco…", hatte seine Mutter kraftlos gehaucht.

Der Junge hatte auf sie hinunter gesehen und sie in seine Arme genommen. Das Blut seiner Mutter ließ ihn zittern, doch er scheute sich nicht, sie zu nehmen. Es war ein grauenvolles Bild, was er nie wieder vergessen werden würde.

„Versprichst du`s mir?", hatte sie gefragt und ihm eine Hand auf die Wange gelegt.

In diesem Moment hatte Draco Malfoy das erste Mal von Herzen geweint, denn das Einzigste, was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, hatte man ihm in dieser Nacht genommen. „Ich verspreche es dir, Mum.", hatte er ihr zu geflüsterte und sie an sich gezogen.

Narzissa Malfoy starb in dieser Nacht in den Armen ihres Sohnes. In den Armen ihres größten Geschenkes.

Und Draco Malfoy hatte seine Mutter gehalten. Noch lange nachdem sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Und als er sie aus seinen Armen gelegt und beerdigt hatte, weinte er die letzte Träne und in diesem Moment hatte er sein Herz vergraben. Tief.

Und er hatte sich geschworen es nie wieder auszugraben.

***

Hermine schaute verwirrt auf, als Draco in den Schulsprecherturm stürzte und gleich darauf seine Zimmertür schloss. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er geweint? Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was passiert sein könnte?

Aber was würde einen Draco Malfoy so dermaßen aus der Bahn werfen? Es krachte und Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Und wieder! Schnell sprang sie auf und ging zu Dracos Zimmertür. Leise klopfte sie an und sandte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er sie nicht direkt verfluchen würde.

Doch es geschah nichts. Es war wieder still. Sie legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Türklinke und verweilte so eine Zeit. Sollte sie sich wirklich einmischen? Sie seufzte. Wohl kaum. Nicht bei ihm. Sie drehte sich um und ließ ihren Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen.

Wieso fühlte sie sich nur so alleine? Wieso erschien ihr der Raum plötzlich so leer? Ihr Blick wanderte zur kleinen Küche, die sie unter Erlaubnis des Schulleiters, noch hinein gezaubert hatten. Sie nahm ihre Beine in die Hand und griff in den Schrank.

Ohne nachzudenken nahm sie zwei Tassen heraus und füllte sie mit warmer Schokolade. Was war aber, wenn er sie verstoßen würde? Sie sah zu seiner Tür und erinnerte sich an sein Gesicht, was er versucht hatte, zu verbergen. Nein, er müsste es ihr noch einmal ganz genau sagen.

Entschlossen packte sie die Tassen und ging zurück zu seiner Tür. Diesmal klopfte sie, naja trat, sie hatte ja schließlich die Hände voll, etwas fester gegen die Tür und diesmal wusste sie, dass er es gehört haben musste. Doch es geschah nichts. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Mit dem Ellenbogen drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter und spähte ins Zimmer. Malfoy lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er sagte nichts, also ging sie weiter hinein. Das Zimmer war in einem vollkommen unmöglichen Zustand. Wohlmöglich hatte sie genau das gehört.

Schubladen waren aufgerissen. Sachen durch die Gegend geworfen, Splitter lagen auf der einen Seite der Wand und es herrschte Kälte, die sie in diesem Zimmer nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Schon fröstelte sie. Vorsichtig, um nichts kaputt zu treten, ging sie auf ihn zu und stellte ihm eine Tasse auf seine Kommode. Als er sie ansah, blieb sie unschlüssig stehen und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Was soll das?", fragte er sie und blickte sie mit Augen an, die rot, aber auch eiskalt waren. Verdammt, was war nur passiert? Ja, sie wusste, dass es ihr eigentlich nichts anging, aber… Hey, er war ihr Kollege, ihr Partner.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, du könntest vielleicht eine heiße Schokolade vertragen und… so kalt wie es hier ist, hatte ich wohl nicht ganz unrecht, nicht?", erklärte sie und machte eine ausbreitende Geste.

Malfoy sah sich um und dann hob er die Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Granger."

Hermine seufzte. Nein, dass wusste sie auch nicht, also sagte sie einfach: „Du bist mein Kollege, Malfoy, und etwas stimmt nicht mit dir. Ich bin nicht blind."

Malfoy setzte sich auf und blickte sie kalt an. „Das mag sein, aber dennoch werde ich keinem Schlammblut"- Er zuckte kurz zusammen –„ wie dir, meine Probleme Erleutern und nun verschwinde.", zischte er und zeigte zur Tür. „Ich komme auch ohne dich zu Recht!"

Hermine sah ihn einige Minuten ausdruckslos an. Ja, sie hatte so etwas bereits erwartete, aber warum schien es ihr, als wollte er genau das Gegenteil. Als bräuchte er Hilfe. Warum nahm er denn ihre nicht an? War er immer noch zu fein? Sie schloss die Augen und entschied, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie und öffnete ihre braunen Seelenspiegel.

Malfoys Stirn legte sich in Falten. Er war wütend. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie zu weit gehen würde, aber verdammt, was sollte sie denn noch tun?! Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie ihr Kollege, innerlich zusammenbrach. Er sah aus, als würde ihn etwas auffressen. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und drehte sich um.

„Du hast es so gewollt.", sagte sie leise und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie diese allerdings hinter sich schloss sagte sie noch: „Trink deine Schokolade. Die wird dir gut tun. Keine Angst, sie ist nicht vergiftet." Dann klickte es, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und Hermine sich von Malfoys Zimmer entfernte.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs erlosch sie das Feuer im Kamin und ging mit einem Seufzer sofort in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Dort schloss sie erneut die Tür und blickte sich um. Es war schön, dass stand außer Frage, aber als sie ihr Bett betrachtete, kam ihr die Frage, ob sie überhaupt schlafen könnte.

Müde fühlte sie sich zumindest nicht und mit dem Gedanken, dass Malfoy so am Ende war und sie unbedingt herausfinden wollte, warum, bestimmt nicht. Geschlagen ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Sie holte einen Pyjama heraus und zog sich um.

Langsam, was eigentlich nicht ihre Art war. Dann schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und krabbelte hinein. Nein, sie würde nicht schlafen, dass wusste sie jetzt schon. Stattdessen arbeitete ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Anscheinend war sie die Einzige, die mitbekommen hatte, was los war.

Zumindest von ihren Freunden. Das es Crabbe oder Goyle bemerken würden, schloss sie erst einmal aus. Die beiden würden es nicht einmal merken, wenn Malfoy mit Lichtreklamen _Ich brauche Hilfe. Mir geht es nicht gut._ rumlaufen würde. Sie machte ein Geräusch, dass leicht mit einem hohlen Lachen zu identifizieren war.

Dann war da noch Mopsgesicht. Hatte sie es bemerkt? Eigentlich war sie ja blind vor liebe und würde es erst merken, wenn zwischen ihr und ihm nicht mehr alles perfekt laufen würde. Innerlich verdrehte Hermine die Augen. Wie blind konnte eigentlich ein Mensch sein, dessen Augen doch eigentlich kern gesund waren.

So weit sie es beurteilen konnte. Immerhin rannten die Gorillas und Mopsgesicht nicht mit Brillen rum. Hatte Malfoy noch andere Freunde? Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, als er ihr einfiel. Blaise Zabini! Genau. Bemerkte er es? So weit sie wusste, war Zabini der beste Freund von Malfoy und stand ihm dazu noch äußerst nahe.

Traute man dem Geschwafel der anderen, müsste ihre Freundschaft ungefähr so sein, wie die von Ron und Harry. Und wenn mit einem der beiden etwas nicht stimmte, merkte es der andere sofort. Darüberhinaus war Zabini nicht dumm. Nein, im Gegenteil, aber an Malfoy kam er trotz allem nicht ran.

Sollte sie vielleicht mal mit Zabini sprechen? Immerhin war sie Schulsprecherin. Dann seufzte sie. Das würde wohl nicht gut ankommen. Eine Gryffindore die mit einem Slytherin über Draco Malfoy sprechen wollte, würde allgemeines Aufsehen erregen.

Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als Malfoy in den nächsten Tagen zu beobachten. Vielleicht sollte sie auch ein Auge auf Zabini werfen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass wenn kein andere, es Zabini war, dem Malfoy alles anvertrauen würde.

Sie nickte vor sich hin. Ja, so würde sie es machen. Ihr Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. Der Mond schien und warf silbriges Licht in ihr Zimmer. Eine Zeitlang verlor sich ihr Blick im hellen Licht des Mondes, bevor ihre Augen doch aus Müdigkeit zu fielen und sie in einen traumlosen schlaf glitt.

* * *

So, also? Wie fandet ihrs? Schlecht oder doch gut? Sagt mir eure Meinung. Ich freue mich über jede.

**Nessi**


	5. Oder doch nicht?

So, hier ist nun mein4. Chapter und ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es etwas kürzer ist, als die anderen. Ich habe echt versucht, es noch etwas zu verlängern, doch viel ist mir nicht gelungen. Ich hoffe, dass es euch tarotzdem zu sagt.

Natürlich will ich mich auch wieder bei meinen treuen Reviewern bedanken und natürlich auch bei den Anderen.

Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist die Fortsetzung vom letzten Titel. Also: Die letzte Träne oder doch nicht?

Und nun viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung!

LG eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Oder doch nicht?**

Die grünen Seelenspiegel des jungen Mannes beobachteten seine Freundin bereits seit fast einer Woche und ihnen war nicht entgangen, dass die schöne Brünette mehr in Gedanken als sonst war und das war bereits Grund genug zur Sorge. Was machte siedermaßen nachdenklich, dass sie bereits den Unterricht nicht mehr folgte?

Sein Blick wanderte unbemerkt von McGonagall durch die Klasse und blieb an einen, für seine Verhältnisse, sehr blassen Malfoy hängen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Kopf schnellte zurück in Richtung seiner besten Freundin, die fast denselben Anschein wie der Blonde machte.

Konnte das die Lösung sein? War Hermine wegen Malfoy so außer sich? Aber was konnte da vorgefallen sein? McGonagall sprach die Brünette schon zum dritten Mal an, doch diese zeigte keine Regung. Hatte sie McGonagallüberhaupt gehört? Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

Verdammt, was war nur los und warum sagte Hermine ihm nichts? Warum verheimlichte sie ihm etwas? Was konnte so schlimm sein, dass sie sich ihm nicht öffnete? Er erstarrte. Sollte sie vielleicht mit Malfoy zusammen- Nein. Er unterdrückte ein freudloses Lachen.

Wie konnte er nur auf so eine absurde Idee kommen? Schließlich hatte sie sich erst vor kurzen noch mit dem Slytherin in den Haaren gehabt und sich bei ihm undRon ausgelassen. Also, wo waren die Puzzleteile, die er brauchte? Zwei hatte er bereits gefunden.

Das schlechte Aussehen und nicht aufpassen von Hermine lag eindeutig an Malfoy. Er sah sich erneut im Raum um und begegnete ein grünes Augenpaar. Zabini. Der junge Mann einige Reihen hinter ihm und neben Malfoy betrachtete seinen Freund sorgenvoll.

Also stimmte wirklich was nicht. Verdammt, warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt?

„Miss Granger!", donnerte McGonagall und schlug mit einem Buch auf den Tisch der jungen Gryffindor. Hermine erschrak aus ihren Gedanken und sah ihre Professorin schuldbewusstan. „Miss Granger, darf ich fragen, warum Sie nur körperlich anwesend sind?"

Hermine senkte den Blick und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Nein, anscheinend dürfte McGonagall nicht fragen und das brachte Harry dazu, zu glauben, dass Hermine nicht wollte, dass Ron und er selbst etwas davon erfuhren. Er seufzte auf und raufte sich die Haare.

„Mr Potter, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte seine Professorin besorgt. Der Junge blickte peinlich berührt auf und lächelte unsicher.

„Sicher, Professor.", sagte er kleinlaut und senkte gleich darauf den Blick um eifrig, dass gab er zumindest vor, an seinem Aufsatz weiterzuschreiben. Nein, seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei diesem ungleichen Schulsprecherpaar. Und er nahm sich vor, beide, ja genau beide darauf anzusprechen.

***

Hermine packte ungewöhnlich langsam ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie war müde und gleichzeitig deprimiert. Sie wusste, dass es ihr nichts anging und dass der Prinz ihr auch wohlmöglich nie sein Geheimnis anvertrauen würde und doch hoffte sie, dass er es tun würde.

Denn irgendwie spürte sie, dass sie ihm helfen konnte. Vielleicht mussten es nicht einmal Worte sein. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm helfen, wenn sie einfach da war… Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Konnte es so funktionierten? Einfach da sein? Doch dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und packte zum Tintenfass.

Malfoy würde ihre Hilfe vielleicht in Anspruch nehmen, doch dankbar sein würde er nicht und sie weigerte sich ihm zu helfen ohne zu wissen warum. Aber eigentlich hatte sie es doch schon vor… nur ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass er ihr auf halben Weg entgegenkommen würde.

Sie schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf, so, dass ihre Locken hin und her peitschten. Was dachte sie da eigentlich wieder? Jede Sekunde, die sie mehr darüber nachdachte, verwirrte es sie umso mehr. Draco Malfoy war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und Schutzzauber, die sie nicht zu brechen vermochte.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Klasse und ein wenig verunsichert stellte sie fest, dass er leer war. Bis auf sie und… McGonagall.

„Miss Granger, hätten Sie vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten?", fragte diese nun schon und schaute ihre Schülerin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an.

Kurz zögerte Hermine, doch dann nickte sie und begab sich zum Pult ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin.

***

„Malfoy, warte!"

Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann sprach Potter ihn an und dann auch noch in Anwesenheit der fast ganzen Klasse? Er drehte sich nicht um, wurde nicht einmal langsamer. WennPotter unbedingt mit ihm sprechen wollte, und darauf konnte er eigentlich verzichten, musste sich Narbengesicht eben etwas schneller bewegen. Schließlich konnte er, alsSchulsprecher, Potter nicht einfach abweisen. Zumindest nicht hier auf den überfüllten Gängen.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!", zischte Potter, als er ihn am Ärmel zurück zog und ihn so zwang stehen zu bleiben. Dracos Stirn legte sich in Zornesfalten. Wie kam Potter auf die Idee ihn berühren zu dürfen?

„ErstensPotter, fass mich nicht noch einmal an! Zweitens: Sie?!", zischte er und schielte den Flur rauf und runter. Die anderen schienen keine wirkliche Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen. War wohl auch besser so.

„Du weißt, wen ich meine, Malfoy. Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst, bekommst du`s mit mir zu tun!", sagte Potter wütend und ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste.

„Ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst, Superheld.", sagte er und drehte sich um. „Wenn du mich unbedingt mit deinem unnötigen Gefasel aufhalten musst, dann sprech zumindest nicht in Rätseln."

Er ging und wusste, dass Potter ihm nicht folgen würde. Doch gleichzeitig war ihm bewusst, dass diese Konfrontation erst die erste gewesen war. _`Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!` Ja, was hast du mit ihr gemacht, Draco? _Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Um das zu wissen, musste ihm erst einmal klar werden, wen Potter überhaupt meinte.

Mit welcher Person, Mädchen, verkehrte er, so wie Potter? Er nahm einige Umwege, um sich dessen klar zu werden, was Potter meinte. Doch als er in den Gang ein bog, in dem der Eingang zum Schulsprecherturm lag, war er immer noch nicht weitergekommen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf bevor er den Eingang zum Schulsprecherturm aufstieß und dann erstarrt stehen blieb. Konnte es sein? Konnte Potter wirklich sie meinen? Sie? Er beobachtete sie, wie sie dort am Fenster stand und hinausschaute. Kein Zeichen, dass sie wusste, dass er dort stand. Sie beobachtete.

Sie sah anders aus, als sonst. Kleiner. Blasser. Zerzauster, wenn man sich ihre Haare genauer ansah. Er ging weiter in den Raum rein, legte seine Tasche vorsichtig vor dem Sofa ab und ging auf sie zu. Er wusste nicht warum. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er es tun sollte. Etwas zog ihn an.

Kurz hinter ihr blieb er stehen. Wenn sie ihn immer noch nicht bemerkte, war sie wohl zu sehr in Gedanken. Sie schaute hinaus und das Glas spiegelte die Beiden. Wenn er genau nachdachte, war es absurd sich mit ihr zusammen so dort stehen zu sehen.

Es herrschte stille. Friedliche Stille. Normalerweise ein Grund zur Sorge, wenn sie beide doch in einem Raum waren. Plötzlich senkte sie ihren Kopf und ihre Haare verdeckten das bisschen Gesicht, was er vorher durch das Glas hatte sehen können.

Ihre Hände legten sich an das Fenster. Sie wirkten auf dem eingefrorenen Glas so zerbrechlich. Ihm war es nie wirklich aufgefallen. Dann hob sich ihr Blick wieder und sie schaute hoch zum Himmel. Mit schrecken erkannte er, dass eine einzige Träne ihre Wange hinunter lief.

Irgendwie, ja irgendwie, kam es ihm bekannt vor. Ein stechender Schmerz durch fuhr seine Brust, bevor die Wahrheit ihn mit sich riss. _Mutter! _Sein Kopf schnellte zur Seite und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Warum musste sie ihn an seine Mutter erinnern? Warum sie?

Und bevor er sich versah, hatte der Schmerz ihn übermannt und heiße Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinunter. Die hübsche Brünette drehte sich zu ihm um und… weinte mit ihm. In diesem Moment, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war. Er musste nichts sagen und wusste, dass sie bei ihm war.

Das sie ihn nicht alleine lassen würde…

* * *

Hinterlasst mir doch bitte wieder ein paar Reviews. Ich freue mich jedes mal, wenn ich eins bekomme.


	6. Verplappert?

Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder und mit mir mein neues Chap.

Erstmal muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass nicht wirklich viel passiert, aber ich verspreche euch, dass sich das bald ändert. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ich am Ende wieder so tolle Reviews erhalte.

Und wieder einmal einen Dank an die tollen Reviewern.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Verplappert?**

„Hermine?"

„Hermine?!"

„HERMINE!"

Die Brünette sprang erschrocken auf und sah sich im Raum hektisch um. Ihr Herz raste ihr bis zum Hals und die Panik stand ihr in den Augen geschrieben. Hektisch suchte sie den Raum ab, bis ihr Blick auf einen dunklen und einen roten Haarschopf landete. Harry und Ron. Sie seufzte. War ja klar.

„Müsst ihr mich so erschrecken?", fragte sie ein wenig genervt und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.

„Du hörst uns anscheinend nicht. Dein Problem.", sagte Ron wütend und wedelte mit der Hand hin und her. „Sag mal, kannst du mir mal sagen, was das eigentlich soll?"

„Was was soll, Ron?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah Harry hilfesuchend an.

„Seit den Weihnachtsferien bist du nicht mehr ansprechbar. Wobei mir einfällt…", begann er und packte sich an das Kinn. „Malfoy ist seit dem noch Unzurechnungsfähiger als eh schon.", murmelte er und starrte ins Feuer.

„Ron? Was meinst du damit?", fragte Hermine und wurde kleiner.

„Läuft da etwa etwas?!", schoss es aus dem Rothaarigen, bevor Hermine auch nur Luft holen konnte. Das Mädchen sah ihren Freund erschrocken an. Wie konnte er glauben, dass zwischen ihr und Malfoy auch nur irgendetwas lief? Okay, ja, sie gab zu, dass sie oft in Gedanken bei ihm war, aber das natürlich aus ganz anderen Gründen, als der Gryffindore vor ihr dachte.

Draco Malfoy war eben ihr Kollege und sie fühlte, dass er sich nicht gut fühlte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihm ging`s dreckig. Aber wieso hatte er ihr bis heute noch nicht gesagt. Der eine Abend war, als wäre er nie gewesen und doch wusste sie, dass es Malfoy seit dem besser ging. Zumindest etwas.

Er hatte angefangen zu weinen. Einfach so. Was hatte sie getan? Wenn sie daran zurückdachte, war es absurd, doch es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Verdammt, was dachte sie da für wirres Zeug. Obwohl… Malfoy war gar nicht so schlimm. Sie hatte ihn von der Seite kennengelernt, die sie dachte, würde es an ihm nicht geben.

Die Seite, die das Herz besaß. Denn sie wusste, dass Malfoy an diesem Abend von Herzen geweint hatte und es hatte sich angefühlt, als hätte er diese Gefühle die ganze Zeit nicht raus gelassen. Sie hatten sich angestaut und sie, Hermine Granger, hatte etwas getan, was das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte. Wenn sie aber nur wüsste warum?

„Das bleibt unter uns, Granger.", hatte Malfoy gesagt, nach dem er sich beruhigt hatte. Er hatte sich in ihren Armen Stunden geschüttelt vor weinen und sie hatte ihn einfach fest gehalten.

„Natürlich.", hatte sie leise gesagt und ihn angelächelt, doch nach dem Warum hatte sie nicht gefragt. Er hätte es ihr sowieso nicht gesagt und außerdem, sagte sie sich, musste er erst einmal alles richtig verdauen.

„Hermine!"

Die Brünette fuhr ein zweites Mal erschrocken zusammen und sah ihren dunkelhaarigen Freund missmutig an. Musste man sie eigentlich immer aus den Gedanken holen?

***

„Draco…?"

Der junge Mann grummelte vor sich hin, als man ihn leicht rüttelte. Er hatte doch gerade so schön geschlafen. Wobei ihm einfiel… Wer bei Merlins brennender Unterhose wagte es, ihn bei seinem Schönheitsschlaf zu stören?! Wütend setzte er sich ruckartig auf und mit zornfunkelnden Augen sah er zu dem Übeltäter hinauf.

Graue Augen trafen auf grüne und bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, begann der Andere: „Granger hat mich rein gelassen."

Draco machte ein Gesicht, das klar machte, dass Granger bald ihren letzten Atemzug getan hatte. Wie kam sie nur auf die Idee, Leute hineinzulassen, wenn er schlief? Beim nächsten Mal stand Wiesel bei ihm. Nein, so weit würde er es nicht kommen lassen.

„Draco?", fragte Blaise und setzte sich auf das Fußende vom Bett des Blonden, der fragend aufblickte.

„Was ist mit dir los?"

„Was soll mit mir los sein, Blaise?", fragte er und fummelte an der Decke herum.

„Draco, seit den Ferien läufst du mit einem Gesicht rum, das sagt: Mir ist alles egal. Ich denke, dir wäre es im Moment ebenfalls egal, wenn du sterben würdest." Das hörte sich aus dem Mund seines Freundes so ernst an und, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch schon daran gedacht.

Aber dann musste er sich an die Dinge erinnern, die seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt hatte und verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Er würde schon wieder auf die Beine kommen, aber erst einmal, musste er darüber hinweg. Immerhin war das nicht einfach, oder?

Er war nicht nur vom Pferd gefallen, denn da würde er sofort wieder aufsteigen. Nein, er war vom Pferd gefallen und direkt danach von einer Klippe und das schlimmste war, dass er immer noch fiel. Er hoffte vergeblich auf den Boden. Aber wenn der Boden doch erst einmal da war, würde es dann nicht noch mehr verletzten, wenn er aufschlug? Und genauso sehr, wie er sich den Boden erhoffte, wünschte er sich ihn nicht.

Verdammt, dass war alles so verwirrend. Was war nur los mit ihm? So war er doch sonst nicht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm je etwas so aus der Bahn werfen könnte.

„Draco?!" Blaise wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen hin und her. Anscheinend hatte er sich zu sehr in seinen Gedanken verloren.

„Das ist Schwachsinn, Blaise. Mir geht es gut. Wirklich.", beteuerte er und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. Ja, es funktionierte. Oder?

„Kumpel, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf… Granger hat es auch gemerkt."

Granger? Natürlich hatte die was gemerkt. Immerhin hatte _er_vor ihren Augen geheult. Ihm war das immer noch ober peinlich, aber in diesem Moment hatte er einfach gar nicht daran gedacht. Und ehrlich gesagt war er ihr dankbar. Natürlich würde er das nie wirklich zu geben, aber so war es eben.

Moment mal! Hatte Blaise nicht gerade gesagt, dass es Granger auch bemerkt hat? Woher wusste Blaise das denn?

„Blaise? Wie kommst du darauf? Ich meine, woher weißt du, dass Granger davon weiß? Es gemerkt hat?", fragte er.

Blaise hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe an euer Portrait geklopft, dann hat sie geöffnet und als sie mich gesehen hat, hat sie mich sofort rein gelassen. Was mich auch wundert, aber bevor ich dein Zimmer betreten habe, meinte sie, dass ich mich um dich kümmern sollte, dass es dir nicht gut geht.", erklärte er.

Draco sah seinen Freund überrascht und schockiert zu gleich an. Granger hatte Blaise also wirklich gesagt, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und dass er sich um ihn kümmern sollte. Warum musste sich Granger eigentlich immer in Sachen einmischen, die sie nicht zu interessieren hatten?

„Und du hörst wirklich auf das Gerede eines Schlammbluts?", fragte er belustigt.

„Verdammt, Draco!", schoss es aus Blaise und der Junge sprang auf. „Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Sogar die jüngeren Schüler stehen in den Gängen und tuscheln_. Hat Malfoy nun die Hosen voll? Warum beleidigt er uns nicht mehr? Bestimmt sind ihm von Dumbledore mal richtig die Leviten gelesen worden! _Meinst du ich finde das toll? Jeder hier merkt es. Du hast dich zurück gezogen. Pansy hat mir erzählt, dass du keinen Spaß mehr haben willst."

Nun sprang Draco wütend auf. „Erstens ist es mir ganz egal, was die anderen über mich sagen, weil keiner von euch weiß, was wirklich los ist und zweitens, kann Pansy mir gestohlen bleiben. Spaß kann man auch auf ganz andere Weise haben. Ich will im Moment nur nicht. Warum versteht ihr das denn nicht? Ist es zu viel verlangt, mal für sich sein zu wollen? Ich kann nicht immer das tun, was ihr alle von mir verlangt. Glaubst du, dass es einfach ist, von dem ganzen Haus so angestarrt zu werden?" Als Draco endete stand er dort, schwer atmend und rot im Gesicht.

Sein Freund stand vor ihm, starrte ihn an, als würde die Welt untergehen. Ja, er wusste, dass es eine Art Geständnis war. Ein Geständnis, dass ihm im Eifer des Gefechts rausgerutscht war. Einfach so. Und nun bereute er es.

„Du gibst also zu, dass etwas nicht stimmt?", fragte sein Freund und blickte ihn weiterhin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Bist du taub, Blaise?!", fragte Draco sarkastisch. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Er hatte sich gerade verplappert. Es zurücknehmen konnte er nicht. „Bitte… geh jetzt.", sagte er leise und senkte seinen Blick. Er konnte den verurteilenden und verletzten seines Freundes nicht mehr stand halten.

„Wirst du`s mir erzählen?", fragte der Grünäugige.

Draco wusste, was damit gemeint war und ein leichter Stich durchfuhr ihn. „Ich denke ja. Wenn ich kann. Wenn… die Zeit gekommen ist. Aber… sag niemanden etwas davon, Blaise. Nicht von unserem Gespräch."

Der Slytherin nickte und ging zur Tür. Draco wusste, dass er Blaise vertrauen konnte. Das hatte er schon immer und war froh einen Freund wie ihn zu haben. Einen Freund, der ihn nicht nur mochte, weil er reich war und Malfoy hieß. Als er hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl am Schreibtisch fallen.

***

Hermine sah auf, als Zabini Dracos Zimmer verließ und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Slytherins, doch er verließ den Turm, ohne sie auch nur einmal anzusehen. War es wirklich so schlimm gelaufen? Sie legte ihr Buch zur Seite und stand auf.

Langsam ging sie zu Dracos Zimmer und öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt breit. Sie erkannte ihn gerade so. Er saß auf einem Stuhl, den Blick gesenkt und die Hände stützend auf den Beinen. Seine Nägel schienen sich in den Stoff seiner Hose zu graben.

Als Hermines Blick wieder auf den Kopf des jungen Mannes fiel, erkannte sie den traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Das war definitiv nicht der Malfoy, den sie alle kannten. Vielleicht war er immer schon so gewesen und es war etwas passiert, dass seine Maske komplett zerstört hatte.

Aber was? Sie würde es nur zu gern wissen. Nicht, um auf seiner Nase rumzutanzen, ihn zu erpressen oder sonst irgendwelche Sachen, die auf so etwas hainausführten. Nein, sie wollte es wissen, um ihm zu helfen. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Wenn selbst Blaise es nicht wusste, wer dann? Hermine zermarterte sich den Kopf, bis er ihr nachher einfiel. Genau! Das war die Einzigste logische Erklärung. Sie würde mit ihm sprechen.

Komme was wolle…

* * *

So... Und? Wie war`s? Lasst es mich doch bitte wieder wissen, ja?

**Nessi**


	7. Gespräche

Endlich Sommerferien!!!!

Und zum Start dieser wunderbaren Ferien ist hier nun auch mein neues Chapter. Ich muss mich leider dafür entschuldigen, dass dieses etwas auf sich warten gelassen hat. Leider hatte ich in der letzten Woche keine Zeit dieses Chap on zu stellen. Außerdem will ich mich für diesen langweiligen Titel entschuldigen. Ich habe überlegt, was besser gewesen wäre, aber mir viel leider kein bessere Titel ein. Also vergebt mir bitt.^^

Und jetzt Schluss und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter.

Eure **Nessi**

**P.S: Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Ferien!**

* * *

**Gespräche**

Etwas nervös stand sie vor dem großen Wasserspeier, der die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters verbarg. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass sie das Passwort ja gar nicht kannte. Seufzend stützte sie sich an der steinernen Wand ab und betete, dass Dumbledores Nase doch wieder jucken möge und er sie hineinlassen würde.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als ihr Gebet erhört wurde und der Wasserspeier tatsächlich die Treppe frei gab. Dumbledore war eben eine Kategorie für sich. Noch einmal tief durchatmend betrat sie die erste Stufe und wartete, während sich die Treppe langsam nach oben drehte und vor einer hölzernen Tür halt machte. Mit zitternden Händen klopfte sie gegen die Tür und wartete auf das „Herein" von ihrem Schulleiter.

„Ah, Miss Granger.", sagte er und erhob sich. „Ich hatte doch so ein Gefühl, dass mir sagte, dass irgendjemand unbedingt zu mir wollte, aber das Passwort leider nicht wusste.", erklärte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine nickte und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, obwohl ihr gar nicht danach war. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Es war schon komisch, immerhin hatte sie schon oft mit ihm geredet. Zwar nicht alleine, aber trotzdem. Und nun stand sie hier und zitterte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr Anliegen in eine ganz andere Richtung lief als sonst.

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Hermine.", sagte er freundlich und wies auf einen Stuhl direkt vor seinem großen Schreibtisch. Dankbar nahm Hermine ihn an.

„So, Hermine, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre? Du siehst aus, als läge dir etwas auf dem Herzen.", sagte er leise, als er sich ebenfalls wieder gesetzt hatte und blickte sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an.

Hermine mochte dies so an ihm. Er nannte sie nicht beim Nachnamen und behandelte sie ganz normal, wie einen Freund. Ganz ohne diese Formalitäten.

„Ich…", begann sie, brach aber wieder ab. „Wissen Sie, ich…"

„Es scheint mir etwas Schwerwiegender zu sein, nicht?", fragte er und griff nach einer Schüssel. „Zitronenbonbons?", bat er ihr an und hielt die Schüssel in ihre Richtung.

Hermine lächelte, verneinte aber höflich. „Ich bin hier, weil ich Sie etwas fragen möchte."

„So?", sagte der Schulleiter überrascht und setzte sich auf.

„Wissen Sie…Ich…Also, ich wohne ja mit Malfoy in… in einem Turm und…" Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Und mir ist aufgefallen, dass…das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt!"

Dumbledore sah sie eine Zeitlang an, dann faltete er die Hände. „Weißt du, Hermine, ich weiß auch nicht immer, was mit meinen Schülern los ist. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn dies zu Hause geschieht.", erklärte er.

„Also…können Sie mir auch nichts verraten?", fragte sie und fummelte am Saum ihres Rockes.

„Hast du ihn einmal gefragt?", wollte der Ältere wissen und seine blauen Augen funkelten, als wollten sie ihr eine Botschaft überbringen, die sie allerdings nicht zu verstehen vermochte.

Hermine nickte. „Er will mir nichts sagen. Es liegt auch daran, dass ich eine… Muggelgeborene bin.", erklärte sie leise und senkte den Blick.

„Hermine? Glaubst du, dass Draco wirklich so ist, wie er vorgibt zu sein?"

Die Gryffindor schrak auf und sah wieder dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Momentan bin ich mir überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, was ich denken soll."

„Lass ihm Zeit. Warte ab. Vielleicht wird er dann zu dir kommen. Was auch immer geschehen sein mag, ich denke, dass du diese Art von Person bist, die ihm helfen kann und vielleicht merkt er es ja selbst bald.", sagte der Schulleiter freundlich.

„Und was soll ich in der Zwischenzeit machen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Sei einfach da.", waren seine einzigen Worte. „Meistens ist das schon mehr."

Hermine sah ihn mit leicht offenem Mund an. Ihr Gehirn wollte diese Sachen einfach nicht verstehen. Es weigerte sich. Vielleicht, weil sie sich gewünscht hatte, dass Dumbledore ihr weiter helfen könnte. Vielleicht, weil sie sich gewünscht hatte, endlich zu verstehen, was wirklich passiert war. Dann stand sie langsam auf, nickte ihrem Professor noch einmal zu und war im Begriff, dass Büro zu verlassen, als er sie noch einmal ansprach.

„Hermine! Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, könnte ich es dir nicht sagen. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Vielleicht muss er es selbst erst einmal verkraften."

Das Mädchen nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

***

Er blickte auf die geschlossene Tür und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als Fawkes sich auf seine Schulter niederließ. Natürlich wusste er, was mit dem jungen Malfoy los war, doch sollten die Kinder einander finden.

Der Junge sollte endlich merken, auf welche Spur er bisher gefahren war und welche Person ihn ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Ja, er wusste bereits etwas, was sonst noch niemand wusste. Nicht einmal die Beteiligten selbst.

***

„Hey, Zabini!"

Sie blieb erschrocken stehen und spähte um die Ecke. _Harry!_Der Junge, der überlebte, zog Blaise Zabini gerade in den Gang zurück und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand zu hörte. Anscheinend bemerkte er sie nicht.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte der Slytherin gereizt. „Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Spielchen."

„Nein, dass hast du nicht und ich auch nicht.", sagte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Es geht um Malfoy und… Hermine."

Das Herz des Mädchens schlug einige Gänge schneller und ihre Hand suchte an der kalten Wand zitternd halt. _Was hat Harry nur vor?_

„Wie meinst du das, Potter?", fragte Zabini, schien aber nicht mehr so genervt wie vorher.

„Ich rede davon, dass Hermine und Malfoy sich in letzter Zeit komisch verhalten und ich denke, dass Malfoy der Grund für ihr komisches verhalten ist.", erklärte Harry. „Was läuft da?"

Zabini grinste… War es traurig? „Du hast Recht, Potter. Es stimmt tatsächlich was nicht, aber was genau es ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich war gestern bei ihm und gesagt hat er nichts."

Harry war für einige Sekunden still. „Also… weiß Hermine davon?"

Zabini schüttelte den Kopf. „Soviel ich weiß, hat er es niemandem erzählt."

Harry nickte und senkte den Blick.

Hermine stand da, wie angewurzelt und konnte nur starr mit anhören, worüber die beiden redeten.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte Zabini plötzlich wieder kalt und der Gryffindore nickte.

Als beide verschwunden waren, rutschte Hermine zitternd an der Wand hinunter und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. Sie hatte es gewusst. Harry hatte auch bereits einen Verdacht und hatte gleich mit dem Grund ins Schwarze getroffen. Sie fragte sich nicht das erste Mal, wieso er nur dann so aufmerksam war, wenn sie es doch eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

„Granger?"

Erschrocken sah sie auf und erstarrte…

***

Eisblau traf auf Haselnussbraun. Eine Weile war es still. Keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte und der eine Abend hatte nicht gerade wenig damit zu tun.

Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Immerhin kannte Granger jetzt auch das Eine an ihm, dass er versucht hatte zu verstecken. Sein Blick wanderte über ihre kleine Gestalt und nachdenklich legte sich seine Stirn in Falten.

„Was machst du eigentlich da unten?", wollte er leise wissen.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor sie erschrocken aufsprang und sich den Rock und die Bluse wieder gerade strich. Anscheinend hatte sie ganz vergessen gehabt, in welche Position sie sich befunden hatte.

Ein Glucksen entkam ihm und erschrocken hielt er inne, als Granger ihn ebenfalls erschrocken ansah. Schnell räusperte er sich und drehte sich zum Gang. „Ich denke, wir sollten gehen, bevor wie noch zusammen gesehen werden.", sagte er schließlich, um seine plötzliche Nervosität zu überspielen.

Granger nickte leicht und drehte sich dann zum gehen. „Es scheint so, dass es dir langsam wieder etwas besser geht.", sagte sie noch leise, bevor sie um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Sprachlos sah er ihr hinterher und holte tief Luft, dann, kaum bemerklich, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er senkte den Blick. Seine Hände glitten in die Hosentaschen und auch er machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Es war Wahnsinn, wie Granger es immer wieder schaffte und dabei rührte sie nicht einmal einen Finger.

Es war ganz einfach sie selbst. Sie war diese Art von Person, die einem das Gefühl geben konnte, nicht alleine zu sein, egal wie schlecht die Dinge standen. Nur komisch, dass er das erst jetzt bemerkte. Vielleicht lag es an den letzten Worten, die seine Mutter zu ihm gerichtet hatte. Wer weiß?

Das Einzigste, was er mit Garantie sagen konnte war, dass er Granger, aus irgendeinem Grund, anders sah als früher.

„Wo warst du denn schon wieder?", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme sagen und lugte um die Ecke. _Potter, Weasley und… Granger._ Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Hatte er sich nicht mal gefragt, was die Beiden an ihr so toll fanden? Jetzt fragte er anders: Was fand sie so toll an denen?

„Noch schnell in der Bibliothek.", log sie und schaute gerade, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, zu ihm. Er erhaschte ihren Blick und als er leicht zwei Finger hob, schien sie zu begreifen, dass er sie nicht verraten würde. Nicht, dass er sie nicht mehr in schwierige Situationen bringen wollte.

Nein, es lag ganz einfach daran, dass dann auch sein Ruf dahin wäre. Dachte er zumindest.

Er sah sie leicht nicken und drehte sich dann mit ihren Freunden um, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu gehen.

***

„Sag mal, Herm. Weißt du jetzt endlich, was mit ihm los ist?", wollte Ron wissen und schaute vorsichtig über seine Schulter.

Hermine schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Ich weiß nichts.", sagte sie leise und erinnerte sich an die Worte von ihrem alten Schulleiter. Vermutlich hatte er Recht.

„Es ist komisch an ihm vorbeizugehen, ohne direkt eine Beleidigung an den Kopf geknallt zu bekommen.", murmelte der Rothaarige und Harry nickte zustimmend.

Hermine konnte dazu nicht wirklich viel sagen. Es war komisch, ja, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass Malfoy es nie anders gekonnt hatte. Es war verwirrend, wie sie plötzlich über ihn dachte, obwohl sie nicht viel miteinander gesprochen hatten und es war verwirrend, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihn langsam kennen, obwohl er ihr nie etwas gesagt hatte.

Wie konnte man seine Meinung eigentlich über Nacht einfach so ändern? Wenn Harry und Ron davon erfuhren… Sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken.

***

Er trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er war müde. Das war er in letzter Zeit immer. Jede Nacht plagten ihn Albträume und seit kurzem hatte er Angst zu schlafen. Er seufzte und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er viel zu hoch auf dem Pferd gesessen hatte.

Er ließ sich zurück fallen und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Rückenlehne. Seine Beine zog er an. Die blauen Augen huschten über die Decke, bevor er sie schloss und versuchte an nichts mehr zu denken. Eigentlich musste er ja noch den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben, doch dafür hatte er im Moment einfach keine Kraft.

So lächerlich es auch klang. Er fühlte sich seit der verhängnisvollen Nacht Tag für Tag ausgelaugter. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Da waren zu einem die schlimmen Erinnerungen, die Stimmen, die seit dem immer wieder in seinem Kopf schwirrten, die Albträume und das er einfach nicht mehr er selbst schien.

Es war einfach grausam. Womit hatte r das verdient. Er hatte nie etwas mehr gewollt, als normal zu sein. Eltern oder irgendeine andere Person zu haben, die ihn liebte. Er holte tief Luft. Ja, seine Mutter hatte ihn geliebt, aber hatte es nie gezeigt.

Und wie konnte er sich dann so sicher sein? Er wollte jemanden, der sich nicht davor scheute einen Malfoy zu mögen. Schließlich hatte er es sich nicht ausgesucht, nicht? Es war einfach unfair. Er mochte zwar Geld haben und gut angesehen sein, aber Freunde – bis auf einen - oder eine richtige Familie besaß er nicht. Das Einzigste, was er sich wünschte blieb ihm verwehrt. War das gerecht?

Er legte sich zur Seite und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Dass noch eine Person den Raum betrat, merkte er schon nicht mehr…

* * *

So, dass war`s nun wieder. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen, also drückt unten den Button und hinterlasst mir eure Meinung. Das nächste Chapter kommt garantiert wieder schneller.

**Nessi**


	8. Du hast keine Ahnung

Hi Leute. Ich habe es, denke ich, geschafft, dass Kapitel etwas schneller hochzuladen, als das andere.

Außerdem wird Draco endlich mal wieder so sein, wie wir ihn alle kennen. Doch wie lange? Ich würde nich über eure Meinung sehr freuen. Also hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review, ja? Und hier möchte ich mich bei **thattakesthebiscuit** bedanken.

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Du hast keine Ahnung**

Ein eisiger Wind ließ ihn frösteln und sorgte für eine Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut. Er schaute hinauf zum Himmel. Kein einziger Stern schien an diesem Abend. Der Wind blies ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht und Augen, doch darum kümmerte er sich jetzt nicht.

Sein Blick senkte sich wieder und legte sich auf einen kleinen Grabstein. Mehr hatte er ihr nicht geben können. Dichter Nebel hatte sich auf das Gelände gelegt und ließ alles schaurig gestalten. Kahle Bäume umringten ihn und den kleinen Stein vor ihm.

Vorsichtig ging er darauf zu und kniete sich nieder. Sein Finger glitt über die Inschrift, die er bereits auswendig konnte.

_Narzissa Malfoy_

_Geliebte Mutter_

_1955-1997_

Mehr hatte er nicht eingravieren können. Und _Geliebte Ehefrau_ passte nun schon gar nicht dort rein. Er seufzte und merkte nur am Rande, wie die Träne, die er geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu vergießen, über seine Wange lief.

***

Er riss die Augen auf und schaute sich um. Er lag immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum von Granger und ihm. Sein Blick huschte suchend durch den großen Raum und blieb an der Brünetten hängen, die an einem kleinen Tisch saß und ihre Hausaufgaben erledigte.

Stirnrunzelnd schaute er aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits stockduster und er fragte sich insgeheim, wie spät es wohl war. Es musste so circa dreiundzwanzig Uhr sein. Wann war er denn bitte eingeschlafen?

„Wieder wach?", hörte er die Stimme von Granger und schaute zu ihr. Sie saß mit einem Lächeln am Tisch und beobachtete ihn.

Verwirrt nickte er. „Wie… wie spät ist es?", fragte er.

„Es müsste kurz nach elf sein.", sagte sie ruhig und beobachtete ihn weiterhin. Es war ihm unbehaglich. Wusste Merlin warum. Aber ihm schien es, als würde sie bis in seine Seele schauen. Diese großen braunen Augen, die, ohne den Kontakt zu brechen, in seine schauten.

Plötzlich stand sie auf und ging in die kleine Küche. Er sah, wie sie paar mal mit ihrem Zauberstab schwang und dann kam sie mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück.

„Hier.", sagte sie und schaute ihn auffordernd an. „Wenn du glaubst, dass er vergiftet ist, enttäuscht du mich wirklich.", sagte sie, als er keine Anstalten machte, die Tasse zu nehmen. „Nun komm."

Draco griff zur Tasse und nahm sie, ohne den Blick von Granger zu wenden, die sich nun zufrieden in einen Sessel setzte und an ihrem Tee nippte.

„Hast du geträumt?", fragte sie schließlich etwas unsicher.

Malfoy stutze für einen Moment, bevor er seine Augen wütend zu schlitzen verformte. „Ich wüsste nicht, was das einem Schlammblut anginge!", zischte er und sprang auf.

Granger sah ihn einfach an. Sie zeigte keine Regung. „Es war nur eine Frage.", sagte sie nun leise und senkte ihren Blick.

„Lass es das nächste Mal besser gleich sein.", sagte er wütend. „So weit kommt es noch, dass ich einem Schlammblut und dann gerade _dir_ was über mich verrate."

„Ich hab ja nur gedacht…"

„Du enttäuschst mich, Granger. Sonst setzt du doch immer dein ach so kluges Köpfchen ein.", höhnte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

„Malfoy, warte!", schrie sie und bekam ihm zum stehen. In ihrer Stimme war eine Kälte gewesen, die er bei ihr nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Überrascht schaute er über seine Schulter und erkannte, wie sie mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm stürmte.

_Jetzt heult die! Super!_

„Kann das sein, dass du Hilfe nicht einmal bemerkst, wenn sie direkt auf dir sitzt?!", schrie sie. „Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht und versuche zu helfen, Malfoy, und alles was dir dazu einfällt ist mich zu beleidigen und mir absurde Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen. Ich versuche doch nur, dass du dich nicht mehr so einsam fühlst-"

Erschrocken holte sie Luft und das nächste was er sah, war Granger zwischen ihm und der Wand. Seine Hand lag an ihrem Kragen und ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet.

„Granger… Du hast keine Ahnung was es heißt, einsam zu sein!", sagte er leise, doch dadurch verlor seine Stimme nichts an ihrer Kälter oder Bedrohung. „Versuch nicht zu helfen, wenn du keine Ahnung hast." Mit einem Ruck ließ er ihren Kragen los und drehte sich zu seinem Zimmer.

Bevor er die Zimmertür zu schlug erkannte er, wie Granger zusammengesunken auf dem Boden saß.

***

Ein Schluchzen entrang ihre Kehle, als sie ihre Beine an ihren Körper zog und auf die Tür schaute, in dem er vor einigen Minuten verschwunden war. Sie wollte es nicht gerne zu geben, aber gerade eben, hatte sie Angst vor ihm gehabt. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und der Ton seiner Stimme saßen ihr immer noch in den Gliedern.

_Granger… Du hast keine Ahnung was es heißt, einsam zu sein_.

Zu ihrem Schluchzen gesellte sich ein hohles Lachen. Wie unrecht er doch hatte. Bis das sie Harry und Ron kennengelernt hatte, war es ihr nicht anders ergangen. Zitternd stand sie auf und drehte sich um. Langsam ging sie in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Das Kissen unterdrückte ihre weiteren Schluchzer und Zeit sich umzuziehen besaß sie nicht mehr. Der Schlaf breitete seine Flügel aus und nahm sie mit. Mit in die vielleicht schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens…

***

Sie schaute sich um und erkannte all die kleinen Grüppchen. Freunde, die sich zusammen taten und sie… sie stand ganz alleine hier. Noch einmal tief Luft holend drängte sie sich an den anderen vorbei und versuchte den Klassenraum dort hinter zu betreten, bis sich jemand in ihren Weg stellte.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte er. Sein Gesicht war ihr nur zu gut bekannt. Damon. Wütend zog sie ihre Stirn in Falten und versuchte sich an ihm Vorbeizudrängen.

„Ah ah ah… Du willst uns doch nicht etwa schon verlassen, Hasenzahn?", fragte er empört und die ganze Klasse drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Damon, dass ist unser Klassenraum. Verlassen würde ich euch nur zu gerne, aber da wir gleich _zusammen_ Unterricht haben, wird das wohl schwer gehen, also lass mich durch!", befahl sie und kassierte ein Lachen von ihm und den Umstehenden.

„Habt ihr das gehört? Sie will vorbei!", höhnte er. Die anderen tuschelten aufgeregt.

„Wenn du an mir vorbei willst muss du dich mal was mehr anstrengen, Vogelnest.", stichelte er weiter und legte die Hände an die jeweiligen Seiten des Türrahmens.

„Damon!", sagte sie wütend und schlug auf seinen Arm, was ihm erneut ein Lachen entrang.

„War das schon alles?", fragte er gespielt enttäuscht und schaute zu den anderen.

„Ja, komm schon, Granger.", rief ein anderer und zwinkerte ihr gemein zu.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie sich umsah und alle sie und Damon umringt hatten. Jedes Kind stand dort und lachte. Lachte sie aus. Zeigefinger zeigten auf sie. Sie hörte ihre Spitznamen und hörte, wie man über die tuschelte. Sie schaute wieder wütend zu Damon, der ihr triumphierend zu lächelte.

Verletzt rannte sie durch die Gruppe und die langen Gänge entlang, bis sie auf dem Schulhof stand und einfach weiter rannte. Sie hatte das laute Gelächter der Anderen gehört und wusste, dass sie erneut Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war. Sie hoffte doch nichts mehr, als endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Als sie über den Schulhof rannte, hörte sie andere ihre Spitznamen rufen und sie lief über die Straße. Einfach weg. Weinend und schluchzend brach sie schließlich an einem Fluss zusammen.

***

Mit Tränen in den Augen schrak sie aus ihrem Schlaf und schaute sich um. Ihr Zimmer…

Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie merkte, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr einen Streich gespielt hatte. Sie legte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen und dachte darüber nach. Wie alt war sie da gewesen? Neun? Es war bevor sie gewusst hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Aber…

Es hatte nicht ganz aufgehört. Malfoy. Er nannte sie, wie all die anderen damals. Okay, Hasenzahn nun nicht mehr, aber benahm er sich nicht genauso? Das war ihr gerade erst aufgefallen und… hätte sie Damon helfen wollen? Nein! Nein! Nein! Also warum _musste_ sie Malfoy helfen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie brauchte eine Dusche. Dringend.

Ihre Hand fand den Wasserhahn und drehte ihn auf. Aus dem Duschkopf brach sofort Wasser über sie ein. Wasser, der den kalten Schweiß von ihrer Haut wusch. Wasser, das sie sich entspannen ließ und vergessen ließ, was mit Malfoy war. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte einfach, wie jeder Wassertropfen auf ihren Kopf und auf ihre Haut traf und sich einen Weg nach unten bahnte.

***

Er wurde vom rauschen des Wassers wach. Sein Blick landete auf seinen Wecker und als er die Zeit darauf las, schossen seine Augenbrauen erstaunt nach oben. Es war also halb sechs und Granger stand bereits unter der Dusche? Er seufzte und legte sich eine Hand aufs Gesicht.

Eine Dusche wäre jetzt auch genau das Richtige für ihn. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa. Er hatte schon wieder geträumt. Hatte das jemals ein Ende?

Die Tür zum Bad ging auf und Granger trat in Jeans und engen Top heraus. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem losen Knoten nach hinten gebunden und ihre Augen schauten ihn fragend an. Genauso, wie er sie ansah.

„Ich… habe schlecht geträumt.", sagte sie leise und senkte den Blick.

Er zwinkerte zweimal. Hatte sie ihm das gerade wirklich gesagt? Warum? Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu. „Warum?"

Granger sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Warum sagst du mir das?", fragte er noch einmal und schaute sie aufmerksam an.

Sie hob die Schultern und lächelte einfach. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, weil du es wissen wolltest? Weil… ich dir vertrauen will?"

Erschrocken, ja erschrocken, sah er sie an. Sie wollte ihm vertrauen? Nach all dem was er ihr angetan hatte? Nach dem, was gestern Nacht geschehen war?

„Schau nicht so. Bitte.", bat sie und ging an ihm vorbei.

Er schaute ihr noch kurz hinterher bis er sich schließlich umdrehte und auch unter der Dusche verschwand.

* * *

Also? Wie lautet eure Bewertung? Lasst es mich wissen.


	9. Danke

Hallöchen... Hier ist nun mein 8. Chapter. Ich habe zwischen zwei Titel hin und her überlegt und habe mich dann schließlich für Danke entschieden. Der ist zwar einfach, spricht aber, meiner einung nach, dass Kapitel auch an.  
Viel kann ich nicht zu dem Kapitel selbst sagen, sonst würde ich zu viel verraten. Aber eine Warnung: Wer glaubt, dass es mit Lucius und Voldemort voebei ist, hat sich geirrt.

Und hier bedanke ich mich wieder an die tollen **Reviews** die ich bekommen habe. **Tuniwell**, schön, dass du wieder da bist.

Und nun wieder viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chapter.

**Nessi**

* * *

**Dannke**

Es war dunkel und kalt, doch das ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Kein einziges Zeichen von Gefühl lag auf seinem Gesicht oder in seinen Augen. Er schien leblos. Allein die Tatsache, dass er atmete, bewies doch das Gegenteil. Mit schweren Schritten schritt er durch die nachtschwarzen Gänge und stieß kurz darauf eine große Tür auf. Es war hier genauso dunkel. Was hatte er anders erwarten sollen?

„Ah… Lucius.", sagte die kalte Stimme seines Herrn und die knochige Hand winkte ihn zu sich. Ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken ging der Blonde auf das Monster zu und kniete nieder.

„Ist es wahr, was man mir sagte, Lucius?", fragte sein Herr und wartete.

„Ja, MyLord.", sagte er ruhig und erhob sich. Warum sein Herr erst jetzt danach fragte? Nun, er war für einige Wochen, genau genommen seit _dieser_ Nacht, unterwegs gewesen und hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, seinen Herrn davon persönlich in Kenntnis zu setzten.

„Wieso?", war das Einzige, was der Magier vor ihm fragte und doch lag große Bedrohung in seinem Wort.

„Es geschahen mehrere Dinge und wenn ich mir erlauben dürfte… Narzissa war schwach.", erklärte er.

„Das, Lucius, entscheide immer noch ich. Ist dir klar, dass du einen meiner Leute umgebracht hast?", fragte der dunkle Lord gefährlich und wartete auf eine Ausrede.

„Ja. Doch ich tat es, weil sie uns sonst zur Gefahr wurde, MyLord.", gestand Lucius und hielt den Blick der roten Augen stand.

„Wie hat Draco reagiert?", wollte der große Magier nun wissen.

Lucius entfuhr ein hohles Lachen. „MyLord, ich schäme mich, dies zuzugeben, aber Draco ist ein Schwächling. Gefühle sind ihm nicht fremd. Ich weiß, dass er Tod seiner Mutter ihm sehr nahe ging. Sein Verhalten wurde immer respektloser."

„Lucius? Hast du ihn nun vergrault? Scheut er sich nun einer von uns zu werden?"

„Nun, mein Herr, ich glaube, dass er dies bereits die ganze Zeit tat.", sagte Lucius leise und senkte seinen Blick. Man merkte es ihm an, dass es ihm peinlich war.

„Also habe ich gleich zwei Leute verloren? Und Draco wäre eine sehr wichtige Person, Lucius.", sagte der dunkle Lord wütend. „Was soll ich mit dir machen?"

Eine Zeitlang war es still. Lucius selbst, traute sich nicht einmal zu atmen und tat es nur dann, wenn es wirklich nötig war.

„Ich werde dir noch eine Chance geben. Immerhin hast du mir jahrelang treu gedient.", unterbrach Voldemort nun schließlich zischend die Stille.

„Danke, MyLord."

„Deine Aufgabe, Lucius: Bring mir deinen Sohn.", sagte der dunkle Lord kalt und schaute Lucius an, als müsste er testen, dass er wirklich in der Lage dazu war.

Seine Kehle war plötzlich trocken und er schluckte einmal kaum merklich, bevor er nickte und die Halle verließ.

***

Ein blonder Junge lief mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen auf und ab. Etwas stimmte nicht. Nur was? Er schaute zu dem Mädchen, das ihn in den letzten Tagen so oft überrascht hatte und überlegte, ja er zog es wirklich in Erwägung, ihr alles zu beichten.

_Weil… ich dir vertrauen will…_

Sie wollte ihm also vertrauen? Wie kam es dazu? Was hatte er getan? Er hielt inne und betrachtete sie genauer. Sie saß dort auf dem Sofa, ein Buch in ihrem Schoß aufgeschlagen und studierte die Seiten. Hin und wieder murmelte sie etwas und ihre Lippen bewegten sich Synchron zu dem, was sie gerade las. Er ging auf sie zu und schaute über ihre Schulter.

„Du? Granger?", fragte er. Ja, er, Draco Malfoy, fragte und das auch noch sehr höflich wie er fand. Das Mädchen schaute ihn erschrocken und verwirrt zu gleich an. Sie dachte wohl dasselbe wie er. War er nun komplett irre?

„Malfoy?", sagte sie und wartete.

Draco ging um das Sofa rum und setzte sich zu ihr. Ja, verdammt, er setzte sich zu Granger. „Warum?", fragte er.

„Warum was, Malfoy? Tu mir mal den Gefallen und sprich in ganzen Sätzen und dann am besten noch in einem schönen Zusammenhang. Sonst kann ich dir leider nicht folgen.", sagte sie und schlug ihr Buch zu. Beide waren über ihre Antwort überrascht.

„Warum willst du mir helfen?", fragte er schließlich und Granger wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab sie schließlich ehrlich zu. „Ich habe mir selbst auch diese Frage gestellt und ich kann einfach keine finden. Es liegt aber auch vielleicht daran, dass du vorgestern Nacht falsch lagst.", gestand sie.

Draco nickte und hielt inne. „Womit lag ich falsch, Granger?"

„Davon, dass ich nicht wüsste, was Einsamkeit wirklich bedeutet.", sagte sie leise und interessierte sich plötzlich sehr für den Rücken ihres Buches. Warum sagte sie ihm das eigentlich?

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte er wissen und schien ehrlich interessiert.

„Malfoy, bitte, ich möchte dieses Thema nicht mehr aufrollen, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich genau weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Sehr gut sogar.", sagte sie leise und schaute ihn wieder in die Augen.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus und überlegte einen Moment. „Ich-"

„Hermine?!"

Das Mädchen sprang auf und blieb kurz vor dem Portrait stehen und schaute zurück. „Das sind Harry und Ron. Vergiss nicht, was du sagen wolltest." Und mit diesen Worten war sie bereits wieder verschwunden.

Er blickte ihr wütend hinterher. Da hatte er einmal den Mut gehabt ihr alles zu sagen und sie haut einfach ab.

„Vergiss nicht, was du sagen wolltest.", äffte er ihr wütend nach. „Ja, klar, Granger. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich werde dir sogar alles aufschreiben. Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er nach dem Buch griff, das die Gryffindor hatte liegen lassen.

***

„Na? Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry und legte ihre einen Arm um die Schultern. Ihr war das unangenehm. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie… Irgendwie schien es anders als damals.

„Mir geht es gut, Harry.", sagte sie und wand sich geschickt unter seinem Arm raus.

„Und Malfoy geht dir nicht mehr auf den Sack?", wollte Ron wissen und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.

_Vorsichtig, Hermine. Pass jetzt genau auf, was du sagst._ „Nein, Ron. Hat er eh nie. Zumindest im Moment nicht mehr. Und außerdem, Ronald.", sagte sie plötzlich gespielt wütend. „Besitze ich nicht so etwas, wie einen Sack. Diese Angelegenheit überlasse ich doch lieber euch Jungs.", sagte sie und kniff dem Rothaarigen in den Arm.

Lachend machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hagrid.

***

Mittlerweile war es kurz vor zweiundzwanzig Uhr und Granger war immer noch nicht wieder zurück und das schlimmste aber war, dass dieses merkwürdige Gefühl immer noch nicht nachgelassen hatte. Es wurde nur noch stärker. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, schien es zu wachsen.

Etwas schrie in ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Besorgt schaute er zum Portrait, dass in dem Moment auf schwang und Granger den Weg frei machte. Ihr Blick traf seinen und im Bruchteil von nur einer Sekunde verwandelte er sich in pure Besorgnis.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie und ging, rannte fast, auf ihn zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn auch noch für paranoid fand.

„Malfoy…" Ihre Stimme klang besorgt und verzweifelt. Aber das sollte sie nicht! Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Sie sollte ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen und ihn abgrundtief hassen… aber da war das Problem. Sie schien ihn nicht zu hassen und er… Ja, er hasste sie aus irgendeinen Grund auch nicht mehr. Plötzlich spürte er das Gewicht ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Komm…", sagte sie leise und zog ihn zum Sofa. „Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen und streichelte ihn sanft am Arm. Er wollte sie anschreien. Ihr sagen, dass sie ihn nicht anfassen sollte und erst recht nicht so, aber sein Zunge verweigerte ihren dienst.

Es überraschte ihn selbst. Warum schlug er denn nicht einfach ihre Hand weg? Schließlich hatte er sich bisher nie gescheut ihr weh zu tun. Und da war das nächste Problem. Warum tat es denn so gut? Noch nie hatte er sich bei einer Person so wohl gefühlt. Noch nicht einmal…bei ihr… Seiner Mutter.

„Sie ist tot!", brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

Granger hielt erschrocken inne und fuhr fort, als Tränen aus seinen Augen strömten. Obwohl er weinte, waren nur das leite zittern und seine Tränen Anzeichen dafür. Er weinte leise, ohne sie anzusehen und doch wusste er, dass sie da war. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass sie ihn nicht alleine lassen würde. Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, ohne darüber nachzudenken, begann er zu erzählen.

„Es war Heiligabend. Ich hatte einen Streit mit meinem Vater über ein Geschenk, das ich für meine Mutter besorgt hatte. Kurz davor hatte ich mitbekommen, wie sie sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer versteckt hatte. Als der Streit eskalierte, rannte ich zu ihr – ohne nachzudenken. Ich redete mit meiner Mutter und… sie nahm mich in den Arm. Das war das zweite Mal in meinem Leben. Dann stieß mein Vater die Tür auf und verwundete sie so stark, dass ich ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte. Ich traute meinem Vater einiges zu, aber das nicht und jetzt… weiß ich, dass er zu allem in der Lage ist. Meine Mutter… starb in dieser Nacht in meinen Armen." Als er endete, vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Nur am Rande nahm er war, wie Granger ihn langsam in ihre Arme nahm.

„Ich… ich konnte nur zu sehen.", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und ließ zu, wie sie ihn hin und her wiegte.

***

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er ihr erzählte. Das er das die ganze Zeit mit sich rum tragen und hatte verbergen könne, verstand sie nicht. Würde ihr so etwas wiederfahren, hätte sie schon längst in den Armen von Harry, Ron oder Ginny gelegen und ihre Seele raus geweint.

„Draco… das tut mir so leid.", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel über das, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Sie fühlte mit ihm. Der Junge in ihrem Armen gab keine Antwort, doch dies musste er auch nicht. Sie ließ sich gegen das Rückenpolster fallen und der Blonde bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß.

Ihre Finger fuhren beruhigend durch sein Haar. Wenn sie genau nachdachte, war es absurd. Sie hielt Draco Malfoy in den Armen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber etwas in ihrem Innern sagte ihr, dass es das richtige war und es falsch wäre, ihn jetzt alleine zu lassen.

Sie hörte auf ihre innere Stimme und flüsterte hier und da beruhigende Worte. Langsam schien es Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Malfoy beruhigte sich langsam und doch fuhren ihre Hände und Finger immer noch durch sein Haar und über seine Arme.

„Hermine?"

Sie stöhnte genervt auf. Einige Momente spielte sie mit dem Gedanken so zu tun, als hätte sie seine Stimme nicht gehört, doch der Plan zerplatze wie eine Seifenblase, als er erneut rief und das rufen dieses mal noch mit einem Klopfen unterstrich.

Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren setzte sich auf und versuchte ihren Blick auszuweichen. „Ich…ähm… gehe besser…ins Bett.", stammelte er und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, als es erneut klopfte.

„Draco…", sagte sie und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Hermine!", rief er wütend von draußen und Malfoy nickte einmal in Richtung Portrait.

„Ganz ehrlich, du solltest sie rein lassen, bevor sie das Portrait sprengen.", sagte er noch, bevor er seine Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie blickte ihn kurz hinterher bis sie durch das Klopfen wieder daran erinnert wurde, warum er eigentlich die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Sie sprang auf und riss wütend das Portrait auf. Mit zornfunkelnden Augen blickte sie in die Gesichter ihrer besten Freunde.

„Hermine, du glaubst nie, was wir herausgefunden haben!", sagte Ron begeistert und drückte sich mit Harry an ihr vorbei.

„Versuch es doch mal.", sagte sie, versuchend ihren Zorn im Zaum zu halten.

„Also: Malfoy hat…" Den Rest raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Erschrocken und wütend über die Dreistigkeit, die diese Lüge verlangte, wich sie einige Schritte zurück.

„Überlegt doch mal. Das kann nicht sein.", sagte sie wütend.

„nein? Aber sein Vater ist einer und hat er nicht immer damit geprahlt?", sagte Harry und setzte sich.

„Das ist lächerlich. Mehr als das!", verteidigte sie Malfoy. Es war ihr zu wider, jetzt, wo sie Malfoys Verhalten endlich verstand.

„Was um Merlins Bart ist mit dir los?!", sagte Ron wütend. „Es ist Malfoy!"

„Na und? Er ist auch nur ein Mensch!", zischte sie wütend und bevor Ron oder Harry auch nur noch etwas sagen konnten, schrie sie: „Ihr regt euch über ihn auf, aber wisst ihr was? Ihr seid nicht besser… vielleicht auch schlimmer. Er hatte nie solche Lügen über euch verbreitet. Keine in solchen Ausmaß! Und eins kann ich euch noch sagen. Draco würde so etwas nicht tun."

„Draco? Seid wann nennst du ihn _Draco_?", fragte Ron, von all den Sachen, die er eigentlich hätte fragen müssen oder fragen konnte. „Ich warte!", drohte er ihre Fassungslosigkeit erkannte.

„Ich… Es ist-"

„Weil ich sie darum gebeten habe!"

Hermine schaute auf und direkt in die funkelnden Augen von ihm…

Was war es, was sie darin sah? Glück? Freude? Wut? Dank? Sie konnte es nicht zu ordnen. Er schritt auf Harry und Ron zu und hielt kurz vorher an.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Ron schließlich und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, zu sehen, wie ein belustigter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Blonden trat.

„Draco Malfoy, Wiesel. Das solltest du bereits wissen.", sagte er.

„Du, Malfoy, würdest nie einer Muggelgeborene erlauben, dich beim Vornamen zu nennen!"

„Zeiten ändern sich.", sagte er nur und fügte hinzu: „Würdet ihr bitte gehen?"

Eigentlich hätten Ron und Harry über das `bitte` stutzen müssen, aber die Drohung, die in diesem Satz gelegen hatte, ließ es nicht zu. Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und das spürten die Beiden. Sie schauten noch einmal mit einem giftigen Blick zu Hermine und stürmten dann raus. Einen Moment war es still.

„Danke.", murmelte sie schließlich und ein ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf das Gesicht den Blonden aus.

„Nein, Granger, ich habe zu danken."

* * *

Und? Wie war`s? Drückt doch unten auf den Button und hinterlasst mir ein Review. Ich bin für jede Kritik offen.


	10. Streit

Hmmm... Erste mal muss ich mich wieder entschuldigen. Wie auch schon beim letzten Kapitel war ch etwas einfallslos mit dem Titel. Ich habe immer kleine Schwierigkeiten, wenn es um Überschriften geht. Sorry.

Außerdem möchte ich mich wieder bei den Reviewern **Tuniwell , thattakesthebiscuit **und** CocaCola94 **für die tollen Reviews bedanken.

Mehr hab ich nicht zu erzählen. Ich wünsche euch also wie immer viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe natürlich sehr, das ich am Ende, wieder Reviews bekomme.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Streit**

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und bereitete seinen Plan vor. Es musste alles glatt verlaufen, ansonsten würde er sich bald erneut in Askaban sehen und sein Herr hatte bestimmt nicht mehr die Güte, ihn dort erneut rauszuholen. Nein, er würde elendig zu Grunde gehen, wenn er nicht noch davor von den Dementoren verrückt wurde.

Nein, er musste es schaffen. Das war der einzige Weg. Was ihm allerdings Schleierhaft war, war was der dunkle Lord wohl mit seinem Sohn vorhatte. Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten.

Erstens: Sein Sohn würde direkt durch _Arvada Kedavra_ sterben.

Zweitens: Man würde ihn foltern und dann umbringen.

Drittens: Er wurde gefangen genommen.

Viertens: Er bekam eine zweite Chance.

Er wusste, dass Draco wichtig war. Er besitze Kenntnisse über Potter und seine Freunde, die sonst keiner wusste und er kam leichter an ihn ran. Dazu war sein Sohn nicht gerade schlecht in der Schule. So viel er erfahren hatte, lag dieses Schlammblut, das sich elendig als Hexe bezeichnen dürfte, immer einige Punkte vor ihm und das machte ihn rasend.

Ein Malfoy war immer besser und anscheinend hatte sein Sohn dies nie wirklich verstanden. Der Höhepunkt war schließlich Heiligabend gewesen. Ein Muggelgeschenk. Wie erbärmlich. Und wie er geweint hatte. Er schüttelte fast ungläubig den Kopf. Er war vor einigen Wochen zum Anwesen zurückgekehrt und hatte das Grab im Wald ausfindig gemacht.

Sein Sohn war schwach und es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn er weich wurde. Weicher als eh schon. Doch das würde er nicht zu lassen. Nicht so lange er Lucius Malfoy hieß.

***

„Miss Granger, können Sie mir bitte sagen, wo sich Draco Malfoy aufhält?", fragte ihre Professorin und Hermine schaute sich überrascht im Raum um.

Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er nicht da war. Heute Morgen hatte sie ihn auch nicht gesehen. Komisch. Normalerweise trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war, auch wenn die wenigsten das von ihm hielten, ziemlich Pflichtbewusst und schaute immer, dass er pünktlich zum Unterricht kam. Es hatte auch keine weiteren Zwischenfälle zwischen ihr und ihm gegeben. Nachdem er sich gestern Abend bei ihr bedankt hatte, war er ins Bett gegangen, ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen.

„Nein, Professor.", sagte Hermine wahrheitsgetreu und runzelte ihre Stirn. Ihre Konzentration – zumindest auf den Unterricht – war dahin.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Draco stürmte herein. Sein Umhang saß etwas schief und seine Haare sahen zerzaust aus. Er schien blasser als sonst und unter seinen Augen malten sich blasse Ringe ab.

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an und er fing ihren Blick auf. Für einen Moment schien es, als wäre niemand anderes im Raum. Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich dann. Es war eine Antwort auf ihre Frage gewesen, die man in ihren Augen hatte lesen können. _Alles in Ordnung?_Zumindest war er ehrlich gewesen und sie rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl rum. Sie wollte zu ihm und ihn endlich fragen, was passiert war, doch dazu würde es wohl erst am Abend kommen.

„Mister Malfoy?"

„Äh…" Der Junge stand auf und sah seine Professorin sehr gewissenhaft an. Eine Premiere für die anderen, aber für Hermine inzwischen etwas normales. „Ich habe verschlafen. Es tut mir leid und selbstverständlich werde ich nachholen, was ich bereits verpasst habe."

McGonagall schaute ihn einige Minuten perplex an. Es war auch neu für sie, dass er keine bissigen oder arroganten Antworten von sich gab. „Ähm… ja, in Ordnung. Sie können sich wieder setzten."

Draco nickte und setzte sich wieder.

Hermine beobachtete ihn eine Zeit, bis es klingelte und die Schüler raus rannten.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", wollte Ron wissen. Harrys und Rons ärger von gestern Nacht hatten sich verflüchtigt und so spazierten sie durch die Gänge.

Harry seufzte. „Wir haben mit Snape."

Ron zog eine Grimasse und klopfte Harry und Hermine spielerisch auf den Arm. „Leute, ich wollte euch nur wissen lassen – für den Fall, dass ich es nicht überlebe – es war schön euch gekannt zu haben. Ich werde euch vermissen."

Harry lachte und auch Hermine grinste. Ja, so konnte man sich fühlen, wenn man mit dem hakennasigen Professor Unterricht hatte.

„Mal sehen, was Schniefelus heute für Feindseligkeit gegenüber uns vor hat.", sagte Harry, gerade als sie den Raum betraten und er hatte Glück, dass der Genannte gerade mit einem anderen Schüler zu tun hatte, denn sonst hätte er es bestimmt gehört.

Das goldene Trio setzte sich an die Tische und wartete.

„Ich werde euch heute in zweier Gruppen einteilen und in dieser werdet ihr dann zusammen einen Trank brauen. Ich lese vor…"

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Wenn sie mit einem Slytherin in eine Gruppe kam, konnte sie einpacken.

„Miss Granger und Mr Malfoy."

Die Klasse hielt die Luft an und Hermine versteifte sich für einen Moment. Es war die Gewohnheit. Dann drehte sie sich zu Draco, der sie ansah und auffordernd seinen Sitzpartner verscheuchte und seine Sachen zusammenlegte. Hermine lächelte leicht, nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg, um sich neben ihren Ex-Feind zu setzen. Die Klasse betrachtete das Schulsprecherpaar sprachlos. So etwas hatten sie nun wirklich noch nie erlebt.

„Glotzt nicht so! Wir müssen in eine Gruppe! Und habt ihr noch nie etwas von dem Wort zivilisiert gehört?", sagte Draco und schaute jeden wütend an. Auf sein Wort begann die Klasse zu tuscheln und konnte nur noch von Snape persönlich zur Ruhe gebracht werden. Hermine lachte in sich hinein.

„Was?", wollte Draco leise wissen und betrachtete sie.

„Ich finde das irgendwie komisch. Ich kann sie verstehen.", erklärte sie und machte Feuer unter dem Kessel.

„In wie fern?"

„Wir machen doch normalerweise immer einen Aufstand. Und jetzt haben wir uns ganz bereitwillig in unser Schicksal gefügt."

„Hmmm… Ja, da ist was dran.", sagte er leise und begann eine Wurzel zu zerschneiden. Eine Weile arbeiteten sie in Ruhe und Hermine konnte nur lächeln. Draco hatte sich verändert und es war einfach lustig ihn bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Er tat alles hundertprozentig. Und dann… fiel ihr wieder etwas ein.

„Du? Draco?"

Der Junge blickte von seinen Schmorfliegen auf und sah sie an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise und rührte vorsichtig im Kessel rum. „Es ist nicht alles in Ordnung."

„Ich… Ich habe seit dieser Nacht Albträume. Wenn ich wach werde, kann ich meistens nicht mehr einschlafen und sie werden immer schlimmer und diese Nacht…" Er brach ab und schmiss die Fliegen vorsichtig in das Gebräu. „…war es eben am schlimmsten. Ich habe kaum geschlafen."

Hermine nickte und senkte den Blick. „Und was war gestern? Das war nicht nur wegen… naja du weißt schon." Sie besaß genug Taktgefühl, um nicht Dracos Mutter wörtlich zu erwähnen. Einen Moment bereute sie es, ihn überhaupt daran erinnert zu haben, denn er schaute verdächtig zur Seite und Richtung Wand. Sie legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte sanft.

„Ich habe seid gestern Morgen ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen. Als würde was passieren. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde Gefahr drohen.", gestand er leise und schaute sie wieder an.

„Gefahr?"

„Ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt vielleicht für paranoid hältst-"

„Nein, nein, ganz im Gegenteil.", unterbrach sie ihn sofort.

„Hermine-"

„So, was haben wir denn hier?" Snape beugte sich gerade über ihren Trank und Hermine verwünschte ihn nicht das erste Mal. Sie musste mit Draco weiter darüber sprechen und trotzdem sah sie ein, dass der Klassenraum nicht wirklich der richtige Ort dafür war.

„Sehr gut, Mr Malfoy. Machen Sie nur weiter so. Miss Granger, starren Sie Ihren Sitznachbarn nicht die ganze Zeit an, als wäre er das faszinierendste, was Sie je gesehen haben und arbeiten gefälligst auch! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore für Arbeitsverweigerung!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und drehte seine Runde weiter. Hermine stierte ihm hinterher, in der Hoffnung, er würde doch bitte tot umfallen und nie wieder aufstehen.

„Hey, alles gut?", fragte Draco sanft neben ihr und lockerte ihre Fäuste. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sie welche gemacht hatte.

„Nein, es ist nichts gut! Dieser arrogante Einfallspinsel sollte sich nicht in Dinge einmischen, von denen er keine Ahnung hat. Und vor allem, sollte er seine Prinzipien ändern. Ganz dringend!", zischte sie und war im Begriff eine Drachenschuppe in den Trank zu werfen, als Draco ihre Hand ergriff.

„Du solltest aufpassen. Ansonsten können die uns in einer Papiertüte nach Madame Pomfrey schicken.", sagte er und drückte ihre Hand leicht runter. „Mach dir nichts aus dem was Snape zu dir sagt. Er hat keine Ahnung."

Hermine lachte laut auf und hatte somit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse.

„Miss Granger, was ist so lustig? Wären Sie so nett und lassen uns dran teil haben?", fragte ihr Professor und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen.

„Sicher."

„Hermine!", warnte Draco, doch diese winkte ab.

„Ich finde es lächerlich, wie Sie durch Vorurteile die Leistungen Ihrer Schüler bewerten und sie meinen Ihren Senf in Dinge hinzugeben zu können, von denen sie keine Ahnung haben!"

Draco schaute sie sprachlos an, so wie der Rest der Klasse und die Lippen von Snape kräuselten sich nun verärgert. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber es war ihr egal. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, war es ihr egal, was sie einem _Professor_ an den Kopf knallte und leider dürfte sich diese schmierige Kreatur vor ihr, sich so nennen. Es hatte gut getan, die Luft abzulassen und es war ihr egal, was ihr nun blühte.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore für Respektlosigkeit Ihres Professors gegenüber und verlassen Sie sofort meinen Unterricht.", sagte Snape leise, aber drohend.

Hermine packte ihre Tasche, schaute Draco noch entschuldigend an und dann verließ sie den Raum.

In der Klasse war es so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

***

„Ich fass einfach nicht, was du getan hast!", zischte Harry und schaute seine Freundin vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was? Snape die Meinung aller gesagt? Ich finde es war Zeit. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was er mir heute wieder… Ach nein, warte, dass weißt du ja sehr wohl. Immerhin hat er so laut gesprochen, dass die ganze Klasse es mitbekommen hat!", sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer lauter bis sie fast schrie.

„Trotzdem… du weißt, wie empfindlich er ist.", sagte er und nannte das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro. Ja, seine Freundin war dort hin bestellt wurden. Das erste Mal in ihrer schulischen Laufbahn und dann auch noch wegen etwas negativen. Bestimmt nicht das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Gemeinsam traten sie auf die Stufe und warteten, bis die Tür vor ihnen erschien. Hermine klopfte und hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Beruhigend nahm er ihre Hand und wartete auf das Herein seines Mentors.

„Ah, Hermine. Harry?"

„Ja, ich… wollte Hermine begleiten. Als Beistand.", erklärte er und setzte sich mit seiner Freundin.

„Okay. Hermine… Ist es wahr, was mir Severus sagte?", fragte der alte Mann und schaute Hermine durch seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Ich denke ja.", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Warum?", war alles, was der Bärtige wissen wollte.

„Er ist Ungerecht, Professor. Er unterstellt mir seit sieben Jahre Dinge, die nicht stimmen. Er zieht mir – ganz Gryffindor – Punkte ab, ohne jeglichen Grund und wenn er einen nennt ist dieser meistens bei den Haaren hergerissen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war, aber ich musste es einfach mal sagen. Professor Snape scheint dies richtig zu finden, aber ich Professor, finde Fairness immer noch besser. Ich mag zwar in Gryffindor, eine Muggelgeborene und eine Freundin von Harry sein, aber dass gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, mich so zu behandeln. Ich bin siebzehn und ich weiß, wann ich einen Schlussstrich ziehen sollte und das habe ich heute gemacht.", erklärte sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Professors.

„Nun… Kannst du mir sagen, was er tut?"

„Wieso?", fragte sie. „Es bringt eh nichts. Aber wenn sie unbedingt wollen. Professor Snape bevorzugt seine Slytherins. Selbst wenn wir Gryffindors alles richtig machen, findet er doch etwas, was ihm nicht passt. Heute zum Beispiel arbeitete ich mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. Wir sollten einen Trank brauen und das haben wir auch gemacht. Ich hab ihn etwas gefragt und ihn dabei angesehen, als Snape unseren Trank kontrollierte. Er lobte Draco dafür und mir zog er zehn Punkte ab, weil ich angeblich nicht arbeiten und Draco nur anstarrten würde. _Was aber nicht stimmt_! Und daraufhin habe ich ihm eben gesagt, was ich gesagt habe."

Dumbledore strich sich durch seinen Bart und schaute nun endlich zu Harry. Dieser hob die Schultern. „Ich kann nur das bezeugen, was Hermine zu Snape und Snape zu Hermine gesagt hat. Was davor passiert ist, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Aber ich gebe Hermine in dem Recht, dass Snape unfair ist, Professor.", erklärte er und schaute zu seiner Freundin, die triumphierend die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Harry, Hermine, ich glaube euch ja, aber leider hast du, Hermine, einen Lehrer respektlos behandelt und das kann ich nicht ohne Konsequenzen geschehen lassen.", sagte der Schulleiter traurig.

„Aber, Professor. Sie wissen, dass ich allen Professoren Respekt entgegen bringe. Selbst Professor Snape… bis heute. Was ist mit Draco, er hat das all die Jahre gemacht-"

„Ich habe nie Beschwerden über seine Respektlosigkeit bekommen, Hermine.", unterbrach der alte Mann seine Schülerin.

„Sie werden die Pokale putzen.", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er sie entließ.

***

„_Sie werden die Pokale putzen_.", flüsterte sie vor sich hin, ließ ihre Tasche fallen und gleich darauf sich selbst auf das Sofa.

„Alles gut?", fragte Draco, der in einem Buch vertieft zu sein schien und deswegen auch keinen ganzen Satz fertig bekam.

„Nein.", seufzte sie. „Ich muss Pokale putzen. Strafarbeit."

Dracos Kopf schoss hoch und sein Blick blieb erschrocken an ihr hängen. „Sag das noch mal.", bat er.

„Ich muss Pokale putzen.", sagte sie und fühlte sich albern.

„Spul noch einen vor.", sagte er.

„Strafarbeit."

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Das ich das noch erleben darf. Hermine Granger und Strafarbeit.", sagte er lachend, stand auf und suchte den Raum ab.

„Hahaha. Was suchst du eigentlich?", wollte sie wissen und schaute interessiert zu, wie er alle Schubladen auf riss und hektisch darin kramte. Dann rannte er in sein Zimmer und kam mit einem Stift wieder raus.

„Einen Stift.", beantwortete er ihre Frage und ging zum Kalender. „Ich muss den Tag einkreisen. Das ist echt eine Premiere." Er lachte als er tatsächlich einen Kreis um das heutige Datum machte.

Hermine stierte ihn an, wie ihren Professor einige Stunden zuvor. Nur wünschte sie sich hier keinen tot. „Was soll das? Das ist lächerlich.", beschwerte sie sich und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie schaute auf den großen, fetten Kreis, der das Datum des Tages umgab.

„Ja, dass ist es, aber trotzdem musste es mal getan werden und weißt du was, Granger? Das nehme ich mit ins Grab. Dann kann ich mich auch noch in der Ewigkeit daran erinnern.", sagte er lachend und stützte sich seitlich an der Wand ab.

„Wie witzig. Aber es ist nett, dass du etwas haben willst, dass dich an mich erinnert, Malfoy. Bekomme ich denn auch etwas?", fragte sie spielerisch und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Er lachte und fummelte sich an seinem Kragen herum. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er seine Krawatte gelockerte und nahm sie ab. „Bitte sehr. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du sie mit ins Grab nimmst.", sagte er und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Weißt du was? Ich habe irgendwie das ungute Gefühl, dass es dir besser geht.", sagte sie leise und nahm seine Krawatte an.

„Vielleicht.", sagte er plötzlich wieder total ernst.

Hermine sah erschrocken auf. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, ihn so hart auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn einfach für ein paar Stunden fliegen lassen sollen. Wenn es ihm dabei besser ging und er niemanden verletzte, konnte es doch nicht schaden. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Wofür? Dafür, dass du ehrlich bist?", fragte er und etwas kaltes trat wieder in seine Stimme.

„Was? Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass du von Natur aus gut und ehrlich bist.", sagte er hart.

„Ich… Ich verstehe dich nicht. Wieso bist du denn plötzlich so wütend?!", wollte sie verzweifelt wissen.

„Du solltest zu dem stehen und dich dann auch nicht für Dinge entschuldigen, die du mit deiner Ehrlichkeit anstellst."

„Was ist das denn für eine Logik?", wollte sie wissen.

Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und sorgte dafür, dass Hermine erschrocken zusammen zuckte. „Weißt du, Granger. Wenn ich denke, es geht, musst du immer kommen und alles zerstören.", zischte er. „Jedes mal machst du es mir kaputt. Jedes mal musst du mich daran erinnern."

„Aber… Das war doch nicht mit Absicht. Ich meine nur-"

„Ja, genau. Du meinst ja immer. Lass mich damit in Ruhe." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und knallte seine Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinterher. Dieser Kerl hatte Stimmungsschwankungen, die nicht mehr normal waren.

Sie seufzte und ging ebenfalls ins Bett. Der nächste Tag würde anstrengend sein. Schließlich musste sie Pokale putzen. Mit der Hand...

* * *

Und? Eure Meinung ist gefragt.


	11. Wieso sie?

Hallöchen!

So, in diesem Chapter habe ich einer gewissen Person einen größeren Auftritt als sonst geschenkt. Nein, ich meine nicht Ron oder Harry, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass die Beiden im übernächsten Kapitel endlich wieder richtig auftauchen.

Außerdem wieder einen Dank an **thattakesthebiscuit** , **Mary Marvellous** , **CocaCola94** und **Tuniwell **für die tollen und motivierenden Reviews. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich auch wieder welche für dieses Chapter bekommen werde.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Wieso sie?**

Die Sonne juckte ihr verdächtig an der Nase und bald erfüllte ein Niesen ihr Zimmer. Wieso? Wieso mussten nur alle so gemein zu ihr sein? Sogar die Sonne schien heute keine Gnade mit ihr zu haben. Sie pellte sich aus der Decke und schlich ins Bad.

Dort angekommen sprang sie unter die Dusche und schrie auf. Einige Moment schien es, als würde der Schrei in der Luft hängen bleiben, bis er sich dann doch dazu bequemte zu verebben. Erschrocken blickte sie in Richtung Dracos Tür. Es tat sich nichts. Entweder hatte er seinen Schlaf bekommen oder ihm war es schlicht weg egal, was mit ihr geschah.

Schnell drehte sie das Wasser auf Warm und entspannte sich, als die Kälte nach ließ. Wie konnte man das Wasser auch nur auf Kalt stehen lassen? Wer duschte überhaupt so kalt? Es hatte ja auch etwas Gutes… Jetzt war sie zumindest wach und lief nicht durch die Gegend mit Augen, die auf Halbmast hingen.

Nach etlichen Minuten stellte sie das Wasser ab, griff nach ihrem Handtuch und ging in ihr Zimmer. Dort suchte sie ihre Schuluniform raus und zog sie sich über, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Den Blonden, der ihr seit Tagen im Kopf rumspuckte zum ersten mal vergessen.

***

Seine grünen Augen beobachteten die Gryffindor, wie sie den Saal betrat und zu ihren Freunden ging. Es hatte sich was verändert. Die Hass-Beziehung zwischen ihr und seinem besten Freund bestand nicht mehr. Stattdessen schien sich eine normale Freundschaft zu entwickeln. Ob sie Bescheid wusste? Er würde es herausfinden.

„Morgen, Blaise.", grummelte es neben ihm und er schaute erstaunt zur Seite. Draco hatte sich neben ihn nieder gelassen und goss sich erst einmal eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Das machte er jeden Morgen. Davor war er einfach nicht wirklich ansprechbar.

„Morgen. Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er.

Der Blonde hob die Schultern. „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen und dann kommt Granger und schreit, als wäre Voldemort höchst persönlich hinter ihr her. Von da an, war ich wach.", erzählte er.

Blaise nickte. Er wusste, dass Draco nie vorgehabt hatte, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten und er war froh darüber, aber aus diesem Grund war Draco auch sein bester Freund. Er selbst dachte immerhin nicht anders. „Sie hat geschrieen?", wiederholte er plötzlich. „Wieso? Was hast du gemacht?"

„Gar nichts. Wie ich schon gesagt: Ich war im Reich der Träume und dann werde ich ziemlich unsanft in die Realität zurück geholt. Junge, ich hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt!", beschwerte Draco sich und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Wieso denn?", wollte er weiter wissen.

„Kumpel, du machst mir Angst. Wieso willst du plötzlich so viel von Granger wissen?"

„Na ja… wenn wir mal ehrlich sind… Die ist ja auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Die hat sich ziemlich gemausert… Auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut ist!", erklärte er.

Draco verschluckte sich fast an seinem Brot. „Du hast nicht das vor, was ich denke?!"

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber mal wieder zurück zum Thema. Weißt du, warum sie geschrieen hat?"

„Nein. Ich glaub sie stand unter der Dusche. Keine Ahnung.", gestand der Blonde und wandte sich ab. Ein Zeichen, dass er nicht mehr sprechen wollte.

Blaise schaute rüber zum Gryffindortisch und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Es war anders, wenn er mit Draco über sie sprach. Und man konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass es nicht so war. Er war nicht dumm und er kannte Draco besser als irgendjemand sonst.

***

Draco indes versuchte dieses Bild was er im Kopf hatte zu vertreiben. Wieso machte es ihm eigentlich so viel aus? Es konnte ihm doch ganz egal sein, was Blaise und Granger hatten, aber etwas nagte an ihm. Dieses Gefühl bekam ihm absolut nicht und wenn er ehrlich war, machte es ihm ein wenig angst.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken – er handelte in letzter zeit oft so – rannte er fast auf der Halle. Er musste den Kopf frei kriegen. Ehe er sich versah stand er am See und ließ zu, wie der kalte Wind sein Haar zerzauste und drohte ihn mit zu reißen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen und erkannte ihr und da einzelne Blumen, die sich bereits aus dem Schnee wagten. Der Frühling war nicht mehr weit.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging und ging erst ins Schloss zurück, als die ersten beiden Stunden vorbei waren.

***

„Granger. Granger, warte mal!"

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Zabini auf sich zu laufen. Es behagte ihr so gar nicht. Sie war die Einzigste Person mit ihm weit und breit. Sie hatte noch mit Professor Binns einige Sachen zu besprechen gehabt.

„Was willst du, Zabini?", fragte sie so unhöflich es ging.

„Na na, Granger. Wo sind denn deine Manieren?", fragte er und schien sich amüsieren.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern!"

„Okay.", sagte er und stütze sich kurz neben ihr an der Wand ab. Etwas an seiner Haltung war anders als sonst. Sie konnte nur nicht sagen, was es war. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du… vielleicht weiter gekommen bist?"

„Weitergekommen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Mit Draco. Was hat er denn nun? Er will mir partout nichts sagen."

„Vielleicht hat das auch seine Gründe, Zabini.", sagte sie einfach und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, dich weit kam sie nicht, denn er versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Soll das heißen, du weißt bescheid?", wollte er wissen.

„Was? Zabini, glaubst wirklich, Malfoy würde _mir _so etwas anvertrauen? Tickst du eigentlich noch ganz richtig?", sagte sie wütend. Sie wusste nicht warum sie für ihn log. Sie tat es automatisch und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Nein, aber vielleicht hast du was mitbekommen? Unfreiwillig?", bohrte der Slytherin weiter.

„Verdammt, Blaise, nein habe ich nicht und jetzt lass mich vorbei!", zischte sie und versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drücken, doch er war schneller und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

„Wir machen einen Deal, ja?"

„Nein, danke. Ich bin an keine Deal von euch Slytherin interessiert und nun lass mich vorbei!", sagte sie wütend und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Na warte, Granger." Er holte mit der Hand aus und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Dann spuckte er ihr vor die Füße und ging. Wütend.

Hermine sank zitternd an der Wand hinunter und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und flossen so über ihre Wange. Wieso sie? Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe die Tränen wegzuwischen. Wieso auch?

„Hermine…" Er kniete sich vor ihr, strich ihre Haare aus das Gesicht und hob es an, um sie anzusehen. Doch aufhören zu weinen tat sie nicht. „Scht…", machte er und nahm sie in die Arme.

Wieso? Wieso tat er das jetzt? Wieso musste sie jetzt weinen? Wieso weinte sie für das bisschen? Sie spürte, wie der Boden unter ihr verschwand und an seiner Stelle zwei starke Arme erschienen. Sie brauchte einige Momente um zu realisieren, was geschah und doch wehrte sie sich nicht.

Stattdessen legte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Atmung, die trotz ihres Gewichts und der Anstrengung, die er aufbringen musste, normal ging. Sie versuchte ihre Atmung an seine anzupassen und hatte es noch vor ihrem Turm geschafft.

Jetzt war sie nur noch müde. Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht und sah, dass er sie nicht ansah. Er sah auf die Gänge, die vor ihm lagen, aber kein einziges Mal auf sie. Sie schloss langsam die Augen und bevor sie komplett ins Schwarze viel, murmelte sie ein Danke und erkannte blaue Augen.

***

Vorsichtig legte er sie in ihr Bett, entfernte die Schuhe und ihren Umhang und deckte sie zu. Eine Weile beobachtete er sie, wie sie schlief. Sie hatte so etwas nicht verdient und er würde aufpassen, dass Blaise nicht das bekam, was er wollte. Es stimmte schon, dass er der beste Freund von ihm war, aber in diesem Fall verstand er ihn nicht und er würde alles tun, um Blaise davor zu hindern.

Er ging aus ihrem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es war komisch, wie schnell sich sein Verhältnis zu Granger verändert hatte. Auch wenn er manchmal verrückt spielte, wollte er es doch eigentlich gar nicht, so komisch das auch klingen mochte.

Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er in diesen Momenten ein anderer Mensch war. Es passierte einfach und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Vielleicht war es ja ein Teil seines Vaters, das irgendwo in ihm schlummerte, aber er hoffte, dass er nicht denselben Fehler machen würde wie er. Er würde nicht Voldemort dienen und andere töten, nur damit der ach so große Magier seinen Spaß hatte.

Nein, er hatte seine eigenen Prinzipien und danach würde er leben. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn aufsuchen würde und dann würde er ihm das alles an den Kopf knallen. Selbst wenn er dafür sterben würde. Es war immer noch besser als sich und all die anderen zu verraten. Es war eindeutig besser.

Aber was konnte er selbst schon tun? Plötzlich saß er Kerzengerade auf dem Sofa. Konnte das die Lösung sein? Er musste mit ihm sprechen! Kaum war er am Portrait hielt er schon wieder inne und überlegte. Vielleicht war es doch nichts so gut einfach dort hin zu spazieren und ihn zu beten, ob er kurz Zeit für ihn hätte. So wie er ihn kannte, würde er ihn einen Vogel zeigen und sich dann umdrehen.

Aber vielleicht… Vielleicht konnte Hermine ja helfen? Sie hatte doch die guten Beziehungen. Vielleicht war sie sein Schlüssel. Er steckte bereits im Loch und nun war es seine Aufgabe daran zu drehen und zu hoffen, dass die Tür aufging. Ja, genau. Er stürmte auf die andere Seite und war im Begriff, die Tür zu öffnen, als er leise fluchte. Hermine schlief und wecken wollte er sie nicht.

Obwohl… hatte sie kein Nachsitzen? Wäre sie nicht wütend, wenn er sie nicht wecken würde, obwohl er davon wusste? Würde Snape Gnade walten lassen, wenn es Hermine nicht gut ging und sie eine gute Erklärung hatte, warum sie nicht aufgetaucht war? Wohlmöglich nicht. Also musste er sie doch wecken. Er seufzte. Seine Hand drückte die Klinge hinunter und die Tür sprang auf.

Vorsichtig rüttelte er an Hermine, bis sie die Augen aufschlug und ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Es tut mir leid, dich bei deinem Schönheitsschlaf geweckt zu haben, aber du hast Nachsitzen und ich weiß nicht, ob du es mir verzeihen würdest, wenn ich dich nicht wecken würde.", flüsterte er und schaute sie abwartend an. „Außerdem möchte ich dich vor Snape warnen, denn der kontrolliert immer."

Sofort saß sie Kerzengerade im Bett und sprang dann auf. Draco hielt ihr bereitwillig Schuhe und Umhang hin und mit einem letzten Blick auf die Uhr raste sie aus dem Turm. Er blickte ihr schmunzelnd hinterher. Er kannte wohl nur noch einen, der so pflichtbewusst wie Hermine war.

Wer? Na er selbst. Also das konnte man ja wirklich von ihm behaupten und alle anderen, die dies nicht taten, kannten ihn entweder nicht oder hassten ihn. Aber ihm war es egal. Sollten sie doch. Es gab im Moment nur einen Menschen, bei dem es ihm nicht egal war und dieser war gerade mit wehendem Haar aus dem Turm gestürzt.

Er lachte leise. Manche würden ihn jetzt vielleicht fragen, wie tief er noch sinken konnte. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er endlich wieder aufstehen. Es war für ihn kein sinken. Er mochte dieses Mädchen eben. Und die kleinen Streitereien, die sie sich immer lieferten, mochte er genauso. Es machte einfach Spaß und er wusste, dass Hermine genauso dachte.

Zumindest bis zu diesem Punkt, in dem er ausrastete und alles kaputt machte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er, wenn sie endlich versuchte einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen, sie vergraulte. Er stieß sie von sich. Unabsichtlich. Aber sein Unterbewusstsein tat es automatisch.

Es war als würde sein Gehirn Hermines Worte aufnehmen und direkt einen Befehl an seinen Mund senden, dass er aus zu ticken hatte. Es war, als würde sein Unterbewusstsein für ihn sprechen. Aber wie war das möglich? Und er hoffte trotz allem, dass Hermine nicht irgendwann aufgab.

Würde sie das überhaupt? Immerhin war sie eine Gryffindor. Aber Hermine hatte ihren eigenen Dickkopf. Wenn sie etwas wollte, dann kämpfte sie dafür. Das hatte er bereits gelernt…

* * *

Und?** Lob und Kritik** sind gleichermaßen erwünscht.


	12. Nachsitzen

Hallo, da bin ich wieder.

Mit meinem neuen Chapter habe ich es geschafft mich selbst zu überraschen. Ich hoffe, dass ich das auch bei Euch erreiche, aber trotzdem bitte ich Euch, keine voreiligen Schlüsse am ende zu ziehen.

Mein Dank gilt wieder der lieben **Tuniwell**, die mir immer treu reviewt.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Nachsitzen**

Außer Atem kam sie im Pokalzimmer an. Wie Draco richtig vermutet hatte, stand Snape bereits dort und blickte sie mit zornfunkelnden Augen an.  
„Sie sind fast zu spät, Ms Granger. Ich habe schon fast gedacht, Sie würden gar nicht erst hier auftauchen.", sagte er und ein säuerliches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. Wie sie diesen Kerl hasste.

„Tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich erledige meine Aufgaben zuversichtlich und außerdem besitze ich die Stirn es zuzugeben, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe.", sagte sie fest.

„Was genau soll das heißen, Ms Granger?", wollte ihr Professor wissen. Er hatte wohl aus ihrer Stimme raus gehört, was sie gedacht hatte. Sie seufzte innerlich. Sie musste Draco unbedingt bitten, ihr Nachhilfestunden in solchen Dingen zu geben.  
„Überlegen Sie.", war das Einzige, was sie sagte und schaute sich um. „Ich soll die Pokale putzen?"

Snape schien einen Moment abgelenkt, bis er sie schließlich ansah und nickte. Er zeigte auf einen kleinen Eimer, der vor ihm auf dem Boden stand. „Dort drin befindet sich noch ein Tuch. Säubern sie _alle_ Pokale. Wenn Sie es heute nicht schaffen, kommen Sie öfter. Verstanden?", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte und wünschte sich erneut, er würde tot umfallen. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie noch eine Person so sehr hasste und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf, fasste sich dann aber wieder und nickte.

„Ihr Zauberstab.", sagte Snape und hielt ihr seine offene Hand hin. Hermine schielte darauf und schaute kurz darauf ihren Professor skeptisch an. Sollte sie wirklich _ihm_ ihren Zauberstab aushändigen? Aber was hatte sie schon für eine Wahl. Zögernd griff sie in ihre Tasche und zog den besten Freund einer Hexe raus. Ja, dass war er wohl in der Tat. Auf eine andere Weise zwar, wie es Harry und Ron für sie waren, aber immerhin hatte er ihr auch schon oft hilfreich zur Seite gestanden. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihren Gedankengang bemerkte. Es war nur zu komisch.

„Was ist so lustig, Granger!?", fauchte er sie an und ihr entging das fehlende _Ms_ nicht.

„Gar nichts, Professor.", sagte sie leise und biss die Zähne zusammen. _Warte nur!_ Er nickte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand. Und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben rastete sie richtig aus. Wütend trat sie gegen den Eimer, der kurz darauf krachend gegen die Wand schlug und das Tuch verlor. Sie viel auf die Knie und wünschte sie könnte…

Dann hielt sie inne. War sie komplett verrückt? Nein. Sie seufzte, stand auf und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Gedanken gingen ihren eigenen Weg. Was hatte sie gerade eben gedacht? Sie hatte geglaubt, dass der einzige Mensch, den sie noch mehr hasste als Snape Voldemort war, aber sie hatte sich geirrt.

Es gab noch einen und diesem war sie bis jetzt nur zweimal begegnet. Einmal in der zweiten Klasse und dann vor zwei Jahren im Ministerium. Das war komplett untypisch für sie, dass sie so einen Hass auf jemanden empfand, den sie eigentlich gar nicht kannte.

Gut, sie hatte Draco auch nie wirklich richtig gekannt, aber er hatte ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Und genau mit diesem Gedankengang kam das Verständnis. Sie hasste Malfoy Senior für das, was er seinem Sohn und seiner Frau angetan hatte, aber vor allem für das, was Draco erfahren hatte.

Sie musste nicht nachprüfen. Sie wusste einfach, dass Draco sie nicht angelogen hatte. Ihre Hand mit der sie das Tuch hielt, ballte sich zu einer Faust. Vielleicht sollte sie Sport machen. In letzter Zeit war sie einfach zu geladen und bei einer passenden Aktivität könnte sie doch einfach alles Mal raus lassen. Aber was? Muggelsport ging hier gar nicht.

Quidditch? Keine zehn Hippogreife würden sie auf einen Besen kriegen. Es war zum verzweifeln. Sie verspürte den Drang zu schreien und… tat es tatsächlich.

***

Er lachte leise. Sein Lachen hallte an den Wänden ab, die die Lautstärke ein wenig hoben. Erschrocken drehte sich das Mädchen an ihrem Arbeitsplatz um. Ihre Augen suchten hektisch nach dem Besitzer dieses Lachens. Ein wenig enttäuscht war er ja schon. Kannte sie ihn etwas nicht mehr. Wie schade. Ihr Kopf drehte sich wieder zum Pokal, aber an ihrer Haltung erkannte er, dass sie angespannt war.

Sie wusste, dass Gefahr drohte. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Leise. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht. Dann flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr: „Hallo, Granger."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie um und schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Augen, die Angst zeigten. Er lachte. Hatte er sie beim letzten Mal wirklich so erschrocken? „Lass mich in Ruhe.", bat sie und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Aber, aber, Granger.", sagte er. „Wir können Spaß haben."

Es klatschte. Einen Moment schienen beide wie erstarrt. Er überlegte, was geschehen war und dann meldete sich der Schmerz in seiner Wange. Sie hatte ihn geschlagen. Naja, was erwartete er denn schon von einer Gryffindor und dann auch noch die Eisprinzessin.

„Geh.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme hatte die normale härte wieder.

„Nein.", sagte er einfach und drängte sie gegen die Vitrine.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? Geh zu deinen Leuten, Zabini.", zischte sie.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und seine Hand fuhr an ihrer Wange hinunter zu ihrem Hals.

„Nimm deine Pfoten von mir!", schrie sie und hob ihr Knie. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Gesicht, als Zabini kurz in die Knie ging. Doch dann sprang er auf und schien noch entschlossener als vorher. Ohne ein Anzeichen beugte er sich nach vorne und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre. Sie wimmerte leise vor Schmerz.

Und dann… war er weg. Sie sank zitternd zu Boden.

„Fass sie nicht noch einmal an!", schrei eine ihr bekannte Stimme und sie war noch nie so froh gewesen ihn zu hören. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute dem Schauspiel vor ihr zu. Draco hatte Zabini am Kragen gepackt und ihn gegen die nächste Wand gepresst.

„Ach komm schon.", sagte der grünäugige.

„..!", zischte er Blonde und Hermine hörte, wie er um Geduld kämpfte.

„Und was ist, wenn doch?", provozierte der andere Slytherin weiter.

„Dann, Zabini, ist unsere Freundschaft dahin und du wirst dir wünschen, auf mich gehört zu haben!", sagte Draco wütend und ließ ihn ruckartig los. „Und jetzt mach, dass du weg kommst."  
Der Grünäugige schaute seinen Freund noch einmal an, bevor er den Raum verließ.

***

Draco drehte sich um und ging langsam auf sie zu. Vorsichtig setzte er sich vor ihr hin und strich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht, wie schon beim letzten Mal. Hermine drehte den Kopf kurz weg, als müsste sie sich für etwas entscheiden und dann fiel sie in seine Arme und weinte.

„Scht…Sch…", machte Draco immer wieder, wiegte sie, wie sie es bei ihm getan hatte und fuhr mit seiner Hand von ihrem Kopf über ihre Haare bis hinunter zu ihrem Rücken. „Es ist jetzt gut. Er wird dir nichts mehr tun.", sagte er und hielt sie fest.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich und sie setzte sich auf. Ein wenig verstohlen blickte sie sich im Raum um und wischte sich dann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Mit wackligen Beinen stand sie auf und nahm das Tuch und einen Pokal.

Draco blickte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann stand er ebenfalls auf und stellte sich neben sie. „Das hast du nicht wirklich vor, oder?", fragte er leise.

„Doch.", gestand sie mit belegter Stimme und schniefte einmal. „Ich muss. Wenn ich hier nicht fertig werde, muss ich noch einmal kommen."

Draco nahm sanft ihre Hand und nahm ihr den Pokal aus der Hand. Dasselbe machte er mit der anderen. „Du machst das jetzt nicht mehr."

„Aber… Ich will nicht noch mal herkommen.", gestand sie leise.

Draco nahm sie bei den Händen und führte sie zu einem Stuhl. „Jetzt dulde ich keine Widersprüche, Ms Granger.", sagte er leise, drehte sich um und begann die Pokale selbst zu säubern. Er spürte ihren Blick im Rücken und er wusste, dass sie ungläubig schauen musste.

Nach einer Stunde war er fertig und drehte sich zu ihre um. „Und jetzt… können wir gehen."

***

Sie schaute in die braune, dampfende Flüssigkeit. Ihre Hände hatte sie um die Tasse geschlungen, als würde sie frieren. Sie schaute nirgendwo hin. Nur in ihren Kakao, der er ihr gemacht hatte. Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Die Scham, die sie plötzlich empfand war zu groß und sie war froh, dass Draco nichts sagte.

Er saß neben ihr, ließ sie aber in Ruhe. Außerdem konnte sie nicht genau sagen, was sie von seiner Aktion halten sollte. Erst machte er Zabini fertig, verteidigte sie und dann machte er ihre Arbeit. Mit der Hand. Ihre Lippen berührten die Tasse und sie nippte einmal an dem heißen Gebräu. Es schmeckte gut. Draco hatte Talent.

„Hermine?"

Sie seufzte auf und ließ ihren Kopf noch mehr hängen. Sie wollte nicht! Nicht jetzt!

Neben ihr nahm sie eine Bewegung war, doch hätte sie nie damit gerechnet, was jetzt geschah.

„Ihr geht es nicht gut.", hörte sie Draco sagen und blickte auf. Er stand vor dem Portrait und versperrte den beiden anderen die Sicht.

„Lüg nicht, Malfoy, und außerdem hat Hermine immer Zeit für uns. Blöd, dass du so etwas nicht kennst.", hörte sie Ron verächtlich sagen und holte erschrocken Luft.

„Tut mir leid, Wiesel, aber ich sage die Wahrheit. Wenn ihr jetzt darein geht, werdet ihr euch wohl in einer Papiertüte bei Madame Pomfrey wiederfinden.", sagte er leise, aber bedrohlich.

„Also, dass Hermine _dir_ so etwas antut kann ich ja verstehen, aber uns würde sie niemals etwas tun.", sagte Harry.

„Nein?!", wollte Draco wissen. Sie wusste, dass er seinen Spaß hatte und sie warnte ihn in Gedanken nicht zu weit zu gehen, sonst würde er selbst bald in einer Papiertüte sein.

„Ja.", sagte Ron wieder. „Lass uns rein."

„Wiesel. Granger hat mir gesagt ich sollte niemanden, die Betonung liegt auf _niemanden_, hereinlassen.", sagte er. „Kommt Morgen wieder. Lasst sie jetzt einfach in Ruhe."

„Das sagt der Richtige. Die wird doch vor dir nie Ruhe haben. Geschweige denn, wenn es ihr nicht gut geht und überhaupt wollen wir nur mal nach ihr sehen und etwas Reden.", sagte Harry wütend.

„Potter!", keifte Draco. „Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, doch auch das könnt ihr nicht und jetzt… Haut ab!", schrie er und knallte den Beiden das Portrait, das sich lauthals beschwerte, vor der Nase zu. Auch von draußen hörte man jetzt Proteste, die langsam verstummten. Draco stand immer noch im Raum und seufzte.

Hermine lachte. Es war das erste mal, dass sie ihn wieder ansah und in seinem Blick lag nichts Fieses. Er würde nichts verraten, dass wusste sie jetzt.

„Ehrlich, wie hältst du das nur mit denen aus?", wollte Draco wissen und machte Feuer im Kamin.

„Ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte sie und lachte wieder. „Ich würde sagen es ist Übung. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie wir gestritten haben, bevor wir Freunde wurden."

„Warte mal.", sagte er erschrocken. „Ihr wart nie von Anfang an befreundet?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir konnten uns nicht leiden. Sie haben mich nur für diese Streberin gehalten, die alles perfekt machen wollte und hochnäsig ist. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich es auch nicht anders verdient. Ich war schlimm. An allem, was die gemacht oder gesagt hatten, hatte ich etwas auszusetzen. Ich für meinen Teil hielt die Beiden für verrückt und eingebildet. Aber dann…"

Sie schaute zur Wand und sie verlor sich komplett in der Erinnerung. „Erinnerst du dich an das Halloween, an dem der Troll aufgetaucht ist? Ich hatte mich in der Toilette eingeschlossen. Naja, der Lauscher hat etwas mitbekommen, was er nicht hören dürfte. Ich war verletzt über das, was Ron Harry über mich erzählte. In der Toilette hab ich mich dann ausgeheult. Als ich nach…

Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie lange ich darin war. Egal. Auf jeden Fall, als ich da wieder rauskam, stand ein riesiger, stinkender, erbsenköpfiger Troll vor mir. Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich wieder zurück in eine Kabine bin, doch er zerschlug sie. Ich bin davon gekommen und krabbelte unter die Waschbecken. Ich hatte echt Angst. Und bevor der Troll mich erwischen konnte, stürmten Harry und Ron in die Toilette und bekämpften ihn."

Sie lachte. „Ich denke, es war wohl etwas anders, als das, was wir unter Kämpfen kennen. Sie standen da, bewarfen den Troll mit Trümmern, dann sprang Harry auf seine Schultern und kämpfte damit oben zu bleiben. Als letzten Ausweg hatte er wohl nur noch seinen Zauberstab in die Nase des Trolls zu stecken. Als der Troll ihn dann hatte, ermutigte ich Ron dazu _Wingardium Leviosa_ anzuwenden. Die Keule, die der Troll bei sich trug, flog hoch und landete dann perfekt auf seinem Kopf. Das war der K.O-Schlag. Als die Lehrer dann kamen, log ich für die Beiden. Seit dem sind wir so gut befreundet."

Draco starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „So seid ihr Freunde geworden?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja. Wieso?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich daran denke, wie ich mit Zabini…" Er brach und winkte ab. „Ist nicht so wichtig."

„Wieso? Darf ich es nicht hören oder willst du es nur nicht?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit schiefen Kopf an.

„Ich will es nicht.", sagte er Wahrheitsgestreu.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du wieder Mitleid mit mir hast oder mich erschrocken ansiehst und mich dann fragst, ob es so wirklich war. Ich will nichts mehr aus meiner Vergangenheit erzählen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mir sofort ein _Obliviate_ an den Kopf knallen.", sagte er und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder. Es war ein ungewohntes Bild, aber es zeigte, dass Draco doch gar nicht so anders war.

„Draco… Bitte. Ich möchte mehr über dich wissen.", gestand sie leise.

„Wieso?!", schnauzte er sie plötzlich wieder an. „Damit du bei Potter und Weasley darüber herziehen kannst, was für eine schlechte Kindheit ich hatte? Das, Granger, kannst du vergessen."

Hermine war erschrocken. Anscheinend machte sie nie etwas richtig. Zumindest nicht in der Gegenwart von Draco. „Aber… Ich will dich doch nur kennenlernen.

Draco schnaubte ungläubig. „Wer will mich denn schon kennenlernen?!" Er sprang auf und war im Begriff in sein Zimmer zu stürmen, als Hermine endlich die Initiative ergriff.

Sie sprang auf, hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und schrie: „Draco Malfoy, ich kann es einfach nicht mehr hören. Hör auf so zu tun, als gäbe es nichts Gutes in deinem Leben. Hör auf so zu reden, als wolltest du gerade Bemitleidet werden. Hör einmal in deinem Leben auf pessimistisch zu denken. Ja, vielleicht magst du eine schlechte Kindheit gehabt haben, aber das ist vorbei. Mach die Augen auf! Denn, wenn du es endlich tun würdest-"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Draco hatte sie geschlagen und stürmte daraufhin in sein Zimmer. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er ihr angetan hatte. Und wieder fragte sie sich, ob sie alles falsch machte, aber lag es denn nicht an ihm?

* * *

So... **Lob und Kritik** sind wie immer erwünscht.


	13. Versöhnung

Hallo erst mal. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Da Ferien sind, komme ich nicht mehr dazu, alles schnell hinter einander on zu stellen. Also verzeiht mir doch bitte.

Zu diesem Chapter gibt es nicht wirklich viel zu sagen. Wie versprochen tauchen Harry und Ron wieder in einer größeren Szene auf und in den nächsten Kapiteln werden die Beiden auch wieder auftauchen. Ansonsten denke ich, verrät der Titel doch schon das Andere und ich bin echt gespannt, wie ihr auf dieses Kapitel reagiert. Also lasst mir doch am Ende wieder ein Review da, ja?

Wieder ein Dank an **Tuniwell **und **Marry Marvellous **für die netten Reviews.

Jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter.

LG eure **Nessi**

* * *

** Versöhnung**

Steif und alle viere von sich gestreckt, lag ein gewisser blonder Slytherin auf dem Bett. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Atmen tat er nur leicht. Flach. Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, hätte man ihn für tot halten müssen. Dieses Talent, wenn man es denn eins nennen konnte, musste in der Familie Malfoy liegen.

Von außen hatte es zwar den Anschein, als würde er gar nichts machen. Als wäre er leblos. Doch in seinem Innern, in Magen und Brust biss etwas und sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Draco Malfoy hatte Gewissenbisse. Er hatte wohl den einzigen Menschen vergrault, dem es nicht ganz egal war, was er dachte oder fühlte.

_Mach die Augen auf! Denn, wenn du es endlich tun würdest… _

Was hatte sie sagen wollen? Verdammt. Warum musste er denn so ausrasten? Sie würde jetzt bestimmt nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen, oder? Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

_Idiot!_, schimpfte er sich selbst._ Du Arsch! _

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Im Gemeinschaftsraum schien es leer und erst auf dem zweiten Blick sah er Hermine. Sie saß eingerollt auf dem Sessel und starrte in die Leere. Vorsichtig ging er auf sie zu. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken.

„Was willst du denn noch von mir? Mir sagen, wie naiv ich bin und mich dann erneut verletzen?", fragte sie leise, ohne ihn anzusehen, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Er seufzte und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Nein. Ich… wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war… nicht fair. Und… so komisch das auch klingen mag, ich wollte es nicht.", gestand er leise.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch du wolltest. Immerhin hast du es mir oft genug gezeigt. Ich war nur zu dumm, um es zu akzeptieren. Ich hab gedacht, ich würde dich endlich kennen. Ich hab gedacht, dass du, tief in die drin, vielleicht doch kein so schlechter Kerl bist und das du… mich vielleicht doch ein wenig magst.", sagte sie und beim letzten Satz sah sie ihn endlich an. Trauer stand in ihren Augen. Er musste sie wirklich verletzt haben.

„Aber ich wollte es doch wirklich nicht. Ich… ich mag dich, Hermine.", sagte er, fast verzweifelt.

„Nein. Sonst würdest du das nicht tun. Wenn man jemanden mag, Draco, heißt das nicht, ihn anzuschreien, absurde Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen oder ihn zu schlagen. Wenn man jemanden mag, tut man genau die Gegenteile. Es tut mir leid, wenn du selbst das nicht weißt, aber ich habe eingesehen, dass ich nicht mehr kann. Ich kann nicht immer all die Dinge über mich ergehen lassen, die du mir antust und gleichzeitig versuchen dir zu helfen, oder für dich dazu sein. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und…

vielleicht glaubst du das nicht, dass eine Hexe wie ich, eine Muggelgeborene oder gar Schlammblüterin, wie du mich so gern nennst, so etwas braucht, aber das tu ich schon und ich denke, dass das auch einer der Gründe ist, warum ich mit Harry und Ron so gut befreundet bin. Sie geben mir das, was ich brauche bis…"

Sie brach ab, senkte den Kopf und sprach dann weiter. „Bis auf eins, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle."

Draco saß nur da und konnte kein Wort sagen. Er hätte so gerne allem widersprochen, doch es ging nicht. Hermine hatte Recht. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht und dafür bezahlte er jetzt den Preis. Das Schlimmste war aber, als er aufstand und seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt, dass er das gut bekannte Gefühl des Fallens wieder erlitt.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie leid und ich muss mich bei dir bedanken. Du warst da, als niemand Anderer da war und dafür, werde ich dir immer dankbar sein, Hermine. Ich hätte nur gewollt, dass es jetzt nicht so zu Ende geht. Ich hab wirklich angefangen dich zu mögen und ich werde wegen dem hier, jetzt nicht damit aufhören.", gestand er leise und ging zu seinem Zimmer.

Bevor er die Tür schloss sagte er noch: „Gute Nacht, Hermine. Träum gut."

***

Einige Minuten saß sie einfach da, bis sie leise, fast kaum hörbar, Draco auch eine gute Nacht wünschte, doch die Tür, die sie beide trennte, war bereits geschlossen. Es hatte ihr weh getan, dass alles zu sagen, doch es war die Wahrheit gewesen und hätte sie jetzt nichts gemacht, hätte er wohl nie aufgehört mit ihr zu spielen, denn das war es, was sie in seinem Verhalten erkannte.

Ein dummes Spiel. Und sie war nicht gerne eine Puppe, die an Fäden hing und mit der man machte, was man wollte. Sie war eine eigenständige Person mit Gefühlen und wem das nicht passte, musste eben gehen und genau das, hatte sie nun auch mit dem Blonden gemacht. Es tat ihr leid, aber ging ihr eigenes Wohl nicht vor? Er hatte sich nie darum geschert, wie es ihr ging. Immer ging es nur um ihn. Nein, dass war nicht ganz war. Immerhin hatte er sie zweimal vor Zabini gerettet. Naja, einmal.

Sie schaute traurig auf seine Tür. War denn alles umsonst gewesen? Sie seufzte und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Hier konnte sie nicht bleiben. Sie sprang auf und rannte aus dem Turm. Sie bekam gar nicht mit, wie sie das Passwort zum Gryffindorturm nannte und einstieg. Sie rannte die Treppe hinauf und direkt in den Jungenschlafsaal. Sie hörte lautstarke Proteste, aber sie konnte keine Stimme zu ordnen. Mit wackligen Beinen ging sie auf Harrys Bett zu.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry ungläubig und setzte sich auf. Weinend schmiss sie sich in seine Arme. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt eben und sie wusste, dass er immer für sie da war. Wie Draco einige Stunden zu vor, beruhigte er sie, in dem er sie leicht streichelte und ihr beruhigende Worte zu murmelten.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Harry nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Sie nickte und strich sich verschämt die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Die anderen Jungs, außer Ron, der nun auch neben ihr saß, hatten das Taktgefühl gehabt, den Raum entweder zu verlassen oder sich im Bett umzudrehen und weiter zu schlafen. Es störte sie nicht, dass die Jungs es mitbekommen hatten. Es waren ihre Freunde und keiner von ihnen würde ihr absichtlich weh tun.

Ron strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise.

Sie hob die Schultern und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Es war blöd von mir.", gestand sie leise.

„Nein. Wir wissen, dass du nicht einfach ohne Grund weinst, Hermine. Was ist mit ihm vorgefallen?", fragte Harry. Ihre Freunde konnte sie eben nicht täuschen.

„Es war nicht einmal er."

Und dann begann sie von Zabini zu erzählen und das Draco sie deshalb nicht in den Turm gelassen hatte und wie sie mit Draco gesprochen hatte und er plötzlich wieder ausgeflippt war, dass er sie geschlagen hatte. Sie erzählte aber auch davon, wie er sich entschuldigt hatte, sie die Entschuldigung aber nicht angenommen hatte. Harry und Ron hörten aufmerksam zu. Hier und da ballten sie die Fäuste, aber ein anerkennendes Nicken hatte Harry trotzdem für Draco übrig. Hermine erzählte auch, dass sie mit Draco nicht mehr wirklich verfeindet war. Sie erklärte, dass sich eine Art Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte. Doch sagte sie nichts von dem, was Draco belastete oder was er ihr je anvertraut hatte.

„Wie kannst du das alles mit dir rumschleppen?", fragte Ron am Ende.

„Hab ich ja nicht. Draco war ja da. Wirklich. Wenn ich ihn brauchte, war er da.", sagte sie. „Aber es hat mich verletzt, wie er mit mir umgegangen ist. Dabei wollte ich ihn nicht verletzen."

„Und du magst ihn?", fragte Harry. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste nicht, wie die Beiden auf die Wahrheit reagieren würden.

„Ich… Ja, aber nur als Freund. Ich kenne ihn nämlich jetzt besser.", sagte sie schließlich mit gesenktem Blick.

„Sag mal, Herm, geht's dir wirklich gut?", fragte Ron und schaute sie besorgt an. „Du magst Malfoy?"

„Ja, Ron.", sagte sie einfach.

„Weißt du, dass man das als Verrat ansehen könnte?"

„Nein. Ich bin euch beiden immer noch genauso treu. Ich liebe euch doch. Wenn ihr für Feindseligkeiten mit anderen habt, muss ich die doch nicht gleichzeitig auch haben.", sagte sie. „Und Harry, ich werde dir bis in den Tod folgen, wenn der Krieg ausbricht. Das weißt du. Ich werde nicht davor zurückscheuen, aber ihr dürft mir nicht unterstellen eine Verräterin zu sein. Denn das bin ich nicht und ich werde es nie sein. Ich habe Draco nie etwas von euren Geheimnissen oder Plänen erzählt."

„Das hoffe ich auch mal.", sagte Ron streng. „Denn dann können wir einpacken. Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer davon erfährt, können wir direkt unser Grab schaufeln. Sogar Harry!"

„Ich weiß. Ihr müsst mir aber vertrauen. Genauso könnte jemand aus Gryffindor, Rawenclaw oder Huffelpuff zum Todesser werden. Wir haben keinen Einfluss darauf. Das liegt einfach bei den bestimmten Personen und außerdem weiß ich, dass Draco kein Todesser ist und er wird es auch nie freiwillig werden.", erklärte sie und lehnte sich gegen Harrys Schulter. Sie war müde.

„Woher weißt du das? Hat er dir das gesagt?", fragte Ron weiter und verschränkte die Arme. Hermine sah, dass ihm das gegen den Strich ging.

„Nein, aber… Ich weiß es eben einfach. Er macht Andeutungen."

„Andeutungen?"

„Ja, Ron.", sagte sie und schaute Harry an. „Was ist mit dir? Du sagst nichts."

„Ich überlege.", sagte er und legte einen Arm um sie. Mit der Hand streichelte er ihr über den Arm. „Ich versuche Malfoy in dem Bild zu sehen, wie du es tust, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Es fällt mir schwer und hinzu kommt sein komisches Verhalten."

„Darüber… weiß ich bescheid.", sagte sie leise, hoffend, dass sie keinen Fehler machte.

„Du weißt bescheid?", fragte Harry und sah sie an.

Sie nickte. „Draco hat es mir im vertrauen gesagt und deswegen müsst ihr verstehen, dass ich euch nichts sagen kann."

„Wieso? Willst du ihn beschützen?", fragte Ron wütend. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass er böse ist."

„Nein, Ron. Es hat mit etwas ganz anderem zu tun und ich würde doch auch nie ein Geheimnis von euch an ihm weitergeben. Ich bin die Einzige, außer den Beteiligten, die davon weiß."

„Zabini?", fragte Harry und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keiner aus Hogwarts, aber mehr möchte ich nicht sagen. Bitte."

„Ist okay.", sagte Harry und legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. Hermine war zu müde, um zu bemerken, dass es anders war.

„Nein, Harry, es ist nicht okay. Was ist, wenn er ihr irgendwann Veritaserum gibt oder unter den Imperius-Fluch stellt oder sie einfach betrunken macht, bis sie etwas sagt?!"

„Hermine ist stark. Sie weiß, was sie tut."

„Danke, Harry.", gähnte sie und dann fielen ihre Augen zu.

***

Erschrocken starrte er in das leere Zimmer von Hermine. Sie war nicht da und dabei war es erst sechs Uhr am Morgen. Wo war sie? Ein ziehen in seinem Bauch meldete sich. Auf dem Absatz drehte er sich um und rannte raus. Erst in der Großen Halle blieb er stehen und schaute sich um. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam ihn, als er sie alleine an einem Tisch sitzen sah. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Was willst du?", sagte sie, ohne aufzuschauen. Seine Gegenwart musste ihr genauso vertraut sein, wie ihre ihm.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wo du warst. Du warst nicht-" Bevor er weiter reden konnte, hatte er ein Brot mit Marmelade im Gesicht hängen.

„Spanner!", rief sie, über sein verdutztes Gesicht.

„Was heißt denn hier _Spanner_?!", sagte er entsetzt. „Du warst nicht da!"

„Aber das konntest du nur herausfinden, in dem du in mein Zimmer kommst - um kurz nach sechs Uhr Morgens?!", sagte sie fast ungläubig.

Draco senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Und überhaupt, was macht es dir denn aus, wenn ich nicht da bin? Es interessiert dich doch gar nicht.", sagte sie und biss in ein anderes Brot.

„Doch. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde etwas passieren und das es nicht gerade wenig mit mir zu tun hat. Da du in meiner Nähe wohnst, versuche ich eben auch ein wenig auf dich zu achten."

Hermine hielt im Essen inne und starrte ihn an, als er gerade dabei war, sein Gesicht von der Marmelade mit einem Zauber zu säubern. Sie schien überrascht und sprachlos und doch blitzte dort was in ihren Augen auf. Verdammt. Hermine war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

„Ich war bei Harry und Ron, da ich deine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen konnte, Malfoy.", sagte sie wütend. „Und deinen Schutz brauche ich auch nicht, ich komme ganz gut alleine klar und wenn nicht, hab ich meine beiden Helden."

Was sollte das denn jetzt? Beide Helden? Potty und Wiesel? Das er nicht lachte? Vielleicht konnte man es von Potter noch sagen, wenn er ehrlich war, aber Wiesel? Nie und nimmer. „Die können dich nicht immer beschützen, _Granger_!", zischte er deswegen.

Täuschte er sich, oder zuckte sie jetzt zusammen? Was hatte sie? Lag es an ihrem Nachnamen, den er ausgesprochen hatte?

„Malfoy, es ist mir ganz gleich, welche paranoiden Anfälle du hast, aber lass mich damit ab jetzt in Ruhe.", sagte sie wütend. „Wer nicht will der hat schon."

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?", fragte er perplex.

Hermine grinste. „Hilfe. Wenn du keine Hilfe willst oder einen Mensch, der wenigsten etwas an dir liegt, hast du Pech gehabt. Es ist aus. Mit mir brauchst du nicht mehr rechnen."

Draco starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. _Toll, Draco, du hast es geschafft! Du hast sie tatsächlich vergrault. Glanzleitung. Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich!_, schalte er sich selbst. Dann stand er auf und ging. „Hermine?", fragte er noch und blieb kurz stehen. Den Rücken ihr zugewandt. „Was… Was hast du sagen wollen, als ich dich… geschlagen habe?"

„Das, was ich dir gerade eben gesagt habe.", sagte sie leise.

Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. „Was hast du mir gesagt?"

„Hörst du mir nicht zu?", fragte sie wütend.

„Doch, aber-"

„Ich werde meinen Satz mal ganz beenden. Für dich. Aber ich warne dich. Mach die Augen auf! Denn wenn du es endlich tun würdest, dann würdest du sehen, dass einer vor dir steht, dem es am Herzen liegt, wie es dir geht. Dann würdest du sehen, dass einer vor dir steht, dem etwas an dir liegt." Sie sagte es leise.

Draco musste dir Ohren spitzen, um überhaupt etwas zu hören, aber was er dann hörte, versetze ihn einen Schlag.

Hermine stand auf, ging um den Tisch rum und blickte erst auf, als sie kurz vor ihm stand. „Weißt du jetzt, was ich meinte?"

Draco sagte nichts. Er konnte nichts sagen. Es war doch eigentlich so offensichtlich gewesen, aber er war einfach zu egoistisch, zu blind gewesen, um das zu sehen, was er vor seiner Nase hatte. Er hatte versucht weiter in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Schließlich kannte er seit siebzehn Jahren nichts anderes und dann kam Hermine. Bevor einer der Beiden wusste, was er tat, hatte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen und umarmte sie. Er spürte, wie sie sich zuerst versteifte und dann die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Draco, und hör endlich auf mit mir zu spielen. Denn sonst, gehe ich vielleicht für immer.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und als Antwort nahm er sie nur noch fester in seine Arme.

Er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen einfach so umarmt und er hatte diese Art bisher auch nur zweimal von seiner Mutter erlebt und nun stand Hermine hier. Umarmte ihn so, wie er auch sie festhielt. Er brauchte sie und das wurde ihm erst gerade so richtig bewusst.

***

Der Regen durchnässte seine Kleidung und verlieh dem ganzen eine gefährliche Note.

Er wusste nicht, ob er das richtige tat, doch hatte er auch keine andere Wahl. Hier ging es immerhin um sein eigenes Leben und er hing noch sehr daran. Für jemanden zu sterben hatte er nie in Erwägung gezogen und vor allem nicht für jemanden, der es seiner Meinung nach, nicht verdient hatte.

Er wollte nicht sagen, dass ihm das völlig kalt ließ, immerhin ging es hier um das Leben seines Erben. Aber auch der hatte es nicht verdient, dass er für ihn starb. Nein, sein Sohn hatte sich in allen Dingen von ihm abgewandt. Das wusste er schon seit langem.

Er wusste, dass Draco nur noch nach außen hin so tat und dafür würde er nun büßen. Ja, er hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt. Ein vielsagendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er über dem nassen Moos unter seinen Füßen ging. Er war bereit, alles was er besaß – außer Geld und sein Leben – für seinen Lord zu bezahlen.

Auch wenn das hieß, dass sein Junior bald den letzten Atemzug getan hatte...

* * *

So, da wurde es am Ende doch noch mal düster. Lasst mir doch ein paar kleine Reveiws da. Ich freue mich über jedes.


	14. Willkommen im Team

Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, tut mir leid… Ich weiß, dass ich mir diesmal viel Zeit gelassen habe, dieses Chap hochzustellen und entschuldige mich noch einmal. Das nächste mal kommt es garantiert wieder schneller.

Zu diesem Chapter kann ich nicht wirklich viel sagen… Nur, dass Ron und vor allem Harry wieder eine Rolle spielen.

Ich bedanke mich auch wieder an all meine treuen Reviwern für die netten Reviews.

Jetzt viel Spaß mit **Willkommen im Team**

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Willkommen im Team**

Draco saß auf der Couch und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Ein recht unnormales Bild für einen Malfoy, aber als diesen fühlte er sich schon lange nicht mehr.

Seit bereits einer Stunde ging er ein imaginäres Gespräch mit Potter durch. Er wusste, dass nichts schief laufen konnte. Er hatte überzeugende Argumente, aber eins wusste er immer noch nicht. Wie konnte er Potter dazu bringen, ihn überhaupt zuzuhören? Das war wohl der schwierigste Teil.

Alleine zu ihm hingehen brachte nichts. Weasley war immer an seiner Seite und würde es nicht zu lassen, dass er überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite sah es bestimmt blöd aus, wenn er jemanden schickte und da war wieder das nächste Problem. Wen sollte er wenn überhaupt schicken? Hermine? Sie war die Erste, die ihm einfiel. Potter und Weasley hörten auf sie, aber auch im Fall von ihm? Er raufte sich die Haare. Es war zum verrückt werden.

„Was ist los?", fragte ihre Stimme leise und ihre leichten Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern.

Er seufzte. „Glaubst du, es ist möglich, dass ich mit Potty reden kann?", fragte er.

Sie stutzte und kam um ihn rum. Mit leicht verwirrter Mine setzte sie sich zu ihm und schaute ihn lange an. Eine Probe.

„Potter, wenn es denn sein muss.", korrigierte sie. „Und ja, ich denke, es ginge. Kommt aber auch ganz darauf an, was du willst.", sagte sie.

„Das möchte ich mit ihm besprechen, ich muss nur wissen, ob er erlauben würde, dass ich seine kostbare Zeit in Anspruch nehme.", sagte er.

„Wie schon gesagt, kommt drauf an. Aber da ist noch etwas, oder?"

Wie schlau sie doch war. Den Titel als klügste Hexe der Schule trug sie zu Recht.

„Das möchte ich alleine mit ihm klären.", sagte er noch einmal. „Das Problem ist aber, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie ich ihn dazu bekommen kann, dass er mit mir redet.", gestand er. „Und Weasley sollte eigentlich auch nicht dabei sein."

„So geheimnisvoll?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du weiß aber schon, dass er später alles Ron erzählen wird?"

Er seufzte und nickte leicht. „Das ist mir eigentlich auch vollkommen schnuppe. Ich will nur, dass sich Wiesel-"

„Weasley!", korrigierte sie schon wieder.

„-nicht immer in unser Gespräch einmischt.", endete er.

Hermine kräuselte die Stirn. „Das scheint dir wichtig zu sein. Erfahre ich es?"

„Nein.", sagte er wieder schroffer und entschuldigte sich gleich darauf wieder. „Ich möchte erst wissen, was dein Freund dazu sagt."

Hermine nickte und zog die Beine auf das Sofa. Sie schien in Gedanken und er ließ sie. Ihre Fragen konnte er zurzeit eh nicht beantworten.

Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde stand sie auf und verließ den Turm ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Draco fühlte sich ein wenig im stichgelassen. Er hatte zumindest eine Antwort erwartet. Vielleicht war das auch die Strafe, die er auch verdient hatte. Er seufzte wieder. Schwerfällig stand er auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben und verwandelte den übrig gebliebenen Schnee in Matsch. Dreckig. Es schüttelte ihn.

Irgendwo da draußen war Er. Er, seine Handlanger und dabei auch sein Vater. Es überraschte ihn, dass er schon so lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte, doch gleichzeitig war ihm bewusst, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und er wusste, dass Er bereits davon erfahren hatte und Er würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen. Vielleicht hatte seinen Vater den Kopf hinhalten müssen, doch leben, das tat er noch. Vielleicht hatte Er bereits seine Handlanger geschickt, um ihn zu suchen und er wusste, dass er, wenn sie ihn finden würden, sterben würde. Er war ein Verräter und somit eine zu große Gefahr für Ihn.

Er schaute sich um. Vielleicht mochte er in Hogwarts sein, aber selbst diese Wände würden seinen Vater und auch nicht Ihn davon abhalten, hier einzudringen, wenn sie es denn wollten.  
Dumbledore war alt. Selbst wenn er einmal der größte Magier aller Zeiten gewesen war, war er es doch schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Reaktionsfähigkeit hatte mit dem Alter abgenommen. Er war schwächer geworden. Ein Schicksal, das alle ereilte. Nur nicht denjenigen, den es am meisten treffen sollte. Voldemort.

Außerdem vermochte Draco nicht zusagen, ob Potter wirklich die Fähigkeit hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er wusste, dass die Brillenschlange ein ausgezeichneter Duellant war, aber hatte er nicht bei den meisten Angriffen nur Glück gehabt? Reichte sein können, um Ihn zu besiegen?

Er wusste es nicht, aber seine Hoffnung, die nun neu erblüht war, wollte er nicht so schnell wieder aufgeben.

Das Portrait schwang auf und Hermine trat in den Raum. Dicht gefolgt von…

„Potter?", fragte er ungläubig und starrte den Jungen an.

„Ich lasse euch alleine.", sagte Hermine und zwinkerte ihm zu. Was sollte das? War sie gegangen, um Potter für ihn zu holen? Er hatte sie gar nicht danach gefragt. Dann senkte er kurz den Blick und erlaubte es sich zu lächeln. Die Gryffindor überraschte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", sagte Potter und setzte sich.

„Nein, dass hast du nicht, Potter. Ich mache es kurz und schmerzlos… weil du es bist.", sagte er und setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Lass mich dir helfen."

Potter blinkte einige Male. „Wobei?", fragte er dann, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist. In welcher Situation könnte ich dir helfen, Potter?", half er ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Du meinst… Nein… Oder?... Das machst du nicht wirklich…"

„Ich habe es bereits getan. Wie schon gesagt, biete ich dir meine Hilfe an. Du musst nicht annehmen. Ich werde auch alleine kämpfen, aber es vereinfacht uns die Sache.", sagte er in einem distanzierten Ton.

Potter faltete die Hände und biss sich auf die Lippe. Einige Momente wirkte sein Blick glasig. „Was sagt mir, dass du mich nicht anlügst? Dass das keine Falle ist? Woher weiß ich, dass du doch kein Spion oder etwas in dieser Art bist?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige dann.

Er hob die Schultern. „Ich denke, du musst in den sauren Apfel beißen und mir vertrauen. Ich weiß, dass das etwas zu viel verlangt ist, aber…" Er brach ab. Nein, so konnte er es nicht sagen. Also gab er Potter ein Zeichen, dass dieser das _aber _vergessen sollte.

„Ich soll also in den sauren Apfel beißen? Du hast keine Ahnung, Malfoy. Wenn ich versage, versagt die ganze Zaubererwelt, die noch nicht auf der Seite von Voldemort steht.", sagte Potter und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Ich weiß und deswegen will ich helfen. Vielleicht habe ich Informationen, die dir weiter helfen können."

„Was willst du dafür?", fragte Potter und schaute ihn wieder durch seine Brille an.

„So absurd das auch klingen mag, aber ich verlange gar nichts. Ich will nur ein normales Leben.", gestand er und legte das eine Bein über das andere. „Natürlich helfe ich auch im Kampf."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Malfoy."

„Ein Ja, wäre gut. Lass mich helfen. Ich will nicht sagen, was mich dazu drängt, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich kein Spion bin. Ich habe mit der dunklen Magie abgeschlossen. Schon lange."

Potter legte sich in das Sofa zurück und schloss die Augen. Er lag still da. Ohne sich zu bewegen. Sollte das eine Art Prüfung sein? Wollte er testen, ob er gleich mit einem Zauberstab übe ihn stand und versuchte ihn umzubringen? Dann stand Potter auf und lächelte ihm zu. Es brauchten keine Worte. Nicht in diesem Fall.

Draco sprang begeistert auf und schaute Potter dankend an. Eine Hand streckte sich ihm entgegen und er ergriff sie.

„Willkommen im Team, Malfoy. Ich verlasse mich auf dich."

„Danke, Potter. Gleichfalls."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte noch einmal, rief Hermine zu, dass er fortging und verschwand dann.

Wenige Minuten später stand Hermine in der Tür und sah ihn fragend an. „Wie habt ihr das gemacht? Keine lauten Worte? Kein Fluchen? Keine Anzeichen von einem Kampf? Habt ihr tatsächlich zivilisiert miteinander gesprochen?"

Als er nickte, verschwand sie im Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem roten Stift wieder raus und rannte doch geradewegs auf den Kalender zu. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. Er ahnte doch, was sie vorhatte und ging mit Händen in den Hosentaschen auf sie zu. Dort angekommen, steckte Hermine mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck die Kappe auf den Stift und legte ihn beiseite.

Seine Augen indes wanderten zum Kalender und blieben auf einem dicken, fetten Kreis haften. „Du hast meine Idee geklaut.", war das Einzige, was er sagte und Hermine brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Er wusste nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil es trocken geklungen hatte? Vielleicht, weil es das einzige gewesen war, was er sagte, obwohl so viele andere Möglichkeiten besser gewesen wären? Vielleicht, weil er ein wenig erstaunt klang?

„Draco, du bist echt spitze.", sagte sie, als sie wieder Luft bekam und schaute ihn dann an. „Aber mal ehrlich. Ja, dass hab ich."

Er grinste und sie grinste zurück. Das war einer der Momente, in denen er sie als eine Freundin sah, die er nie gehabt hatte. Eine, die immer für ihn da war und auch mit ihm scherzen konnte.  
Als sie den Blick verlegen senkte, erkannte er, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Seine Augen wurden erst groß und dann entspannte er sich wieder. Wieso sollte er sich Sorgen machen? Sie kannte ihn doch schon.

***

Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er überlegte kurz, ob er auch so dort gesessen hatte, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. Nein, er war genauso überrascht gewesen, aber die Blöße hätte er sich dann doch nicht gegeben.

„Was hast du gesagt, Harry?"

„Hast du doch gehört.", sagte er perplex und sein Freund schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf.

„Ich meine, welche Entscheidung hast du getroffen?", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe zu gestimmt."

Er wusste nicht, ob seine Augen ihn einen Streich spielten, doch hätte er schwören können, dass sein bester Freund im sitzen das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und fast von der Couch gefallen wäre.

„Du hast was?!", attackierte ihn der Rothaarige sofort. „Dir ist ja klar, dass das nur eine Falle ist."

„Daran habe ich auch gedacht, aber es schien nicht so. Malfoy war ganz anders und dann habe ich mich auch noch an die Worte von Hermine erinnert, als sie neulich Nacht bei uns war. Glaub mir, ich habe lange überlegt und dann schien es mir das richtige zu sein. Außerdem können wir so viel Hilfe gebrauchen, wie wir kriegen können.", erklärte er und schaute seinen Freund offen an.  
„Das heißt, du vertraust ihm?"

„Nein. Ich vertraue Hermine.", sagte er leichthin und lächelte. Er wusste, dass, wenn selbst Hermine Malfoy vertraute, er es auch konnte. Er wusste nicht, was Malfoy so verändert hatte, aber Hermine wusste es, und deswegen machte er sich keine allzu großen Gedanken. Das einzige, was ihm jetzt noch Sorgen bereitete, war die DA. Wie brachte er es ihnen bei? Na ja… Das überlegte er sich, wenn es so weit war.

„Ich hoffe du machst keinen Fehler, Harry.", sagte Ron leicht besorgt. Aber auch er vertraute ihm.

„ Na, Jungs?"

„Hi, Ginny.", grüßte Harry und schaute zur Rothaarigen auf.

„Gibt`s was Neues?", fragte sie und warf sich neben ihren Bruder auf die Couch.

Harry wechselte kurz mit diesem einen Blick, bevor die beiden Jungs der Jüngeren erklärten, was sich nicht vor all zu langer Zeit abgespielt hatte.

***

Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich. Etwas war anders. Nur was? Sie schaute durch ihre Wimpern hinauf zu ihm und direkt in seine blauen Augen. Wie hatte sie je denken können, sie würden aussehen wie Eis? Kalt und leblos. Eigentlich hatten sie doch mehr die Ähnlichkeit mit klares, tiefes Meer oder den Himmel an einem schönen Sommertag. Vielleicht auch wie Eis. Aber dann welches, dass so schön war, wie sie es in den Ferien gesehen hatte. Eis, das sie verzaubert hatte. Und genau das glitzerte nun vor ihr.

„Was ist?", flüsterte sie, als sie die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Nichts.", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah sie an und sein Blick ging ihr tief durch die Haut. Als versuchte er, in ihre Seele zu sehen.

„Ich habe Harry gebeten, euch zu helfen.", sagte er dann leise und sie sah überrascht auf. Sie hatte nicht danach gefragt, aus angst, er würde wieder ausrasten, aber dass er ihr das von alleine sagte, erfreute sie zu tiefst. Er vertraute ihr!

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Er war skeptisch, willigte dann aber ein. Ich habe aber trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er mir nicht wirklich vertraut.", sagte er.

„Das legt sich, wenn er dich erst mal besser kennt.", gestand sie.

Er lachte. Warum zum Teufel lachte er jetzt? Sie wurde aus diesem Jungen einfach nicht schlau.

***

Er klopfte an die alte, morsche Tür. Er war nicht oft hier gewesen. Das lag wohl daran, dass er diese Person, die hier lebte, nicht wirklich schätzte, aber sie war auch die Einzige, die ihm helfen konnte.  
Es knarrte, als die Tür auf ging. Er erkannte nicht sonderlich viel, aber an der Stimme, die sich nun meldete, wusste er, dass er richtig war.

„Ah, Lucius."

Sie hörte sich normal an. War sie nicht wütend auf ihn? Immerhin hatte er Narzissa auf dem Gewissen.

„Was treibt dich denn hier hin?", fragte sie und führte ihn weiter ins dunkle Haus.

„Erst mal muss ich dich fragen, ob du keinen all zu großen Groll gegen mich hegst, Verehrteste.", sagte er und setzte sich auf ein Sofa. Staub stob auf, als er sich fallen ließ und verteilte sich im Raum. Er selbst zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte.

„Wieso?", wollte die Frau vor ihm wissen und goss ihm ein Glas Wein ein. „Weil du getan hast, was du tun musstest? Narzissa war immer schon anders als wir. Irgendwie habe ich damit gerechnet."

„So? Hast du?"

„Natürlich. Erinner dich doch mal an die Schreckschraube Nymphadora.", sagte sie und ließ sich in einem Sessel, ihm gegenüber nieder. „So etwas passiert, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht sollte, hin und wieder mal. Das Einzige, was man dann noch tun kann ist das, was du getan hast, mein Lieber."

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Schien sie wirklich zu verstehen? „Selbst wenn sie-", setzte er an.

„Ja, selbst wenn sie es war. Ich hatte sie zwar von allen am liebsten, aber wenn der dunkle Lord durch jemanden in Gefahr gerät, sollte man ihn am besten zum Schweigen bringen.", erklärte sie und nippte an ihrem Glas Wein.

„Deswegen bin ich auch hier. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Bella."

* * *

So, da wurde es am Ende doch noch mal kanz interessant. Lasst mich wissen, was ihr von diesem Chapter haltet.


	15. Dafür sind Freunde da

Hallo, da bin ich wieder und diesmal wie versprochen schneller, als beim letzten Mal.

In diesem Chap erfahren wir endlich, wie Draco _wirklich_über unsere Hermine denkt und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird. Lasst mir am Ende einfach ein Review da.

Wieder einmal einen Dank an meine treuen Reviewern und an **Nickiii**.

Und jetzt wieder viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chapter.

Die **Nessi**

* * *

Dafür sind Freunde da

*******

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!", sagte er entgeistert und blickte sie an. Wie konnte man das nur tun? Hatte denn gar keiner Mitleid mit ihm?

Das Mädchen vor ihm kicherte nur frech in ihre Hand. „Doch. Mein voller ernst."

„Das… Das geht doch nicht.", versuchte er sich zu helfen und ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Nun stell dich mal nicht so an. Immerhin wolltest du doch helfen, oder nicht?", fragte sie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. O Gott, dieses Mädchen brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. „Komm schon, dass wird lustig."

„Für dich vielleicht, aber nicht für mich. Das könnt ihr vergessen!" Demonstrativ setzte er sich in einen Sessel und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

„Draco…", bettelte sie. Normalerweise kannte er diesen Ton nur von Pansy, aber bei Hermine klang er nicht so nervig. Er wusste, dass es Spaß war. „Dracilein. Bitte.", murmelte sie und setzte sich zu seinen Füßen. Sie faltete die Hände und formte einen Schmollmund.

Wusste sie eigentlich, was sie gerade tat? Sie war kurz davor, seine Entschlossenheit zu brechen und das schaffte sonst niemand. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Beine und kniete sich hin.

„Bitte. Bitte. Bitte." Sie bettelte ohne Pause weiter. Wusste sie, dass sie ihn gerade brach? Wusste sie, dass sie eine Chance hatte? Wusste sie, dass sie die Einzige war, die das bisher schaffte? Es machte ihn wahnsinnig und dann tat sie das unfassbare. Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg und machte einen Augenaufschlag, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Dazu kam ihr intensiver Blick und ihr Schmollmund und Draco Malfoys Entschlossenheit war dahin.

Er sackte in sich zusammen und seufzte. Das war der Startschuss für die Gryffindor, die ihn auch gleich darauf an der Hand hochriss und mit ihm aus dem Turm rannte. Hatte er sich kein anderes Mädchen aussuchen können? Warum hatte er gerade zu ihr so eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufgebaut? Warum eigentlich nicht Pansy? Bei der konnte er hart bleiben. Er seufzte.

„Das ist aber jetzt wirklich nicht euer ernst, oder?", wollte er erstaunt wissen.

„Du weißt also, was das hier ist?", fragte sie und lief bereits den Gang auf und ab.

„Der Raum der Wünsche.", antwortete er und dann machte sich ein fieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Hermine blieb erschrocken stehen. „Was… soll das?"

„Hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte er verwirrt. Als sie nickte entschuldigte er sich. „Aber damit das klar ist, hatten wir recht?"

„Womit?", wollte die Brünette wissen und ging wieder ihrer Aufgabe nach.

„Na, dass ihr hier drin wirklich trainiert?"

„Sicher.", sagte sie lachend. „Ihr habt uns doch erwischt."

„Ja, ja. Aber man konnte nie genau sagen, was ihr dahinter wirklich getrieben habt.", sagte er und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Ich verbiete dir, noch einmal dieses Satz zu sagen. Aus deinem Mund hört sich das irgendwie… nicht jungendfrei an, Malfoy."

Er lachte. Er wusste, dass sein Nachname nur Spaß gewesen war und beobachtete sie weiterhin, wie sie rauf und runter lief. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sich eine große Tür in der Wand zeigte und Hermine zog ihn direkt mit dort rein.

Der Raum war bereits voll. Gryffindors, Rawenclaws und Huffelpuffs. Wo waren die Slytherins?! Deprimiert ließ er den Kopf hängen und wurde sich bald darauf der unangenehmen Blicke bewusst. Wenn Hermine nicht an seiner Seite gewesen wäre, hätte er echt damit rechnen müssen, einen Zauber oder Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt zu bekommen. Deswegen war er einmal mehr froh, dass es Hermine wirklich gab und ging direkt mit ihr nach Potter. Dieser schien schon auf sie zu warten.

„Mach dir nichts wegen den Blicken. Die gewöhnen sich schon dran.", flüsterte Potter ihm zu.

Draco schluckte. „Das mag zwar sein, aber was ist mit dem?", flüsterte er zurück und zeigte auf Weasley, der ihn anstierten, als hoffte er, er könnte ihn gleich so umbringen.

„Der guckt immer so, wenn er dich sieht, Malfoy. Er ist einverstanden.", erklärte Potter und lachte, als er den entsetzten Blick seines Freundes wegen des ersten Satzes bemerkte. „Mach dir nichts draus, Ron."

„Hast du sie schon… eingeweiht?", flüsterte Hermine plötzlich und Harry machte wieder ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Ja, aber keiner wollte mir glauben. In keiner Hinsicht. Als sie euch dann doch gesehen haben, na ja…" Er hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

Hermine nickte und schaute wieder ihn an. Was schaute sie ihn jetzt an? Konnte er etwa was dafür? Eigentlich müsste man doch davon ausgehen, dass er irgendwann mal genug Gebüßt hatte, oder? Aber anscheinend wollte der lieber Himmel das nicht. Also wurde weiter geschmort. Er drehte sich um und schaute in die Menge. Er wusste nicht, ob man ihm ansah, dass er nervös war. Er hatte angst, aber gleichzeitig musste er es tun.

„Hört mal kurz zu. Ich weiß, dass P- Harry euch schon alles erzählt hat, aber anscheinend glaubt ihr ihm ja nicht. Also noch mal. Ja, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, der dunklen Seite den Rücken zu kehren und damit auch meiner Familie. Ja, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, mit euch gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen."

Beim Namen des großen Magiers zuckten einige erschrocken zusammen.

„Ja, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, euch Informationen zu geben, die euch helfen könnten und ich könnte euch Zauber lehren, von denen ihr bisher nie etwas gehört habt. Es wird schwer sein, gegen die Todesser und Ihn zu kämpfen, aber nicht unmöglich und wenn ihr in den sauren Apfel beißt und mir vertraut, dann können wir Ihn gemeinsam um die Ecke bringen."

„Was sagt uns, dass du kein Spion bist?", rief einer und er erkannte ihn als Seamus Finnigan.

„Wie? Ich kann nur so viel sagen, dass ihr keine Ahnung habt, wie gern ich ihn tot sehen würde.", erklärte Draco mit fester Stimme.

„Ist es wahr, dass es etwas mit dem zu tun hat, was dir angeblich in den Ferien wiederfahren ist?", fragte eine andere. Ihren Namen kannte er nicht.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Weißt du genau, was passiert ist?", wollte er wissen. Er begann zu schwitzen. Hatte Hermine geredet. Eine Berührung an seiner Hand ließ ihn etwas zur Ruhe kommen.

„Nein, aber man erzählt sich die komischsten Geschichten."

„Ich kann euch so viel sagen, dass mir in den Ferien tatsächlich etwas wiederfahren ist und dies mich dann vollends zu diesem Entschluss geführt hat, aber auch davor, hatte ich Skrupel.", erklärte er weiter.

Eine Zeitlang war es still, bis sich ein Rotschopf nach vorne kämpfte und ihn ansah. Es war die Schwester vom Wiesel.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy? Ich glaube dir.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und er nickte ihr dankend zu. Und als hätte die Kleine einen Hebel umgelegt, wandten sich immer mehr ihm zu.

Er schaute kurz zur Seite und in das lächelnde Gesicht von Hermine.

***

Sie beobachtete ihn eine Zeitlang. Was er heute geleistet hatte, überraschte sie und machte sie gleichzeitig doch irgendwie stolz. Er war weder herablassend noch egozentrisch gewesen. Einfach ein ganz normaler Junge, der helfen wollte. Sie mochte ihn, dass stand fest. Es machte Spaß, einfach nur mit ihm zu reden. Ja, sogar das Streiten machte mittlerweile Spaß, wenn er sich denn normal verhielt und nicht ausrastete.

„Das war super, heute.", sagte sie und grinste ihn an, als er überrascht auf sah.

„Super? Ich habe gedacht, die wollen mich alle erdolchen. Schön langsam, damit es auch wirklich schön weh tut.", sagte sarkastisch und sie lachte. „Nein, ehrlich. Das war unheimlich.", gestand er und grinste diesmal sie an. „Außerdem wollte ich dir noch danken."

„Mir?" fragte sie verwirrt. Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie getan haben sollte, damit er so etwas äußert. Er hatte doch die ganze Zeit gesprochen und die Kinder dazu bewegt ihm zu glauben. Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt.

„Ja, dir. Ich habe Panik bekommen, als sie auf die Ferien ansprachen. Du warst aber da.", gestand er. „Ehrlich. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, du hättest wirklich gesungen."

„Das könnte ich niemals. Wenn du willst, dass es geheim bleibt, dann nehme ich dein Geheimnis mit ins Grab. Egal, wie alt ich werde und was ich noch erleben mag.", sagte sie und nickte dabei heftig.

„Ich weiß. Danke."

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen, Malfoy?! Du wirst mir langsam unheimlich. So oft, wie du im Moment Danke sagst… Das ist nicht mehr normal."

„Aber-"

„Man muss sich nicht immer für jede Kleinigkeit bedanken. Freunde sind da, um auch so zu helfen. Sie wissen einfach, dass man ihnen dankbar ist. Für Kleinigkeiten muss man sich deswegen nicht alle fünf Minuten bedanken. Es wäre was anderes, wenn ich dir zum Beispiel das Leben gerettet hätte."

Er sah sie einfach stur an, nachdem sie geendet hatte. Seine blauen Augen ließen keine Gefühle nach außen und doch tobte darin ein Kampf. Ein Kampf gegen Verschluss und doch Freiheit. Und dann war dort alles zu sehen. Seine Trauer, seine Dankbarkeit, seine Angst, seine Freude und noch vieles mehr. Er stand auf und setzte sich zu ihr. Seine Augen wandte er nicht ein einziges mal von ihr ab.

„Das hast du aber.", sagte er dann leise und sie schaute erschrocken auf. „Du hast mein Leben gerettet."

„Was? Wie sollte ich denn?", fragte sie und versuchte zu überlegen, wann.

„Indem du einfach da warst. Ich hatte sogar daran gedacht, einfach aufzugeben. Und dann hast du mir gezeigt, dass ich doch nicht so alleine bin, wie ich gedacht hatte. Und da begann ich, nicht mehr ans aufgeben zu denken. Nein, ich wollte wieder kämpfen. Du hast mir dabei geholfen. Du hast mir wieder die nötige Kraft gegeben.", erklärte er.

„Aber… Draco…" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Er hatte sie doch jedes Mal angeschrien und hatte sie sogar geschlagen.

„Ich bin manchmal wütend geworden, weil ich mit dieser ganzen Situation einfach nicht zurechtkam.", gestand er und interessierte sich plötzlich für einen imaginären Fusel am Boden.

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Konnte sie das wirklich glauben? Die Antwort lautete ja. So überzeugend konnte selbst er nicht blicken, wenn er lügen würde. O Gott! Sie starrte ihn bereits seit geraumer Zeit an und er tat nicht anderes als ihren Blick zu erwidern. Warum schlug ihr Herz plötzlich so schnell?

Plötzlich unterbrach er den Blickkontakt und räusperte sich. War das nicht der Moment in Kinofilmen, in denen der Mann merkte, was geschah und er es eigentlich nicht wollte? Wie dumm hatte sie sein können? Natürlich hatte er keinerlei Interesse an ihr. Keines! Immerhin war sie ein Schlammblut. Ihr Herz krampfte sich eigenartig zusammen, als sie daran dachte. Konnte es sein…

Sie sprang auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

***

Draco sah ihr nach. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Er seufzte. Natürlich. Aber was sollte er auch groß tun? Es war gefährlich für sie und für ihre Sicherheit würde er im Moment alles tun. Er ließ sich zur Seite fallen und vergrub das Gesicht im weichen Stoff der Couch. Schwach konnte er noch ihren Geruch wahrnehmen. Vanille und Erdbeere. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ sich in ihren Duft fallen. Er hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht, dass er mal so fühlen würde.

Somit beantwortete er eine Frage, die er schon vor langer Zeit gestellt hatte. Sein Vater hatte seine Mutter nie geliebt. Zumindest nicht mehr, seit dem er existierte. Seine Mutter hatte stets geweint. Sie war auch nie glücklich gewesen. Ihr was es von Anfang vorbestimmt gewesen, wen sie zu heiraten hatte.

Wenn er daran dachte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Nichts selbst entscheiden zu dürfen, in Unglück gestürzt und nie geliebt zu werden war schrecklich. Und noch schlimmer war, dass er genau wusste, wovon er sprach. Siebzehn Jahre hatte er so leben müssen. Nur von einer Person geliebt, die es ihm nicht zeigen dürfte und die ihm am Ende genommen worden war. Von seinem eigenen Vater! Wenn er an die Nacht zurückdachte, konnte er nicht anders, als puren Hass zu empfinden.

Es schmerzte einfach zu sehr. Keine Hermine konnte ihn den Schmerz nehmen, sie konnte ihn nur lindern.

Blaue Augen schauten ihn an. Sie waren wie seine, doch trugen sie nie wirklich Kälter oder Hass mit sich. Sie waren stets distanziert, doch wusste er, dass sie genauso warmherzig und gütig blicken konnten. Und dann wurden sie matt und eine einzelne Träne floss aus ihnen, bevor sie gänzlich das Leben verloren.

Heiße Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und drangen hinaus. Er schämte sich nicht. Niemand konnte ihn sehen – nur Hermine. Und die würde ihn nie auslachen. Und mit dem Gedanken an sie, tauchten tiefe, haselnussbraune Augen vor ihm auf. Sie waren so voller Leben und Güte. Sie strahlten eine Wärme aus, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte und die sein Herz beruhigte. Doch sie würden ihm nie so gehören, wie er es gerne hätte.

In seinem Innern schrie er danach, doch niemand schien ihn zu hören. Niemand. Damit war er auf sich allein gestellt. Er konnte so etwas nicht von Hermine verlangen. Allein der Wunsch war egoistisch. Schließlich war es seine dumme Wenigkeit, die sie sechs Jahre lang nur verletzt hatte. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war.

Selbst in seiner Welt ließ sich die Zeit nicht vollends zurückdrehen, um alles ungeschehen zu machen. Ein Teil von ihr würde ihn immer hassen und er konnte sie verstehen. Er konnte sie komplett verstehen. Denn er empfand genauso Hass. Für seinen Vater und dessen Anführer. Und sollte er sie begegnen, würde er seine Mutter rechen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. O ja!

Weiche Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft sein Gesicht entlang und trockneten seine Tränen. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Dieser Traum war so realistisch, dass er Angst hatte, aufzuwachen.

„Draco…. Du hast geweint."

Er wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen und doch wollte er sie ansehen. Er spürte ihre leichte Berührung im Haar und holte tief Luft. Am besten öffnete er seine Augen jetzt.

Blau traf auf braun.

„Hermine?", fragte er verwirrt. War es doch kein Traum?

Sie nickte und lächelte dabei so wunderschön. „Ich bin hier, Draco. Ich werde immer da sein.", flüsterte sie und er nahm ihre Hand. Die Andere legte er auf ihre Wange und streichelte diese.

Nein, es war kein Traum...

* * *

Und? Mir persönlich gefiel ja das Ende. Lasst mich einfach eure Meinung wissen.


	16. Der Schutzengel

Hi, da bin ich wieder. In diesem Chapter ist es wieder düsterer, als in dem anderen und ich hoffe, dass es euch genauso zu sagt.

Wieder einen Dank an meine treuen Reviewern, **Mary Marvellous** ; **Tuniwell** und **thattakesthebiscuit** , und **Manni **;** Arweyna und Nickiii**.

Und jetzt wieder viel Spaß mit **Der Schutzengel**.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Der Schutzengel**

Auf ihrer Haut machte sich eine Gänsehaut breit. Nur diese Berührung ließ ihr Herz wieder schneller schlagen. Konnte es den wahr sein? Konnte er tatsächlich etwas für sie empfinden? Als sein Daumen vorsichtig und sanft über ihren Wangenknochen strich, schloss sie die Augen.

Aber es war doch falsch. Gryffindor und Slytherin! Malfoy und Muggelgeboren! Schwarz und weiß! Und doch… Wie konnte etwas falsch sein, wenn es sich so gut anfühlte?

Etwas Weiches und warmes streifte ihre Lippen. War es das, was sie dachte? Es war nur ganz leicht gewesen. Ein Hauch. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in die blauen – nah. Er war so nah. Hätte sie ihn jetzt nicht bestrafen sollen? Müsste sie nicht ihre Hand erheben? Doch sie tat es nicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Nicht mehr.

„Entschuldige.", flüsterte er und distanzierte sich. „Ich… hätte das nicht tun dürfen." Sein Blick wanderte zum Boden.

Sie wollte etwas sagen. Ihm klar machen, dass es ihm nicht leid tun brauchte. Aber sie war so überrascht über das eben erlebte, dass ihr kein Ton über die Lippen wollte.

„Ich… gehe mal ins Bett.", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. Sie – das dumme Huhn – nickte nur. Warum zum Teufel nickte sie? Warum hielt sie ihn nicht auf?

Nach dem er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, dachte sie noch eine Zeitlang nach und versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war.

Also: Draco Malfoy hatte sie geküsst. Sanft. Vorsichtig. Und er hatte sich dafür entschuldigt. Und vielleicht das schlimmste war, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Dracos Lippen auf ihren – auch wenn es noch so kurz gewesen war – hatten sich so richtig angefühlt. Verdammt, sie war komplett verwirrt! Und das nur wegen eines Jungen und dann auch noch den Slytherinprinzen.

***

_Was habe ich nur getan?_, fragte er sich bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal. _Was habe ich nur getan?_ Er legte seine Hände auf das Gesicht und versuchte vergeblich dieses Ereignis, dieses Gefühl, zu vergessen. Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen. Nein! So brachte er sie nur in Gefahr. Selbst die Freundschaft, die er nun nicht mehr leugnen konnte, war bereits gefährlich genug. Wenn sein Vater davon Wind bekäme, dann Gnade ihm Merlin!

Und jetzt tat er etwas, was er auch noch nie getan hatte. Er schrie. Er schrie aus Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Angst und da war noch dieses Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte.

Als hätte die Welt von seinem Leiden etwas mitbekommen, begann der Wind um seine Ohren zu rauschen und ließ die kahlen Äste der Bäume sich biegen. Die Wolken am Himmel zogen sich vollends zusammen und in der Ferne begann ein Gewitter. Die Natur litt mit ihm. Er ließ sich an der Mauer hinunter und schloss die Augen.

_Ich kann nicht mehr!_, war alles, was ihm noch durch den Kopf schoss, bevor er zur Seite sackte. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr und nicht das erste Mal fragte er sich, warum sein Vater nicht ihn umgebracht hatte.

Ein Blitz – irgendwo. Dann wurde es schwarz.

***

„So ist das also…", lachte sie und strich sich durchs Haar. „Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, mein Lieber?"

Er nickte der düsteren Frau ihm gegenüber zu. Ja, er war sich sicher. Mehr als alles andere. Dieses Gespräch hatte seine letzten Skrupel vernichtet und nun sah er rot. Rot, wie ein aufgewühlter Stier und er war bereit zum Angriff über zu gehen, wenn sie sich denn bereit erklären würde, ihm zu helfen, denn er sah auch ein, dass er nicht die Chance hatte, dies alleine zu bewerkstelligen. Ein Grund mehr, warum er zu ihr gegangen war. Sie würde alles für ihren Herrn tun. Alles.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Lucius?", fragte sie und stand auf, um zu einem größeren Tisch zu gehen, der verdreckt war und auf dem sich eine fünf Zentimeter dicke Staubschicht einen Platz über wehrloses Pergament und anderen unnützen Kram ergattert hatte.

Kurz um: Er nicht besser aussah, als der Rest der Einrichtung.

Er ertappte sich selbst bei dem Gedanken, wie man nur in so einer verdreckten Bude leben konnte. Aber bitte… Es war ihr Leben und nicht des seines.

Sie nahm eine Pergamentrolle, breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus und stieß dabei den anderen Kram uninteressiert zu Boden. Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sie daraufhin zu weisen. Es würde nur Zeit kosten. Durch den Staub, der aufgewühlt worden war, begann er endlich wieder seine Schwägerin zu sehen und es machte ihn stolz, dass sie bereits so leidenschaftlich bei der Sache war. Mit einer Feder kritzelte sie hier und da Dinge auf dieses riesige Pergament und das Lachen, dass durch das Haus klang, bereitete jedem, der dies nicht kennen würde, einen Angstschauer.

Leise stellte er sich neben sie und beobachtete zu Frieden, wie sie einen Plan ausheckte. Einen Plan, wie sie an seinen wertlosen Sohn herankommen konnten, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Ein boshaftes Lachen zierte sein Gesicht und ein mordlustiges Flackern erschien in seinen Augen.

***

Erschrocken starrte sie in sein leeres Zimmer. Wo war er? Es war schon weit nach Ausgangssperre und es sah ihm eigentlich nicht mehr ähnlich, jetzt noch draußen rumzuschleichen. Okay, vielleicht mochte er im Kerker bei den anderen sein, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass das nicht stimmte. Ihr war schlecht und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Verdammt.

Sie lief in ihr Zimmer, holte sich ihren Morgenmantel und warf ihn sich über. Noch bevor sie den Gürtel zugeschnürt hatte, war sie schon im langen Korridor verschwunden. Wo konnte er nur sein? Jede Klassenzimmertür stieß sie auf, erwischte Pärchen hier und da, doch für Punkte abzuziehen hatte sie nun wirklich keine Zeit. Sie fragte auch gar nicht nach, ob sie ihren blonden Slytherin vielleicht irgendwo gesehen hatten. Sie kassierte nur erschrockene Blicke und wirbelte dann wieder herum, um die nächste Tür aufzustoßen.

Draußen machte sich ein wahnsinniges Unwetter breit und sie konnte ihn nicht finden. Vielleicht mochte ihre Sorge auch unbegründet sein, aber sie hatte eben Angst. Panische Angst. Vielleicht war ja doch etwas und sie könnte sich nie verzeihen, nicht einmal gesucht zu haben, wenn sich ihre Befürchtung als Wahrheit herausstellte. Immerhin hatte er sie auch schon gerettet.

Sie schaute in jedem Geheimgang den sie kannte. Nichts. Nur einmal wurde sie rot und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ron und Lavender. Doch bevor er seine Frage, was denn geschehen sei, zu ende sprechen konnte, hatte sie sich schon wieder gefangen und war fort.

Sie rief nicht nach ihm. Nein. Was hätte sie denn getan, wenn Slytherins ihren Weg gekreuzt hätten und überhaupt war Nachtruhe. Sie hatte Glück, dass Filch und Mrs Norris sie noch nicht erwischt hatten, so wie sie die Gänge entlang fegte. Doch all das geschah nur in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Den Rest ihres Verstanden war momentan von Draco Malfoy besetz.

Sie lief die lange Rundtreppe empor und blieb keuchend auf dem Turm stehen. Regen und Wind peitschten ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sich panisch umsah.

Es war der letzte Ort, an dem er sein konnte. Sie drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse, bevor sie ihn schließlich am Boden liegen sah. Nahe der Wand. Sie wusste nicht, ob er schlief oder ob er bewusstlos geworden war.

Schluchzend ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie fallen und setzte ihn aufrecht. Sie schüttelte ihn und rief immer wieder seinen Namen, bis er schließlich seine Augen öffnete. Sie waren glasig. Es schien, als sähe er durch sie hindurch.

Sie rief seinen Namen, doch er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Was war nur. Mit einer nassen und zitternden Hand schlug sie ihm gegen die Wange. Er zeigte keinen Schmerz. Er zeigte nicht einmal, ob er etwas mitbekommen hatte.

Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter und vermischten sich mit dem Regen, der bereits ihre Klamotten durchnässt hatte. Sie zitterte. Ihr Körper und ihre Stimme. Vor Angst und Kälte. Was mochte noch alles passieren. Wieder rief sie seinen Namen und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand. Nichts.

„Okay….", sagte sie leise. „Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Ich weiß sonst nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Entschuldige." Sie packte sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Vielleicht holte ihn das ja zurück.

Sofort trennte sie sich wieder von ihm. Nichts. Sie lachte hohl auf. Was hatte sie denn schon erwartet? Ein Happy End wie bei Schneewittchen? Der Froschkönig? Dornröschen? Wie naiv konnte jemand sein? Aber was sollte sie denn noch tun?

Tränen verschleierten immer mehr ihre Sicht. Alleine konnte sie ihn hier nicht runter bringen.

Noch einmal schloss sie ihre Augen und legte ihre Lippen sanft auf seine. Der Regen prasselte auf sie herab, doch das alles bekam sie kaum noch mit.

***

Plötzlich wurde alles lauter und ihm wurde kalt. Doch da war noch etwas. Seine Sicht klärte sich und er sah Hermine. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, während ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen und sie ihn… küsste. Sie küsste ihn. Für einen Moment riss er die Augen auf, bevor er sie wieder schloss und sich in diesem Kuss fallen ließ. Er hatte gedacht, sie würde es nicht wollen, aber hier saß sie und küsste _ihn_!

Sie trennte sich von ihm und langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in braune, die so besorgt aussahen. Doch es dauerte nur einige Sekunde, da verschwand die Sorge und Glück trat an ihre Stelle. Was…?

„Draco.", sagte sie glücklich und lachte „Geht`s dir gut?"

„Ist das eine Fangfrage?", fragte er und blickte verwirrt drein. Was war passiert?

Bevor er diese Frage aber stellen konnte, hatte sie ihn in die Arme gerissen und hielt ihn fest. Er konnte ihr Schluchzen noch über das Gewitter hören. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie nass sie war. Sofort drückte er sie von sich weg und schaute an sich hinunter. Klitschnass.

„Was… ist passiert?", fragte er und schaute wieder in ihr Gesicht, das von nassen Haarsträhnen umrandet war.

„Das weißt du nicht?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung mehr. Er wusste nur noch, dass er hier gestanden hatte und über sein Leben und den Kuss nachgedacht hatte.

„Ich habe dich hiergefunden. Du warst anscheinend bewusstlos und als ich dich wach bekommen hatte, warst du wie eine leere Hülle.", erklärte sie.

„Eine… leere Hülle?", wiederholte er und schaute sie verständnislos an.

Sie nickte. „Ich habe immer wieder deinen Namen gerufen. Ich habe dich sogar geschlagen und… dich zweimal geküsst. Nichts."

„Du hast mich geschlagen?", fragte er und sah sie tadelnd an. Daraufhin lachte sie. Sie konnte wieder lachen und das war doch schon mal was.

„Na komm.", sagte sie und stand auf.

Er sah zu ihr auf. Sie war nass. Klitschnass. Und ihre Klamotten klebten an ihrem Körper. Sie trug anscheinend nur ihren Pyjama und einen Morgenmantel. Der Regen perlte an ihrer Haut ab und ihr Haar klebte in ihrem Gesicht und lag plattgedrückt auf ihrem Rücken.

Hier, wie sie dort stand, sah sie aus, wie sein Engel. Sein Schutzengel. Es mochte noch so absurd klingen, aber egal wie sie aussah, Hermine war sein persönlicher Engel.

Dann sah er auf ihre Hand, die sie ausstreckte, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren ganzen Körper, nahm er ihre Hand und sprang leichtfüßig auf.

Er wusste nicht mehr was geschehen war und trotzdem war er froh, dass sie gekommen war. Egal was er getan hatte, er würde es nie wieder tun.

Zusammen stiegen sie die lange Treppe hinunter und schlichen sich zurück in ihren Turm. Sie schafften es gerade noch, sich trockene Sachen anzuziehen, bevor sie in ihre Betten und einen schweren Schlaf fielen...

* * *

Und? Zu übertrieben? Ich wollte schon immer mal so eine Szene schreiben und endlich hatte ich die Gelegenheit dazu. Lasses es mich wissen, wie ihr dieses Chapter fandet.

Lg **Nessi**


	17. Hexen und Muggel

Hallo alle zusammen. Nur noch ein paar Tage frei. *seufz* Na ja… Ich wünsche euch, die am Montag wieder Schule haben, noch schöne, erholsame Tage und dann viel Spaß, wenn der Ernst des Lebens wieder anfängt.

Ich danke wieder meinen treuen Reviewern, Marry Marvellous und thattakesthebiscuit.

Außerdem auch ein großen Dank an das Internet, ohne das ich ziemlich aufgeschmissen wäre. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das alles stimmt, aber ich hoffe es. Ich konnte leider auch nicht alles mit rein nehmen, weil es meiner Meinung nach ziemlich brutal war.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure** Nessi**

* * *

**Hexen und Muggel**

*******

Ihr Kopf hämmerte und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich zerspringen würde. Wie sie es hasste. Sie hatte sich diese Nacht eine schwere Erkältung zugezogen und doch huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, als sie an die Nacht zurück dachte. Ihre Augen suchten den Blonden auf der anderen Seite der Halle und fanden ihn recht schnell.

Zabini wie immer an seiner Seite. Sie machte ihm deshalb keine Vorwürfe. Sie wusste eben, dass er sein bester Freund war. Auch wenn er sie grob belästigt hatte, akzeptierte sie ihn, als besten Freund des Blonden. Immerhin akzeptierte dieser auch ihre Freunde.

Ihre Lippen brannten bei der Erinnerung und sie schloss die Augen.

„Hey, Hermine.", sagte Ginny und sie grinste sie an, als wüsste sie alles. Das war unheimlich. Sehr unheimlich.

„Hi, Ginny.", sagte sie deshalb nur und trank ein Schluck Wasser. Sie musste unbedingt nach Madame Pomfrey.

„Wie läuft es denn so?", fragte ihre Freundin und Hermine blickte verwirrt auf.

„Was soll wie laufen, Ginny? Sprech nicht in Rätseln."

„Mit dir und dem Prinzen. Sag nicht, da ist gar nichts. Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch anseht und du kannst deine Augen nie von ihm lassen. Komm schon, ich brauche Details.", erklärte die Rothaarige hastig und gestikulierte mit den Händen.

„Details? Ginny-"

„Sag mir nicht, es gibt keine. Süße, ich sehe es dir doch an. Komm raus mit der Sprache? Ist etwas vorgefallen? Ich möchte alles wissen."

„Da gibt es nichts zu wissen, Ginny.", wehrte sie ab und nahm erneut einen Schluck.

„Weißt du… er sieht gerade zu dir.", sagte sie und Hermines Kopf schoss hoch, um den Blick von Draco aufzufangen. Ein lautes „Aha" von Ginny ließ sie ertappt zusammen fahren und verlegen den Blick senken.

„Da ist doch etwas. Komm schon, Hermine, es ist unfair. Ich bin deine beste Freundin und wenn du mir nichts erzählst verhungere ich bald. Ich sag`s auch keinem weiter.", bettelte sie leise weiter.

„Weißt du was, Ginny? Ein wenig an Detaillosigkeit verhungern würde dir bestimmt nicht allzu sehr schaden.", zischte sie zurück und blickte mit rebellierenden Magen auf ihr Essen. Nein, schon beim bloßen Anblick wurde ihr schlecht. Sie konnte einfach nichts essen.

„Hermine, Süße…"

„Ginny, du bist einfach zu neugierig! Ein bisschen weniger würde dir auch nicht weh tun. Ich würde dir ja was sagen, wenn da etwas wäre, aber da ist nichts. Wir sind nur Freunde!"

„Aha.", sagte die Weasley wieder und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie.

„Was _aha_?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie konnte den Gedankensprüngen ihrer Freundin nicht mehr verfolgen.

„_Wir sind nur Freunde_, dahinter steckt mehr, Schätzchen.", erklärte sie und zwinkerte. „Komm schon." Ginny wibbelte nervös auf dem Platz hin und her und schien fast zu platzen vor Neugier.

„Na gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen möchtest: Draco und ich haben uns geküsst!", zischte Hermine scharf und vergrub gleich darauf ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Einige Momente lang war es still bis ein leises „Wow" von Ginny zu hören war.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst? Wie? Wann? Wer hat wen geküsst? Wie war`s? Wie oft?" All diese Fragen stürmten auf Hermine ein und ihr Kopf meldete sich protestierend. Vielleicht sollte sie direkt nach Madame Pomfrey. Seufzend stand sie auf und gab Ginny ein Zeichen sie sollte mitkommen. Auf dem Weg dort hin, begann sie schließlich. „Einmal… naja… zwei- nein dreimal.", gestand Hermine seufzend und Ginny stellte sich in ihren Weg.

„Dreimal? Und du sagst da wäre nichts! Hermine, ich glaube du würdest es nicht mal erkennen, wenn es mit Neonfarben vor dir steht."

„Du bist fies. Nein… Das erste Mal hat er mich geküsst. Nur ganz kurz. Eine halbe Sekunde… vielleicht noch weniger.", sagte sie und bog um die nächste Ecke.

„Aber immerhin hat er dich geküsst.", sagte Ginny.

„Und er hat sich dafür entschuldigt."

„Gar nicht gut. Es sei denn, er hat gedacht, dass du es vielleicht nicht magst. Da müsste ich wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht.", sagte Ginny nachdenklich. „Und das zweite mal?"

„Ich ihn. Aber er war sowieso nicht er selbst. Es ist etwas vorgefallen. Ich habe ihn ziemlich am Ende irgendwo gefunden und habe versucht ihn wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen."

„Details?"

„Nein.", seufzte Hermine. „Das ist ein Geheimnis."

„Und das dritte mal?", quetschte Ginny weiter.

„Das dritte mal ich ihn wieder, aber er hat den Kuss erwidert."

Erfreut klatschte Ginny in die Hände, als die Treppe einen Schwenker nach links unternahm. „Er hat den Kuss erwidert. Also hat er sich das erste Mal nur entschuldigt, weil er dich nicht verletzen wollte.", kombinierte Ginny.

„Ich weiß nicht… Das ist ziemlich kompliziert.", seufzte Hermine und ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

„Glaub ich dir."

Hermine stieß die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und lief Madame Pomfrey sofort in die Arme. Sie schilderte ihr kurz ihre Probleme und wurde gleich darauf von ihr untersucht. Auf die Frage hin, ob sie wüsste, warum es vielleicht zu diesen Schmerzen kam, erzählte sie ihr, dass sie im Regen gestanden hätte.

Ginny saß sie ganze Zeit leise neben ihrer Freundin und schien in Gedanken. Das war ihr auch ganz Recht. Sie wusste eh nicht mehr, was sie Ginny noch alles sagen dürfte und nicht oder wollte.

„Du hast dir eine richtig schöne Erkältung zu gezogen, meine Liebe. Am besten gehst du gleich wieder in dienen Turm und legst dich hin.", erklärte die Krankenschwester und gab ihr ein Gebräu, das alles andere als Appetitlich aussah. Naja… Augen zu und durch! Sie gab den Becher zurück und musste sich stark beherrschen, sich nicht zu schütteln. Sie hatte aber auch noch nie eine Medizin getrunken, die annähernd gut schmeckte.

Madame Pomfrey wünschte ihr eine gute Erholung und sie verließ mit Ginny wieder den Krankenflügel. Reden taten sie kaum noch. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die allerdings auf ein und dasselbe zurückzuführen waren. Draco Malfoy.

Es war Wahnsinn. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie keinen einzigen Gedanken an diesen Kerl verschwendet und jetzt spukte er ihr jede Sekunde im Kopf rum. Wenn sie nicht bald von den Kopfschmerzen verrückt werden würde, dann sicher von ihm. Sie verabschiedete sich von Ginny, als sie am Schulsprecherturm angekommen waren und verschwand. Schleppend ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und schloss die Augen. Sie war müde. So müde.

***

Die blauen Seelenspiegel fanden schließlich die Brünette auf der Couch. Sie schlief und blass schien sie auch. Ob sie sich erkältet hatte? Leise ging er auf sie zu und fühlte ihre Stirn und runzelte seine. Sie hatte Fieber.

Leise ging er zu der kleinen Küche und holte eine Tasse raus. Mit dem Zauberstab erhitze er Wasser und goss es in die Tasse. Dann hängte er nur noch einen Teebeutel hinein. Teebeutel. Hermine hatte sie nach den Ferien mitgebracht. Eine Erfindung von den Muggeln, war aber nicht schlecht. Wenn es schnell gehen musste, war das das Beste. Er lächelte. Noch vor einigen Jahren hätte er gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen, so etwas überhaupt zu benutzen.

Vorsichtig stellte er die Tasse auf den Tisch und weckte sie. Langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen und sahen ihn erstaunt an, als sie realisierte, wer er war. Sie setze sich auf und nahm die Tasse entgegen, die er ihr kommentarlos hinhielt. Als sie an der Tasse schlurfte, setzte er sich an den kleinen Tisch, vor der Couch und begann mit seinem Geschichtsaufsatz.

Ein leises schniefen war zu hören und er schwenkte einmal seinen Zauberstab und reichte er Brünetten ein Taschentuch, wie die Tasse zuvor.

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, nahm das Taschentuch allerdings in die Hand und putzte sich die Nase, die gleich darauf röter erschien.

„Danke.", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Findest du nicht, dass du besser in den Krankenflügel gehen solltest?", fragte er. „Du hast Fieber."

Eine Weile war es still zwischen den Beiden, bis sie schließlich neben ihm auftauchte und auf seinen Aufsatz starrte. Sie hatte also keine Lust ihm zu antworten. War auch egal, es war ihre Gesundheit, nicht seine. Obwohl etwas an ihm nagte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte und außerdem wusste er zu hundert prozentiger Sicherheit, weswegen sie die Erkältung hatte. Wegen ihm. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn immer wieder dazu, sich schuldig zu fühlen.

„Nein, nicht sechzehnhundertneunzig. Es war sechzehnhundertzweiundneunzig.", korrigierte sie ihn und zeigte auf eine Textstelle. Er hob nur die Schultern. Ob neunzig oder zweiundneunzig… Es war doch fast dasselbe. Aber trotzdem korrigierte er diese Stelle. Mehr für sie, wie er geschockt feststellte.

Plötzlich nieste sie und es ließ ihn erschrocken zurück schrecken. Nein, entweder sie ging zum Krankenflügel, oder… Er seufzte und stand auf. Ohne auf sie zu achten marschierte er geradewegs in _ihr_ Zimmer und kam gleich darauf mit ihrer Decke, die so herrlich nach ihr duftete, wieder raus. Er legte sie ans Ender der Couch, zog Hermine hoch und manövrierte sie ebenfalls auf das weiche Polster. Dann drückte er sie nach hinten und deckte sie zu.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Entweder Krankenflügel, oder das. Such es dir aus.", sagte er nur und wartete.

„Das.", sagte sie etwas schüchtern und er blickte zweimal.

Dann hob er die Schultern und setzte sich wieder an seinen Aufsatz. Wenige Minuten später raufte er sich die Haare und seufzte. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter und das war überhaupt nicht sein Gebiet. Allerdings musste er den Aufsatz morgen abgeben. Aber woher sollte er denn bitteschön wissen, wie das bei den Muggeln war, die die Hexen und Zauberer verfolgt hatten?

„Wo begann die Hexenverfolgung bei euch? Wie viele wurden beschuldigt oder umgebracht?"

„Die **Hexenprozesse von Salem** (_Salem Witch Trials_) im Jahr 1692 bildeten den Beginn einer Reihe von Verhaftungen, Anklagen und Hinrichtungen wegen Hexerei in Neuengland. Die Hexenverfolgung begann in dem _Village_ Salem, das heute größtenteils zu Danvers gehört, nahe der _Stadt_ Salem.

In ihrem Verlauf wurden 20 Beschuldigte hingerichtet, 55 Menschen unter Folter zu Falschaussagen gebracht, 150 Verdächtigte inhaftiert und weitere 200 Menschen der Hexerei beschuldigt. Die Anschuldigungen dehnten sich innerhalb weniger Monate auf die umliegenden Gemeinden, wie Andover, Amesbury, Salisbury, Haverhill, Topsfield, Ipswich, Rowley, Gloucester, Manchester, Malden, Charlestown, Billerica, Beverly, Reading, Woburn, Lynn, Marblehead und Boston, aus. Hexenverfolgung hatte bis dahin in den nordamerikanischen Kolonien, anders als in Europa, nur vereinzelt stattgefunden.", erklärte Hermine und hielt plötzlich im Gähnen inne.

Sie sah ihn an, der sie einfach nur anstarrte. Es war verrückt. Einfach nur verrückt, wenn er daran dachte, dass er vor wenigen Monaten nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen wäre, sie zu fragen und sie nicht einmal daran gedacht hätte ihn zu helfen.  
Dann lächelte sie. „Was musst du noch wissen?"

„Was hat es euch gebracht?"

„Im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert endeten etwa 60.000 angebliche Unheilsbringer - Frauen, Männer und sogar Kinder - auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Naturkatastrophen, Kriege, Hungersnöte - mit dem Wirken angeblicher Hexen lassen sich oft unerklärliche Schicksalsschläge scheinbar erklären. Hexen und Zauberer werden als die Verkörperung des Bösen ausgemacht. Und ihre Vernichtung verspricht das Ende des menschlichen Elends.", erklärte sie weiter und er schrieb fleißig mit auf.

„Und… welche Methoden hattet ihr… um uns zu foltern?"

„Muss das… wirklich da rein?"

„Grausam?", fragte er und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch.

Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie. Wir Muggel haben keine Sprüche, mit denen wir innerhalb von einer Sekunde einen Menschen umbringen können, aber dafür sind unsere… Ideen dafür… viel, viel schlimmer.

Da gab es z. B. die Wasserfolter: Der Körper des Angeklagten wurde auf einer schräg liegenden Tischplatte festgebunden oder an straff gezogenen Seilen frei in der Luft schwebend nur von einem Schemel in der Körpermitte gestützt. Dann musste das Opfer Unmengen von Flüssigkeit schlucken: 6 Liter bei der kleinen, 12 bei der großen Wasserfolter. Wer die Zähne zusammen presste, dessen Mund wurde vom Henker mit einer eisernen Zange aufgerissen. Der goss dann weiteres Wasser aus einer Literkanne in den Mund des Gequälten. Viele der Opfer erstickten daran… oder schlimmeres und ob du es glaubst oder nicht… das war eines der… harmlosesten.

Die Muggel haben eine sehr brutale Fantasie. Und außerdem können wir immer nur einen Menschen pro Zauber umbringen, wenn wir es wollen. Muggel dagegen… können ein ganzes Land auf einmal ausradieren.", erklärte Hermine und presste die Augen zu.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber anscheinend schien sie auch starke Schmerzen im Hals zu haben.

„Hermine? Tu mir bitte einen gefallen und geh in den Krankenflügel.", sagte er, doch sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht. Außerdem war ich schon da."

„Aber da hattest du bestimmt kein Fieber." , sagte er und schaute auf die Uhr. Halb elf. Gut, wenn sie nicht anders wollte, handelte er eben so. Er legte seine Arme unter ihren Körper und hob sie unter großem Protest hoch. Als sie wirklich realisierte, war er vorhatte, begann sie zu schreien und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust, doch auch das hielt ihn nicht mehr davon ab.

„Hör zu, Granger!", zischte er. „Ich habe keine Lust an deinem Tod schuld zu sein, also sei jetzt ein braves Mädchen." Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte sehr aggressiv geklungen. Sie schien es auch mitbekommen zu haben und beruhigte sich.

Den Weg zum besagten Flügel ging er schweigend mit Hermine, die ebenfalls keinen Ton von sich gab, in seinen Armen. Er wollte es nicht zu geben, aber es gefiel ihm, sie zu tragen, sie so nah zu wissen. Ein leichter Druck an der Brust, ließ ihn nach unten schauen und er sah glücklich, dass sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnte und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Doch gleichzeitig machte er sich wahnsinnige Sorgen.

Hermine war wirklich krank.

***

„Das ist es!", rief er und nahm sich das große Pergament in die Hand. „Du bist genial."

Sie lachte und setzte sich wieder in ihren verstaubten Sessel. „Ich weiß. Ich bin eine Black, Lucius. Eine waschechte Black."

Er grinste sie an und ließ sich ebenfalls wieder in das Sofa fallen. Diesmal hustete er, als der Staub sich wieder in der Luft verteilte. _Vielleicht sollte Bella wirklich mal sauber machen. Ich werde ihr später einen Hauselfen empfehlen._

„Da ist aber noch etwas.", sagte sie plötzlich und stierte ihren Schwager an. „Dein Sohn ist ziemlich klug, dass kannst du nicht bestreiten. Was also wirst du tun, wenn der Plan schief läuft?"

„Bis dahin, Bella Liebste, habe ich einen neuen. Dann müssen wir eben seine Schwachstelle kennen."

„Seine Schwachstelle? Lucius, ich dachte diese würde bereits unter der Erde weilen.", sagte Bella und hob eine Augenbraue.

Lucius nickte. „Aber er ist weich und… wird eine neue haben. Er ist wie all die Anderen.", erklärte er und fuhr sich durch das lange, fettige Haar.

Bellatrix lächelte und führte ihre Lippen zum Weinglas, ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von Lucius zu wenden. Langsam nippte sie am Rotwein und leckte sich die Lippen. Der dunkelrote Lippenstift immer noch haftend.

„_Dunkelrot, Lucius. Wie Blut._", hatte sie zu ihm gesagt. „_Nicht nur rot. Dunkelrot._"

Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr hin. Immer näher und… griff nach ihrem Glas, nur um selbst zu trinken. Sie lachte in sich hinein. Ihre Schwester war wirklich zu dumm gewesen. Nie hatte sie ihn geliebt, aber sie… ja, sie hätte alles um einen Mann wie ihm gegeben.

Er lächelte zurück und in seinen Augen blitze es auf. Sie wusste was es war und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter...

* * *

Und, wie war`s? Lasst es mich bitte wieder wissen.


	18. Eine Nacht im Krankenflügel

Ha, bin ich diesmal nicht schnell? Ich muss aber auch sagen, dass es mir echt Spaß gemacht hat, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Meiner Meinung nach, ist es mit das Beste. Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews und hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel auch so gefällt. Natürlich ist Kritik auch erwünscht.

Wieder einen Dank an **thattakesthebescuit, Nickiii und Marry Marvellous.**

Ich hoffe es macht euch genauso viel Spaß, dass Chapter zu lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte.

Lg Nessi

* * *

**Eine Nacht im Krankenflügel**

*******

Es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass die Schulsprecherin mit einer schweren Erkältung im Krankenflügel lag. Fast den ganzen Tag war sie von ihren drei Freunden und weitaus anderen Schülern umzingelt.

Sie war in ihrem Haus scheinbar sehr beliebt, wie Draco feststellte. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich, auf der anderen aber wurmte es ihn. Er hatte kaum die Gelegenheit nach ihr zu sehen. Wenn, dann hatte er spät abends Glück. Meistens wurde er aber wieder zurückgeschickt.

Und das war nicht das Einzigste Problem. Nein. Potter nervte ihn bereits seit Tagen, wann er denn endlich der DA richtig beitreten wollte, doch für so etwas hatte der Blonde im Moment keinen Kopf. Er war dazu verdammt, sich Sorgen zu machen und dürfte dann nicht einmal diese Person, die ihm dieses Gefühl abverlangte, sehen. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Und wenn das nicht schon genug wäre, schien Pansy wieder anhänglicher zu werden. Sie meinte, er schiene wieder lebendiger und hing von morgens bis abends an seinen Fersen. Wie er es hasste! Die fiesen Kommentare, die er hier und da ihr gegenüber sagte, schienen sie nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil. Anscheinend sah sie es als eine Herausforderung. Eine Herausforderung, die sie nie gewinnen würde. Wie auch? Er besaß freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie. Wie sollte er auch nicht? Immerhin waren sie von klein auf zusammen aufgewachsen. Aber er liebte sie eben nicht und…

Da war so ein kleines Problem. _Das Problem_, wie er es gerne nannte.

Hermine verwirrte ihn immer mehr und schon seit Wochen wusste er nicht mehr, was er wirklich fühlte. Konnte man ihm das eigentlich verübeln? Immerhin hat er nie gelernt, was es hieß zu lieben. Egal in welcher Form. Aber da war etwas in seiner Brust. Ganz klein nur. Und er vermutete stark, dass es das war, was er vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahre vergraben hatte und es bereits tot geglaubt hatte.

Er legte seine Stirn gegen das kalte Fenster und wartete auf den Sonnenuntergang. Er musste mit ihr reden. Es gab da nämlich etwas, was er sie noch fragen wollte.

Er seufzte und schaute sich um. Auf dem Tisch lagen seine fertigen Hausaufgaben und daneben der Aufsatz, den er über die Hexenverfolgung und den Krieg hatte schreiben müssen. Es war ein _Ohne Gleichen_. Professor Binns hatte gesagt, dass es niemanden gegeben hatte, der das so ausführlich hatte schreiben können. Er wusste, dass er sich auch noch einmal bei Hermine bedanken sollte, aber so wie er sie kannte, winkte sie einfach ab und deshalb musste er mit ihr reden.

Draußen begannen Blumen sich durch den harten Boden zu kämpfen und ihre Blüten gen Himmel zu strecken. Die Bäume begannen bereits wieder grüne Blätter zu tragen und der See war bereits wieder in Bewegung. Er seufzte erneut. Es war schon so viele Monate her. Und doch… war er immer noch nicht drüber hinweg und er wartete immer noch auf den Tag, an dem seit Vater vor ihm stehen und mit einem Zauberstab auf ihn zielen würde. Vielleicht mit Unterstützung. Vielleicht auch ohne. Vielleicht um den Befehl des dunklen Lord auszuführen, vielleicht aber auch auf eigene Faust. Er wusste es nicht, aber er spürte, dass er seinen Vater bald wieder sehen würde. Vielleicht schon zu bald.

Er raufte sich die Haare. In seinem Leben gab es entschieden zu viele _Vielleichts_. Ein bisschen weniger würde auch gehen, denn das war nur der Anfang von dem, was noch in seinem Kopf schwirrte.

Vielleicht würde er sterben, vielleicht aber auch nur mit einem Schock davonkommen. Vielleicht mit unzähligen Wunden, vielleicht auch ohne. Wer wusste das? Aber am meisten hatte er Angst um Hermine. Er wusste, dass wenn sein Vater herausfinden würde, dass dieses Mädchen ihm mehr bedeutete als es eigentlich dürfte, würde er sie kurzerhand beseitigen. Ohne große Worte und ohne jeden Zweifel. Sein Vater kannte keine Gnade, kein Gewissen, kein Herz.

Das hatte er bis vor kurzem auch nicht gekannt. Nur in Hinsicht zu seiner Mutter und dies schien schon zu viel gewesen zu sein. Aber jetzt… Jetzt hatte er eine starke, ja, dass war es inzwischen, Freundschaft zu einer Muggelgeborene aufgebaut und das würde seinem Vater, so wie dem dunklen Lord kein Dold gefallen.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und zog die Beine auf die niedrige Fensterbank. Aber… er konnte auch nicht einfach so mit Hermine brechen. Sie war die Einzige mit dem er reden konnte. Sie war die Person, die ihn verstand und für ihn da war. Sie hatte ihn nicht aufgegeben. Er brauchte sie. Verdammt noch mal! Und er wollte auch aus einem anderen Grund nicht mit ihr brechen. Denn da war was. Etwas, dass in seiner Brust rebellierte, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Wieder mussten die Haare dran glauben.

***

Sie lächelte und hörte aus reiner Gewohnheit und der Freundlichkeit zu, doch ersehnte sie den Sonnenuntergang herbei. Sie liebte ihre Freunde, aber manchmal wurde es einfach zu viel und sie gingen einfach nicht. Das wiederum führte dazu, dass sie einen ganz gewissen Slytherin einfach nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam.

Und… ob man ihr es glauben wollte, oder nicht. Sie vermisste ihn. Ja, sie vermisste seine trockene, aber auch lustige Art. Sie vermisste die Gespräche mit ihm und auch die kleinen Streitereien.

Dabei war sie erst so kurz hier. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Draco war einer mit dem sie sich messen konnte. Er wies sie immer wieder in ihre Schranken zurück. Das brauchte sie. Er war schlagfertig und wusste sich zu wehren. Die Gespräche, die sie führten, waren meist sehr anspruchsvoll, aber manchmal redeten sie einfach nur über den Tag oder über belangloses Zeug. Es war Wahnsinn, wie gut sie sich verstanden und es erfreute sie.

Draco war nie ein schlechter Kerl gewesen. Sie hätte vielleicht genauso gehandelt, wenn sie es nicht anders kennen würde oder gelernt hätte. Wenn man von Geburt an, irgendwo hinein geschubst wird, ist es schwer dort wieder rauszukommen. Doch Draco hatte es geschafft. Zusammen mit ihrer Hilfe und diese Tatsache ließ sie ein wenig stolz sein.

„Hermine, was grinst du denn jetzt so?", fragte Ron.

„Was? Ich grinse nicht, Ronald.", wehrte sie ab und fragte sich insgeheim, ob er doch recht hatte.

„Woran hast du gedacht?", fragte nun Harry.

„An nichts.", sagte sie und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

„Das kannst du mir nicht sagen, es ist offensichtlich, dass du kein bisschen zu gehört hast.", erklärte er und starrte sie durchdringend an. Hermine hatte das Gefühl unter diesem Blick zu schrumpfen und Harrys Augen blitzten triumphierend auf. Kurz darauf bohrte man Hermine mit dem Finger in die Wange.

„Wach… macht do do…", nuschelte sie und drehte ihren Kopf.

„Du bist doof, Hermine. Du hast gegrinst wie ein Pfannkuchen.", sagte Ginny und lehnte sich nach vorne um ihrer Freundin gaaaanz tief in die Augen zu sehen. Dann trat ein schelmischer Ausdruck in ihre Augen. Zufrieden setzte sich die jüngere Weasley zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„So ist das also.", sagte sie und reckte das Kinn. Hermine seufzte. Ginny hatte sie mal wieder durchschaut.

„Was ist wie?", wollte Ron wissen und sah zwischen den beiden Freundinnen hin und her. Ginny winkte ab.

„Nichts, Brüderchen. Dafür bist du noch zu jung."

Hermine und Harry prusteten los.

Rons Augen dagegen verformten sich zu schlitzen und beleidigt verschränkte er die Arme. Ja, man konnte manchmal echt meinen, dass Ginny die ältere der Beiden war. Immerhin benahm sie sich in den meisten Situationen reifer.

„So… wisst ihr was? Ich rede nicht mehr mit euch.", sagte Ron stand auf und kehrte ihnen trotzig den Rücken zu, ohne sich weiter zu bewegen. Das aber ließ die anderen nur noch einmal los prusten. Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte er zu ihnen rüber und Hermine malte mit ihrem Finger einen imaginären Heiligenschein über ihren Kopf. Ron schnaubte, lachte aber gleich darauf auch und setzte sich wieder.

Hermine war glücklich. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und obwohl es manchmal zu viel wurde, gab es Momente, in denen sie sich wünschte, dass sie für immer andauern würden. Allerdings war nicht alles vollständig. Denn es gab noch einen Menschen hier, den sie genauso ins Herz geschlossen hatte und dieser Gedanke brachte sie wieder zurück zu Draco Malfoy.

Es wäre perfekt, wenn er auch hier sitzen würde und es wäre bestimmt gut mit anzusehen, wie er und Ron sich ein gnadenloses Blickduell lieferten und er und Harry irgendwann anfingen sich ein Wortduell zu leisten. Allerdings wusste sie jetzt schon, wer gewinnen würde. Harry war schlau, dass stand außer Frage, aber an Draco kam er nicht ran. Der Blonde war nicht umsonst der zweitbeste Schüler. Und das wiederum erfüllte sie auch mit stolz. Man sollte sie ruhig hochnäsig nennen, wenn das der einzige Grund war.

Denn sie, Hermine Granger, war immer noch die unumstrittene Königin. Oh ja. Sie rieb sich die Hände.

„Hermine? Das ist gruselig.", sprach Ron sie plötzlich wieder an.

Wie sie peinlich berührt feststellte, hatte sie sich nicht nur die Hände gerieben, was die anderen schon nicht nachvollziehen konnten, nein, sie hatte auch schon wieder so gelacht und man musste ihr nicht sagen, dass sie ein wenig anders geguckt hatte. Sie seufzte.

„Wisst ihr was, Jungs? Ich glaub unsere Hermine braucht etwas Ruhe, sonst dreht sie noch vollkommen durch.", sagte Ginny und jagte die jungen Männer raus. Bevor auch sie die Tür schloss, zwinkerte sie Hermine noch einmal zu.

Ginny hatte also wieder verstanden.

***

„Geht schon mal vor, ich muss noch etwas erledigen.", sagte sie und rannte gleich darauf auch schon los. Sie wusste zwar nicht, warum, aber Hermine schien es viel zu bedeuten. Und warum sollte sie den Beiden keinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben… obwohl… Sie hatten sich ja so wie so schon geküsst und doch schien wieder alles nur freundschaftlich zu sein. Aber an dem Blick, den Hermine gerade eben gehabt hatte, erkannte sie, dass er ihr wichtiger war, als sie es vielleicht zu geben wollte.

Sie hielt nach Luft ringend an dem großen Portrait stehen und klopfte einmal dagegen. Die junge Frau beschwerte sich lauthals, was sie aber nicht weiter beachtete, denn nur wenige Sekunden später wurde das Portrait bereits aufgemacht. Die Augen ihres Gegenüber schienen überrascht und das zeigte er auch in dem er seine Augenbrauen fraglich anhob.

„Weasley.", stellte er fest.

Ginny lächelte. Es war zwar ihr Nachname, aber er sagte ihn nicht mehr so gemein brutal. Es war eine sachliche Feststellung gewesen und das hatte sie bemerkt. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja wirklich dramatisch verändert, denn sonst würde Hermine ihn nicht so nah lassen.

„Hör zu, Draco. Ab jetzt ist niemand mehr bei ihr. Geh zu ihr.", sagte sie nur und verschwand.

Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass sie seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte, doch das war jetzt egal. Sie rannten den ganzen Weg bis zum Gryffindorturm und ließ sich dort erst einmal auf die Knie fallen. So außer Puste war sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewesen und sie brauchte erst mal eine Pause. Überhaupt hätten ihre Beine sie nicht mehr lange getragen.

Sie hoffte, dass sie keinen Fehler begangen hatte, doch ihren scharfsinnigen Augen waren die Veränderungen in denen des Blonden sehr wohl aufgefallen, als sie den Namen ihrer Freundin erwähnt hatte. Er hatte sich eine Gefühlsregung erlaubt. Das war auch neu, aber vielleicht kannte Hermine das alles schon an ihm. Vielleicht schien sie ihn deshalb immer mehr zu mögen, denn ihr Herz schien sich immer mehr für ihn zu öffnen und das hatte etwas zu bedeuten.

Hermine war normalerweise eine ziemlich harte Nuss. Richtig nett und spaßig. Aber wenn es darum ging, sich zu verlieben oder einem Jungen eine Chance zu geben, hielt sie ihr Herz bis jetzt immer stets geschlossen. Ihr Bruder, Seamus Finnigen und andere hatte es bereits versucht. Ohne Erfolg.

Der Einzige, der es einmal fast geschafft hatte, war Victor gewesen und dann hatte er alles zerstört.

Wenn Draco vernünftig war, dann würde sich ihr Herz bestimmt bald ganz für ihn öffnen. Sie kannte ihre Freundin und wusste, dass sie Angst hatte. Aber vielleicht konnte auch er ihr dies nehmen. Sie hoffte es inständig. Denn Hermine brauchte jemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen konnte. Das hatte sie zwar auch bei ihr, Harry und Ron und doch brauchte sie ihren ganz eigenen Felsen.

Sie persönlich hatte einen in Deam Thomas gefunden. Das mit Harry war nur eine jugendliche Schwärmerei gewesen, wie sie vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden hatte.

Sie stand schwankend auf, nannte das Passwort und verschwand hinter dem Portrait.

***

Er wusste nicht, warum er auf sie hörte, doch war er bereits auf dem Weg. Er hatte Tage gewartet, um sie zu besuchen und er vermisste sie. Ja, dass tat er tatsächlich. Der Turm war ziemlich leer und still ohne sie. Unglaublich, dass er dies nie zuvor bemerkt hatte.

Er eilte die Treppen und Gänge entlang, bis er schließlich vor dem Krankenflügel stand und die Tür öffnete.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn erkannte. Überrascht setzte sie sich auf und wartete. Sie beobachtete ihn und das ließ ihn sich ein wenig komisch fühlen.

„Was…?"  
„Deine kleine, rothaarige

Freundin meinte, ich solle mal zu dir.", sagte er und schwang dann seinen Zauberstab. Auf dem Bett erschien eine Pergamentrollte mit Feder. Er griff danach, schlug seine Beine über einander, setzte die Feder auf das Pergament und sagte locker: „Was fehlt ihnen heute, Miss Granger?"

Hermine stierte ihn mit offenem Mund an und blinkte zweimal. Er sah es in ihrem Kopf rattern. Sie überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und die Zahnräder rasteten ein und kamen schlussendlich zum stehen. Sie schmiss die Decke auf Seite, kniete sich hin und riss ihn in eine Umarmung.

Er grinste in ihre Haare. Sie hatte ihn wohl vermisst und darüber hinaus hatte er es endlich geschafft, sie sprachlos zu machen. Er lobte sich insgeheim für diese Tat, bevor er das Pergament und die Feder zur Seite legte und auch seien Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang. Er hatte sie anscheinend nicht minder vermisst.

„Hermine, da ist noch etwas.", begann er und drückte sie von sich weg.

Sie sah ihn neugierig an.

„Du erinnerst dich doch an den Aufsatz den ich schreiben musste. Dank deiner Hilfe habe ich ein _Ohne Gleichen_ und ich wollte dich einfach zu einer heißen Schokolade in Hogsmead einladen. Jetzt am Samstag ist ja wieder Hogsmead-Wochenende und da habe ich gedacht, dass… Na ja… Was sagst du?", fragte er schließlich und blickte auf einen Punkt unter ihrem rechten Auge.

Sie lachte, fing seinen Blick doch noch ein und sagte: „Ich würde sehr gerne eine Tasse heiße Schokolade trinken, Draco."

Er grinste. Glücklich, dass sie sein Angebot angenommen hatte.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir mal was.", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder ins Bett. Er zog die Decke über ihre Beine und begann von der Schule zu erzählen und das es langsam wieder grün draußen wurde. Er erzählte ihr von Longbottom, der es mal wieder geschafft hatte, einen Kessel zum Schmelzen zu bringen und Finnigan, der einen Kelch während des Verwandlungsunterrichts explodieren ließ.

„Die anderen haben mir nichts davon erzählt.", sagte sie kurz, hob aber dann die Schultern und bat ihn weiter zu erzählen. Sie hörte ihm gerne zu. Die Stimmen der einzelnen Lehrer imitierte er dann noch extra für sie teuflisch echt, was sie erstaunte, aber auch zum Lachen brachte. Seine McGonagall war einfach zum schießen echt und seinen Snape zum fürchten gruselig, wie sie sagte. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

„Hey, Draco. Was ist denn los?", fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Hand.

„Weißt du, es sind nicht nur schöne Sachen passiert.", gestand er und setzte sich gleich darauf wütend auf und massierte sich den Rücken, so gut es ging. „Außerdem sind diese Stühle alles andere als bequem.", beschwerte er sich und sah den Stuhl an, als wäre er persönlich schuld daran.

„Wenn`s weiter nichts ist.", sagte sie.

Draco hielt empört inne. „Wie _Wenn`s weiter nichts ist? _Wir können gerne… tauschen.", sagte er eingeschnappt und sah sie gleich darauf sprachlos an. Sie war ein wenig auf Seite gerutscht und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Was sollte das jetzt? Ein wenig verwirrt griff er danach und sie zog ihn neben sich auf das Bett.

„So ist es doch bestimmt besser, nicht?", fragte sie.

Er nickte. Sprachlos.

„Gut. Jetzt erzähl, was nicht so schön war.", forderte sie ihn auf.

Er überlegte fieberhaft, doch der Faden schien verschwunden. Sie lachte und erinnerte ihn. Dann erzählte er ihr von Pansy und wie lästig das wurde. Er erzählte ihr von seinen Versuchen, sie zu vergraulen und das das anscheinend nichts brachte.

„Hast du ihr denn schon mal gesagt, dass du das nicht willst?", fragte sie und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Was war das in ihren Augen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich.", gestand er. „Und trotzdem muss sie das doch merken."

Hermine hob die Schultern. „Ich kenne Pansy nicht. Es kann sein, dass ich wieder nur Vorurteile habe und mit denen bin ich ziemlich vorsichtig geworden.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn vielsagend an.

Er verstand und lächelte zurück. „Was glaubst du denn?"

„Ich denke, dass sie genauso dumm ist, wie man es sich erzählt.", sagte sie frei heraus und er nickte. Hermine hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen, Hermine?", fragte er und sie nickte. Er beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr rüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Das ist kein Vorurteil. Das ist die nackte Wahrheit." Einen Moment verweilte er noch dort, dann entfernte er sich wieder. Er hatte wieder ihren Duft riechen können und ihre Nähe füllte ihn immer wieder mit Wärme.

Hermine bewegte sich einige kurze Momente nicht mehr, bevor sie lachte. „Dann ist die wirklich so doof?", fragte sie und er nickte wieder. „Dann, mein Lieber, bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, als es ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen.", sagte sie und schlug mit der Faust auf ihre andere flache Hand.

Draco seufzte.

„Draco? Ist da noch etwas? Etwas, was du mir bis jetzt verschwiegen hast?", wollte sie wissen und schaute ihn an. Ihre Augen funkelten und suchten in seinen nach Antworten. „Was ist es?"

Er rang mit sich. Sollte er ihr wirklich seine Sorgen offenbaren? Sollte er ihr wirklich erzählen, was passieren würde, wenn man herausfand, dass sie mit ihm befreundet war? Sollte er sie auch noch damit belasten?

„Draco… Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst.", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand.

Er schaute auf ihre Hände und dann in ihre ernsten Augen. Er war überzeugt. Er erzählte ihr, dass er Angst hatte. Er sagte ihr, dass er wusste, dass sein Vater nach ihm suchen würde. Er erzählte ihr, dass man ihn vielleicht umbringen wollte, weil er so zu sagen ein Verräter war. Auf Hermines Aussage, dass man das nicht sagen dürfte, da er gar kein Todesser war, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich bin in diesen Kreisen aufgewachsen und man hatte von Anfang an vor, mich in die Kreise aufzunehmen. Ich habe davon gewusst. Man kann es sagen."

„Aber das ist unfair.", sagte sie wütend. „Du hast dich nie dafür entschieden, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, lachte aber hohl auf. „Seit wann ist das Leben denn eigentlich fair, Hermine? Sieh dir Harry an. Er ist vielleicht der unschuldigste von uns allen und ihm wird am meisten nach dem Leben getrachtet. Schau dir die Weasley an. Sie sind vielleicht einer der herzensguten Zaubererfamilien und besitzen so wenig Geld, während meine Familie im Geld schwimmt und wir alles andere als gut sind. Erinner dich an unseren Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er wurde von Fenrir Greyback gebissen. Hatte er das verdient? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Und schau dir Longbottom und seine kleine, blonde Freundin an. Als man das Hirn verteilt hat, waren die Anscheinend auf dem Klo."

Hermine sah ihn beim letzten Satz tadelnd an, doch sank sie in sich zusammen. Sie schien zu verstehen, was er meinte.

„Und… dann… meine Mutter. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, so umgebracht zu werden und einen Mann zu heiraten, den sie nicht liebte.", sagte er flüsternd und schloss die Augen. Ein Kloß hatte sich mal wieder in seinem Hals gebildet und auch mit dreimal schlucken war er nicht fort.

„Auch du… hast es nicht verdient.", brachte er mühsam hervor, hielt seine Augen aber noch geschlossen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich habe dich nicht verdient und man kann es dir nicht zu muten, dass du mit mir befreundet bist. Davon abgesehen, bist du in Gefahr."

„Was?" Ihre Stimme war erschrocken, doch sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Nur schon mit mir befreundet sein, bringt dich in große Gefahr. Sollte das herauskommen, werden sie versuchen dich umzubringen.", gestand er ihr leise und öffnete seine Augen. „Ist das fair? Ist es fair wegen einem Fehler des anderen bestraft zu werden?"

„Was für einen Fehler, Draco?", wollte sie wissen und ihre Augen strahlten so viel Güte aus, dass es ihm weh tat hineinzusehen.

„Ich hätte nie zu lassen dürfen, dass du… das wir uns so verstehen.", sagte er und schloss die Augen wieder, da Tränen drohten sein Gesicht hinunter zu fließen. Er spürte ihre Hand auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das ist kein Fehler, Draco. Ich bin froh darüber. Glücklich sogar und wenn ich dazu verdammt bin, deswegen zu sterben, dann nehme ich das in Kauf.", flüsterte sie. Gleich darauf spürte er ihre warmen, weichen Lippen auf seinen.

Er entspannte sich wieder und erwiderte den Kuss. Er brauchte es im Moment einfach und sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte sie nicht gebeten zu bleiben, dass tat sie von alleine.

Sie unterbrach den Kuss, drückte ihn sanft runter in die Kissen und legte sich zu ihm.

„Was ist, wenn Madam Pomfrey das sieht?", fragte er.

Er spürte, wie Hermine an seiner Seite die Schultern hob und legte sich dann mit ihrem Kopf auf seine Brust. Er hielt zu erst die Luft an, entspannte sich aber wieder. Er war ihr dankbar dafür. So brauchte er keine Angst haben, ob sie etwas nicht in Ordnung fand.

„Hast du denn keine Bedenken, ob ich etwas dagegen habe?", fragte er dann.

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an und setzte sich auf. An ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie gar nicht viel darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Er lachte. „Was? Hermine Granger hat mal nicht nachgedacht? Zu schade das kein Kalender da ist.", seufzte er und kassierte einen leichten Schlag von Hermine, die ihn beleidigt ansah.

„Was ist denn, wenn ich keinen Ärger bekommen will?", fragte er weiter.

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er plötzlich zwei Köpfe. „Du? Das ist dir doch vollkommen egal. Seit wann machst du dir Gedanken, ob das Konsequenzen hat?", fragte sie.

Er überlegte einen Moment. „Eigentlich nie, aber ich will auch nicht von der Schule fliegen.", gestand er.

„Warum solltest du das?", fragte sie.

„Hallo? Junge." Er zeigte auf sich. „Mädchen." Er zeigte auf Hermine. „Bett." Er zeigte unter sich. „Krankenflügel." Und er gestikulierte in die Luft.

Hermine seufzte.

„Außerdem möchte ich nicht wieder zurück.", sage er. Er brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen, denn sie schien zu verstehen. Sie nickte leicht und legte sich einfach wieder hin.

„Dann geh, wenn du willst.", sagte sie leise und er sah zu ihr hin. Er spürte, dass sie es nicht wollte, aber warum sagte sie es nicht einfach? Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog sie wieder zurück. Sie sah ihn überrascht an und er grinste.  
„Sagen wir einfach, wir hätten hier gesessen und wären schließlich eingeschlafen.", sagte er und Hermine lächelte.

Sie schlang einen Arm um ihn und bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Er fuhr gedankenverloren durch ihr Haar und dachte an ihr Gespräch nach. Sie nahm es also wirklich in Kauf zu sterben. Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Genau das war es doch, was er verhindern wollte.

Und er dachte wieder an den Kuss. Er war immer kurz und doch konnte sie ihm damit so viel geben. Nur ein Kuss von ihr, konnte all seine Sorgen nehmen und füllte ihn mit Wärme. Kein anderer Kuss eines Mädchens hatte das je zu tun vermocht.

Er lächelte und zog sie näher, bevor auch er in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

Da lagen sie nun. Junge, Mädchen in einem Bett im Krankenflügel und der Mond schien durch das Fenster und erhellte dieses junge und doch so verschiedene Pärchen. Ihre Gesichter waren entspannt und friedlich, doch keiner der Beiden sollte wissen, dass es nicht mehr lange so sein würde…

* * *

Und? Ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.


	19. Was wirklich geschah?

Es tut mir wirklich leid. Letzte Woche bin ich unerwartet krank geworden, nach dem ich vom Pferd gestiegen bin und habe es irgendwie geschafft, nach dem ich mich so weit wieder erholt hatte, auf einer alten, elektrischen Schreibmaschine das nächste Chapter zu schreiben. Gleich darauf wurde mein PC neu gemacht.  
Als ich dann endlich die Chance hatte, das ganze auf meinen Rechner zu schieben, hatte ich das nächste Problem. Zwischen den einzelnen Wörtern waren zig Zeichen, Punkte und Striche, die ich leider alle mit der Hand entfernen musste und dann brauchte das Chapter noch einmal einen kleinen Schliff.

Okay, so viel dazu.^^

Ich bedanke mich bei **Tuniwell**, **thattakesthebiscuit**, **Nickiii**, **LonelyMelanie21**, **Arweyna** und **Pony** für die tollen Reviews.

Und jetzt wieder viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chap.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Was wirklich geschah?**

*******

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem unfassbaren Schrei geweckt. Erschrocken saß sie gerade. Neben ihr der Blonde, der sich geschockt umsah. Einen Moment glaubte sie, er sei es gewesen, doch dann sah sie sie.

Sie. Die Wirtin des Krankenflügels. Die kleine, pummelige Madame Pomfrey. Und die sah nicht wirklich erfreut aus. Wenn Hermine ehrlich war, sah sie aus, als hätte sie Voldemort persönlich gesehen und wenn sie Dracos panischen Blick deutete, glaubte er dasselbe. Sie sah sich um. Nichts.

„Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, was das soll?!", herrschte die Krankenschwester auch gleich wieder los.

Hermine verstand nicht recht, bis Draco sich plötzlich erhob. Das meinte sie also und sie merkte, wie sie langsam rot anlief. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Ärger geben würde.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe Hermine gestern Abend besucht und wir müssen wohl eingeschlafen sein. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen.", sagte er und senkte den Kopf.

Hermine grinste innerlich. Wie gut er doch lügen konnte, wenn er es wollte und doch wusste sie, dass er sie in den vergangenen Monaten nie angelogen hatte. Diese Tatsache machte sie glücklich.

„Ach papperlapapp!", schrie Madam Pomfrey weiter. „Was machst du denn auch so in ihrem Bett? Es gibt Stühle!"

„Die… also…", begann er stotternd, hob dann seinen Kopf und straffte die Schultern. „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie unbequem die sind.", sagte er dann frei heraus.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Madam. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe Draco gebeten sich zu mir zu legen. Allerdings war das mit dem Stuhl ausschlaggebend dafür.", sagte Hermine leise.

Bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein aufgebrachter Dumbledore erschien im Raum. Er blickte zu seiner Kollegin und dann zu seinen beiden Schülern. Hermine wusste, er war nicht doof und sehr wahrscheinlich wusste er bereits, was war. Und da war es auch schon. Er sah sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an und das Funkeln trat in seine Augen. Eines, das nur für Hermine bestimmt war. Verlegen senkte sie den Kopf. Eine Bestätigung für den alten Herren.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Poppy. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Beiden nichts ungerechtes getan haben.", sagte er und wandte sich dann an Draco. „So ist es doch, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco bejahte und hielt dem Blick seines Schulleiters stand. Dann wandte sich der Ältere um und setzte sich tief in Gedanken auf eines der Betten.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen.", sagte Draco, drehte sich zu Hermine um und lächelte sie an. „Schau, dass du schnell wieder gesund wirst. Ich trinke nämlich nicht gerne Kakao alleine.", sagte er und sie lächelte.

Kurz darauf war Draco verschwunden und sie stand alleine mit Madame Pomfrey und Dumbledore im Raum. Ohne Draco war ihr doch ziemlich unbehaglich und auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zu geben wollte, sie hatte Angst. Bei dem blonden Slytherin hatte sie sich ja noch ganz sicher gefühlt, aber jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie den Beiden vollkommen ausgeliefert war.

„Miss Granger.", seufzte Madame Pomfrey. „Sie sollten sich wirklich auf ihre Genesung konzentrieren. "

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel wieder auf und eine ziemlich zerzauste McGonagall rauschte herein. Sie schien wütend und Hermine wusste ganz genau warum. Innerlich seufzte sie. Wieso waren sie alle wegen dieser Kleinigkeit so wütend? Es war doch nichts.

„Miss Granger!", donnerte sie auch schon gleich los und Hermine rief in Gedanken ihren blonden Retter. „Können Sir mir sagen, was das soll? So etwas Verantwortungsloses hätte ich nie von Ihnen gedacht!"

Sie war wütend. Verantwortungslos? Was bitteschön war daran verantwortungslos? Sie hatte sich nur allein gefühlt und hatte mit ihm geredet. Sie hatte einfach jemanden gebraucht und sie konnte nichts dafür, dass ausgerechnet Draco derjenige war, der ihr half. Auch wenn keiner es verstehen wollte und Draco es vielleicht selbst nicht wusste, war es so. Verdammt noch mal! Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und tat das erste Mal in ihrem Leben etwas, was sie sich sonst nicht getraut hätte. Sie bot der Hauslehrerin ihre Stirn und das nicht gerade leise.

„Was war verantwortungslos? Das es ein Slytherin ist? Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Professor. Denn wir beide, haben uns nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Gar nichts! Ich... habe mich echt darüber gefreut, dass er da war und er hat mir so viel erzählt. Irgendwann wurde dieser bescheuerte Stuhl zu unbequem und ICH bat ihn sich zu mir zu setzen. Irgendwann sind wir eingeschlafen. Verstehen Sie?! Sie können wütend sein, ja, aber dann NUR auf mich. Lassen Sie Draco daraus. Und trotzdem können Sie mir nicht sagen, dass wir gegen irgendetwas verstoßen haben. Das kann jedem passieren! Jedem! Vielleicht ist es sogar mal Ihnen passiert. Wer weiß? Geben Sie mir eine Strafarbeit, wenn Sie wollen. Ich werde sie ausrichten, aber trotzdem werde ich nie verstehen, warum?"

„Miss Granger.", empörte sich die alte Konrektorin. "Haben Sie auch nur einmal über das eben gesagte nachgedacht?"

„Mehr oder weniger.", gestand sie.„Sie haben etwas unrechtes getan. Überlegen Sie mal. Sie und ein Junge in einem Bett. Das verstößt gegen die Schulregel.", sagte sie wütend und erhielt ein zustimmendes nicken von der Krankenschwester.

Dumbledore aber hielt sich zurück. Er schien nachzudenken. Ihr war das nur recht.

„Okay, wenn Sie es sagen. Aber ich kann Ihnen trotzdem sagen, dass ich lange schon nicht mehr so... glücklich gewesen bin.", sie flüsterte es nur und ihre eigene Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie war glücklich gewesen. So richtig glücklich.

Ihre Professorin und die Krankenschwester starrten sie an, als hätte sie zwei Köpfe. Sie schienen genauso perplex zu sein, wie sie selbst.

„Miss Granger...", sagte McGonagall und blickte sie erstaunt an.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Alles. Nicht nur, dass ich tatsächlich gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen habe. Nein, ich... Ich habe sogar sie respektlos behandelt und...Verrate dazu sogar unser Haus. Ich weiß, dass das nicht mehr gut zu machen ist, aber... Ich kann und will leider auch nichts davon verändern. Es tut mir leid. Geben Sie mir eine Strafarbeit, aber ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie mich am Samstag nach Hogsmeade.", sagte sie.

Ihre Hauslehrerin starrte sie an, als wäre sie verrückt. Vielleicht war sie das ja auch, aber es war ihr egal. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle für Draco der Professorin ausgebreitet und wünschte sich ans Ende der Welt oder einfach nur in seine Arme.

Wie schon gesagt, verriet sie ihr Haus, aber sie konnte nicht mehr anders. Der Blonde war ihr einfach zu wichtig.

Ohne einen von den Erwachsenen noch mal anzusehen, drehte sie sich um, stieg in ihr Bett, drehte sich auf Seite und zog die Decke bis zu den Ohren. Es war ihr peinlich. Nein, nicht die Tatsache, dass sie wohlmöglich mehr für den Slytherin empfand als gut war, sondern die Tatsache, dass ihre Hauslehrerin, Madam Pomfrey und vielleicht auch Dumbledore, der immer noch in Gedanken war, nun bescheid wussten.

Es blieb still um sie herum und das war ihr auch ganz Recht. Sie dachte an den Slytherin, der sich so verändert hatte und den sie einfach nicht mehr missen wollte. Sie schaute sich um. Der Krankenflügel war leer. Ihre Lehrer waren gegangen. Hatten sie nun doch verstanden? Sie hoffte ja.

***

Er stand vor seinen Kollegen und sah sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht gerne sahen und doch hatte ihn diese Szene gerührt.

Er hatte sich die Erinnerung von Poppy angesehen und musste sagen, dass seine beiden Schüler wirklich nichts unrechtes getan hatten. Sie hatten nur einander gebraucht.

Denn auch er wusste, was dem jungen Malfoy in den Ferien widerfahren war. Wie genau konnte er nicht sagen und doch war es schon schmerzlich genug seine Mutter zu verlieren. Sie war gesund gewesen und das ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie durch fremde Hand gestorben war. Er wusste nicht wie und doch tat ihm der Junge leid.

Anscheinend hatte Ms Granger diese Tatsache bemerkt und ihm zur Seite gestanden. Es erfüllte ihn mit stolz, dass so zwei unterschiedliche Schüler seiner Schule so miteinander verbunden waren. Vielleicht war zwischen den Beiden aber doch noch mehr, als sie zugeben wollten.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass einer der Beiden Strafarbeiten bekommt.", richtete er nun das Wort an seine Kollegen. „Es ist viel geschehen und die Beiden haben einander vertrauen und vielleicht auch liebe gefunden. Lasst sie in Ruhe, denn so wie es aussieht, hat Ms Granger die Wahrheit gesagt."

„In Ordnung, Albus.", sagte McGonagall und Poppy nickte.

„Danke."

***

Es war bereits Abend und er saß vor dem Kamin. Das Feuer flackerte und färbte alles in ein warmes orange und doch war es noch lange nicht so friedlich wie sonst. Es fehlte jemand. Hermine. Sie fehlte einfach. Er brauchte sie in so vielerlei Hinsicht. Es war einfach Wahnsinn und mittlerweile wusste er nicht mehr, wie oft er dies bereits gedacht hatte.

"Na, du?", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme und erschrak aus seinen Gedanken. Hermine stand vor ihm und grinste ihn breit an.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und ihr Gesicht veränderte sich. War es Traurigkeit?

"So werde ich also begrüßt?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme hatte tatsächlich etwas Trauriges.

Er sah sie erschüttert an, stand auf und nahm sie in seine Arme. "Tut mir leid.", flüsterte er.

Sie schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn. "Ist schon gut.", sagte sie und drückte sich an ihn.

Er atmete ihren Duft ein und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihre Haare. Dieses Mädchen war etwas Besonderes und er war glücklich, dass sie anscheinend ihm gehörte. Er entfernte sich etwas von ihr, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Da war immer dieser unbekannte Drang, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Er schloss seine Augen in dem Moment, in dem die braunen Seelenspiegel ihm gegenüber ebenfalls zu fielen.  
Gerade als ihre Lippen sich berührt hätten, klopfte es am Portrait. Er seufzte auf, ließ sie los und öffnete das Bild.

"Potter?", fragte er und der Schwarzhaarige stürmte ohne Erlaubnis in den Turm. Er sprach Hermine gar nicht darauf an, dass er froh war, sie wieder gesund zu sehen. Nein, er kam sofort zum Thema und warf den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch.

Er beugte sich mit Hermine darüber und was er dort las, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

_**Narzissa Malfoy: was wirklich geschah.**_

_Wie nun weitere Untersuchungen ergaben, ist Narzissa Malfoy (möge sie in Frieden ruhen) nicht eines natürlichen Todes gestorben. Man fand die restlichen Spuren eines Avada Kedavras im Anwesen der Malfoys._

_Böse Zungen behaupten nun, dass der Mörder niemand anderes als ihr Sohn, Draco Malfoy, sein kann. Immerhin wird wohl ein Ehemann seine geliebte Frau nicht umbringen und so viel man berichtete, hatte es immer wieder Auseinandersetzungen zwischen dem Erben und seinen Eltern gegeben.  
„Man kann es nicht direkt leugnen und im Moment scheint es, als wäre dies die einzig logische Erklärung.", äußerte sich ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter.  
„Nein, unmöglich. Ich kenne den echten Draco Malfoy und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass dieser Junge nie in der Lage wäre, solch eine Tat zu begehen.", erklärte Nymphadora Tonks, eine sehr talentierte Aurorin und Mitglied des Phönixordens.  
Na ja, wie auch immer…_

_Man wird weiterhin an diesem Fall dran bleiben und wir werden Sie weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten. Möge Draco Malfoy (sollte er diese schreckliche Tat, tatsächlich begangen haben) seine Tat bereuen._

_Rita Kimkorn_

Er starrte ununterbrochen auf den Artikel und brachte einfach kein Wort heraus. Er wusste nicht, was Potter nun dachte, immerhin kannte er die wahre Geschichte nicht, aber wenn sie nichts unternahmen, würde am nächsten Tag die ganze Schule dieser Lüge glauben.

„Was ist wirklich los?", fragte nun Potter. Er schien angespannt. Anscheinend war er drauf und dran dieser Lüge zu glauben.

„Ich...", begann er, doch seine Stimme brach. Er konnte nicht darüber reden. Sogar bei Hermine hatte er geweint, doch dieser Blöße wollte er sich bei Potter nicht erlauben.

Er packte die Zeitung zerknüllte sie und warf sie ins Feuer. Mit Genugtuung schaute er zu, wie die Zungen des Feuers über das Papier leckten. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte in sein Zimmer. Die Tür wurde sorgfältig geschlossen. Er schmiss sich auf sein Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen. Wie gemein konnte das Lebe denn noch sein?

Er litt unter dem Tod seiner Mutter am meisten und nun wurde er dafür verantwortlich gemacht!

Er hätte ihr nie was tun können!

Er war es doch gewesen, der sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, bis sie schließlich gestorben war.

Er war es, der um sie weinte, wie kein anderer.

Er war es doch, der sie liebte.

Er war es doch gewesen, der ihr das Grab geschaufelt hatte und sie beerdigt hatte, auch wenn es nicht die Beerdigung gewesen war, die sie verdient hatte.

Er hatte doch immer versucht ihr zu helfen.

Und nun wurde er für diese Taten bestraft? Warum? Am Morgen würde er für alle ein Mörder sein. Einer, der seine eigene Mutter umbrachte. Wie grauenhaft. Tränen sammelten sich erneut in seinen Augen und flossen seine Wange hinunter.

Er hoffte nur, dass Hermine Potter nicht reinlassen würde. Er hoffte, sie würde ihm erklären, dass er es nicht gewesen war und trotzdem würden alle wissen, warum er nun so verändert schien. Alle würden wissen, was ihm passiert war.

Finger fuhren plötzlich durch sein Haar. Er wusste, wer es war, doch sagen tat er nichts. Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Sie versuchte ihm zu zeigen, dass sie da war und das wusste er, doch er konnte im Moment nicht reden. Er konnte und wollte nicht. Das konnte ihm auch niemand verbieten. Niemand. Er wusste, dass Hermine es verstehen würde und war froh darüber, sie als eine Freundin bezeichnen zu dürfte.

Nach einer Zeit legte sie sich neben ihn, schlang einen Arm um seinen Rücken und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Seite.

Er sagte immer noch nichts, aber er war ihr dankbar. Potter schien gegangen zu sein. Er musste sie später fragen, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Jetzt versuchte er nur auf sie zu achten. Auf sie und ihre Berührungen und versuchte den Schmerz, der sich wieder in seiner Brust breit machte zu vergessen.

Dann spürte er ihre sanften Küsse auf seiner Wange und er konnte nicht anders, als sein Gesicht ihr zuzuwenden und ihre Küsse mit seinen Lippen aufzufangen. Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste seine Tränen weg. Es fühlte sich gut an. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und schloss mit ihren seine Lippen. Für einen Moment ließ er sich einfach in diesen Kuss falle, bevor er diesen erwiderte.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, kuschelte sie sich an ihn. „Es wird schon.", sagte sie leise.

Er wusste nicht, ob sie die Wahrheit sprach und doch nahm er sich vor ihr zu glauben.

Die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zu letzt.

***

Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein und fühlte sich direkt wieder geborgen. Instinktiv kuschelte sie sich noch enger an ihn und versuchte ihn mit ihrem Arm, der über ihn lag, ihn immer noch ein Stückchen näher zu ziehen, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war.

Man konnte sie dafür hassen. Harry, Ron, Ginny, ganz Gryffindore (eingeschlossen McGonagall) oder gar ganz Hogwarts, dürften sie ihretwegen hassen, solange sie bei ihm bleiben konnte. Vielleicht mochte es egoistisch sein, aber etwas an ihm sagte ihr zu Hause zu sein. Es war nicht diese Geborgenheit die sie empfand, wenn sie nach einem Jahr endlich wieder bei ihren Eltern war. Sie war anders und doch fühlte sie sich daheim… sicher, als könnte ihr nichts geschehen.

„Hast du ärger bekommen?", fragte er plötzlich in die Stille hinein und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, was er meinte, bis es klick machte.

„Du sollst doch nicht reden.", sagte sie leise.

„Wieso nicht? Ich tu es trotzdem. Also?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte er nach.

„Na ja… McGonagall ist schon ziemlich wütend gewesen und Pomfrey gab ihr in allem Recht, aber wir sind davon gekommen."

„Was haben sie genau gesagt?"

„Das sie so etwas nicht von mir gedacht hätten und das das sehr verantwortungslos gewesen wäre. Es würde gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen und all dieses Zeug.", murmelte sie in seine Seite.

Sie konnte sein Nicken spüren, bevor er sich von ihr befreite und sie ein ungehaltenes Brummen von sich gab.

Er lächelte sie an, legte sich auf die Seite mit dem Gesicht zu ihr und zog sie mit dem Rücken zu sich an sich. Dann schlang er seinen Arm um sie und nahm ihre Hand vor ihrem Körper.

Sie spürte, wie sein Kopf sich in ihren Nacken legte. Sein Atem kitzelte leicht.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er.

„Was?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das ich nicht da war und mir diese Predigt ebenfalls angehört habe. Immerhin ist es auch meine Schuld.", flüsterte er in ihren Nacken.

„Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du wolltest doch nicht.", sagte sie schnell.

Sie spürte sein Lachen. Er lachte lautlos, doch das Schütteln seines Körpers und das schnelle Atmen verrieten ihn.

„Was?", wollte sie leise wissen.

„Glaubst du ach nur Ansatzweise, dass ich nicht bleiben wollte?", fragte er.

Die Matratze gab hinter ihr nach und sie schaute sich um. Draco hatte sich auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt und schaute auf sie herab. In der Angst, er könnte ihr seine Hand entnehmen, nahm sie sie fester.  
Er lächelte, als er diese Berührung spürte. „Ich warte.", sagte er.

„Ich… äh…", stammelte sie.

„Hermine… Noch mal. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich nicht bleiben wollte?", fragte er erneut und ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen, dass Hermine noch mehr verwirrte.

„Ich… weiß nicht.", flüsterte sie und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Was glaubst du denn?" Sein Atem war so nah an ihrem Ohr.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wollte sagen, dass sie ihm glaubte. Das er bei ihr bleiben wollte. Aber etwas in ihrem Innern sträubte sich dagegen. Es war wohl immer noch die Angst vor dem alten Draco Malfoy. Was tat sie denn, wenn sie ihm das sagte, was sie wirklich glaubte und er sie nachher auslachte? Was war, wenn er doch gerne gegangen wäre? Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und hörte ein Seufzen. Ganz nah.

„Hermine. Ich habe es die Nacht nur gesagt. Ich hatte nicht im Entferntesten Lust zu gehen und du hast mir die Entscheidung deutlich leichter gemacht.", erklärte er leise und unterstrich es damit, dass er sie noch näher zog.

„Und warum hast du das alles gesagt?", fragte sie und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

Er sah auf sie herab. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Ich wollte dir die Konsequenzen klar machen. Dir die Fehler zeigen und dich dann entscheiden lassen.", gab er zu.

Sie verstand und lächelte ihn breit an. Sie hob ihre freie Hand und legte sie auf Dracos Wange. Nichts zeigte mehr, dass er geweint hatte. Sie fuhr mit ihren Finger über seine Wange, hoch über die Wangenknochen zur Stirn und in sein Haar. Sie strich die blonden Strähnen nach hinten und schaute zu, wie sie wieder von alleine nach vorne fielen. Das wiederholte sie einige male, bis ihre Hand ganz in seinem Haar verschwand, dann über dem Ohr, am Hals vorbei zum Nacken wanderte. Sie kraulte ihn am Ende seiner Haarsträhnen und er sah einfach weiter auf sie herab.

Dann senkte er sich endlich und legte seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie lächelte unter ihm und schlang beide Arme, nach dem sie seine Hand wieder freigegeben hatte, um ihn.

Nur noch am Rande bekam sie mit, wie er sie fest in seine Arme zog und sie den Kopf an seiner Brust vergrub...

* * *

Und? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass meine Story nicht genauso gelitten hat, wie ich.^^ Lasst es mich wissen.

Das nächste Chapter ist übrigens auch schon fast fertig. Ich muss nur noch das Ende schreiben und dann ebenfalls die ganzen Zeichen aus dem Text suchen. Also vergebt mir, wenn es wieder etwas länger dauert.


	20. Ein böser Besuch in Hogsmeade

Ich hab`s geschafft und bin froh, dass ich das Theater mit den Zeichen und alles hinter mir habe.  
Ich habe mir mit diesem Chap echt mühe geben (natürlich auch bei den anderen^^) und hoffe, dass ich manchen Erwartungen gerecht geworden bin.

Lasst euch einfach überraschen.

Hier wieder ein Danke an **Nickiii**, **Pony**, **Tuniwell **und **Arweyna **für die tollen Reviews.

Jetzt viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chap.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Ein böser Besuch in Hogsmeade**

*******

Er hatte es gewusst. Von allen Seiten wurde er seit bereits einigen Tagen verächtlich angesehen. Man glaubte also lieber Rita Kimkorn statt ihm. Okay. Sie war immerhin keine Tochter eines Todessers und von ihr glaubte man auch nicht, dass sie einer wäre, aber trotzdem.

Warum öffneten sie nicht die Augen und sahen ihn an, denn dann würden sie sehen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Sie würden sehen, wie sehr er unter dem Tod seiner Mutter und diesem Artikel litt.

Kaum einer sprach noch mit ihm. Sogar die Slytherins wandten sich von ihm ab. Immerhin brachte man doch nicht seine eigene Mutter um. Aber hatte je mal einer gefragt, ob nicht vielleicht ihr Mann sie nicht so geliebt hatte, wie er sollte? Niemand mehr hielt sich an ihm auf, außer... Hermine. Sie ließ ihm nicht im Stich. Und... Potter. Ja, sogar er hielt zu ihm.

Hermine hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie Potter gesagt hat, dass er, Draco, seine Mutter auf keinen Fall umgebracht hat. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass es sein Vater gewesen war. Aber von den Details hatte sie Potter nichts erzählt und darüber war er froh. Hermine verstand es, Geheimnisse zu behalten. Er war ihr nicht böse, dass sie Harry den Rest gesagt hatte. Wie hätte man ihn sonst umstimmen können?

Er stand vor seinem Spiegel und fuhr sich ein letztes Mal mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Perfekt. Dann drehte er sich um und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die schöne Brünette bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Wusstest du, dass es unhöflich ist eine Dame warten zu lassen?", fragte sie und grinste.

Er sah sie unschuldig an und mit demselben Ton antwortete er: „Ja, dass weiß ich, aber eine Dame sehe ich nirgends."

Gleich darauf wurde er mit einem Kissen beworfen. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass hier keine Dame sitzt.", sagte er normal und ging auf sie zu. Das Kissen wieder auf die Couch legend, bot ihr seine Hand hin, die sie trotz allem nahm und zog sie hoch. Sie stand so nah vor ihm, dass er nur flüstern brauchte.

„Ich hoffe nämlich, dass du siebzehn bist und nicht sechzig."

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Er lächelte. Sie hatte verstanden. Seine Arme nahmen sie fester.

„Mademoiselle, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie unverschämter weise so lange warten ließ.", flüsterte er und sie küsste ihn, bevor sie ihn aus dem Turm zog.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Hermine nahm seine Hand und lachte ihn an. Sie war immer so fröhlich. Das war fast schon verrückt.

„Wo ist es denn jetzt?", wollte sie wissen.

Er hob seine Schultern und in seiner Miene konnte man nichts lesen. Pokerface. „Warte einfach ab."

Hermines Augen verformten sich zu schlitzen, bevor sie einen Arm um seine Hüfte schwang und ihn seitlich an sich zog. Langsam wanderte sein Arm über ihre Schulter und er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar.

Sie gingen schweigend, doch es war kein drückendes Schweigen. Es war friedlich und jeder der Beiden genoss die Nähe des anderen.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie schließlich Hogsmeade erreicht und sahen die anderen Schüler in jeglicher Art von Geschäften verschwinden. Hermine fragte nicht, ob sie noch irgendwo hin könnte und er hatte nicht wirklich Lust darauf. Stattdessen führte er sie durch die Straßen.

Nach etlichen Minuten führte Draco sie in eine kleine Seitenstraße und in das kleine Cafe, dass dort seine Adresse hatte. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Das kenne ich noch gar nicht.", sagte sie.

Er lachte. „Manchmal lohnt es sich, nicht immer auf den bekannten Wegen zu bleiben.", erklärte er und setzte sich mit der Gryffindor an einen etwas abseits stehenden Tisch. „Ich habe es allerdings auch nur zufällig gefunden. Vor ein paar Jahren war ich im Winter durch kalt und suchte unbedingt etwas, wo ich mich aufwärmen konnte. Zu den drei Besen wollte ich nicht, weil es mir dort zu voll war und dann bin ich hier vorbei gekommen."

„Interessant.", sagte sie nur, worauf sie wieder lachten. Es war die Tatsache, dass Hermine wirklich sehr interessiert geklungen hatte.

Kurz drauf kam Die Bedienung und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Zweimal heißen Kakao. Sie redeten, bis der Kakao kam.

Hermine probierte und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Bei Merlin schmeckt der gut."

Er lachte. „Hab ich doch gesagt."

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und trank weiter. Amüsiert schaute er ihr zu, wie sie den Kakao genüsslich schlurfte.

„Draco...?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Er hob fragend den Kopf und setzte bei ihrem Blick die Tasse ab. Es stimmte etwas nicht.

„Was... machst du... wenn... du deinen Vater findest?", fragte sie.

Er schaute sie erstaunt und verletzt zu gleich an. Eigentlich hatte er mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dem. „Ich...hatte eigentlich vor ihm... das anzutun, was er meiner Mutter angetan hat...", erklärte er und holte immer wieder tief Luft. Er wusste, was Hermine davon halten würde.

Hermine hielt die Luft an. „Das hast du nicht wirklich vor, oder?", fragte sie entsetzt. Genau damit hatte er gerechnet.

„Wäre es denn wirklich so schlimm?", fragte er.

„Ich wünsche niemanden so etwas, außer Voldemort, aber...ich weiß auch, dass dein Vater es eigentlich nicht anders verdient hat."

„Ja.", sagte er und senkte den Kopf. Da hatte Hermine schon recht.

„Draco...", begann sie wieder und er hob den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du zu dem wirst, was dein Vater ist. Ich will nicht, dass du ein Mörder wirst. Solltest du deinem Vater also genau dasselbe antun, wärst du nicht anders, obwohl du es eigentlich zu hundert Prozent bist.", erklärte sie und ihre Augen glänzten..

„Ich will es ja auch nicht mehr, aber ich werde meine Mutter rechen. Ich werde ihn nach Askaban schicken.", sagte er leise.

„Das ist die richtige Entscheidung.", sagte sie, stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Sitzbank. „Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst.", flüsterte sie und legte sich in seinen Arm, den er um ihre Schulter legte.

„Würdest du noch etwas von mir wissen wollen, wenn ich es denn täte? Ich meine… wenn ich keine andere Chance gehabt hätte?", wollte er leise an ihrem Ohr wissen. Er hatte sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie und er versteifte sich. „Nein. Solange du es tust, um dich zu retten, bin und kann ich dir nicht böse sein. Auch, wenn du es für einen meiner Freunde tust.", sagte sie dann aber doch und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Nur vier Zentimeter trennten ihre Nasen von einander.

„Du bist so selbstlos.", flüsterte er dann.

Hermine blinkte paar Mal. „Wie… meinst du das?"

„Du denkst immer an die Anderen. Denk mal an dich, Hermine. Glaubst du denn, ich würde zögern, wenn mein Vater den Zauberstab gegen dich erhoben hätte? Du bist die Erste, für die ich morden würde."

Ihr Mund stand leicht offen, aber sagen tat sie sah es in ihrem Kopf rattern und ließ sie, während er seinen Gedanken nachging.

Er hatte eigentlich keine Chance. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sein Vater alleine aufkreuzen, aber wenn er Hilfe bei sich hatte, hätte er nie die Möglichkeit, ihm etwas zu tun. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er alleine war. Gleichzeitig wäre er aber auch verloren, wenn sie Mann gegen Mann standen. Sein Vater war einfach zu stark.

Lange saßen sie so dort. Sich ansehend, obwohl sie sich gar nicht sahen, bis sie ihn küsste. Wie automatisch legte er seine freie Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher. Dann brach sie den Kuss ab. Ihre Stirn legte sich gegen seine und sie blickte ihm in die Augen. Ihre waren so warm und freundlich. Es sprach keine Kälte oder Hass mehr aus ihnen, wenn sie ihn ansah und das machte ihn glücklich.

Wenn er jetzt zurückdachte, konnte er nicht verstehen, wieso er ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Er war froh, dass sie ihm anscheinend verzieh, obwohl er glaubte, dass etwas in ihr, immer noch Angst davor hatte. Er hatte es an ihrer Reaktion gemerkt, als er sie an dem Abend, an dem sie aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen war, gefragt hatte, ob sie denn wirklich glauben würde, dass er hatte gehen wollen. Sie hatte sich versteift und ihm nicht antworten wollen. Wenn es Potter oder Weasley gewesen wäre, hätte sie diese Frage beantwortet.

Er verstand sie. Immerhin hatte er sich immer über sie lustig gemacht, doch gleichzeitig wollte er, dass auch ihre letzten Zweifel verschwanden.

Sie schauten nicht mehr auf die Uhr. Sahen sich nur an und tranken ihren Kakao.

Erst als es begann zu Dämmern bemerkten sie die späte Uhrzeit. Etwas schwerfällig standen sie auf. Er bestand darauf zu bezahlen und dann verließen sie das kleine und ruhige Cafe

„Das war echt schön.", sagte sie und er lachte.

"Was?", fragte er.

Hermine bemerkte ihre Zweideutigkeit und wurde kurz rot, bevor sie sich wieder faste. „Das Cafe.", sagte sie nur und er blieb stehen, während sie lachend weiter ging. Sie wusste ganz genau, wie man ihn aus dem Konzept brachte.

"Was soll das denn jetzt?", rief er und lief hinter ihr her. Bei ihr angekommen hielt er sie fest und zog sie an sich. "Was sollte das?", fragte er noch einmal.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor sie ihn als Antwort küsste. Er verstand es. Ihr hatte die andere Sache wohl auch gefallen. Unter ihren Lippen lächelte er und vertiefte dann den Kuss.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, explodierte etwas hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und schob Hermine komplett hinter sich. Versuchte sie abzuschirmen. Egal was war, es hörte sich nicht gut an und er wollte nicht noch einen wichtigen Menschen verlieren.

Dann flogen Flüche von allen Seiten auf ihn zu. Rechtzeitig, aber ziemlich knapp, zog er seinen Zauberstab und baute ein Schutzschild auf. Hermine half ihm. Er spürte ihre Magie.

Jetzt war da ein Lachen was er nie vergessen würde und anscheinend kannte Hermine dieses auch. Kurz darauf trat der Besitzer dieser Stimme aus einer Gasse.

"Bellatrix.", sagte er und hob den Stab. Hermine hielt weiterhin den Protego aufrecht

„Wie schön, dass du mich noch kennst, Dracolein.", sagte sie lachend.

Er schnaubte. Und dann spürte er ihn. Er war hier. Die Zeit, vor der er sich so gefürchtet hatte, war also da. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und rief nach ihm. Hermine versteifte sich hinter ihm. Sie verstand. Kluge Hexe. Moment! Hermine!

„Hermine, mach das du weg kommst.", flüsterte er ihr zu, doch sie verneinte. „Mach schon.", sagte er und sah sie bettelnd und fordernd an. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben bettelte er, denn er wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Hermine konnte sich noch in Sicherheit bringen, aber für ihn war die Zeit gekommen.

„Nein, ich lasse dich jetzt nicht alleine, Draco.", sagte sie. „Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Er schloss kurz die Augen. Wissend, dass er sie nicht überreden konnte und gleichzeitig wütend, dass er es nicht weiter versuchte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nicht alleine sein wollte. Es war egoistisch. Er sollte sie fortschicken.

Bevor aber noch etwas tun konnte, trat sein Vater aus seinem Versteck und feuerte sofort einen Avada Kedavra auf ihn zu. Also wollte er ihn doch umbringen. Irgendwie hatte er es gewusst.

„Lass es, Vater.", sagte er hart und kalt..

„Du wirst dieses Mal nicht entkommen.", sagte er. „Du wirst das bekommen, was du verdient hast."

„Den Tod?", fragte er locker. Er wusste nicht, was Hermine jetzt von ihm denken musste. Er wollte es auch nicht wissen.

„Was denn sonst, Sohn. Du bist schwach und so einen können wir in unseren Reihen einfach nicht gebrauchen. Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass ich so dumm bin und ich nicht sehe, wie du die Seiten wechselst? Du wirst uns zu gefährlich.", sagte Lucius.

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Er konnte es spüren.

„Sie Schwein.", schrie sie schließlich und er konnte sie gerade noch zurück halten.

„Soso... wen haben wir denn hier? Die Schlammblutfreundin von Potter?", stellte er fest und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wie tief bist du gesunken?"

„Nicht so tief wie du.", konterte er und dann schlug Lucius mit einem Cruciatus zu und traf...Hermine. Sie brach in seinen Armen zusammen und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Notgedrungen zog sie ihn mit sich, da er sich weigerte sie jetzt loszulassen.

„Schau dich nur mal an, Draco.", sagte sein Vater und Bellatrix lachte hämisch. „Du bist eine Schande für die ganze Familie. Wenn du nicht bald sterben würdest, würde ich dich enterben."

„Dann tu es doch!", schrie er. Er war wütend und suchte einen Ausweg Hermine von diesen Schmerzen zu befreien. Er kannte sie. Schon oft hatte sein Vater den Cruciatus an ihm angewendet und desto größer der Hass und desto stärker der Zauberer war, desto größer wurden die Schmerzen. Hermine litt höllisch.

Er hatte Hermine gesagt, dass er nicht zögern würde, wenn sein Vater drohte sie umzubringen und er keine Chance mehr hatte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er hatte noch eine Chance und er würde sie nutzen. Hermine wollte nicht, dass er zum Mörder wurde, als würde er erst einmal sein Glück versuchen.

Er schmetterte einen Fluch zu Bellatrix, die darauf nicht gefasst war und sich erst mal erholen musste. Doch bis sie wieder auf den Beinen war, hatte er seinen Vater entwaffnet und war mit Hermine appariert. Er konnte nicht ins Schloss, also war er bis kurz davor appariert, sie immer noch in den Armen haltend und hoffend, dass Bella und sein Vater ihn nicht finden würden.

"Hermine?", fragte er fast panisch.

"Mir geht`s gut.", sagte sie und setzte sich auf.

"Nein, dass tut es nicht.", sagte er.

"Wirklich. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn wieder an. Warum tat sie das jetzt? Bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, hatte er ihr Gesicht zu sich ran gezogen und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Für einen Moment war alles vergessen, bevor die Realität ihn hart zurück holte.

„Kannst du laufen?", fragte er und half ihr vorsichtig auf.

„Sicher.", bestätigte sie und schaute ihn noch einmal an. Er sah in ihren Augen genau das, was er auch wollte, doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Er strich ihr am Arm vorbei und zog sie dann an der Hand mit.

„Komm.", schrie er über seine Schulter. Sie mussten sich beeilen.

Dann plötzlich brach sie wieder zusammen. Ihr ging es nicht gut. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Ein weiterer Fluch. Sie blutete. Ihre Hand lag schützend an ihrer Seite. Er hatte nichts gehört oder gesehen. Verdammt, wo waren sie? Er hockte sich schnell neben sie. Angst und Sorge stand in seinen Augen, als er den Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn sah. Sie hielt sich den Arm schützend um den Bauch und atmete stoßweise.

Seine Arme glitten an ihren Rücken und unter ihre Kniekehle und nahmen sie in einer fließenden Bewegung hoch, dann rannte er weiter.

Er musste sich beeilen. Sein Vater und Bella ließen sich nicht einfach so abhängen. Er wusste nicht wie und von wo der Fluch gekommen war, doch es zeigte ihm, dass die Todesser in seiner Nähe waren. Unter ihm keuchte Hermine. Verdammt! Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst? Warum erinnerte ihn dieses Bild an etwas? Doch sein Verstand war im Moment zu benebelt, um zu verstehen, wem sie gerade ähnlich sah.

„Lass mich runter, Draco. Ich bin zu schwer, wenn du läufst. Du bist zu schnell müde.", sagte sie schwach.

„Nein, hör auf. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht zurücklassen. Du bist genauso in Gefahr."

„Nein.", wehrte sie und brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Er war nicht wütend auf sie und doch schrie er sie jetzt an. Die Angst und Verzweiflung setzte ihn einfach zu sehr zu.

„Halt den Mund, Granger! Halt einfach deine verdammte Klappe. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Mein Vater hat dich mit mir gesehen, glaubst du, er würde dich jetzt einfach davon kommen lassen? Zu Recht weiß er, dass du zu viel weißt." Dann begann er zu weinen. Verdammt. Er weinte einfach zu viel. Wie kindisch! Er hasste es einfach. Er hasste es!

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Nicht weinen, bitte.", flehte sie und er blinzelte die Tränen weg. Sie hatte Recht, es gab im Moment wichtigeres. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Atmung und den Weg, Hermine dicht an sich haltend.

„Da ist er!", hörte er sie rufen und ging gleich darauf vor zwei Flüchen in Deckung in dem er sich hin hockte und Hermine schützend gegen sich drückte. Er hatte es gewusst. Er wurde sie einfach nicht los.

„Ach wie süß!", höhnte sein Vater. „Hast du denn wirklich geglaubt du könntest mit so einem Klotz am Bein entkommen? Nicht nur, dass es ein Mädchen ist, nein, es musste auch noch ein Schlammblut sein und dann auch noch Potters Schlammblut. Schau dich mal an, du bist mit ihrem dreckigen Blut versucht."

Er musste nicht hinunter sehen, um zu verstehen. Hermines Blut klebte an ihm. Es bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut, doch ekeln, tat er sich nicht. Es war genauso rot, wie seines. Es floss genauso. Was also, war anders?

Gleichzeitig staute sich in ihm unbändige Wut auf. Wut, die er nicht mehr lange zügeln konnte. Woher nahm er sich die Erlaubnis Hermine so zu nennen? Woher nahm er sie, um ihn so behandeln. Woher hatte er sich sie genommen, als er seine Mutter umgebracht hatte! Das war`s!

Er blickte hinunter zu der Brünette, die keuchend in seinen Armen lag und blutete. War es der Fluch? Sie erinnerte ihn erneut an seine Mutter. Er hatte kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass es die Schuld seines Vaters war, dass Hermine nun so litt, aber… Warum hatte seine Mutter stärker geblutet? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war jetzt nicht so wichtig.

„Draco, Draco. Warum lässt du sie nicht einfach zurück? Sie hat es doch gar nicht erst verdient zu leben."

„Hermine... Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er, als die Wut überkochte und er sie vorsichtig auf den kalten Boden legte.

Dann stand er auf und drehte sich wütend zu seinem Vater um. „Sie hatte Recht, du bist ein mieses Schwein. Ich kann eigentlich keine richtige Beschreibung für dich finden. Du bist ein Monster!"

„Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment."

Draco schnaubte, war gleich darauf zwei Flüchen ausgesetzt. Immer und immer wieder wurden Flüche auf ihn abgeschickt und er hatte gerade genug Zeit sie abzuwehren. Gut darauf achtend, dass er genau vor Hermine stand, die immer blasser wurde. Er wünschte, er könnte einen Heilungszauber, doch dies hatte er nie gelernt. In der Schule nicht und genauso wenig zu Hause. Anscheinend hatte sein Vater nicht gewollt, dass er sich selbst von den Wunden befreien konnte.

Immer mehr Flüche wehrte er ab und sein Arm wurde immer schwerer. Seine Stimme immer heiserer. Er wurde immer müder und schaffte es letztendlich nicht mehr, einen Cruciatus von Bella abzufangen.

Sich krümmend lag er am Boden und versuchte nicht zu schreien. Diesem Erfolg wollte er seinem Vater nicht gönnen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er innerlich brennen, als würden seine Eingeweide sich unnatürlich verkrampfen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er konnte nur noch ungenaue Konturen erkennen. Seine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr.

Er hörte Hermines panische, leise Stimme. Das laute Lachen seines Vaters und seiner Tante. Leichte Berührungen. Sie war da. Nein, sie musste weg. Er versuchte ihr etwas zu sagen, doch seine Stimme war schwer wie Blei.

Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, bis er schließlich doch nicht mehr konnte und schrie. Es schien, als würde dies den Schmerz ein wenig lindern und sein eigenes Schreien dröhnte brutal in seinen Ohren, bevor der Schmerz überraschend nachließ. Dann wurde es dunkeln um ihn herum...

* * *

Und? Gespannt wie es weiter geht? Ich auch.^^ Mein nächstes Chapter kommt so schnell es geht.


	21. Glück im Unglück

Die Sätze sind am Anfang ein wenig abgehackt und bestehen je nach dem nur aus einem Wort. Ich wollte damit zeigen, wie durcheinander die Beiden sind und ihre Gefühle noch mehr Ausdruck verleihen. Wenn es daneben gegangen ist, entschuldige ich mich und lasst es mich bitte wissen.

Ein Danke wieder an **Mary Marvellous**, **kathleen potter**, **Tuniwell**, **Nickiii** (welche Formulierungen meinst du?), **Arweyna** und **Pony**.

Viel Spaß,

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Glück im Unglück**

*******

Weiß. Irgendwie war alles weiß. Der Kopf… er schmerzte, als würde man mit einem Hammer dagegen schlagen.

Weich… unter ihr, war es weich. Ihre Seite stach und brannte, als hätte man ihr Säure drauf gekippt. Sie presste die Augen zusammen. Ein bekannter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Ein Geruch, den sie von irgendwo her kannte, aber sie konnte ihn nicht zu ordnen.

Ihr Geist war benebelt. Da waren Fetzen, Bilder, die versuchten rauszukommen und immer wenn sie glaubte, sie hätte sie, verschwanden sie wieder.

Aus weiter ferne hörte sie etwas Piepsen. Das Geräusch drang nur gedämpft in ihr Bewusstsein. Ihre Ohren waren, als hätte man Watte hineingestopft.

Langsam versuchte sie ihre Augen zu öffnen. Das Licht blendete und sie schloss ihre braunen Seelenspiegel wieder. Dann, langsam, versuchte sie es erneut. Nur ein bisschen und immer mehr. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an die Helligkeit. Weiß.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie, ihren Kopf zu drehen und stöhnte unter den unglaublichen Schmerzen auf. Was war nur passiert, dass sie solche Schmerzen hatte?

Sie versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern. Wo war sie? Ihre Augen erfassten Details, die sie ebenfalls an etwas erinnerte. Krankenhäuser! Der Geruch, das Piepen, die weiße Farbe. Ein Krankenhaus!

Aber… warum war sie hier? Verdammt. Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn und zuckte unter dieser Bewegung zusammen. Ihre Seite brannte höllisch. Warum konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern? Obliviate? Sie vermutete mal nicht, denn sie wusste, dass etwas geschehen war. War es so schlimm, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein all das vergessen wollte? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zu. Falsche Bewegung. Nein, wenn sie all das vergessen wollte, hätte sie auch die anderen Erlebnisse vergessen müssen.

Ihre Augen suchten weiter den Raum ab und blieben an einer sehr blassen und kränklichen Person hängen. Ihr Herz machte einen komischen Hüpfer, ließ ihre Stirn runzeln, und dann durch fuhr sie ein Schock. Für Minuten lag sie dort wie gelähmt. Bilder zogen an ihr vorbei. Bilder, die eine schöne Zeit zeigten und Bilder, die sie am liebsten vergessen wollte. Warum hatte sie auch gewühlt?

Bilder von ihr und Draco wie sie lachten, im Kaffee saßen und ihren Kakao tranken. Draco, wie er sie in seine Arme zog und küsste und… Lichtblitze. Ihre Schmerzen, die sie immer noch spüren konnte. Das Gelächter und Geschrei. Dracos panische Augen. Seine Gestalt, die sich auf dem Boden krümmte und dann seine schmerzerfüllten Schreie. Angst. Angst stieg in ihr auf. Ihr Herz raste, als würde sie das alles noch einmal erleben. Sie sah ihn, wie er sich neben sie hockte. Sie trug. Er hatte sie nicht zurückgelassen. Er hatte sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt.

Mit einem Mal waren ihre Schmerzen vergessen. Sie sprang aus dem Bett. Ihre nackten Füße berührten den kalten Boden und ließ sie zusammenfahren. Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihrem Körper breit. Dann überquerte sie die paar Meter und stand schließlich neben ihm.

Er war so blass. Viel, viel blasser als sonst. Er schien zu schlafen. Sie hoffte es. Seine Haare waren zerzaust. Dunkle Ringe malten sich unter seinen Augen ab. Seine Lippen waren offen. Sie schienen geblutet zu haben. Die Wangen wiesen Schrammen auf.

Ihre zitternde Hand erschien in ihrer Sicht und legte sich auf seine Wange. Ihre Finger strichen sanft über seine Lippen, dann über seine Wange und hinauf zur Stirn. Die Strähnen strich sie ihm weg. Sie hatte ihn nie so gesehen. Nie. Als sie an dem einen Morgen in seinen Armen aufgewacht war, hatte er noch geschlafen und so… friedlich ausgesehen. Davon war nichts mehr da.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. _Hermine, mach das du weg kommst. Nein, hör auf. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht zurücklassen. Hermine... Es tut mir leid. _All das rannte durch ihren Kopf. Immer wieder Dracos Gesicht vor Augen und seine Augen, die in diesen Moment so viel Angst, Sorge und Verzweiflung gezeigt hatten.

Als die Tränen ihre Wange hinunter rannten schniefte sie. Sie durfte jetzt nicht weinen, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Dann unterdrückte sie ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei, als sie zu Boden sank, die Hand an ihrer Seite. Man hatte sie dort getroffen. _Hast du denn wirklich geglaubt du könntest mit so einem Klotz am Bein entkommen? Nicht nur, dass es ein Mädchen ist, nein, es musste auch noch ein Schlammblut sein und dann auch noch Potters Schlammblut. Schau dich mal an, du bist mit ihrem dreckigen Blut verseucht. _Er hatte sie trotz allem beschützt. Er war dort geblieben, obwohl er ohne sie viel schneller hätte entkommen können.

Sie legte sich die Hände über das Gesicht und weinte leise, tonlos. Nur das schütteln ihres Körpers deuteten darauf hin.

Nach etlichen Minuten, schaffte sie es wieder aufzustehen. Sie schaute sich zu ihrem Bett um und dann hinunter zu Draco. Ihre Zähne knabberten auf ihrer Lippe. Dann schob sie Draco sehr vorsichtig zur Seite und legte sich zu ihm. Sie wollte jetzt nicht in ihr Bett. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Seine Nähe spüren. Seine Wärme fühlen.

Vorsichtig legte sie sich auf Seite – glücklicherweise die gesunde Seite – und schlang genauso vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn. Ihren Kopf vergrub sie an seiner Seite. Sie wusste nicht, wo er überall schmerzen haben könnte, also waren ihre Berührungen leicht und sanft. Sie vergrub ihre Beine mit ihm unter die Decke.

Kein Gedanke hielt sich daran auf, was die Ärzte denken mussten, denn so wie es aussah, waren sie im St. Mungos. Das aber hieß, dass ihre Verletzungen gravierend hatten sein müssen. Leise seufzend. Ein Ton aus Trauer und Angst.

***

Ein Stöhnen. Schmerz. Überall. Dann… etwas vertrautes. Etwas kitzelte. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen. Weiß. Ein Krankenhaus. Also hatte er wohl überlebt. Ein zynisches Grinsen. Ganz klein, aber doch da. Wie hatte er das angestellt?

Dann saß er gerade im Bett. Das Herz raste. Konnte… War sie… Er wollte nicht zu ende denken. Schmerz über all in seinem Körper. Aber nicht wichtig. Seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Die blauen Seelenspiegel huschten durch den Raum. Suchten etwas. Ein leeres Bett. Benutzt.

Plötzlich ein stöhnen. Eine Bewegung neben ihm. Sein Blick senkte sich und er konnte wieder atmen. Ihr war nichts passiert. Sie war nicht tot. Sie schlief.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Den Schmerz ignorierend. Langsam legte er sich wieder zurück. Die Hand immer noch an ihrem Gesicht. Er konnte und wollte nicht loslassen. Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit noch blieb. Beim nächsten Mal – er war sich sicher, dass es das geben würde – würden sie vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Glück haben. Warum also die Zeit verschwenden. Er war nur knapp mit ihr dem Tod entkommen.

_Leb den Tag als wäre es dein letzter._ Er seufzte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht unter ihrem Hals und über der Brust. Er spürte ihr Herz schlagen. Es war etwas, dass in den letzten Monaten zu dem wichtigsten in seinem Leben geworden war. Nie würde er zu lassen, dass es aufhören würde zu schlagen. Frühzeitig. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um dies zu verhindern.

Wieder ein stöhnen. Neben ihm tiefe Atemzüge. „Draco…" Schwach und doch da.

Er sah auf und in die wunderschönen, braunen Augen, die anfingen zu glänzen, als sie ihn erblickten.

„Du bist wach…", flüsterte sie. Ihr ging es nicht gut. Das Sprechen fiel ihr schwer. Wieder setzte sie an, doch er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihm. Vorsichtig. Um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Er lächelte. und war dabei, ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte zu legen, als er inne hielt. Sie war dort verletzt. Er wollte sie genauso wenig verletzen. Also legte er seine Hand auf Wange, Ohr und halb auf den Hals. Seine Stirn ruhte gegen ihrer.

Lange lagen sie nur so dort. Den anderen ansehend. Kaum fassend, dass sie überlebt hatten, bis er begann zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie leid mir das alles tut. Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht das zu verhindern. Ich habe gewusst, dass das passieren würde, wenn du… bei mir bleibst."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Für gar nichts. Und außerdem… wäre es doch trotz allem passiert, nicht? Nur wäre ich nicht dabei gewesen. Ich habe mich zu entschuldigen, Draco.", erklärte sie leise und strich ihm vorsichtig über das Gesicht. „Ich hätte auf dich hören und gehen sollen, als du es mir sagtest. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du nicht entkommen konntest. Wie dein Vater sagte, war ich dir ein Klotz am Bein."

„Nein.", widersprach er sofort und hielt inne, als das Kopfschütteln zu starken schmerzen führte. „Du bist und warst mir kein Klotz am Bein. Du hast mir geholfen."

„Aber nicht lange. Ich habe mich zweimal von einem Fluch treffen lassen.", sagte sie und schaute auf seine Brust.

Er kniff die Augen zu. „Du… Hör auf nichts, was mein Vater sagt, Hermine. Bitte.", flehte er und öffnete wieder seine Augen. Sie brannten und er wusste, dass Tränen sich erneut in den Ecken sammelten.

„Nicht.", flüsterte sie.

Er blinkte sie weg.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?", fragte sie nach einer Zeit.

„Den umständen entsprechend gut. Solange ich mich nicht groß Bewege.", flüsterte er und versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Es half.

„Gut, dann beweg dich jetzt nicht.", flüsterte sie und legte ihre Lippen auf seinen.

Wie unfair. Er dürfte sich nicht mehr bewegen? Auf ihren Wunsch tat er es erst nicht, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, die Schmerzen vergaß und sie sanft an sich zog.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst dich nicht bewegen.", flüsterte sie. Versuchend ernst zu sein.

„Papperlapapp.", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen und spürte ihr Lächeln.

***

Leise öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Raum. Der nette Zauberer im weißen Kittel hinter ihm. Beide blieben erstarrt stehen, als sie die Szene vor ihnen sahen. Rechts das Bett war verlassen. Links… lagen zwei Teenager. Sie hielten sich in den Armen und schliefen. Das Herz des älteren Mannes erweichte sofort wieder. Er konnte ihnen nicht böse sein. Nicht nach all dem, was geschehen war und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass diese Beiden vernünftig waren.

Er war vor wenigen Stunden einmal hier gewesen und da hatten ihre Gesichter, selbst bei der Bewusstlosigkeit, Schmerz gezeigt. Man hatte ihnen die Angst noch angesehen und jetzt schienen sie wieder friedlich. Wenn man die Wunden und das schlechte aussehen der Beiden, vor allem das von Mr. Malfoy, nicht beachtete, dachte man, sie wären gesund und glücklich. Vielleicht waren sie letzteres, jetzt wo sie wussten, dass sie Beide überlebt hatten und sich umarmten, auch.

Es mochte Menschen geben, die nur an das Wohl von sich selbst interessiert waren. Die nur dann glücklich waren, wenn es ihnen gut ging. Körperlich, Geistig und auch in Sachen Geld, Macht und Ansehen. Er würde diese Leute nie verstehen. Deswegen würde er auch nie Voldemort, die Todesser oder Mr Malfoys Vater oder Tante verstehen.

Aber diese Beiden vor ihm, waren erst dann glücklich, wenn ihre Freunde gesund waren und sie einander hatten. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Es waren seine Schüler und hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können und doch wiesen sie eine solche Loyalität und Freundschaft auf. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie Mr. Malfoy ganz am Anfang war und nun dies. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Der Junge hatte sich schon sehr verändert, aber Miss Granger ebenfalls.

Mr Malfoy hatte in der schwersten Zeit seinen Anker in seinem Feind gefunden. Der Feind wurde so langsam zur Vertrauten, Freundin und schließlich schien sie seine Liebe zu sein.

„Professor?", sprach der Mann im weißen Kittel ihn an.

„Lassen Sie die Beiden schlafen. Ich versichere ihnen, dass sie keine Dummheiten machen werden. Sie brauchen einander.", sagte er nur und mit einem letzten Lächeln verließ er zusammen mit dem Arzt das Krankenzimmer 203.

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte der Jüngere.

Dumbledore nickte. „Wissen Sie denn nicht, dass die Liebe die beste Medizin ist?", fragte er und schaute den Mann über seine Halbmondbrille vielsagend an. „Ich denke, die Untersuchungen haben noch ein wenig Zeit."

„Professor, ich bin Arzt. Meine ganze Ausbildung sagt mir, dass nur medizin-"

„Haben sie jemals geliebt?", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn. „Wenn ja, dann wissen Sie, wovon ich gesprochen habe, wenn nein, können Sie es auch nicht verstehen."

Der Arzt blieb stumm, als sie nebeneinander hergingen. Dies gab dem Alten Grund zur Annahme, dass der Arzt nie richtig geliebt hatte. Er seufzte. Es gab so viele arme Seelen auf dieser Welt. Einst hatte die von Mr Malfoy zu ihnen gehört. Und nun war sie glücklich und lebendiger als je zuvor. Eine von Millionen, aber immerhin. Er wünschte jedem, dieses Glück, aber einige hatten Pech. Selbst mit Magie konnte man diese Liebe nicht bekommen.

Liebestränke. Wozu dienten sie? Demjenigen im Glauben zu wiegen, dass er ihn liebte und immer darauf achtend, dass man ihm diesen Trank immer wieder einflößte. Eigentlich war es keine Liebe in diesem Sinne. Es war Betrug und die wahre Liebe würde man nie finden. Er war der Meinung, dass es für jeden jemanden auf dieser Welt gab, man musste nur zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort sein.

Er seufzte. Seine Gedanken schweiften aber auch immer so schnell ab.

Er verabschiedete sich von dem netten Arzt mit der armen Seele und stieg in den Kamin. Wenige Sekunden später und eine Hand von Flohpulver weniger, war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts verschwunden.

***

Das Feuer knisterte vor ihm und obwohl er in dessen Richtung sah, sah er nichts. Er war viel zu sehr mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, wie es wohl seiner besten Freundin ging. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Warum sonst sollte Draco Malfoy ihm seine Hilfe anbieten? Aber stattdessen zog er die wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben mit in den Tod. Na ja… Fast. Seine Hände ballten sich unbemerkt zu Fäusten. Er hatte ihm vertraut. Die ganze Zeit über.

„Harry?"

Der Junge blickte zur Seite und schaute ihn glänzend blaue Augen.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und öffnete seine Fäuste sanft. Ihre Berührung tat gut. Warum zum Teufel fühlte er plötzlich so.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny.", sagte er dann leise.

„Du denkst an Draco, nicht?", fragte sie und schaute ihn weiterhin an. „Harry, hör mir mal zu. Wir wissen nicht genau, was passiert ist. Draco konnte bestimmt nichts dafür. Geb ihm nicht die Schuld, denn dann würdest du auch Hermine unglücklich machen.", erklärte sie.

Er schnaubte. „Es gibt nur einen, der es schafft, Hermine unglücklich zu machen, Ginny. Ich werde nicht weiter meine Augen verschließen. Ich habe versucht ihm eine Chance zu geben…"

„Nein, Harry!", sagte sie fest und nahm seine Hand. Sie zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Harry, tu das nicht. Hermine ist glücklich. Wirklich."

„Woher willst du das wissen, Ginny?", fragte er gereizt und entriss ihr seine Hand wieder. Dann stand er auf und begann ihm Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab zu laufen. Die Blicke der Anderen versuchte er weitestgehend zu ignorieren.

„Sie hat es mir gesagt. Einen Tag war ich sie alleine im Krankenflügel besuchen…"

**Flashback**

Gut gelaunt hüpfte sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und stieß schlussendlich die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Ihre gelockte Freundin saß in ihrem Bett und vergrub ihre Nase wieder einmal in ihrem Buch. Lachend ließ sie sich neben sie nieder und blickte sie eine Zeitlang an, bevor es ihr zu langweilig wurde und sie ihre Hände zusammen klatschte. Mit Genugtuung sah sie zu, wie die Ältere erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Ginevra Weasley!", sagte ihre Freundin wütend. Ihre Augen sprühten Funken.

„Tut mir leid, Mine.", sagte sie und klimperte unschuldig mit ihren Wimpern. Die Augen der Brünetten verformten sich zu schlitzen. Dann aber seufzte sie auf, schloss das Buch und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich? Darf ich nicht einmal meine beste Freundin besuchen gehen?", fragte sie verletzt und hielt sich spielerisch die Hand gegen die Brust.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, wenn du was willst. Das ist bei auch Weasley immer gleich."

Sie seufzte und verfluchte ihre größeren Brüder nicht zum ersten Mal. Tief im Herzen aber hatte sie alle unglaublich lieb. Vor allem Ron, Fred und George.

„Ich wollte mal mit dir reden. So ein von Frau zu Frau Gespräch."

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du bist an der falschen Adresse."

„Nein, bin ich nicht.", verneinte sie und zog die Decke, die Hermine sich über das Gesicht gezogen hatte, wieder runter. „Du bist genau richtig, immerhin hast du dir nicht nur den bestaussehensten Typen der ganzen Schule geangelt, nein es ist außerdem der Slytherinprinz Draco Malfoy. Zu wem kann ich also noch eher gehen, als zu dir."

„Ginny, wirklich. Wir… sind nur Freunde.", sagte sie. Ein vergeblicher Versuch.

„Nein, wenn ihr euch geküsst habt, ist es keine _Freundschaft_ mehr."

**Flashback ende**

„Stopp!", sagte Harry und fuchtelte mit den Händen wild durch die Gegend. „Du willst mir weiß machen, dass Hermine und _er_ sich geküsst haben? So richtig geküsst?"

Ginny hob die Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen. Hermine erzählt ja nicht wirklich viel."

„Also weißt du nicht, ob sie sich geküsst haben?!"

„Doch. Das schon, nur nicht wie.", sagte sie lachend und besah sich Harrys verzweifelte Gesicht.

„Erzähl weiter."

**Flashback**

„Nein, wenn ihr euch geküsst habt, ist es keine _Freundschaft_ mehr."

„Ginny!", schrie Hermine und wurde rot.

Sie ließ die Schultern sinken und sah ihre Freundin an. „Ich soll dir viele Grüße und gute Besserung bestellen.", sagte sie leise.

„Von wem?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich auf.

„Von einem blonden Quidditchspieler."

Hermine starrte sie an, als hätte sie zwei Köpfe. Genau genommen musste sie selbst Draco genauso angesehen haben, als er sie darum gebeten hatte.

„Von Draco?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Nein. Von Merlin. Natürlich von Draco. Er schien sich Sorgen zu machen.", erklärte sie, als sie an das Gesicht des Blonden zurück dachte.

„Warum…?"

„Weiß ich das? Ich dachte ihr seid Freunde?!", wehrte sie ab und Hermine seufzte wieder. Mit der Hand gab sie ihr zu verstehen, dass sie rutschen sollte und sie setzte sich neben sie. „Was genau läuft da. Klär mich auf, Hermine."

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht.", gab Hermine zu. „Er hat sich so verändert… Da ist nichts – na ja fast nichts mehr – von dem alten Draco. Wir reden normal miteinander und… ich kann sogar richtig mit ihm Spaß haben."

„Das klingt doch gut? Habt ihr euch noch mal geküsst?"

„Nein. Aber er hat sich echt rührend um mich gekümmert."

„Wie?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Er hat mir Tee gemacht, mich zu gedeckt und dann hat er mich hier hin _getragen_."

„Da ist etwas, nicht?", fragte sie und sah ihre Freundin vielsagend an.

Hermine nickte.

„Bist du glücklich?"

„Du hörst dich an, als würdest du nach meiner Beziehung fragen, die nicht existiert. Aber ja, ich mag ihn. Vielleicht mehr als ich eigentlich sollte."

„Na also. Dann nimm dein Glück selbst in die Hand.", sagte sie und sprang auf. In ihren Augen loderte es.

„Was?"

„Warte nicht länger. Tu etwas."

**Flashback ende**

„Du hast sie dazu angestiftet?", fragte er baff.

„Nein. Sie hat ihn vorher schon so gemocht und ich kann dir eins sagen, Harry Potter.", sagte sie, langsam wütend, und stach mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihn ein. „Draco Malfoy mag unsere Hermine ganz genauso. Denn sonst würde er sich nicht so um sie kümmern, er würde sie nicht im Krankenflügel besuchen gehen _und _er hätte sie zurückgelassen."

_„Was sagt uns-"_

„Die Tatsache, dass wir ihn mit Hermine zusammen gefunden haben! Die Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn in ihren Armen hielt, was darauf hindeutet, dass er versucht hat, ihr zu helfen!"

„Du interpretierst da zu viel rein.", sagte er und schlug ihre Hand weg. Er konnte nichts mehr hören.

„Nein, mein Lieber, du übertreibst. Du ziehst irgendwelche Schlüsse aus einer Angelegenheit, von der du keine Ahnung hast! Warte ab, bis die Beiden wieder gesund sind und dann frag nach! Aber ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du alles kaputt machst!"

„Kaputt? Ginny, es ist ein Malfoy!"

„Na und? Und du bist Harry Potter und ich Ginny Weasley?! Was ist da für ein Unterschied? Nur weil er Malfoy heißt und sein Vater in den Reihen der Todesser steckt? Dann sag ich dir mal was Harry, ich bin Reinblut und sollte ich dich dann nicht auch hassen? Draco Malfoy ist anders. Ich weiß es! Lass es endlich gut sein."

„Ich werde nicht zu sehen, wie Hermine in ihr eigenes Unglück rennt!", schrie er. Er war wütend. Warum sah Ginny nicht, was wirklich vor sich ging?

„Ihr eigenes Unglück?", schrie sie zurück.

„Ja! Schau dir nur an, was passiert ist! Zu erst war sie komplett neben der Spur, dann sitzt sie nachts plötzlich weinend bei mir und Ron und jetzt auch noch das! Alles wegen dem Idioten!"

„Idiot?! Vielleicht ist er das Beste, was Hermine passieren konnte! Wir wissen nicht, was vorgefallen ist. In allen drei Bereichen nicht, also hör endlich auf!"

„Ich werde nicht aufhören, Ginny.", wehrte er und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wieso nicht? Hast du vielleicht mal was von _Glück im Unglück_ gehört?!" Sie atmete schwer. Das schreien zerrte auch an ihren Kräften.

„Glück? Ich sehe in diesem Slytherin kein Glück."

Dann weinte sie. Sie weinte einfach so vor ihm und sein Herz verkrampfte sich eigenartig und schmerzhaft. Ihre blauen Augen schwammen in Tränen und blickten ihn an. Er konnte keine Gefühle sehen. Doch. War sie verletzt?

„Wer bist du?", flüsterte sie und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Das war ein Schlag in den Magen. Wie konnte sie nur?

„Ich habe gedacht, ich würde dich kennen, aber anscheinend habe ich mich da getäuscht.", sagte sie und drehte sich um. Das Portrait schwang hinter ihm auf und er wusste, dass sie gegangen war.

Seine Augen schlossen sich und dann wurde er sich alle starrenden Augenpaare bewusst...

* * *

Und? Lasst mir bitte wieder ein Review da.


	22. Eine gebrochene Freundschaft?

_**Wichtig:**_ Ich bin ab Samstag für eine Woche in der Toskana und weiß nicht, ob ich in dieser Zeit noch ein Chapter on setzte. Also werdet ihr vielleicht in dieser Zeit nichts mehr von mir hören.  
Trotz allem geht diese Story hier weiter!!!!!

Einen herzlichen Dank an **Mary Marvellous**, **Nickiii** und **kathleen potter** für die netten und schönen Reviews.

Und jetzt wieder viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chap.

**P.S:** Für die richtigen Harry Potter Fans unter euch, tut es mir leid. Seit nicht all zu böse mit mir.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Eine gebrochene Freundschaft**

*******

Wütend setzte er sich mit ihr auf die Couch. Sie hatten versagt und dabei war alles so gut verlaufen. Sie hätten nicht nur ihn sondern auch das Schlammblut umbringen können, wenn nicht dieser verdammte Potter aufgetaucht wäre und mal wieder alles gerettet hatte. Mittlerweile fragte er sich wirklich, wie es ein sechzehnjähriger schaffte, als dies zu bewältigen.

Dann lachte Bella plötzlich neben ihm auf. „Hast du seine Schreie gehört? Einfach super."

Er stimmte ihr lächelnd zu, dass Bild seines Sohnes, wie er sich krümmte und schließlich doch begann zu schreien. Seiner Meinung nach, hatte er es auch nicht anders verdient. Dann war da dieses Schlammblut gewesen. Wie kam Draco dazu, sich mit ihr abzugeben? Aber das bedeute auch nichts mehr. Sein Sohn würde nicht mehr lange leben, also spielte es auch keine Rolle, wenn er sich noch ein wenig mit einem Schlammblut vergnügte. Dagegen hatte er in der Tat nichts einzuwenden, aber eine Beziehung mit solch einer Kreatur konnte er nicht nachvollziehen.

Wenn Lucius Malfoy wissen würde, was Liebe ist, hätte er auch nicht verstehen können, wie man sich in so eine niederträchtige Kreatur verlieben konnte.

***

Er war müde. Einfach nur müde. Nicht nur, dass er immer noch die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus spürte, nein, man hatte ihn aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf gerissen und dann zu einer Reihe von Untersuchungen gebracht. Alle ergaben das gleiche: Paar Schrammen hier und da und Muskelkater, aber keine weiteren schwerwiegenden Verletzungen.

Hermine dagegen hatte es schlimmer getroffen. Die Wunde an ihrer linken Seite verheilte nicht wirklich schnell. Sie musste auf jede Bewegung achten und manchmal sah er, wie sie die Tränen des Schmerzes unterdrückte.

Er seufzte und zog sie enger in seine Arme. Sie schaute sich kurz zu ihm um, lächelte und las dann den Tagespropheten weiter. Einfach unverbesserlich.

Wieder zurück zu ihm. Er hatte Albträume. Albträume, die den vergangenen Hogsmeade Ausflug zeigten und zu seinem Bedauern endeten die Träume nicht, wie in der Realität. Er sah sie die Schöne, die in seinen Armen lag, jede Nacht aufs neue leiden und sterben. Ob er ihr davon erzählt hatte? Natürlich nicht. Sie würde sich nur wieder zu viele Gedanken machen. Die Schuld auf sich nehmen. Nein, dass wollte er nicht.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulterbeuge. Obwohl ihm klar war, dass es sicherer war, sie fortzuschicken, konnte er es einfach nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt und selbst gewählt. Automatisch schlang er seine Arme noch fester um sie. Er konnte sie nicht mehr loslassen.

„Draco…", drang ihre leise Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Hmmh?", machte er und wartete.

„Keine…Luft…", keuchte sie und versuchte seine Arme zu lockern. Erschrocken kam er ihre unausgesprochene Frage nach und sah sie peinlich berührt an.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt

.  
„Was soll los sein?", fragte er so unschuldig es ging.

„Spiel kein Theater. Du hältst mich fest, als würde ich gleich wegrennen, du seufzt ständig und dann bist du kurz davor, mich umzubringen."

Er spürte, wie seine Miene sich veränderte. Er wusste, dass Hermine es nicht absichtlich tat, aber es war schmerzhaft. Er war doch so kurz davor gewesen, sie wirklich umzubringen. Mehr oder weniger. Ohne ihn wäre das nämlich nicht passiert.

„Draco…", sagte sie, befreite sich nun ganz aus seinen Armen, drehte sich um und kniete sich vor ihm auf das Bett hin.

Er schloss seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Tief durch Atmend.

„Tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen. Immerhin habe ich dich fast erdrosselt!", sagte er wieder lachend, obwohl ihm gar nicht danach war. Er wollte nur Hermine wieder aufmuntern.

„Hör auf. Versuch nicht den Helden zu spielen. Du-"

„Ich bin keiner, ich weiß. Ich bin genau das Gegenteil davon. Der Held ist mal wieder Potter." Er konnte nichts dafür, dass seine Stimme bei diesem Namen verächtlich klang.

Hermine lächelte. Warum lächelte sie. WARUM? Er kam einfach nicht mit. Zu gern würde er wissen, wie es wirklich in ihrem Kopf ablief. Kurz darauf küsste sie ihn. Er erwiderte ihn. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Doch viel zu früh, brach sie ihn ab.

„Mag sein, dass Harry uns da schlussendlich rausgeholt hat, aber… Du bist der eigentliche Held. Mein Held.", sagte sie leise und strich ihm durchs Haar.

Er schnaubte. Der eigentliche Held. Sicher. Was hatte er denn getan, außer, sie in Gefahr zu bringen und schließlich noch damit zu versagen, sie zu beschützen?

„Ach, Draco.", seufzte sie und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. „Du denkst immer noch an das Schlechte in dir. Ich habe doch schon lange gesehen, dass du gar nicht der bist, der du glaubst zu sein."

Langsam legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Dein Problem ist, dass du immer an das Gute in den Menschen glaubst."

Sie lachte. „Wenn ich sie nicht kenne und ich weiß, dass sie sich ändern können. Glaubst du wirklich, ich sehe etwas Gutes in Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern?"

Er sagte nichts. Natürlich kannte er die Antwort. Ihre Augen und glänzten und er küsste sie. Lang und leidenschaftlich bis… die Tür auf flog und die Beiden auseinander schraken.

Ein wutschnaubender Harry Potter war in das Zimmer gerauscht und schaute das unschuldige Pärchen an, als seien sie höchst persönlich daran schuld, dass Voldemort zurück war. Dann schaute er ihn an.

Draco fühlte sich unter diesen merkwürdig stechenden Blick nicht wohl. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Hermine zog ihn mit den Armen, die immer noch um seine Schultern lagen, näher. Sie spürte diese Wut also auch. Wenn Hermine sie schon spürte, dann war wirklich etwas nicht in Ordnung.

Er schluckte und sah Potter weiterhin an. Die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers blitzen geradezu.

„Harry…?", fragte Hermine leise.

Er schaute auf sie hinunter. Sie wirkte verängstigt und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. Dann schaute er wieder hinauf zu Narbengesicht und erschrak, als dieser plötzlich vor ihm stand, ihn am Arm packte und von Hermine wegzerrte. Seine Muskeln und Knochen protestierten und das ließ er sich auch durch ein schmerzhaftes stöhnen anmerken. Potter schmiss ihn geradezu auf das andere Bett. Hermines Bett, das eigentlich kaum noch benutzt wurde. Sie hatte die letzten Nächte in seinen Armen gelegen.

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!", schrie Potter ihn an. Er blinkte einige male. Hatte er richtig gehört? Er hörte Hermine erschrocken Luft holen.

„Potter-"

„Nein! Sehe ich dich auch nur noch einmal in der Nähe von ihr, wirst du bezahlen. Schau dir nur einmal an, was du angerichtet hast! Wahrscheinlich ist dir das aber auch alles wieder egal. Immerhin hast du ja überlebt. Weißt du was? Ich bin sicher, dass du Hermine nicht wirklich vermisst hättest. In zwei, drei Wochen hättest du bereits wieder eine andere flachgelegt."

Das war`s. Das war der Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hat. Er stieß Potter von sich und stand gleich darauf vor ihm. Wutschnaubend. Er musste aussehen, wie Potter, als er ins Zimmer gekommen war.

„Denkst du nicht, dass Hermine alleine entscheiden kann? Sie ist ein großes Mädchen und wird schon wissen, was gut für sie ist, oder nicht?"

„In deinem Fall wohl kaum. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, wie sie auf dich rein fallen konnte. Du bist für deine Mädchengeschichten sehr gut bekannt, Malfoy, und ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du dasselbe mit Hermine machst. Such dir eine andere."

„Was ist, wenn ich nicht will?"

„Pech. Hermine wirst du nicht mehr anfassen. Egal wie!"

„Du hast einen Knall, Potter. Glaubst du wirklich sie wäre mir so egal? Warum habe ich sie dann nicht einfach zurückgelassen?! Verrate es mir."

„Dein Gewissen, aber dennoch hättest du ihr nicht lange hinterher geweint. Du kannst alle haben und mal ehrlich: Ist Hermine denn wirklich dein Typ?", fragte er zornig und wandte sich dann an das Mädchen. „Er wartet nur, bis das er dich flachlegen kann und dann bist du Geschichte."

Er hatte einen Filmriss. Das nächste, was er sah, war Potter unter ihm mit blutiger Nase. Gleich darauf spürte er eine Faust im Gesicht. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen und sich umzurollen.

Er hörte Hermine schreien. Weinte sie? Es hörte sich so an. Sie bat, damit aufzuhören.

Kurz wog er seine Möglichkeiten ab. Weiter machen und Hermine verärgern oder aufhören und selbst verprügelt werden. Beides war nicht besonders gut.

Im Gerangel schaffte er es, Potter am Hemdkragen zu packen und hoch zu ziehen, dann schubste er ihn so weit weg wie möglich. Schwer atmend, standen sie an der jeweils gegenüberliegenden Wand und atmeten heftig. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut und beobachtete, wie Potter sich seines mit dem Hemd aus dem Gesicht wusch.

Dann stand Hermine vor ihm. Tränen in den Augen. Er schloss seine und wartete auf das Donnerwetter. Auf ihr Geschrei. Er wartete auf ihre abfuhr und dann… waren zwei Hände an seinem Gesicht und nachher zwei Arme um seinen Hals. Er öffnete die Augen und sah ihre braunen Locken. Potter gegenüber, ungläubig schauend.

Hermine schluchzte auf und er nahm sie in seine Arme, zog sie an sich.

„Hermine… Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder? Hast du denn nicht zu gehört? Wem glaubst du? Mir oder ihm, dem Sohn eines Todessers?", fragte Potter perplex, aber auch wütend.

Dracos Wut hingegen war bei ihrer Umarmung so weit verraucht. Dann bewegte sie sich und drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihrem „besten" Freund. Er ließ nicht von ihr ab.

„Ich habe alles gehört, Harry. Was ich glaube? Ich glaube euch beiden, aber in dieser Hinsicht ihm.", sagte sie fest.

Potter lachte auf. Wütend. „Er wird dir weh tun, Hermine."

„Nein."

„Ach… und woher weißt du das?", fragte er und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Sie legte sich gegen ihn und zog seine Arme enger um ihre Taille. „Aus dem selben Grund, aus dem ich weiß, dass du mir nicht weh tun würdest."

Das brachte Potter aus dem Konzept. Eine Weile starrte er Hermine nur an. Ab und zu öffnete sich sein Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder. „Du willst mich doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft mit ihm vergleichen?!", sagte er schließlich wütend.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich will und kann nicht. Du bist mein bester Freund, Harry, und Draco ist… mein Freund. Ich kann euch nicht in einen Topf werfen. Dich und Ron ja, aber du und Draco? Nein. Harry, du weißt, dass ich dich lieb hab, aber… als meinen besten Freund, musst du meine Entscheidung akzeptieren und ich hoffe, dass du es tust. Ich möchte keinen von euch verlieren.", sagte sie.

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Hermine…"

„Ich verlange nichts von dir, nur, dass du meine Entscheidung akzeptierst und wir weiter Freunde sein können.", sagte sie leise.

Er sah ihn an und dann wieder zurück zu Hermine.

„Du hast nichts mit Draco zu tun, Harry. Ich schon, aber du nicht. Ich bitte dich, lass uns nicht darüber streiten, denn…"

Sie brach ab. Es viel ihr schwer, er konnte es spüren.

„Denn?", fragte Harry.

Er wusste, dass Hermine mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sanft drückte er sie. _Es wird schon alles gut. Komm._

„Denn ich weiß, wie dieser Streit dann enden wird, Harry. Ich kann Draco nicht loslassen."

Beiden Jungs klappte der Mund auf. Bei beiden vor Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit. Eine lange Zeit war es still im Raum, bis Harry schließlich langsam nickte.

„Nein…", hauchte Hermine in seinen Armen und Harry schaute sie mitleidig an.

Hatte er vor einer Sekunde noch nicht begriffen, begriff er es jetzt. Zorn kochte wieder in ihm auf. Dann brach Hermine in seinen Armen weinend zusammen. Er sank mit ihr zum Boden und hielt sie fest, während er Potter anstarrte. Der Junge, der lebte, stand einfach nur dort und sah auf seine Freundin hinunter. Na ja… seine ehemalige beste Freundin, so wie es aussah.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber… das kann ich nicht.", flüsterte er.

Hermines Kopf ruckte noch einmal hoch und schaute zu, wie Potter das Krankenzimmer verließ. Dann weinte sie. Sie weinte, weinte und weinte. Ihr schüttelnder Körper in seinen Armen und hin und wieder ein leisen Aufschrei vom Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte.

Langsam schaffte er es, sie hoch zu ziehen und sie auf ein Bett zu bringen. Als er sie loslassen wollte, hielt sie ihn fest und zog ihn mit sich.

Er wusste nachher nicht mehr, wie lange sie so dort lagen und sie sich die Seele ausweinte. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass man so weinen konnte, wenn man einen Freund verlor. Er schaute sie an. War Potter vielleicht doch mehr als nur ein Freund für sie? _Harry, du weißt, dass ich dich lieb hab _… Aber da war doch noch ein „aber" gewesen. Er wusste es nicht. Aber wieso hatte sie sich dann für ihn entschieden? Liebte sie Harry vielleicht als einen Bruder?

Er strich ihr immer wieder über den Rücken und den Haaren. Flüsterte ihr aufmunternde Worte zu, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass Harry es bestimmt nicht so gemeint hätte.

Als er aufstehen wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück und bat ihn unter Tränen, sie nicht alleine zu lassen. Er hatte stumm genickt und sich wieder zu ihr gelegt.

Irgendwann war sie schließlich unter ihren Tränen eingeschlafen. Eingerollt in seinen Armen und das Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben. Er hielt sie immer noch. Obwohl er vorher hatte gehen wollen, tat er es nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, sie nicht alleine zu lassen und das war so ausschlaggebend, dass er sie nur noch fester in seinen Armen hielt. Sie hatte ihn immer festgehalten. Sie hatte ihm davor bewart auf den Boden aufzuschlagen, als er gefallen war und hatte ihn aufgefangen. Sie hatte ihn nie alleine gelassen. Er seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

***

Wütend schmiss er seinen Mantel auf den Sessel und schlug die Fäuste gegen die kalten Wände. Die Augenpaare, die ihn verwirrt musterten interessierten ihn in keiner Weise.

Er hatte seine beste Freundin verloren. Seine beste Freundin, die immer ein Ohr zum zuhören, eine Schulter zum anlehnen und Arme zum Wärmen gehabt hatte.

Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen. Hatte ihn immer unterstützt. Jede Entscheidung, dir er getroffen hatte, hatte sie unterstützt. Sie hatte ihn immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden, egal wie gefährlich es wurde. Auch, als er letztes Jahr geglaubt hatte, dass Sirius im Ministerium wäre und sie ihm davon abgeraten hatte, gewusst hatte, dass es eine Falle war, war sie ihm gefolgt.

Eine loyalere, liebenswertere, tapfere und schlaueste beste Freundin konnte man gar nicht haben. Er hatte so ein Glück mit ihr gehabt und nun dies.

Er hatte sich auf den ganzen Weg gefragt, ob er nicht falsch gehandelt hatte. Aber er konnte nicht wirklich anders. Malfoy war sein Feind, er war es immer gewesen und jetzt kam Hermine und… schien sich in ihn zu verlieben, wenn sie es nicht schon gar getan hatte. Wie konnte er damit umgehen? Er dürfte nie wieder sein Wort oder seine Hand gegen ihn erheben.

Es war, als würde er sich mit Pansy Parkinson zusammentun. Es schüttelte ihn. Schreck lass nach. Und genauso, wie er gerade bei dem bloßen Gedanken gehandelt hatte, sollte sich auch Hermine fühlen. Doch sie ließ es zu, ihn so nah zu haben. Sie ließ es zu, dass er sie küsste. Er stellte sich dasselbe nur als Versuch mit Pansy vor und kämpfte gleich darauf einen Würgereiz nieder. Nie und nimmer.

Was also fand Hermine so toll an dem blonden Teufel? Das war er auch. Eine Ausgeburt der Hölle. Er war aus dem Schoß eines Todessers entsprungen. Einem der treuesten.

„Harry…?", fragte eine ungläubige Stimme und er wurde gleich darauf an den Armen umgedreht. Ginny stand vor ihm und strich ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Hatte er tatsächlich geweint?

„Was ist passiert?"

Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Sie hatte die Beiden mit Herz und Seele verteidigt und dann ging er hin, verprügelte Malfoy, machte ihn vor Hermine schlecht und brach mit ihrer Freundschaft. Er konnte ihr nichts sagen, also schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, dann zog sie ihn zur Couch und fragte noch einmal. Wieder schüttelte er nur den Kopf, bevor er seine Brille nahm und sie zur Seite legte.

Ginny schlang ihre zarten Arme um ihn. Er wusste, dass er es nicht verdiente, aber er konnte nicht anders, als ihr Dankbar sein. Sein Gewissen nagte. Sie versuchte ihn, trotz ihres Streites zu trösten und dann wegen etwas, was den Streit ausgelöst hatte. Er war so ein Idiot!

Hermine würde ihn nie wieder ansehen und Malfoy würde mehr noch als zuvor seine Stimme gegen ihn erheben. Er wusste, dass er nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch ihn verletzt hatte. Er hatte ihn durch seine Anschuldigungen und durch Hermine verletzt, in dem er sie verletzt hatte. Idiot!

„Ich bin bei ihm gewesen.", brach es plötzlich aus ihm raus und Ginny erstarrte...

* * *

Und? Für die Jenigen, die diese Seite an Harry nicht mögen, habe ich eine gute Nachricht. Er wird bald wieder unser braver Harry sein.

Und jetzt lasst mir doch bitte ein paar Reviews da.


	23. Alles aus?

Ich bin wieder da, heute Morgen um halb 7 endlich wieder zu Hause angekommen. Ich kann nicht verleugnen, dass die Toskana wunderschön ist, aber zu Hause finde ich es immer noch am schönsten. Also, wenn ihr noch nie dort gewesen seid, kann ich es nur empfehlen.

So und jetzt zu meinem neuen Chapte. Ich hatte es versucht, es letzte Woche bevor ich gefahren bin on zu stellen, doch i-wie hatte wieder ein kleines Problem.

Wieder einen Dank an all meine treuen Reviewern. Ihr seid echt spitze *ganz feste drück*

Und jetzt viel Spaß.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Alles aus?**

*******

Sie sah ihn an und erkannte ihn einfach nicht mehr. Der Junge, den sie so lange geglaubt hatte zu kennen und zu lieben. Es tat weh. Tief in ihrer Brust verkrampfte sich ihr Herz. Sie hätte alles dafür getan, um zu beteuern, dass er nie in der Lage wäre das zu tun, was er ihr gerade gebeichtet hatte. Ja, er hatte ihr alles erklärt.

Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und verschwammen ihre Sicht. Was sollte sie sagen? Ihm sagen, dass wieder alles gut werden würde? Sie selbst glaubte es nicht einmal. Sie wusste, dass Draco mehr als wütend wäre, wenn Hermine Harry verzieh und das schlimme war, sie würde Draco verstehen. Immerhin mochte er sie, liebte sie vielleicht, und ihre Sicherheit lag ihm wirklich am Herzen, dass hatte er bereits bewiesen. Außerdem bedeutete Hermine ihr auch etwas.

Ach, was hieß Etwas. Hermine war ihre beste Freundin, sie hatte sie lieb. Sie könnte sich kein Leben ohne sie vorstellen und genauso wenig konnte sie sich ihren jetzigen Schmerz nicht vorstellen. Wieso musste Harry immer alles zerstören? Vor allem dann, wenn man es mit Mühe und Not aufgebaut hatte.

Ja, sie wusste so einiges über die Beiden und sie wusste, dass Draco der Richtige sein könnte. Quatsch, nein, er war der Richtige. Sie hatte ihre Freundin noch nie so erlebt, wie mit ihm. Jeden Tag hatte sie dieses leuchten in ihren Augen und wenn sie über ihn sprach, wurde sie rot. Verdammt noch mal, Hermine liebte diesen Kerl!

Harry sollte sich nicht einmischen, in keiner Weise, aber leider hatte er das bereits getan. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, liebte sie den Blonden auch. Noch nie hatte ein Junge ihre Freundin so verändert und sie war froh darüber.

Sollte er bei ihr bleiben. Vorurteile waren für sie nichts. Hermine war eine eigenständige und kluge Person und sie musste wissen was sie tat. Glaubte sie Draco, dann tat sie es auch.

„Ginny, sag doch was.", bat Harry leise und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie überlegte einen kurzen Moment, was sie wirklich sagen könnte und dann tat sie das unbegreifliche. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie das einmal zu Harry sagen würde. „Fahr zur Hölle!"

Er riss den Mund auf, doch sie achtete nicht mehr drauf und stieg die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Wissend, dass Harry ihr nicht folgen konnte.

***

Sie atmete tief ein und roch ihn. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und gleichzeitig schoss die Erinnerung in ihren Kopf. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte Draco nun schon wirklich zu verletzt, dass wusste sie. Sie hatte wegen einem anderen Jungen in seinen Armen geweint. Egal, ob Harry nun ihr bester Freund gewesen war. So stark wie sie geweint hatte, musste Draco etwas gedacht haben, woran sie lieber nicht dachte. Es tat ihr weh, dass er diesen Gedanken hatte und gleichzeitig konnte sie es ihm nicht verübeln. Sollte er das tun… sie würde auch verletzt sein. So lächerlich das auch klang.

Etwas strich ihr sanft den Rücken runter und erinnerte sie daran, dass er sie in seinen Armen hielt. Er hielt sie immer noch fest, er war nicht gegangen. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer und sie kuschelte sich automatisch noch enger an ihn.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war seltsam reserviert.

Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte es gewusst und doch gehofft, es würde nicht so sein. Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und er seufzte, als er dies sah.

„Wohl nicht.", sagte er nur und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Einen Arm immer noch unter sie und der andere auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Er sah sie nicht mehr an.

„Draco…?", flüsterte sie, fast ängstlich. Sie wollte ihn wegen ihrer eigenen Dummheit nicht verlieren. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass sie so außer sich geriet? „Draco…", flüsterte sie erneut und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen ab.

Er sah stur zur Decke. Zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Vorsichtig küsste sie ihn und fuhr erschrocken zurück, als er seinen Kopf beiseite riss.

„Lass das.", knurrte er. Noch immer sah er sie nicht an.

Nun flossen ihre Tränen erneut, aber diesmal wegen dem Jungen, der ihr so viel mehr bedeutete. Sie nahm seine Hand, die er kurz zuvor unter ihrem Nacken hervorgenommen und auf seinen Bauch gelegt hatte. Ohne sie anzusehen entriss er sie ihr wieder.

„Draco…" Diesmal war es ein betteln. Ein betteln mit tränenunterdrückter Stimme.

„Nein.", er sagte es so fest und deutlich, dass Hermine alle Hoffnung verlor. Dazu stand er auch noch vom Bett auf, und fuhr sich dramatisch durchs Haar. „Du hast keine Ahnung, Granger."

Sie zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sie beim Nachnamen genannt und das tat noch mehr weh.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt. Du hast den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht wegen Potter geweint. Du hast geheult, Granger! Die ganze Nacht und ich musste bei dir bleiben! Ich! Du hättest dir ruhig einen anderen suchen können, aber nein, dann kommst du tatsächlich mit dem Satz: _Lass mich nicht allein._ Und kaum wachst du auf, weinst du schon wieder. Wegen ihm!"

Draco hatte am Ende hin nur noch geschrien und wäre die Sache nicht so ernst, hätte sie sich gefragt, wann die Medi-Hexen kommen würden. Sie setzte sich langsam auf. Wollte etwas sagen, doch er brach sie ab.

„Nein, siehst du denn nicht, dass er genau das wollte?! Ich habe echt gedacht, du würdest mal nachdenken. Glaubst du auch wirklich Ansatzweise, dass er lange ohne dich kann? Er braucht dich! Egal für was. Du bist seine Freundin und sein Gehirn. Ohne dich, würde er nicht überleben."

Mit diesen Worten drehte der Blonde sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Hatte sie diese Nacht gedacht, man könnte nicht noch mehr weinen, dann wusste sie es jetzt besser.

***

Er stand dort und ließ sich das Haar vom Wind zerzausen. Es wurde wieder wärmer und die Tage länger. Für ihn waren sie zu lang. Zumindest jetzt. Er blickte hoch zum Fenster und seufzte.

Wieso… Wieso tat es so weh? Er senkte den Kopf und beobachtete die Patienten hier draußen. Ein Pärchen fiel ihm ins Auge. Sie hielten sich in den Armen und sie schien auf ihn einzureden. Brachte ihn zum Lachen. Wieder seufzte er.

Er schloss die Augen und fiel auf die Knie. Potter suchte ihn immer wieder heim, wenn er sie schloss. Immer wieder hörte er die Dinge, die Narbengesicht zu ihm und ihr gesagt hatte. Immer wieder sah er Hermine weinen, hörte ihr schluchzen in seinen Ohren. Er fühlte ihre Tränen, die sich auf sein Hemd legten. Tränen, die sie wegen Potter weinte. Tränen, die nicht geweint werden sollten. Nicht so.

Er grub seine Finger in das Gras und biss die Zähne zusammen. Vielleicht sollte es ja wirklich nicht sein. Vielleicht, waren das Zeichen.

Er lachte kurz auf. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er an so etwas Albernes gedacht und jetzt, in dieser Situation, zog er es in Betracht. Aber wenn man doch mal genau nachdachte, konnte es doch sein. Warum war er denn am Anfang immer so ausgeflippt, warum wurden sie in Hogsmeade zusammen angegriffen und so schwer verwundet, warum war Potter plötzlich so wütend und warum weinte sie solche Tränen wegen ihm?

Seine Fingernägel gruben in der Erde. Er spürte es nicht. Er spürte nur diesen eigenartigen Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er konnte sie nicht ignorieren und gleichzeitig nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, denn das würde er, wenn er sie nicht vollkommen vergaß oder ignorierte. Warum musste das Leben so ungerecht sein? Was hatte er falsch gemacht, damit er so etwas verdiente? Er hasste sein Leben.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Der Junge sah auf. Seine Sicht war irgendwie verschleiert und in diesem Moment, in dem er merkte, dass es Tränen waren, blinzelte er sie weg und stand auf. Er räusperte sich.

„Sie sollten in ihrem Zustand nicht hier draußen auf dem Boden sitzen, Mr. Malfoy, und erst Recht nicht bei diesen Temperaturen. Wir haben immer noch keinen Sommer.", erklärte eine freundliche Medi-Hexe und er nickte.

„Gehen Sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer."

Sein Zimmer. Da würde Hermine sein. Er konnte jetzt noch nicht, oder? Noch einmal schaute er hoch zum Fenster und erstarrte. Er sah sie an. Selbst jetzt, sah sie noch wunderschön aus und er registrierte, dass er nicht anders konnte, als zu ihr zu gehen. Lange hätte er das so wie so nicht ausgehalten. Er brauchte Gewissheit und zwar sofort. Selbst wenn sie ihm das sagen würde, was er befürchtete, war es doch besser, als in Unwissenheit zu leben.

Er nickte der freundlichen Hexe noch einmal zu und betrat wieder das Krankenhaus.

Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete er die Tür zum Zimmer und blieb stehen, als er sie geschlossen hatte. Hermine stand immer noch am anderen Fenster und sah ihn an. Ihre Arme hatte sie um sich selbst geschlungen. Als wollte sie sich selbst halten, als wollte sie sich vor irgendetwas schützen.

Er sah in ihre nun matten Augen, wusste, dass er nie anders konnte. Diese Augen, nur diese Augen reichten, um ihn Wärme zu geben. Geborgenheit. Etwas, womit er erst seit kurzem lebte, aber es nicht mehr vermissen wollte. Sie hatte es ihm beigebracht. Sie hatte ihm all dies beigebracht und gezeigt.

Sie fummelte am Saum ihrer Ärmel, die ihr bis über die Hände reichten, nach dem sie dran gezogen hatte, rum. Sie verknotete, verdrehte, zog und verknotete sie wieder. Er sah ihr eine Zeit lang zu. Dann plötzlich schluchzte sie auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Bevor er sich versah lag sie in seinen Armen und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Bitte, Draco, geh nicht.", flehte sie unter Schluchzern und er streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. Wie konnte er denn? Sie war die einzige Person, der etwas an ihm lag und er war nicht so doof und stieß sie von sich.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Dir muss nichts leid tun, Hermine. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. In keinerlei Hinsicht und nun hör auf zu weinen. Das steht dir nicht. Ich sehe viel lieber dein Lachen.", sagte er und strich ihr die Haare hinters Ohr.

Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn wieder. Würde sie ihn küssen, wenn sie Potter lieben würde? Eigentlich war Hermine nicht so ein Mädchen, aber er musste es wissen. Er unterbrach den Kuss und sah sie intensiv an.

„Hermine… Wegen gestern… Weißt du, es war komisch… das du wegen ihm _so viel_ geweint hat. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Also… ich will nur wissen, ob du… vielleicht mehr für Harry empfindest, als… Freundschaft." Jetzt war es raus und er blickte in das entsetzte Gesicht von Hermine.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie leise und suchte anscheinend in seinen Augen nach der Antwort. Die fand sie auch. „Es tut mir leid, dass das so aussah. Du hast Recht, ja, ich liebe ihn, aber wie einen eigenen Bruder und ich kann mir Gott sei Dank nicht vorstellen, meinen eigenen Bruder zu küssen. Es tut mir leid, dass das diese Nacht danach aussah, aber es ist nicht so.", erklärte sie.

„Also… Ist da nichts?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust. „Nichts. Ich will nicht, dass wir wegen ihm streit haben, Draco."

Er lächelte und nahm sie ebenfalls in seine Arme. Vorsichtig hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, dann fing er anzulachen. „Und jetzt musst du mir noch etwas erklären.", sagte er.

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen glänzten. Treu. „Was?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wer ist dieser Gott?", fragte er.

Hermine blinkte, dann begann sie zu lachen. Sie lachte, bis sie sich krümmte und er hatte keine Ahnung was daran so lustig war. Es war eine ernst gemeinte Frage gewesen. Warum also lachte sie nun so?

Nach einer _sehr _langen Zeit hatte sie sich endlich wieder so weit beruhigt, dass sie sprechen konnte. „Zu erst du, Draco. Wie schaffst du es, trotz deiner Unwissenheit noch so… Gewissenhaft, stolz und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig arrogant rüber zu kommen?", fragte sie.

„Erstens bin ich nicht arrogant, aber für dich, werde ich das jetzt erst einmal vergessen und zweitens war das eine ernst gemeinte Frage. Ich habe noch nie von diesem Gott gehört? Was ist er?"

„Du bist unglaublich.", sagte sie und schüttelte staunend mit dem Kopf.

Er feixte. Das musste man ihm nicht dreimal sagen. Er wusste es auch so. Okay, vielleicht war er doch ein klein wenig arrogant, aber er würde es nie selbst vor ihr zu geben. Da mussten schon zehn Hippogreife ran, obwohl ihm schon einer genug war, wenn man Recht überlegte.

„Gott… Hmmm… Er ist so etwas wie… ähm…"

„Zu schade das kein Kalender da ist.", murmelte er, doch Hermine hatte es gehört.

„Wofür?"

„Du hast Probleme etwas zu erklären."

„Bitte, Malfoy, aber wie will man etwas übernatürliches erklären?", fragte sie wütend.

„Übernatürlich?", fragte er.

„Ja, Gott ist so etwas, wie ein Geist, der über alle Menschen wacht. Es gibt verschiedene Glaubensrichtungen, die alle unterschiedliche Meinungen von Gott haben. Man sagt, dass er über uns wacht. Wenn Menschen sterben, sagen wir, dass Gott ihn geholt hat, weil es Zeit war. Er ist derjenige, der dir Schutzengel schickt.", erklärte sie, dann lachte sie. „Das heißt, wenn du an all das glaubst. Ich… für meinen Teil glaube nicht so stark daran. Es ist nie wirklich bewiesen wurden, ob es nun einen gibt oder nicht. Deswegen ist es auch eine Glaubensfrage. Viele Menschen fühlen sich sicherer, wenn sie an ihn glauben. Deswegen habe ich ihn gerade eben auch erwähnt. Wir Muggel haben viele Ausdrücke mit ihm."

Draco stand da und starrte sie an, als hätte sie zwei Köpfe. Also ein Geist, der über die Menschen wacht. Er stellte sich das einmal mit dem Hausgeist von Slytherin vor und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Dann lächelte er. „Wenn es wirklich einen geben sollte, hat er mir dich als Engel geschickt.", flüsterte er und Hermine senkte verlegen den Blick, bevor er ihr Gesicht wieder an hob und sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

* * *

Und? Es tut mir leid, dass dieses Kapitel realtiv kurz ist. Lasst mich einfach wissen, wie es war.


	24. Einsichten

Ich hatte euch damals zhum Thema Blaise Zabini gebeten, keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen und hier wird nun gezeigt warum.

Wieder ein herzliches Danke an all meinen Reviewern und eine dicke Umarmung.

Und jetzt wieder viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chapter, dass glücklicherweise wieder etwas länger ist, als das letzte.

Lg, Eure** Nessi**

* * *

**Einsichten**

*******

Seine grünen Augen blickten düster an die Decke. Er war wütend. Sehr wütend.

Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Sie war ein Schlammblut und ihm war klar, dass mehr als nur Kameradschaft zwischen den Beiden war. Er hätte es noch verstehen können, wenn Draco sich Spaß gegönnt hätte, aber dann hätte er sie zurückgelassen.

Nun wusste die ganze Schule, was wirklich war. Oder zumindest so viel, dass die Beiden doch etwas mehr zu haben schienen.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er hätte fast seinen besten Freund verloren. Umgebracht von dessen Vater. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was wirklich vorgefallen war, zumindest nicht zu hundert Prozent. Das, was der Tagesprophet geschrieben hatte, konnte doch eigentlich nicht wahr sein. Er hatte Tage auf diesen Artikel gestarrt und versucht die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

Eins aber, konnte er ganz sicher sagen. Draco Malfoy hatte seine Mutter nicht umgebracht. Das hätte er nicht tun können. Zumindest nicht der Draco Malfoy, den er kannte.

Ob Lucius…? Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Draco nie die Beste Beziehung zu seinem Vater gehabt hatte, aber das Lucius so weit gehen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Draco ihm endlich offenbaren würde, was geschehen war.

Ob Granger es bereits wusste? Es schmerzte zu wissen, dass sie bereits alles erfahren hatte und er immer noch im Dunkeln tappte. Dabei war er doch schon so lange sein bester Freund.

Er setzte sich auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Es war leer und manchmal vermisste er den Blonden. Mit Crabbe und Goyle in einem Zimmer zu wohnen unterforderte ihn regelrecht und außerdem war es langweilig. Man konnte sich besser noch alleine Unterhalten, als mit diesen Hirnis. Mit Draco hatte er seinen Spaß haben können. Sie hatten so viel Mist gebaut und gleichzeitig hatten sie immer zusammen über alles gesprochen. Warum jetzt nicht mehr? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Langsam schwang er seine Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Er musste mit ihm reden. Jetzt sofort. Glücklicherweise waren die Beiden bereits wieder aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden. Er öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und verließ diesen gleich darauf. Seine Beine trugen ihn direkt zum Schulsprecherturm. Vorsichtig klopfte er an. Unsicher, was er eigentlich tun wollte.

Doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, wurde das Portrait bereits geöffnet.

„Zabini?", stieß Granger erschrocken hervor. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Da hatte er doch mal einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Dann erstarrte er. Das hatte er auch bei Draco. Sollte Draco wirklich etwas für die Gryffindor empfinden hatte er die Freundschaft definitiv verspielt. Er hasste sich. Manchmal.

„Beruhig dich, Granger. Ich muss zu Draco.", sagte er deshalb, sanft.

„Ähm… Dann…äh… komm rein.", stotterte sie und trat zur Seite. „Wo sein Zimmer ist, weißt du bereits."

Er nickte und machte sich auf zum Zimmer seines Freundes. Kurz davor klopfte er leise an und trat dann ein. Draco lag auf seinem Bett mit einem Buch in der Hand. War klar. Sein Freund las genauso gerne, wie das Schlammblut.

Als Draco ihn erblickte, klappte er das Buch zu und setzte sich auf. „Was willst du hier, Zabini?"

Er hörte die Drohung und es schmerzte. Nie hatte Draco so mit ihm geredet. „Beruhig dich, Kumpel. Ich tue ihr nichts. Es tut mir leid."

„Das solltest du ihr sagen, nicht mir.", sagte er steif.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht, aber zu erst, muss ich mit dir reden.", sagte er und setzte sich auf das Bett. Draco starrte ihn an und dann nickte er. „Ich habe den Tagespropheten gelesen und-"

„Glaubst du ihm auch?!", zischte der Blonde direkt los und er wehrte ab.

„Natürlich nicht. Draco, ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass du der Letzte bist, der seine Mutter umbringt. Ich weiß, dass dein Vater versucht hat, dich umzubringen und verdammt, Draco, lass mich nicht weiter im Dunkeln. Du bist mein bester Freund. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe keinen Bock dich zu verlieren und mit dem Wissen leben zu müssen, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast, dass ich hätte helfen können. Was ist passiert?"

Draco sah ihn einige Minuten lang an. Er sagte nichts. Er bewegte sich nicht. Bis er schließlich seufzte. „Du musst nicht mehr helfen. Aber… Ich werde es dir erzählen. Ich habe es dir mal versprochen und ich denke, dass jetzt wohl die Zeit dazu gekommen ist."

Ein Lächeln brach auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Hör mir einfach bis zum Ende zu, dann kannst du Fragen stellen."

Und er hörte seinem Freund zu. Er erfuhr alles, was an Weihnachten passiert war, was Lucius angerichtet hatte, wie Draco sich gefühlt hatte. Er erfuhr von dem Grab und das Draco einfach am Ende gewesen war. Draco erzählte ihm, dass er Potter um Hilfe gebeten hatte, dass er nun endlich das Ende des dunklen Lords wollte und er in der DA aufgenommen worden war. Er hörte Draco zu, wie er erklärte, dass Granger für ihn da gewesen war, ihr langsam angefangen hatte zu vertrauen und sie jetzt Freunde waren.

Er erklärte ihm auch, was genau am Hogsmeadewochenende geschehen war und wo er sich dann wieder gefunden hatte. Und dann, wie Potter seine Meinung geändert hatte.

Dann endete Draco und er sah ihn an. Wartete auf ein Urteil. Doch statt etwas zu sagen, zog er Draco in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung, wie es nur Jungs tun konnten und sah ihn lächelnd, aber auch mitfühlend an.

„Sorry, Kumpel. Für alles. Entschuldigst du mich kurz mal?"

Draco blinkte kurz und nickte dann.

Er stand vom Bett auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Granger hatte gerade ihres verlassen und blickte ihn ängstlich an. Mit erhobenen Händen ging er auf sie zu und umarmte sie dann. Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte. Sie begann zu zittern.

„Danke.", flüsterte er und sie erstarrte.

„W-Wofür?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Er schob sie sanft etwas von sich und blickte sie in die Augen. Sie war hübsch, dass hatte er schon vorher bemerkt, aber jetzt, wo er genau in ihre Augen sah, verstand er, was Draco an ihr fand. Sie war etwas Besonderes. Alleine ihre leuchtenden Augen sagten dies bereits.

„Du warst für meinen besten Freund da. Ohne dich hätte ich ihn vielleicht verloren und… Es tut mir leid. Für alles, was ich getan habe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung und… Ja, ich weiß, dass das eigentlich keine… Entschuldigung ist, aber… Entschuldige."

Granger lächelte und dieses lächeln war voll mit ehrlicher Wärme und sie nickte. „Ich… verzeihe dir. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich tue es."

„Danke.", sagte er noch einmal und drehte sich dann wider um, um zu seinem Freund zurückzugehen. Bevor er die Tür schloss sagte er noch: „Du bist ganz in Ordnung, Granger."

***

Draco sah ihn an, als wäre er blau.

„Was?", fragte Blaise verständnislos und doch lächelte er. Sein Freund wusste also doch, was er meinte. „Hör mal, ich konnte nicht anders. Und…" Er hob die Hände. „War diese Umarmung nicht irgendwie anders gemeint, also brauchst du keine Angst haben. Es war nur eine Entschuldigung und ein Danke."

„Das habe ich mit bekommen, Blaise."

„Dann ist ja gut. Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?", fragte er und setzte sich wieder zu ihm.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Schauen, ob ich es schaffe mit Potter trotz allem zusammen zu arbeiten und dann den anderen beibringen, wie wir gegen Voldemort ankommen können. Ich habe echt die Nase voll, Blaise."

Sein Freund nickte verstehend und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich… versuche mein möglichstes, sie daraus zu halten, aber irgendwie ist sie wie ein Magnet. Bei allen Schwierigkeiten ist sie dabei. Gruselig. Ich will aber nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert.", erklärte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Würdest du sie kämpfen lassen?", fragte Blaise und schaute ihn fragend an.

Er seufzte. „Nein, aber ich kann sie nicht davon abhalten."

Wieder nickte Blaise und sah zurück an die Decke. „Es gibt da übrigens eine Person, die ziemlich sauer auf dich ist. Vor allem seit Hogsmeade."

„Ach, und wer?", wollte er wissen und das riesige Grinsen seines Freundes gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Es war unheimlich und er hielt sich am Kopf des Bettes fest.

„Pansy."

Er seufzte. Er hatte es gewusst. „Was genau wird über mich und Hermine gesagt, Blaise?"

Der Junge hob die Schultern. „Mal dies, mal das. Aber den meisten ist es aufgefallen, dass ihr _viel_ besser miteinander auskommt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Was sagen die Anderen dazu. Aus unserem Haus?"

„Denen, die wie ich denken, ist es eigentlich egal, die Anderen… mit denen könnte es schwer werden, Kumpel."

Draco nickte wissend und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Das konnte schwer werden.

***

„Bist du komplett irre?", fragte der Rothaarige und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er seufzte. Wieso auch er? Hatte Ginny nicht schon gereicht?

Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und starrte ins Feuer. „Nein?" Es war eine Frage. Die Wahrheit war nämlich, dass er sich selbst wie ein Arsch vorkam und er Angst hatte, dass er doch irgendwie verrückt wurde. Er wollte nicht ins St. Mungos und so enden wie Nevilles Eltern. Er wollte in keine Gummizelle und darauf warten, dass er endlich wieder raus kam und in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und den Dursleys zu sehen. Schrecklicher Gedanke. Ganz schrecklich.

„Harry, ich kenne dich bestimmt besser, als jeder andere und ich sage dir, etwas stimmt nicht. Was ist los? Es liegt nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass Hermine wohlmöglich richtig mit Malfoy zusammen ist. Ich kann auch nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade sage, aber es ist so. Erklär es mir.", sagte Ron und sah ihn flehend an.

„Du willst es wissen, Ron? Wirklich wissen? Alles?", fragte er und der Gedanke, er würde Ron alles beichten, machte ich fast krank. Wie würde Ron nur darüber denken?

Sein Freund nickte und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

„Es ist nicht nur die Tatsachte, dass Herm meine beste Freundin ist und ich nicht will, dass ihr was passiert. Es ist viel mehr die Tatsache, dass ich eine Zeitlang geglaubt habe, ich würde etwas für sie… empfinden. Mehr als nur Freundschaft, verstehst du? Als ich dann mitbekam, was wirklich zwischen den Beiden lief, wurde ich eifersüchtig und als ich dann auch noch Begriff, dass es so… gefährlich für sie ist… Immerhin ist sie wegen ihm fast umgebracht worden… da ist etwas in mir… übergelaufen. Ich weiß auch nicht."

Ron sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er wusste nicht, was gerade im Kopf seines Freundes vor sich ging, doch bestimmt nichts Gutes. „Harry, Herm ist deine Freundin und wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann lass sie gehen. Sei froh, dass sie glücklich ist."

Harry lachte. „Weißt du, Ron, ich kann nicht glauben, dass das alles von dir kommt. Immerhin hast du meistens ein Gefühlsreichtum, dass auf einen Teelöffel passt." Das verschwand sein Lachen und er starrte wieder ins Feuer. „Ich weiß aber, was du meinst und das du Recht hast. Da ist aber noch etwas."

„Und was?"

„Ich… glaube… Nein, ich weiß, dass ich mich vertan habe. Ich habe Hermine nie wirklich geliebt. Es ist mir aber erst klar geworden, als ich all das schon angerichtet habe. Es ist mir aufgefallen, als deine Schwester weinend vor mir stand. Mir all diese Dinge an den Kopf geknallt hat. Ich… Ich liebe Ginny, Ron."

Rons Gesicht wurde schlagartig blass. Es war logisch. Ginny war seine kleine Schwester und er wollte nichts mehr als sie zu beschützen. Immer wenn sie einen Freund hatte, machte er Theater, heulte sich bei ihm aus und nun war er es, der Ginny wollte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dort saßen, bis Ron schließlich seufzte und ein sanftes Lächeln zeigte.

„Es ist besser, wenn du es bist, als irgendein anderer."

Es war der einzige Satz, der Ron sagte und doch machte er ihn glücklich. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, doch gleichzeitig zeigte er, dass Ron definitiv erwachsen wurde.

Er lächelte seinen Freund an und in diesem Moment stieg Ginny durch das Portrait. Sie blieb kurz stehen und rannte dann weiter, die Treppe hinauf. Hatte sie gerade wirklich geweint?

Ron schien genauso verwirrt wie er und ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte hinter ihr her und sie in die Arme nehmen, doch sie würde alles andere als glücklich darüber sein. Er seufzte und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Als aller erstes musste er etwas anderes wieder gut machen und er hoffte, dass man ihn auch ließ.

***

Es war spät, sehr spät und Hermine kuschelte sich gerade mehr in die Arme, die man um sie geschlungen hatte. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich wohl und geborgen.

Ihre Finger blätterten gerade zum x-mal eine Seite des Buches in ihren Händen um.

Draco las über ihrem Kopf mit. Las ihr vor. Seine Stimme war leise und sanft. Es verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut im Nacken, die sich langsam über ihre Arme nach untern arbeitete. Sie schloss die Augen, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und horchte seiner Stimme. Sie hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie einmal so fühlen würde – für ihn.

Dann plötzlich klopfte es am Portrait und Hermine setzte sich auf. Draco nahm seine Arme zurück und stand auf. Als er das Portrait öffnete erstarrte er.

„Weasley?", fragte er dann, aber etwas m achte sie stutzig. Er klang sanft und das würde er bei Ron nie machen.

Sie stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Als ihr Blick auf ihre rothaarige Freundin fiel, war sie geschockt. Sofort fiel sie ihr um den Hals und Ginny weinte. Sie weinte so herzzerreißend, dass selbst Draco weich zu werden schien.

Hermine dirigierte Ginny zum Sofa und setzte sich mit ihr, ohne sie loszulassen. Was auch nicht wirklich schwer war, denn Ginny klammerte sich wie eine Klette an sie. Sie saßen lange so dort.

Immer wieder streichelte sie ihrer Freundin übers Haar und den Rücken. Murmelte beruhigende Worte. Immer langsamer versiegten Ginnys Tränen.

Irgendwann tauchte Draco auf, zog die Rothaarige aus Hermines Armen und drückte ihr eine Tasse Tee in die Hand.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Er hatte dies auch schon so oft für sie getan… Es machte sie glücklich, zu sehen, dass auch er sich um ihre Freundin kümmerte. Vielleicht weil es ihre Freundin war, vielleicht aber auch, weil er sich einfach verändert hatte. Wer wusste es schon? Nur er selbst und sie hoffte, er würde es ihr irgendwann einmal selbst sagen.

Dann setzte er sich neben sie und schlang einen Arme um ihre Hüfte. Er musste wissen, dass Ginny nicht wirklich was dagegen hatte und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn.

Ginny nahm einige Schlücke und nahm die Tasse dann in beide Hände. Ihr Blick war gesenkt, bevor sie etwas peinlich berührt aufsah. „Tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht, Gin."

„Ich meine dich, Draco."

Der Blonde sah erschrocken auf und blickte der Rothaarigen offen in die Augen. „Was?"

„Du hattest bestimmt besseres zu tun, als einer Weasley beim Heulen zuzusehen. Und… Danke, für den Tee.", erklärte sie leise und schaute wieder in die dampfende Flüssigkeit.

„Erstens Weasley, ja, vielleicht hatte ich das, aber dir muss wie schon gesagt nichts leid tun und zweitens keine Ursache."

Ginny sah erstaunt auf und blickte dann Hermine an.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, er hat sich verändert. Und jetzt erzähl, Gin. Du bist eine starke Frau, normalerweise bringt dich nichts so schnell zum weinen.", sagte sie.

„Ich gehe dann mal.", sagte Draco und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Ginny den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du musst nicht."

Draco sah sie verdattert an.

„Ich vertraue dir."

„Auch nachdem…?"

„Ja, auch nachdem. Ich habe nie wirklich geglaubt, was der Tagesprophet schreibt. Nichts mehr ab meinem zweiten Jahr. Fast nichts. Und vor allem nicht, wenn es um Rita geht und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du Schuld an dem bist, was in Hogsmeade passiert ist. Egal was Harry gesagt hat, ich bin nicht seiner Meinung. Ich mag dich."

Dracos Mund stand offen und er ließ sich wieder neben Hermine fallen. Sie lächelte und nahm seine Hand.

„Draco, ich weiß, dass du der Sohn von einem Todesser und in Slytherin bist, aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Peter Pettigrew war in Gryffindore. Hat man je damit gerechnet, dass Gryffindores auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln? Warum also, sollte ein Slytherin nicht auch gut sein?"

„Weasley… Du hast es gerade geschafft, dass ich dich relativ sympathisch finde.", sagte er und die Mädchen lachten.

„Aber jetzt sag.", sagte Hermine nun wieder ernst und sah ihre Freundin vielsagend an.

Ginnys Gesicht wurde wieder traurig. „Dean… Er hat Schluss gemacht. Er meinte, er hätte eine andere und als paar Stunden darauf habe ich ihn mit Parvati rummachen sehen. Er hat mich gesehen und nur gelacht." Sie sah zu Draco. „Ich weiß, dass du wohlmöglich denkst, dass das kein Grund-"

„Vergiss es. Natürlich ist das einer und ich sag dir mal was, Weasley. Wenn er nicht sieht, wen er vor sich hat, dann ist er blind und wenn er dich wegen Parvati verlässt, dann hat er dich nicht verdient. Ich kenne euch beide nicht wirklich gut, aber ich kann bestimmt sagen, dass du die bessere Wahl wärst.", unterbrach er sie und seine Augen funkelten.

Hermine lächelte. Sie war stolz auf ihn und machte sich still ein Memo, dass sie ihn dafür noch belohnen musste. Später.

Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Wieso nicht? Ich kann sagen, dass du mehr Köpfchen hast, als dieses Modepüppchen, was so wie so mit jedem rummacht und zweitens bist du vernünftiger. Ich kenne die anderen Eigenschaften nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass Hermine mir zu stimmt, oder?"

Sie nickte und sah dann zu Ginny. „Draco hat Recht und so solltest nicht wegen so einem Arsch weinen. Mach die Augen auf. Es gibt bestimmt einen, der dich mag. Mehr noch, als du vielleicht glaubst." Dann lachte sie. „Schau dir ihn an.", sagte sie und zeigte mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter.

Dracos Augen nahmen die Form von Schlitzen an. „Was genau, willst du damit sagen, Granger?"

Es war eine nette, spielerische Frage. Der Nachname tat ihr in dieser Kombination nicht weh und sie lachte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommt."

Ginny und Draco verstanden und der Junge lächelte. Seine Augen funkelten wieder. Sie wünschen sich so sehr zu wissen, was er dachte.

„Ihr Beide habt euch verdient. Hört nicht auf das Gerede von den Anderen oder von Harry. Wenn welche zusammen gehören, dann ihr. Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, Draco, dann bin ich irgendwie froh, dass du es bist.", sagte Ginny nun wieder mit einem Lächeln. „Ich danke euch und vor allem dir, Draco."

Sie stand auf, nahm Hermine in den Arm und dann Draco. Zur Überraschung der Beiden Schulsprecher, gab Ginny dem Blonden noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, zwinkerte Hermine zu und verschwand hinter dem Portrait.

„Das war gruselig.", flüsterte Draco und Hermine lachte.

„Nein, sie mag dich und ich bin froh, dass sie es tut.", sagte Hermine.

Draco lachte wieder und zog sie in seine Arme. So langsam aber sicher, machte sich das Memo in Hermines Kopf bemerkbar.

„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich und der Meinung, dass du dir eine Belohnung verdient hast, Mr. Malfoy.", flüsterte sie.

„Hmmm… Und was für eine wäre das?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang spielerisch und sie grinste breit.

Sie wusste, dass er so einige Ideen hatte. Viele, von denen sie lieber nichts wusste, einige, die sie ihm vielleicht später erfüllte und dann wiederum andere, an die sich auch dachte.

Sie zog ihn mit sich auf die Couch und küsste ihn. Leidenschaftlich. Dieser Abend gehörte ihnen.

* * *

Und? So langsam aber sicher wird unser Harry wieder zu dem den wir kennen. Das nächste Chap ist schon in arbeit. Bleibt mir also weiterhin treu und hinterlasst ein paar Reviews.


	25. Es tut mir leid

Da bin ich wieder. Bin ich nicht schnell? Doch, oder?

Dieses Chapter ist endlich mal wieder etwas dark und ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht all zu böse mit mir seid, wenn ihr am Ende angekommen seid und eucht fragt, wo der Rest ist. Ich habe extra dort aufgehört, weil ich diese Stelle einfach super zum aufhören finde. Als Entschädigung werde ich auch das nächste Kapitel sehr wahrscheinlich wieder schnell on stellen und es wird auch wieder länger sein. Auch deswegen nicht böse sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist mir dieses Chap nämlich sehr kurz gelungen.  
Die Harry/Ginny Liebhaber werden dieses Chapter genauso möden, wie die Fans von Dramione.

Einen herzlichen Dank an **Pony** (Shön, dass du auch The forbidden Love ließt. Es tut mir leid, dass das so lange dauert, aber **Roxy94** ist etwas langsam im hochladen. Die Story ist übrigens schon beendet.) und **kathleen potter**.

Und jetzt viel Spaß,

eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Es tut mir leid**

*******

Da waren sie wieder.

Wie jeden Tag sah sie so glücklich aus und er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass das Gesicht des Jungen eine gewisse Sanftheit besaß, wenn er sie ansah.

Doch ein kleiner Teil hasste sich selbst, weil er sich doch eingestehen musste, dass Malfoy doch nichts Böses vor hatte und noch mehr hasste er sich dafür, dass er sich nun entschuldigen musste. Er seufzte theatralisch auf.

Die Anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an, während eine gewisse Rothaarige leicht lächelnd da saß.

Langsam stand er auf und schlenderte auf die Beiden zu.

Als Hermine ihn erblickte erstarrte sie. Es war kein Wunder.

Und eine andere Tatsache verwirrte ihn und machte ihn gleichzeitig wütend. Malfoy stellte sich zwischen ihm und ihr und funkelte ihn an. Sollte es denn eigentlich nicht andersrum sein?

Er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da er die Beiden erreichte. Sein Blick lag zu erst auf Hermine und dann auf Malfoy.

„Was willst du, Potter?", knurrte Malfoy und zog Hermine noch näher an sich.

Er verengte die Augen. Was er wollte? Das er, Malfoy, seine beste Freundin in Ruhe ließ und er wollte sie wieder zurück! War das so schwer zu verstehen?

„Ich, Malfoy, will mich bei dir, Hermine, entschuldigen.", sagte er fest und fuhr sich dann durchs Haar. „ Hermine, ich vermisse dich. Es tut mir leid und ich weiß, dass du in der Lage bist, zu entscheiden, wer oder was gut genug für dich ist. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Du bist meine beste Freundin seit zig Jahren und will jetzt nicht mit unserer Freundschaft brechen. Du hattest recht, ich werde nichts mit ihm zu tun haben und ihn dennoch an deiner Seite akzeptieren."

Hatte er am Anfang noch fest geklungen, war er nun sanft, leise und bittend. Er schaute erst Malfoy an, der ihn skeptisch musterte, und dann Hermine.

Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen und bevor er sich versah, war sein Blick von brauen Locken verschleiert. Er hörte sie neben seinem Ohr schluchzen und schlang seine Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt.

Malfoys Blick erfasste er nur kurz, doch ein gewisses Leuchten lag in seinen Augen. Er wusste, dass es nicht ihm galt und dennoch war er glücklich, weil Hermine glücklich war und Malfoy sie anscheinend doch mochte.

***

Sie wartete auf ihn. Was sie am Morgen gesehen hatte, hatte sie weich werden lassen. Sie hatte nie stark böse auf ihn sein können, auch wenn sie es dieses eine mal war. Doch er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er doch nicht so anders war.

Er war ihr Harry. Ihr bester Freund und tief in ihr drin wünschte sie sich, dass er vielleicht mehr wäre, als nur ein Freund. Brüder hatte sie immerhin schon genug.

Sie hatte im Laufe der Zeit einige Freunde gehabt, doch keiner konnte sie so zum fühlen bringen. Keiner brachte sie so zum lachen. Bei keinem hatte sie sich so sicher gefühlt, als wie bei Harry.

Sie hatte es immer gewusst und doch hatte sie immer mit ansehen müssen, wie er von Mädchen zu Mädchen lief. Sie nicht mehr beachtete als sonst. Immer nur war sie die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes gewesen. Aber sie wollte endlich mehr für ihn sein.

Sie hörte ihn die Treppen hinauf kommen und drehte sich um. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und der Schwarzhaarige blieb verwirrt vor ihr stehen. Er schaute sich um und ging dann auf sie zu. Er kannte sie und das machte sie wieder glücklich.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Harry.", sagte sie leise und spielte mit ihren Händen.

„Auf…mich?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschrien habe und du hast auch bestimmt was anderes verdient als die Hölle."

Er zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

„Ich habe dich heute Morgen mit Hermine gesehen. Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt. Und… gestern Abend war ich bei ihr. Draco war auch da. Ich konnte mit ihm reden und wirklich, Harry, er ist ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden.", erklärte sie und schaute runter auf ihre Füße.

„Gestern Abend… Was war los, Ginny?", wollte er wissen und hob ihren Kopf an. Sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug.

„Dean hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Draco hat es allerdings geschafft, mich wieder richtig aufzumuntern."

„Malfoy?"

Sie nickte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das ist aber nicht das, worüber ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte."

„Nein?", fragte er und legte den Kopf schief. Seine grünen Augen funkelten hinter der runden Brille und sie verlor sich für einige Momente in diesem tiefen grün.

„Wie schon gesagt, tut es mir leid und ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihst."

Er lachte. Sie liebte sein Lachen. „Ginny, ich bin froh, dass du mir all das an den Kopf geschmissen hast, denn das hat mir die Augen geöffnet und nicht nur in der Tatsache, dass ich Hermine unrecht getan habe."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wo drin denn noch?"

Sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte und sah zu, wie er seinen Blick abwandte. Nein, dass sollte er nicht.

Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und drehte sein Gesicht, langsam wieder zu ihrem. Sie wusste nicht, was das war, was in diesem Augenblick geschah. Nie hatte sie das gefühlt. Sie sah nur in seine Augen und vergaß alles. Bevor sie sich versah, lagen seine Lippen auf ihren und sie seufzte glücklich. Langsam schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ in sich näher an ihn ziehen.

Hatte er verstanden? Fühlte er wohlmöglich dasselbe? Sie brauchte Gewissheit.

Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und schaute in seine Augen, die nun noch mehr leuchteten als sonst. „Harry… Ich möchte für dich nicht nur die kleine Schwester von Ron sein. Ich möchte mehr sein.", gestand sie ihm leise.

Er lächelte und strich ihr durch das Gesicht. „Ginny… Das ist es, wo drin du mir noch die Augen geöffnet hast. Du bist es. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie blind ich gewesen bin.", flüsterte er.

Überglücklich nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme und küsste ihn.

***

Er hatte einen Arm um die Schöne neben ihm geschlungen und schlenderte mit ihr um den See.

Wie Blaise es bereits hervorgesagt hatte, hatte es am Anfang recht Schwierigkeiten gegeben, doch so langsam verschwand der Ärger der Anderen. Nur die Slytherin, deren Eltern Todesser sind, hatten sich komplett von ihm abgewandt.

Es sollte ihm Recht sein. Er hatte nicht vor mit solchen Leuten zu verkehren. Pansy war… Pansy. Sie hassten ihn alleine deswegen schon, dass er sie nicht begehrte und dann kam noch einmal der Hass, den sie für ihn empfand, weil er sich für Hermine interessierte. Einer Muggelgeborenen. Aber auch das war ihm Recht. So hatte er zumindest keine nervige Pansy mehr, obwohl sie manchmal immer noch versuchte, ihn zu umgarnen. Pech nur für sie, dass er nur Augen für Hermine hatte.

Er runzelte sie Stirn. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater ja doch Recht und er wurde immer weicher. Schon alleine, wie er gerade darüber nachgedacht hatte… Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte ihm egal sein. Er war nicht mehr der alte. Er hatte sich verändert und von ihm aus, konnte es die ganze Welt erfahren.

Er zog Hermine näher und sie schaute lächelnd zu ihm auf. Er konnte nicht anders und beugte sich hinunter um sie zu küssen. Langsam blieben sie stehen, da dieser Kuss doch etwas länger andauerte, als zu erst angenommen. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, wenn er sie küsste. Er wollte es auch nicht missen. Gleichzeitig erfüllte es ihn immer mit so einer wahnsinnigen Wärme, dass er glaubte verrückt zu werden.

Sie löste sich von ihm. Ein wenig enttäuscht brummte er vor sich hin, während sie leise lachte. Konnte sie nur.

„Malfoy, Hermine!"

Die Beiden drehten sich um. Potter rannte gerade den Hügel hinunter und blieb außer Atem vor ihnen stehen.

„Was gibt es, Harry?", fragte Hermine und nahm Dracos Hand.

„Das nächste DA Treffen. Donnerstagabend. Im Raum der Wünsche.", sagte er und dann schaute er zu ihm. „Ich bin schon gespannt, Malfoy."

Er lachte. „Das kannst du ruhig, Potter."

Der Junge nickte, winkte noch einmal und rannte dann wider den Hügel hinauf. Ausdauer hatte er, dass konnte man nicht leugnen.

Hermine stellte sich plötzlich wieder vor ihn. Krabbelte seine Brust und lächelte ihn süßlich an. Unter ihren Wimpern hindurch blickte sie ihn an. „Wo waren wir gerade stehen geblieben?", flüsterte sie spielerisch.

Er grinste und beugte sich schon zu ihr hinunter, als sie sich plötzlich von ihm wegdrückte und lachend davon rannte. Ein wenig perplex schaute er ihr hinter her.

„Was denn, Draco? Glaubst du wirklich, du bekommst alles umsonst? Du musst mich zu erst fangen!", schrie sie und winkte.

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und sprintete auf sie los. Lachend drehte sie sich um und hastete vor ihm davon.

Sie schlug Haken wie ein Kaninchen und er war immer mehr beeindruckter von ihrer Ausdauer. Immer wieder rief sie seinen Namen. Stachelte ihn an und lachte.

Dann stolperte sie plötzlich, schaffte es noch sich paar Sekunden auf den Beiden zu halten und fiel. Im letzten Moment hatte er sie erreichen können, und kullerte nun wieder mit ihr den Hügel hinunter. Lachend. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest und er tat dasselbe.

Eine Zeitlang glaubte er, sie würde nie aufhören, bis sie plötzlich liegen blieben. Sie unter ihm. Immer noch lachend und ihre leuchtenden Augen, die so viel Glück und Wärme zeigten, schauten zu ihn auf.

Er hatte sich mit den Händen und Knien seitlich neben ihrem Körper abgestützt und betrachtete sie.

Ihre Haare, in denen sich ein paar Grashalme verfangen hatten, ihre Augen, ihre Nase, ihre Lippen, das ganze Gesicht. Dann wanderte sein Blick ihren Hals bis zu ihren Brüsten runter und wurde schließlich von Hermine wieder nach oben gelockt.

„Du hast mich gefangen. Willst du dir deine Belohnung nicht abholen?", fragte sie und klang immer noch ein wenig außer Atem.

Er grinste und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Holte sich seine Belohnung und war recht zu frieden mit ihr. Hermine vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und er ließ sich komplett fallen.

***  
„Lucius!"

Der Genannte zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schritt dann zu seinem Herrn. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, kniete er sich vor der skelettartigen Person nieder. Er wusste, was kam.

„Hast du deinen Sohn bereits finden könne, Lucius? Hast du ihn herbringen können?", fragte die kalte Stimme über ihn. Er schaute auf und direkt in die blutroten Augen seines Gebieters.

„Ja und nein, mein Herr. Wir hatten ihn fast, doch er steht unter Schutz."

„Unter Schutz? Wessen Schutz?"

„Unter dem von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden. Nicht zu vergessen Dumbledore.", erklärte Lucius leise.

Voldemort ließ ein ohrenbetäubendes Schreien hören. „Potter? Sag mir nicht, dass du wegen Potter gescheitert bist _deinen Sohn_ zu holen."

„Leider doch, Herr." Am liebsten hätte er ihm gerne auf die Nase gebunden, wie oft er, der große Magier, schon wegen Potter gescheitert war. Doch er war klug und ließ es.

„Du hast noch eine Chance, Lucius. Eine. Versage nicht."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Du darfst gehen."

Lucius erhob sich und gesellte sich zu Bella im Kreis, die seine Hand nahm und sie drückte. Eine kleine Aufmunterung.

Der Rest der Versammlung lief wie immer ab. Übergriffe wurden geplant und andere wichtige Angelegenheiten. Als sie aufgefordert wurden, den Saal zu verlassen, wurde Lucius noch einmal zurück gerufen. Bella blieb an seiner Seite.

„My Lord.", sagte er und verbeugte sich tief.

„Mich interessiert, ob du bereits einen Plan hast, Lucius."

Ein dreckiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er schaute entschlossen auf. Die Augen blinzten gefährlich. „Sicher."

„Und der wäre?"

Lucius schaute sich nach Bella um, die zu ihm trat und sich ebenfalls vor dem Lord verbeugte, dann grinste auch sie.

„Wir… zerquetschen sein weich gewordenes Herz."

* * *

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass dieses Chapter so kurz ist. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir. Hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review.


	26. Das DATreffen

Wie versprochen schneller und wieder etwas länger. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Chapter genauso gut, wie die Letzten.

Einen großen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer. *dicke Umarmung*

Und nun wieder viel Spaß.

Eure** Nessi**

* * *

**Das DA-Treffen**

*******

Es war so weit und aufgeregt lief er von der einen Seite zur Anderen. Er war sich ihren Blick bewusst und doch konnte er nicht anders. Wie bitte sollte er vor all den Anderen wieder auftreten. Immerhin hatte er nicht nur in der Vergangenheit mist gebaut. Die meisten glaubten dem Artikel im Tagespropheten und noch dazu hatte sich der Vorfall von Hogsmeade wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.

Er seufzte und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab. Selbst Potter hasste es, ihn aufnehmen zu müssen.

Er hatte viel mehr Feinde als Freunde. Blaise. Er hatte nur Blaise. Vielleicht auch noch die kleine Weasley. Er verstand sich mittlerweile viel besser mit ihr. Und… Er lächelte, als sich zwei zierliche Arme von hinten um seine Hüfte schlangen. Und er hatte sie noch. Eigentlich machte sie die nicht vorhandenen Freunde gleich wieder wett. Was brauchte er auch mehr? Er hatte einen besten Freund mit dem er über alles reden konnte und eine fabelhafte, bildschöne Freundin, die immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte.

Er drehte sich in ihren Armen um und sah auf sie hinunter.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie sanft und legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken.

Er hob die Schultern und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite.

„Es ist etwas, Draco. Ich kenne dich."

Er lächelte. Das tat sie. Vielleicht besser als irgendjemand sonst. Er sah sie wieder an und ihre Hand kraulte ihm im Nacken.

„Glaubst du, ich werde da heute wieder heil rauskommen?", fragte er nun leise.

„Das musst du, ansonsten mache ich allen die Hölle heiß und das meine ich ernst.", flüsterte sie. „Aber, ja. Überzeug sie. Du kannst es. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft und schaffst es jetzt auch. Außerdem… bin ich bei dir.", erklärte sie und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust.

Er strich ihr durchs Haar. Entknotete einige dickköpfige Locken mit seinen Finger und vergrub sie anschließend in der braunen Seide.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte sie irgendwann in die Stille.

Erschrocken sah er auf sie hinunter. „Ja.", gestand er dann und sie zog sich zu seinem bedauern wieder ein Stückchen von ihm fort.

„Wo vor?", wollte sie wissen und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Vor meinem Vater und Voldemort? Davor, dass… ich das heute Abend vielleicht nicht überlebe?", sagte er und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Es gab da noch etwas, aber wenn er es ansprechen würde, würde er kein Wort über seine Lippen bringen. Er konnte nicht.

Hermine hatte so einiges schon mit ihm geschafft, aber tief in ihm drin, war er Stückchenweise immer noch der Alte. Ganz klein. Kaum noch da und doch wusste er es.

„Ich habe auch davor Angst. Aber mehr doch davor, meine Freunde oder meine Familie zu verlieren.", sagte sie dann und legte ihren Kopf wieder gegen seine Brust. Sie drückte sich fest an ihn und er hatte keinerlei einwende.

Sie hatte ihm wieder etwas gesagt, wonach er nicht gefragt hatte. Sie vertraute ihm. Blind. Sie wollte, dass er sie kannte. _Irgendwann ist es zu spät._ Das hatte sie einmal gesagt. Sie hatte Recht, ohne große Widerworte, aber dennoch gab es Dinge, die er noch nicht aussprechen konnte.

„Am meisten aber habe ich Angst davor, dich zu verlieren."

Es war nur ein Hauch. Die Worte hätte er beinahe überhört. Für einen Moment blieb er fassungslos dort stehen, bevor er auf sie hinunter sah. Seine Augen trafen erneut ihre.

Warum tat sie ihm das an? Warum sprach sie das aus, was ihm auf der Seele lag? Warum schaffte sie es, all diese Sachen einfach so zu sagen und er nicht? Die Antwort lag klar auf der Hand. Er hatte es nie gelernt. Ihm wurde es verboten.

Sonst trug er sein Herz - wie man es so schön nannte - immer auf der Zunge und in solchen Sachen… In solchen Sachen brachte er keinen Ton mehr raus.

Sie lächelte und strich mit ihrem Finger über seine Lippen. „Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt.", sagte sie nun leise und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er ihr nicht geantwortet hatte. Sollte er es nicht eigentlich?

„Hermine… Ich…" Er schloss die Augen und sah zur Seite. Er wollte es ihr auch sagen, aber… Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Ihre flache hand legte sich nun auf seine Wange und drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu ihr. „Du musst mir nichts sagen. Nicht jetzt. Versprich mir einfach, dass du das nicht vergisst. Wenn… wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte, dann… tu nichts… was dich zusätzlich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Versprich es mir.", sagte sie leise.

Er nickte langsam. „Ich verspreche es." Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er einer anderen Person etwas versprochen.

Hermine lächelte und in ihre Augen traten Tränen. Warum weinte sie jetzt? Was hatte er jetzt falsch gemacht. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog und er strich ihr die einzelne Träne, die es gewagt hatte, aus ihrem Auge zu treten, mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Nicht.", flüsterte er. Immer noch verstand er nicht. „Was… Warum?"

Sie lächelte. Wie konnte man beim weinen lächeln? Er wusste, dass sie viel konnte, aber das überstieg seine Vorstellungskraft.

Statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, zog sie ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn. Er spürte, wie sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihn besser zu erreichen und er schlang seine Arme um ihre kleine Gestalt. Hielt sie ganz fest. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, dass er nicht unbedingt etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Hätte Draco gewusst, was weinen vor Glück bedeutet, dann hätte er es wahrscheinlich verstanden. Aber in seiner Lage konnte man ihm nicht böse sein, wenn er ahnungslos war.

***

Sie spürte seine Nervosität. Es war, als wäre sie ein Tier, das die Angst seines Härchens wittern konnte. Vielleicht bedeutete es auch einfach, dass sie ihn durch und durch kannte und dass machte sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise stolz. Es gab nicht viele, die das von sich behaupten konnten. Von seinen Erzählungen her nur einen und das war Zabini. Also war sie die Zweite und bedeutete das nicht schon etwas? Es müsste doch dann wirklich so sein, dass er sich ihr genauso geöffnet hatte, wie seinem dunkelhäutigen Freund.

Glücklich hackte sie sich bei ihm ein. Etwas verwirrt schaute er zu ihr hinunter und erwiderte dann ihr Lächeln, bevor er fortfuhr seinen Vortrag zu halten. Die Meisten hatte er bereits wieder bekehrt. Er konnte einfach alles. Wirklich alles und dazu war er noch der bestaussehensten auf ganz Hogwarts.

Vielleicht würde das jedes Mädchen von seinem Freund behaupten, aber tief in ihnen drin, wusste sie, fanden sie ihn genauso attraktiv. Vielleicht fanden sie ihn im Stillen noch attraktiver als ihre eigenen Freunde. Sie konnte aus Erfahrung sprechen.

Genauso wie bei den anderen, hatte sie ihn immer, tief in ihr drin, attraktiv gefunden, auch wenn sie es keiner Seele verraten hätte. Es war ebenso.

Harry und Draco teilten sich den ersten Platz und da sie nun Beide, wie Hermine erfahren hatte, vergeben waren, mussten sich die Anderen eben mit dem zweitbesten zu frieden geben.

„Beisst in den sauren Apfel und vertraut mir!", bat Draco nun zum Schluss und ihr Blick viel auf die Meute, die alle nach dem anderen anfingen zu grinsen und dann die Hände unter einem Gejubel in die Lüfte schmissen. Gewonnen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du kannst es." , flüsterte sie ihm zu und er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Einen Moment war sie zu erschrocken, um zu reagieren. Dass er das vor all diesen Schülern tun würde, hätte sie nie gedacht, aber dann fing sie sich und erwiderte den Kuss unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Pfeifen.

„Na kommt schon, ihr Turteltäubchen.", sagte einer. Sie konnte seine Stimme in diesem Moment nicht erkennen. Es war, als wäre die Meute, trotz des Lärms, so weit weg. Es zählte nur Draco in ihren Armen und seine Lippen über ihren.

Dann räusperte sich einer ganz nah am Ohr und erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. Draco stöhnte Schmerzhaft auf und hielt sich den Mund.

„Du hast mir auf die Lippe gebissen.", zischte er leise und sie errötete, bevor sie sich wütend zu Harry umdrehte.

„Ich wollte ja eigentlich nicht stören, aber so langsam sollten wir anfangen, findet ihr nicht auch?", erklärte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. Er kannte sie nur zu gut und ergeben seufzte sie. Er hatte ja Recht, obwohl sie schöneres wusste, als dieses DA-Treffen und verstohlen warf sie noch einmal einen Blick zum Blonden, der gerade mit einigen Huffelpuffs sprach.

„Kennt einer von euch den Zauber _D__esillusio_?", fragte er und schaute in die Runde. Hermine grinste und nickte. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie ein Funkeln in seine Augen trat, bevor er sich weiter im Raum umsah. Kein anderer wusste bescheid. Es war ja klar.

„Dieser Zauber hält nicht wirklich lange an, aber um einem Todesser unbemerkt zu entkommen reicht es alle mal.", erklärte er weiter.

„Wenn das so ist, warum hast du ihn dann nicht benutzt, um dich und Hermine zu retten?", fragte Ron und Hermine schmiss ihm einen giftigen Blick entgegen. So einfach konnte man sie wütend machen. Bevor sie ansetzen konnte, antwortete Draco:

„Am besten benutzt man ihn dann, wenn nicht zwei Todesser gleichzeitig Flüche auf dich schießen. Dazu waren es in Hogsmeade mein Vater und meine Tante Bellatrix. Ihr müsstet die Beiden kennen. So ein einfacher Zauber hält die Beiden nicht auf."

„Außerdem haben wir es geschafft zu fliehen, doch irgendwie fanden sie uns wieder. Und so geschwächt, wie wir bereits waren, hätten wir so einen komplexen Zauber nicht mehr hinbekommen.", schaltete sie sich nun auch noch ein und Draco sah sie dankbar an.

„Nun weiter. Wie Hermine schon sagte, ist er dazu relativ komplex. Konzentration ist gefragt. Der Zauber bewirkt, dass du, wie schon gesagt, für eine kurze Zeitspanne unsichtbar wirst."

„Und wie wendet man ihn an?", fragte ein Rawenclaw und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Warum hörten sie nicht bis zum Schluss zu. Sie persönlich konnte Draco die ganze Zeit zu hören.

„Hermine, wärst du so nett?", fragte er sie und sah sie warm an. Sie verstand und nickte.

„Der Zauberstab wird auf den Körper, der unsichtbar werden soll, gehalten, also in diesem Fall zielen wir auf uns selbst. Dann stellt euch vor, unsichtbar zu sein und sprecht die Formel, wo bei ihr wirklich konzentriert sein müsst." Sie atmete tief ein und aus, schloss die Augen, hob ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf sich selbst. Eine Weile war es still, bevor sie die Formel sagte und in sekundenschnelle verschwand. Nichts deutete daraufhin wo sie bereits war, oder das sie überhaupt da gewesen war.

Wenige Sekunden später kreischte Parvati auf und hielt sich ihre Haare, die begannen wie von Geisterhand zu fliegen und Draco wurde plötzlich zur Seite gezogen und ihm wurde einem dicken Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt, er grinste. Dann bekam er sie noch und zog sie an sich.

Die Anderen lachten. Es war auch wirklich zu komisch. Nach drei Minuten war Hermine wieder sie selbst. Aufgetaucht in den Armen ihres Freundes. Lachend.

Die Anderen sahen sie mit großen Augen an.

„Und jetzt ihr alle.", sagte Draco, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf andere Dinge zu lenken.

Harry schaffte es auf Anhieb, während Ron einige Anläufe brauchte und es einmal zu Hälfte und dann ganz schaffte. Seamus schaffte es irgendwie, sich selbst nicht in die Luft zu sprengen. Ginny lernte ebenfalls wahnsinnig schnell und hatte es bereits nach dem zweiten Versucht geschafft. Bei allen lief es eigentlich mehr oder weniger gut. Bis auf einen. Neville.

Hermine hörte Draco seufzen und sah ihm zu, wie er zu Neville schlich, dem Jungen etwas sagte und sich hinter ihm stellte. Der Gryffindor schien etwas nervös, nickte aber wieder auf etwas, was Draco sagte und schloss die Augen. Sie sah, wie der Blonde immer weiter auf ihn einredete und Neville schien sich zu entspannen. Dann hörte sie Dracos Stimme ganz genau. „Jetzt, Neville." Der Junge nannte die Formel und verschwand.

Im Raum hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Keiner traute sich auch nur zu atmen. Neville Longbottom, der wandelnde Nichtskönner, hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

Hermine wusste, dass sie eigentlich auf Neville stolz sein sollte, doch der Stolz den sie empfand, galt einem ganz anderen. Sie schaute an Neville vorbei und in die triumphierenden Augen des blonden Slytherins. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte sie in seine Arme.  
„Du hast es geschafft!", schri

e sie. Warum? Sie wusste es nicht. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass es Draco gewesen war, der Neville ermutigt hatte. Draco, der Neville die ganze Zeit gehasst hatte. Draco hatte ihm zugeredet und ihn beruhigt.

Kurz darauf applaudierte die Menge und Neville so wie Draco, wurden auf die Schulter geklopft.

Hermine sah den Stolz in den Augen des Slytherins. Sie bemerkte, dass er jeden Tag wieder mehr wuchs. Den Tod seiner Mutter schien er langsam zu verkraften. Er hatte gewonnen und nun fehlte nur noch sein Vater.

***

„Ich danke dir, Malfoy.", sagte Harry, als er, Ron, Hermine und Draco durch die Gänge gingen. „Ich denke, ich habe dir wirklich unrecht getan und hoffe, dass du uns weiterhin so helfen kannst. Selbst Neville hat etwas gelernt. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, aber ich bin froh darüber."

Er schaute den Gryffindor an und nickte langsam. „Beantworte mir eine Frage, Potter. Warum hast du Neville in die DA aufgenommen, wenn du doch weißt, dass er praktisch gar keine Chance hat?"

Diese Frage war ihm schon die ganze Zeit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen und nun hatte er die Fragte ausgesprochen.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht zurückweisen. Sein ganzes Leben lang hat er gelitten und sich immer gewünscht es Bellatrix heim zu zahlen. Jedes mal ist er so motiviert und selbst wenn ich ihn fortschicke hört er nicht.", erklärte Harry und seufzte.

„Hast du schon einmal mit ihm gekämpft?"

Die Drei nickten. „Im Ministerium vor zwei Jahren. Er war recht gut, dass musste man schon sagen, aber er ist nicht so ein Kämpfer wie Harry oder du. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, seid ihr die Besten Duellanten.", erklärte Hermine.

Harry wurde rot und er sah sie einfach nur an. War das ein Kompliment? Versuchte sie ihn mit Potter in einen Topf zu werfen?

„Und was ist mit den Anderen? Und außerdem bist du doch die Beste in unserem Jahrgang.", fragte er schließlich.

Hermine errötete leicht und hob dann die Schultern. „Ich mag die Zauber zwar ausführen können, aber ich halte nicht viel vom kämpfen. Ich tue es nur, weil ich muss und… Ich bin nicht wirklich gut darin. Mir fehlt Taktik und Schnelligkeit."

„Das sind Sachen, an denen man arbeiten kann. Grundvoraussetzungen hast du doch alle.", sagte er wieder und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Was genau willst du damit sagen, Malfoy?", fragte nun Ron und starrte ihn böse an.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass Hermine genauso gut kämpfen kann, wenn sie trainiert.", erklärte er fachlich.

„Draco?"

Er schaute zu ihr hinunter. Fragend.

„Bringst du es mir bei?"

***

„Was sagst du dazu?", fragte er und schaute in ihre dunklen Augen. Geheimnisvoll.

Ihre Zunge fuhr langsam über ihr Lippen, während sie ihr Weinglas in ihrer Hand schwenkte. Der dunkelrote Inhalt schwappte bedrohlich hin und her, doch das schien sie nicht zu kümmern.

Gedankenverloren blickte sie in das knisternde Feuer.

Diese Frau brachte ihn irgendwann mal um den Verstand. Wirklich.

Genervt seufzte er auf und schmiss die Arme empor. „Meine Güte, Bella!"

Die Frau schenkte ihm einen Blick, bevor sie einen Schluck ihres Weines nahm und dann in das Glas starrte. Hatte sie überhaupt vor ihm mal zu antworten? So langsam bezweifelte er dies.

Dann sah sie zu ihm auf und ein grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. „Lucius, du bist ein richtig böser Junge. Richtig, richtig böse."

Er lächelte ihr entgegen. Ja, er wusste ganz genau, was das hieß.

Es war ein Ja. Ein Ja zu seinem Plan und er gefiel ihr.

Zu frieden nahm er nun selbst einen Schluck des Weines und konnte nicht leugnen, dass er fabelhaft schmeckte. So fabelhaft, wie der baldige Sieg...

* * *

Und? Seid ihr schon gespannt, was Bella und Lucius vor haben? Lange müsst ihr nicht mehr warten. (Wenn alles nach Plan läuft.)

Hinterlasst mir wieder ein paar Reviews. Ich freue mich jedes mal, wenn ich eins bekomme.


	27. Wichtig!

**Wichtig!!! **

Ich habe bereits schon einmal geschrieben, dass eine weitere Story, also **The forbidden Love**, von mir hier auf der Seite steht. Meine Freundin **Roxy94 **hat die bisher immer hochgeladen. Jetzt aber hat sie keine Zeit mehr, alles regelmäßig zu posten, obwohl die Story bereits **beendet** ist.  
Meine Frage also an euch: **Soll ich die Story noch einmal unter meinem Profil vollständig hoch laden? Oder nur ab da, wo Roxy aufgehört hat?**

Bitte gebt mir eine antwort und das möglichst schnell. Wenn genug dafür sind, dann werde ich die Story auch noch einmal überarbeiten.

VlG, eure Nessi

**P.S.:** Das nächste Chapter von **She savey my World **ist bereits ein arbeit und ich hoffe, ich kann es noch jetzt am Wochenende posten.


	28. Unterricht von Draco Malfoy

Ich habs geschafft und bin ziemlich froh. Diesse Kapitel hat mir irgendwie die Nerven gekostet. Warum? Ich weiß ganz genau, wie das nächste aussieht, hatte aber keine Brücke um dort hinzukommen, also musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen und irgendwie war ich ziemlich Fantasielos. Ich hoffe aber, dass euch das Kapitel trotzdem gefällt.  
Am Ende viel Hermine und Darco, also viel Spaß.

Wieder ein Dank an meine treuen Reviewen. Ihr seid einfach die größten.

Lg, eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Unterricht von Draco Malfoy**

Wochen vergingen in denen sich Draco und Hermine einmal pro Woche mit der DA trafen. Es war Wahnsinn. Draco brachte ihnen so viel und so schnell bei, dass nicht nur sie sondern auch Harry und der Rest nicht schlecht staunten. Darunter waren Zauber, die kaum einer von ihnen kannte, wenn man Hermine mal außer acht ließ.

Es waren _Verkestatum_, der Schleuderzauber mit dem man ohne große Anstrengung einen Angreifer abwehren konnte;

den _Relaschio_ mit dem man einen Funkenstrom oder einen heißen Wasserstrahl (kommt auf die Ebene an) auf den Gegner schießen konnte;

den _Levicorpus_ mit dem man seine Gegner kopfüber in der Luft hängen lassen konnte;

den _Impedimenta_, der Gegner verlangsamte oder gar lähmte;

und natürlich den _Protego, _das Schutzschild.

Doch kein einziges Mal benutzte Draco dunkle Magie. Die drei wichtigsten Flüche kannte eh jeder.

Immer weniger hatten noch letzte Zweifel was Draco anging und so langsam wurde er vollkommen ins Team aufgenommen. Am Anfang hatten sie sich alle noch zurückgehalten und mit und mit tauten sie auf. Ja, scherzten sogar mit ihm.

Sie war glücklich dieses Schauspiel immer wieder sehen zu dürfen und auch Draco schien sich immer wohler zu fühlen. Ihr Herz machte immer Hüpfer, wenn sie ihn mit den Anderen lachen sah oder sie freundschaftlich rangelten. Es machte Draco zu einem richtigen Menschen. Einer, der traurig und auch einer, der genauso fröhlich sein konnte. Einer der weinen, aber auch lachen konnte.

„Sag mal, Draco, kennst du auch dunkle Zauber?", fragte irgendwann einmal eine Rawenclaw. Plötzlich war es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. Jeder sah nur zur Rawenclaw oder zu ihm, der ausdruckslos zurück sah.

„Ich bin bei einem Todesser aufgewachsen. Natürlich kenne ich auch dunkle Magie. Ich habe sie gelernt. Aber… die meisten wollt ihr gar nicht kennen.", erklärte er schließlich und machte mit seiner Arbeit weiter.

„Aber wäre es nicht besser, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein?", fragte Ginny.

Er sah die Rothaarige an und Hermine erkannte in seinen Augen, dass er ihr Recht gab, aber was ließ ihn zögern? Er trug einen inneren Kampf aus. Sein Blick fiel auf sie und sie legte den Kopf schief. Er sah sie einfach nur an, bis es ihr schließlich klar wurde.

„Hört mal, Leute. Dunkle Zauber sind grauenhaft und ich denke, dass Draco uns sie nicht beibringen will.", sagte sie an alle.

„Nicht nur das. Ich beherrsche nicht einmal ein viertel. Es ist schier unmöglich. Ich kann euch, wenn ihr wollt, nur erklären, wie man sich am besten vor ihnen schützt und was sie bewirken."

„Einverstanden.", sagte Ginny und die Anderen stimmten ihr zu.

Also gab Draco nicht nur Nachhilfe im Duellieren sondern auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er erklärte alles, was er von der dunklen Magie wusste und wie man sich am besten gegen sie schützen konnte.

Die DA hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und für Hermine gab es nur ihn. Sie schaffte es, alle um sich herum auszublenden, als sie sich voll und ganz auf seine Stimme konzentrierte.

Der Gedanke, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht mehr hören konnte, machte ihr angst. Sie wollte ihn um gar keinen Preis verlieren.

Dann senkte sie traurig das Gesicht. Sein Vortrag war erst mal vergessen. Sie konnte ihn ja immer noch fragen.

Nein, ihre jetzige Frage war: Empfand er eigentlich genauso? Sie traute ihm nicht zu, dass er nur mit ihr spielte, aber… war da auch mehr? Sie hatte die letzten Wochen das Gefühl gehabt, als würde sie sich verlieben. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Nein, sie liebte ihn doch bereits schon. Sie war nicht die Art von Mädchen, die einfach einen Jungen küssten und dann auch noch so. Er bedeutete ihr viel mehr, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Viel, viel mehr. Um ihn zu retten, würde sie wohlmöglich auch den Avada Kedavra abfangen oder durchs Feuer gehen. Aber würde er auch dasselbe für sie tun?

Erschrocken schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Er war es doch gewesen, der sie letzten Endes in Hogsmeade gerettet hatte. Er hatte sie nicht zurückgelassen. Er hatte die Schmerzen des Cruciatus und fast den Tod freiwillig auf sich genommen.

Sie schaute ihn wieder an. Er war in einer Diskussion mit ein paar Anderen.

„Und was ist mit den Informationen, Draco?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum wendete sich zu ihm. Er hatte Recht.

„Welche willst du haben?", fragte er stattdessen und wartete ab. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn Draco so fragte, saß er noch nächstes Jahr hier.

„Das wichtigste. Wer hat welche Aufgaben? Was plant der Lord?"

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was er plant. Ich war nie in seinen Kreisen. Glaubst du, er verrät einem Außenstehenden etwas? Mein Vater hat auch nie über seine Missionen gesprochen."

„Aufgaben? Bereiche? Wer gehört wohin?"

„Informanten, also Spitzel; Kämpfer, wie mein Vater oder Bellatrix und noch so einiges. Vor allem müsst ihr euch vor Rodolphus und Bella hüten. Dann vor meinem Vater und Greyback. Das sind wohl die schlimmsten und treuesten.", erklärte er.

Die DA nickte und Hermine entging nicht, die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme, als er seinen Vater ansprach. Es schmerzte ihn wohl doch, dass es gerade sein Vater war, der ihm all das antat und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er auch noch zu den treuesten Anhängern Lord Voldemorts gehörte. Sie verstand ihn.

So vergingen noch weitere zwei Stunden. In denen Draco erklärte, welche Positionen verschiedene Todesser hatten, welche Flüche oder Zauber am gefährlichsten waren und vieles mehr.

***

Müde ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte an die Decke. Das eine Bein über die Armlehne und das Andere immer noch seitlich vom Sofa hängend gähnte er ausgiebig. Er konnte nicht mehr. Es war anstrengender als er dacht, aber auch zufrieden stellend. Die DA war eine verdammt gute Truppe und man hatte Chancen. Was Potter da wieder auf die Beine gestellt hatte, war einfach bemerkenswert.

Neben ihm seufzte sie auf. Sein Blick huschte zur Brünetten, die sich in einen Sessel gesetzt und ihre Beine auf das Tischen gelegt hatte. Sie schien genauso müde.

„Glanzleistung, Herr Schulsprecher.", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen fielen unaufhaltsam zu, obwohl sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Willst du nicht lieber ins Bett gehen?", fragte er leise und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stand sie auf und machte sich tatsächlich einen Kaffee.

„Ich muss noch einiges nachlesen."

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und sah sie an, als käme sie vom Mond. Nachlesen? Jetzt noch? Obwohl sie so müde war?

„Hermine, lass es.", sagte er und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand, das sie sich gerade genommen hatte.

Schwach widersprach sie. Zu schwach.

„Du bist müde. Sieh dich mal an. Ich will nicht, dass du mir vor Übermüdung umkippst.", sagte er und stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal.

„Quatsch. So schnelle kippe ich nicht um, Mr Malfoy. Aber ich muss-"

„Du musst gar nichts mehr. Gönn dir mal eine Pause. Ich weiß nämlich, dass du nicht nur für deine guten Noten all diese Bücher ließt."

Jetzt schien sie wacher. Ertappt sah sie zu ihm auf und seufzend ließ er sich auf die Armlehne ihres Sessels fallen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so blind bin? Du willst vorbereitet sein. Potter sofort zur Hilfe eilen können. Ihm sagen können, was er tun soll.", zählte er auf und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.

Hermine seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht." Traurig sah sie aus dem Fenster. „Aber wenn ich es denn nicht mache, wer dann? Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendeiner davon erfährt, deswegen habe ich vorgegeben all dies für meine Noten zu tun."

Er kniete sich vor sie. „Merkst du denn nicht, dass du zu schwer arbeitest? Mach eine Pause. Jeden Abend sitzt du hier mit einem Buch – ab und zu mal mit einem _normalen_. Du machst dich kaputt."

„Aber wer soll es dann machen? Wir müssen vorbereitet sein.", widersprach sie.

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Genau deswegen macht es keiner. Hermine, du kannst ja recherchieren, aber im vernünftigen Rahmen. Bitte."

Sie seufzte und sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Geh ins Bett. Du bist zu müde.", sagte er dann und stand auf. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, nahm er sie einfach auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sie sanft auf ihr Bett und wollte sich wieder aufrichten, als sie ihn am Hemd festhielt und ihn zu sich zog.

„Hermine…?"

„Nicht… alleine… Bleiben...", gähnte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er lächelte und nahm sie in seine Arme. Sie wollte also, dass er blieb. Seine Lippen fanden ihre Stirn. Nur ganz kurz.

Sie war bereits eingeschlafen und er lächelte erneut. So wie sie heute auch gezaubert hatte, war das kein Wunder. Immerhin hatte er sie alle praktischen Dinge vorführen lassen. Aber nur aus einem Grund… oder zwei. Ersten wusste er, dass Hermine eine fabelhafte Hexe war und diese Zauber konnte und zweitens hatte sie Spaß dabei. Er kannte sie.

Tief atmete er ein und roch wieder ihren Vanille-Erdbeere Duft. Kurz darauf wurden auch seine Augen schwer und er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

***

Starke Arme hielten sie fest, als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde und sein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Es war genauso wie im Krankenhaus. Die Nacht über war er bei ihr geblieben. Hatte sie festgehalten. Glücklich seufzte sie und kuschelte sich noch mehr in seine Arme. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sie an seiner Brust.

„Morgen.", nuschelte er in ihr Haar und zog sie noch näher.

„Morgen.", sagte sie glücklich zurück und erntete einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss des Blonden, bevor sie sich von ihm entfernte und zum Badezimmer trat.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er und drehte sich in ihrem Bett um, um zu sehen, wohin sie ging.

„Ich gehe duschen.", sagte sie nur und das Glitzern in seinen Augen wurde ihr unbehaglich.

„Darf ich mitkommen?", fragte er und setzte sich auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt. Sie hatte es geahnt. Aber genau das war auch eine der Sachen, die sie ihm nicht geben konnte. Noch nicht. Schüchtern senkte sie den Blick.

„Nein, schon gut. Vergiss es. Ich warte hier auf dich.", sagte er und kuschelte sich zurück in die Decke. Sie sah ihn stumm an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich mache etwas, was du nicht willst? Hau ab, bevor ich dir Dusche zuerst besetzte!", sagte er lächelnd und sie machte sie auf den Weg.

Ihre Hand fand den Wasserregler und kurz darauf fiel warmes Wasser auf ihren Kopf und bahnte sich einen Weg hinunter. Eine Weile stand sie nur so dort. Hielt ihr Gesicht ins fließende Wasser und dachte nach.

Sie war noch nicht breit. Sie konnte sie ihm noch nicht so zeigen und es machte sie wieder glücklich, dass er auf ihre Gefühle achtete. Das hatte er damals nie. Eigentlich bei niemanden.

Seufzend nahm sie ihr Duschgel und rieb sich ihre Haut damit ein. Erdbeere. Das Gel wurde so langsam zum Schaum und dann verschwand es im Abguss.

Ihre Haare schäumte sie mit ihrem Haarwaschmittel ein. Vanille. Sie liebte diese Kombination und so wie es aussah, schien auch Draco sie zu mögen. Verstohlen warf sie einen Blick zu ihrer Zimmertür. Wissend, dass er dort wartete.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und spülte nun auch ihr Haar aus, bevor sie das Wasser abstellte, den Duschvorhang öffnete und nach einem Handtuch angelte.

Schnell trocknete sie sich grob ab und band es dann um ihre Brust. Vor dem Spiegel trocknete sie ihre Haare mit einem speziellen Zauber. Mittlerweile war sie ziemlich stolz auf ihr Haar. Es war schon lange nicht mehr ungebändigt und es fiel in sanften Locken ihre Schultern hinunter.

Sie war gerade im Begriff die Türe zu öffnen, als sie innehielt. War sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Sie war gerade im Begriff ein Zimmer zu betreten in dem Draco wartete und sie war nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Nein, dass ging nicht. Sie konnte nicht.

Ein wenig besorgt lief sie im Bad auf und ab und dachte angestrengt nach. Dann hielt sie erneut inne, klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen. Jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihn gar nicht mitgenommen hatte. Auf der einen Seite beunruhigend, auf der Anderen aber auch ziemlich egal. Immerhin hatte sie Draco und so lange konnte ihr nichts passieren.

Wieder drehte sie sich zu ihrer Tür, atmete noch einmal durch und betrat ihr Zimmer. O ja, sie konnte seinen Blick auf ihr spüren. Als sie einen Blick in seine Richtung wagte, stolperte sie fast.

Draco Malfoy saß mit offenem Mund in ihrem Bett und starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was?", wollte sie wissen und stellte sich demonstrativ und mit einem breiten Lächeln vor ihn hin. Was sie dazu ritt wusste sie auch nicht. Sie tat es eben.

„Du… äh…", sagte er und sah in ihr hinunter.

„Vergiss es.", sagte sie, drehte sich noch einmal um ihre eigene Achse und ging zum Kleiderschrank, aus dem sie ihre Kleidung holte. Dann tappte sie zum Bett, beugte sich rüber, gab Mr. Malfoy noch einen Kuss und verschwand ins Bad. Dort angekommen hatte sie große Probleme nicht laut los zu prusten und gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, was das sollte. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie getan.

Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich sofort etwas rot und sie machte schnell, dass sie sich anzog.

Fertig und vollständig bekleidet trat sie wieder aus dem Bad und sah ihren Schatz an. „Bad ist frei und du kannst rein.", sagte sie und drehte sich um, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Bevor sie dort aber ankam, wurde sie von Draco aufgehalten und bekam einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss geschenkt.

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wofür war denn das?", fragte sie.

Er hob nur die Schultern. „Brauche ich einen Grund um meine Freundin zu küssen?", fragte er und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Kurz darauf war auch Draco im Badezimmer verschwunden und das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser war zu hören.

***

Gut gelaunt ließ er sich neben seinem besten Freund fallen und goss sich sofort eine Tasse Kaffee ein, bevor er sich mit einem Grinsen ein Brot bestrich.

Er spürte den ungläubigen Blick seines Freundes und lächelte auch ihn breit an. Er wusste nicht warum, aber ihm ging es blendend.

„Was ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Blaise und musterte ihn stark.

„Hermine.", sagte der Blonde nur und warf einen Blick zum anderen Tisch. Dem Tisch der Gryffindors. Sie schien seinen Blick zu spüren, schaute auf und lächelte. Dann zwinkerte sie und wandte sich wieder Harry und Ron zu.

„Was war denn das?", fragte der Dunkelhäutige.

„Musst du nicht wissen.", gab er zurück und seien Gedanken schweiften zum morgen zurück. Was Hermine da getan hatte, hatte ihn erstaunt. Also wenn es nicht Hermine gewesen wäre, wäre er vielleicht nicht so überrascht gewesen, aber es war eben Hermine. Und es war unfair gewesen. Sehr unfair.

Wollte nicht, dass er mit ihr duschen ging, lief aber gleich darauf nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und halbnass vor seiner Nase rum. Und ja, er hatte das Lächeln verstanden. Eines Tages würde er sich dafür rechen, da konnte sie sicher gehen. Aber im Moment war er einfach nur glücklich.

„Und was hast du heute vor?", wollte Blaise wissen.

Draco hob die Schultern. Heute war kein Unterricht. Vielleicht machte er etwas mit Hermine oder ging wieder zur DA. Seine Tage liefen immer spontan ab.

„Bock auf Quidditch?", fragte Blaise und seine Augen funkelten sofort auf. Damit hatte man ihn. Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte er. Er würde Hermine später noch fragen, ob sie Lust hatte, zuzusehen.

***

Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Ginny, als zwei Hände vor ihm Gesicht auftauchten. Sie hätte raten müssen, wenn sie seine Berührungen nicht direkt kannte. Lächelnd nahm sie seine Hände und drückte einen Kuss in die rechte Handfläche.

Ganz Gryffindor sah lächelnd zu. Man kannte Draco ja mittlerweile und keiner hatte mehr was gegen diese Beziehung.

Dann beugte sich Draco bis zu ihrem Ohr hinunter und flüsterte: „Lust mir beim Quidditch zuzusehen?"

Hermine hatte eine Gänsehaut. Sie konnte seine Worte mehr fühlen als hören und dann nickte sie. „Warum nicht? Ich muss aber vorher noch mal schnell bei Hagrid vorbei. Ich muss was abholen und dann komm ich so schnell wie möglich nach.", sagte sie.

Er lächelte und deutete Ginny platz zu machen. Das erstaunte nun wieder viele. Draco Malfoy setzte sich freiwillig an einen der anderen Haustische und dann noch Gryffindor. Das machte ihn noch sympathischer.

Plötzlich hellte sich das Gesicht von Draco auf – falls es überhaupt noch ging. Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Harry und zeigte auf ihn. „Lust auf ein Spiel?"

„Was? Quidditch? Das musst du mir nicht zweimal sagen.", sagte Harry lachend und schlug ein.

„Super, wir treffen uns dann um zwölf auf dem Feld.", sagte Draco und stand wieder auf. Bevor er ging drückte er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann.

Ginny sah Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Hermine wurde rot und das nächste was sie hörte, ließ sie noch mehr erröten.

„Habt ihr schon?"

Hermine wusste ganz genau, was das hieß. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und Ginny atmete auf. Was war denn das?

„Sei einfach vorsichtig.", sagte Ginny.

„Sicher, bin ich doch immer.", antwortete Hermine verwirrt. „Ich geh noch in die Bibliothek, bevor ich zum Spiel komme."

Die Anderen nickten und ließen sie gehen. Nicht ahnend, dass sie sie vielleicht zum letzten Mal sahen...

* * *

Und? Da hab ich doch mal wieder ein richtig schönes Ende, nicht? Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.

Auerßdem denkt dran, mir eine Antwort dazulassen, was ihr mit **The forbidden Love** wollt.


	29. Entführt

Ein Trommelweibel bitte... *sich verbeug*

Mein nächstes Chapter ist da und ich glaub, ich habs ganz schön spannend gemacht. Natürlich geht`s aber noch weiter.

Einen Danke an **thattakesthebiscuit**, **EdwardsSchwan**, **Mary Marvellous**, **Nickiii**, **ika** (Nein, du hast Recht. Ist i-wie peinlich.^^ Ich entshculdige mich für diesen Fehler.), **kathleen potter** und **Arweyna**.  
Es sind diesmal ja richtig viele Reviews geworden und ich habe mich wieder über jedes einzelne gefreut. Ich hoffe, dass ich euch nach diesem Chapter wieder sehe, nein, wieder lese.^^

Jetzt viel Spaß

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Entführt**

*******

Total am Ende schlug sie ihr Buch zu. Sie hatte nichts finden können. Nichts, was ihnen helfen konnte und sie noch nicht wussten. Vielleicht hatte Draco ja doch Recht und sie sollte endlich damit aufhören.

Deprimiert und mit einem tiefen Seufzen stellte sie das Buch zurück ins Regal und verließ mit einem Winken zu Madam Pince die Bibliothek. Sie ging geradewegs zum Hauptportal, als zwei Hände sie umgriffen und sie in eine dunkle Ecke gezogen wurde. Zu erschrocken um nachzudenken, stieg Panik in ihr hoch. Doch bevor sie sich versah, lagen weiche Lippen auf ihren und alles war vergessen.

Wie hatte sie auch nur denken können, dass sie mit in Hogwarts angegriffen werden konnte? Sie schlug sich innerlich für diesen Gedanken und Draco löste sich lachend von ihr.

„Mach das nie wieder.", sagte sie tadelnd. Das was ihr davon gelang verschwand auch, da sie direkt darauf ihre Lippen wieder auf seine legten.

„Ich muss los. Und du kommst wirklich?", fragte er, als er sich von ihr entfernte.

„Sicher.", sagte sie lachend und er verließ mit ihr die Eingangshalle und trat ins flutende Sonnenlicht. Vor der Treppe trennten sie sich dann, nicht bevor Draco sie noch einmal geküsst hatte. Lachend schaute sie ihm nach. Noch einmal drehte er sich um und blieb stehen.

„Hermine, tu mir einen gefallen und pass auf dich auf.", sagte er.

Verwirrt zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Ginny hatte das am Morgen bereits erwähnt, doch sie hatte gedacht, dass ihre Freundin damit den Blonden vor ihr meinte. Anscheinend nicht.

„Tu es einfach.", sagte er und wartete auf ihr nicken. Dann drehte er sich mit einem letzten Winken um und verschwand um die Ecke.

Irgendwie machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit. Was hatten die plötzlich? Sie sollte aufpassen. Hatten die so etwas wie einen siebten Sinn? Und warum hatte sie Dracos Angst gespürt? Es war doch nichts dabei. Sie ging nur nach Hagrid und dann direkt zum Quidditchfeld. Also bitte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie nur überbesorgt. Oder?

Eine Gänsehaut machte sich in ihrem Nacken breit. Was war denn das? Sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und blickte über die Wiese. Nichts. War sie nun völlig durchgeknallt? Sie drehte sich wieder um, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihre Schritte gehetzter waren.

Was war das? Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass…? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, nie und nimmer. Es war zu einfach. Plötzlich stolperte sie über einen Stein und fiel auf die Knie. Ihren Sturz hatte sie mit den Händen noch abfangen können. Nur um den Preis von aufgeschürften Händen zu bezahlen. Sie rieb sich den Dreck ab und ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz. Sofort kam sie wieder auf die Beine und rannte diesmal los.

Hagrids Hütte wurde immer größer, bis sie schließlich vor seiner Tür ankam. Völlig außer Puste und am Ende mit den Nerven klopfte sie. Nichts war zu hören. Nicht einmal Fang. Ob sie im Verbotenen Wald waren? Sie klopfte noch einmal. Nichts. Die Türe war abgeschlossen und von einbrechen hielt sie gar nichts. Sie drehte sich um und suchte hektisch die Ländereien ab. Hier war nichts, was ihr so Angst machen konnte und doch waren ihre Knie weich und ihr Herz zerschlug fast ihre Brust.

_Hermine, tu mir einen gefallen und pass auf dich auf_. Zu gerne würde sie seine Bitte erfüllen. _Draco…_ Sie rannte los. Wollte nur noch zu ihm. Bei ihm war sie sicher.

Wieder hatte sie eine Gänsehaut im Nacken. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie hörte es rechts im Wald rascheln. _Nur ein Kaninchen, Hermine. Nur ein Kaninchen_, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen und sah sich immer wieder hektisch um.

Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn.

_Sei vorsichtig_. Was hatte Ginny damit gemeint? Draco? Eine Gefahr? Warum sprach keiner mit ihr und warum musste es ihr passieren? Sie blieb stehen, atmete tief ein und aus. _Du machst dich verrückt, Hermine. Hier ist niemand. Keiner kann dir etwas tun. Du gehst jetzt zum Quidditchfed und schaust den anderen beim Spiel zu. Schon gleich wirst du nur noch darüber lachen. Beruhig dich!_ Wie gerne nur, wäre sie ihrem inneren Drängen entgegengekommen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht beruhigen.

Plötzlich spitzten sich ihre Ohren. Da war etwas. Hinter ihr. Ohne nachzudenken oder zurückzusehen lief sie los. Sie rannte über die Wiesen. Doch das Etwas blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen, bis…

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Versteinert und mit aufgerissenen Augen fiel sie zu Boden. Also doch… Also war es doch… Tränen sammelten sich erneut in ihren Augen.

_Draco…_ Sie konnte nichts anderes, als an ihn zu denken. _Hermine, tu mir einen gefallen und pass auf dich auf_. Sie hatte es ihm doch versprochen. Und jetzt? Jetzt hatte man sie. Wahrscheinlich als Köder für… für _ihn_.

Sie wurde auf den Rücken gedreht und starrte in eisblaue Augen. Dracos Augen. Nein, nicht ganz. Sie waren Eiskalt. Leblos. Unbarmherzig. Da war nichts von der Wärme, die Dracos bei sich trug. Sie liebte Dracos Augen. Es war jedes Mal, als ob sie in tiefes Meer blicken würde. Aber diese hier, waren wie Eis. Steinhart.

Dann lächelte er auf sie hinab. „Wen haben wir denn da?!", sagte er und neben ihm tauchte sie auf. Sie lächelte ebenfalls auf sie herunter und dennoch konnte sie die Kälte und den Hass, der von ihnen ausging spüren. Mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

„Wie schön… Ging einfacher als gedacht."

Sie sah die Schwarzhaarige über ihr an. Das war alles geplant gewesen. Hatte Draco…? Nein, er konnte nichts davon gewusst haben. Er hätte sie nicht gehen lassen. Nicht nach dem, was alles vorgefallen war. Ginny? Nein, sie auch nicht. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur siebter Sinn.

„Sie hat Angst.", sagte er und lachte.

„Wir sollten sie von hier wegbringen, bevor ihre Freunde wieder auftauchen.", sagte die Frau und deutete mit den Zauberstab auf sie.

Als sie vom Boden flog, wurden ihre Augen noch größer. Die Angst übermannte sie nun voll. Wie konnte sie das nur überleben? Wie? Ihre Tränen flossen nun unbarmherzig ihre Wangen hinunter, als man sie in den Verbotenen Wald brachte und einfach weiterging.

„Was machen wir mit ihr?"

„Wir warten ab. Potter und Draco werden nicht lange zögern, um sie zu retten."

„Ah.", sagte die Frau, als ob ihr etwas einfiel. Sie kam auf sie zu und durchwühlte ihre Taschen. Nun hatte Hermine das Gefühl, als würden ihre Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Nein, es war trotz allem nicht lustig. Die Schwarzmagierin neben ihr, hatte nun nicht nur sie, Harry und Draco in ihrer Hand, sondern auch Hermines Zauberstab. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen?

„Hmmm…", machte die Frau und begutachtete Hermines Zauberstab. „Den hier", sagte sie an Hermine gewandt, „wirst du wohl nicht mehr brauchen." Mit einem lauten Lachen zerbrach sie ihn und Hermines Herz sank komplett. Es war alles aus. Einfach alles. _Draco._ Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Sie war ein Köder. Ein Köder für Harry und Draco. Mal wieder brachte sie alle in Gefahr, nur weil sie zu dumm war. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal, ein Versprechen einzuhalten.

„Schau nur, wie sie weint."

Er sah nach hinten zu ihr und lächelte. „Sie wird wohl verstehen, was wir vorhaben. Keine Sorge. Du musst nicht zu sehen, wie er stirbt. Wir lassen ihn lieber noch ein wenig zappeln."

Hermine erschrak und ihr Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. _Du musst nicht zu sehen, wie er stirbt_. Das war schon mal gut. Das heißt er starb nicht… Doch! Genau das hieß es. _Wir lassen ihn lieber noch etwas zappeln_. Konnte man Draco vertrauen und wenn sie den Mann richtig eingeschätzt hatte, dann…

Ihre Tränen liefen ununterbrochen weiter. Wurden größer und größer. Sie würden ihn zu sehen lassen. Sie würden sie zuerst umbringen. Das hieß es! Sie wollte schreien, konnte nicht. Ein ziemlich guter Zauber, dass musste sie schon zu geben. Halt! Was machte sie denn?

_Draco… es tut mir so leid._

Sie schloss ihre Augen und lauschte den Schritten auf dem Boden und schließlich wurde es eng und sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie mussten also apparieren.

Doch bevor sie erkannte, wo sie waren, wurde es dunkel.

***

Der Wind piff ihm um die Ohren. Er jagte auf den Boden zu. Der Junge neben ihm, tat es ihm gleich. Beide hatten den goldenen Schnatz gesehen. Er lag einen Kopf vor. Ob er diesmal schaffen würde, Potter zu besiegen?

Und dann war es da. Dieser Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihn inne halten ließ. Er krümmte sich auf seinem Besen zusammen. Achtete nicht mehr, wo hin er flog. Er hörte die Rufe von Potter und den Anderen Spielmitgliedern nicht. Das Einzige was er wahr nahm, war dieser undefinierbare, erdrückende Schmerz. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Seine Augen waren fest zusammengepresst. Das Spiel war vergessen.

Stimmen versuchten in sein Bewusstsein zu dringen, doch es war, als hätte er Watte in seinen Ohren. Jemand fummelte an seinem Besen rum. Es war ihm egal. Er krümmte sich weiter vor Schmerz und dann…

Plötzlich schlug er mit einer rieseigen Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden auf. Er flog vom Besen und schlug einige Meter weiter hinten auf.

Immer noch krümmte er sich. Den eigentlichen Schmerz spürte er nicht. Was war das?

„Draco!"

Er schlug die Augen auf. Potter saß über ihm. Untersuchte ihn.

Seine Sicht verschwamm. Was war nur los? Automatisch sah er zur Tribüne. Leer. Sie war leer und mit einem Mal wusste er, woher der Schmerz kam. Er verstand, was er bedeutete. Seine Sicht klärte sich und bevor er sich versah, saß er aufrecht. Er starrte Potter an, als wäre ein Marsmännchen. Er sah den besorgten und gleichzeitig verwirrten Blick.

„Hermine.", stieß er hervor und war nun endgültig aus seiner Starre erwacht. Er zitterte. Der Schmerz ließ nach. Es war, als hätte er ihn rufen wollen.

_Ich muss aber vorher noch mal schnell bei Hagrid vorbei. Ich muss was abholen und dann komm ich so schnell wie möglich nach_. Warum war da etwas, dass ihm sagte, dass sie nicht bei Hagrid war? Sie war in Gefahr. Er spürte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Mir jedem Schlag, den sein Herz tat.

Er rannte los, ohne genau zu wissen wohin. Er wusste genau, wer dahinter steckte. Sein Vater und Bella. Waren sie nun wirklich so weit gegangen und hatten sich Hermine geholt? Er hatte gewusst, dass sie in Gefahr war, aber…

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber dachte er jetzt nicht nach. Es gab wichtigeres. Viel Wichtigeres.

Bevor er sich versah, waren Potter an einer und die Weasley an der anderen Seite. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass der Rest, dem Hermine etwas bedeutete, hinter ihm war. Auf halbem Weg stießen die restlichen DA Mitglieder zu ihnen. Potter musste sie gerufen haben. Er glaubte ihm und das ließ ihn aufatmen. Er war also nicht alleine.

Vielleicht mochte es egoistisch klingen, aber er wollte dass sie mitkamen, so musste er nicht alleine seinem Vater gegenüber treten. Und das würde er. Er würde ihn sogar umbringen. Auch wenn Hermine nicht gerade davon begeistert wäre. Bevor er zu sah, wie sein Vater seine Freundin umbrachte, das Mädchen, was ihm am meisten etwas bedeutete, brachte er ihn um.

Er würde nicht noch einmal zu lassen, dass sein Vater jemanden aus seinem Leben umbrachte. Jemanden, der ihm etwas bedeutete.

Er sah Hermine vor sich. Ihr Lachen. Ihr Weinen. Ihr Zwinkern von heute Morgen. Er konnte sie riechen. Dann stand sie plötzlich mit einem Badetuch vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Falscher Gedanke. Ganz falsch.

Keuchend blieb er stehen. Er konnte Hagrids Hütte sehen. Sie waren nahe am Wald. Warum war er gerade hier hin gelaufen.

„Draco?", fragte Ginny und sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Potter eilte zu ihr und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Sie war hier. Hundertprozentig.", sagte er und schaute sich um. Ob sie in den Wald waren?

Plötzlich rannte er weiter. Hagrids Hütte wurde immer größer und ohne stehen zu bleiben riss er die Tür auf und stürmte rein. Hagrid war erschrocken aufgesprungen und die Dogge begann zu bellen.

„Mr Malfoy-"

„Hermine. War sie hier?", schnitt er ihm das Wort ab.

Hagrid machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

In Draco brach etwas zusammen. Ohne nachzudenken trat er gegen eine Kiste neben der er stand und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Es war also wirklich so. Sein Vater und Bella hatten sich Hermine geholt, nur um an ihn ranzukommen. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich und er hatte Mühe, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Mit der Faust schlug er auf den Boden.

„Verdammt!", schrie er und schlug weiter auf den unschuldigen Boden ein.

„Draco…" Es war Ginny, die sich neben ihn setzte und ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Er sah sie an und in ihren Augen stand die Güte, die auch Hermine in ihren trug. Freundschaft. Ginny war auch für ihn da.

„Ich habe sie gebeten, auf sich aufzupassen.", flüsterte er.

„Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist. Hermine wird aber bestimmt nichts Dummes gemacht haben. Beruhig dich.", sagte sie und er schluckte schwer. Der Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals breit gemacht hatte, wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Hagrid, hast du Tee?", hörte er Potter fragen. Kurz darauf wurde gekramt und Ginny schaffte es, ihn auf einen Stuhl zu hieven. ER konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. So langsam meldeten sich seine Knochen vom Sturz.

„Draco, was war das?"

„Glaubst du mir nicht?" Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu reden. Der Kloß verschwand nicht. Wurde nur mit jeder Minute größer.

„Sicher. Aber… woher wusstest du-"

„Ich weiß es eben, Potter!", zischte er los. Er wollte nicht erzählen, was genau er empfand. Er wollte nicht preisgeben, wie er es gespürt hatte.

Hagrid setzte ihm eine riesige Tasse Tee vor die Nase. Er bedankte sich und nahm einen großen Schluck. Der Tee schaffte es, ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen und dazu kam Ginnys streichelnde Hand auf seinem Arm. Er sah sie an. Versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang. Aber das Mädchen neben ihm wusste, was er sagen wollte und lächelte zurück. Kurz drückte sie ihn an sich.

„Sind es…?"

„Ja, Potter. Ich denke, es war mein Vater." Er wollte keine Fragen. Er wollte diese bösartigen Blicke nicht. Was konnte er denn dafür?

„Harry, lass ihn mal in Ruhe.", sagte Ginny und sah gleich darauf wieder ihn an. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihr unendlich dankbar zu sein.

Hermine hatte eine richtig gute Freundin und… Ja, er würde alles dafür tun, um Hermine wieder zu Ginny zu bringen, dass hatte die Rothaarige verdient. Er wusste nämlich, dass die Wealey genauso litt, wie er gerade. Er legte automatisch einen Arm um die Hüfte, während Potter sie anstierte und versuchte, ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Er konnte froh sein. In ein paar Tagen, vielleicht auch schon morgen, würde er eh nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Es wird alles schon wieder gut, Draco. Hermine ist stark und wir werden sie finden.", flüsterte Ginny und drückte ihn noch mal.

Er sah sie an und lächelte warm. Es gelang ihm wieder. „Danke."

Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Er verstand diese Geste. Er hatte sie schon oft genug bei Hermine gesehen.

_Hermine…_ Was würde er dafür tun, um sie jetzt in seinen Armen zu halten? Schwer seufzte er und schaute in die Runde.

„Wer hilft mir?", fragte er und in den Augen blitzte es auf.

Er nahm noch einen großen Schluck vom Tee.

_Hermine, halt durch. Ich bin unterwegs..._

* * *

Und? Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch wieder neugierig machen. Jetzt wisst ihr zumindest, was der Hauptplan von Lucius und Bella war. Glaubt ihr, Draco kommt rechtzeitig? Hmmm...


	30. Gefangen

Danke wieder an all meine treuen Reviewern. Ist auch wieder ganz schön viel zusammen gekommen. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie happy mich das immer macht.

Zum Chapter gibt es nicht wirklich viel zu sagen, also habt Spaß beim lesen!

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

Gefangen

***

„Rein da!" Sie bekam einen harten Stoß von hinten und landete schmerzhaft auf einen steinernen Boden. Wütend setzte sie sich auf und blickte in die verhassten Gesichter dieser zwei Todesser.

„Und schönen Aufenthalt!", sagte Bellatrix und schmiss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Im Raum war es dunkel. Nur durch den kleinen Türschlitz am Boden fiel Licht und erlaubte es ihr, wenigstens ein wenig zu sehen. Sie saß in einem kleinen Raum. Decke, Boden, Wände… Alles bestand aus kalten, harten Stein. Es roch muffig und nach Schimmel. Anscheinend war es hier auch ziemlich feucht.

Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was _hier_ genau war. Langsam stand sie auf und bewegte sich vorsichtig im Raum umher. Ihre Hände waren auf ihrem Rücken gefesselt und ihren Zauberstab besaß sie nicht mehr. Wütend blickte sie zur Tür, als könnte sie nur alleine dadurch anfangen zu schmelzen. Es blieb aber nur ein Traum.

Es gab hier keine andere Tür oder gar ein Fenster. Es war eine aussichtslose Sackkasse. Von oben tropfte Wasser auf ihren Kopf und sie schaute missmutig gen Decke. Sie verfluchte ihre Situation und das Wasser, was unaufhaltsam in ihr Gesicht tropfte.

Ob Draco schon wusste, dass sie entführt wurde? Hatten sie bemerkt, dass sie fehlte? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit mittlerweile vergangen war. Außerdem half dieser Raum auch nicht wirklich weiter. So dunkel wie es hier war, konnte es jede Tageszeit sein.

Sie seufzte und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder. Was machte sie denn jetzt? Hier sitzen und Heulen brachte ihr auch nichts. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Harry und Draco waren bestimmt schon unterwegs. Bestimmt. Und wenn sie hier auftauchten, musste sie bereit sein. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie dann hier wie ein Häufchen elend rum hing. Es würde die Jungs nur aufhalten.

Also packte sie noch mal ihren ganzen Optimismus zusammen und brachte ihren Kopf zum arbeiten. Ihren Zauberstab besaß sie nicht. Draußen waren bestimme Wachen aufgestellt. Austricksen ging auch nicht. Eine Fluchtmöglichkeit hier drinnen gab es nicht.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Fluchtmöglichkeit. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte zu apparieren, stieß aber kurz darauf auf eine Barriere. Also hatten die Todesser auch daran gedacht. Was machte sie denn jetzt? Es schien alles aussichtslos. Sie stand erneut auf und suchte die Wände ab. Vielleicht gab es hier ja so etwas wie einen Geheimgang, doch auch diese Suche blieb erfolglos. Wütend trat sie mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand und sank gleich darauf auf die Knie. Der Schmerz war unbezahlbar.

_Draco…Harry…_ Es waren die Einzigen, die ihr helfen konnten. Sie zog sich in eine Ecke zurück und tat doch das, was sie auf keinen Fall tun wollte. Sie weinte. Es war doch aussichtslos. Vielleicht würde sie Draco auch nie wieder sehen. Ihn nie wieder spüren können. Seine Stimme nie wieder hören können. Sie könnte sich nie wieder in seinen Augen verlieren.

Halt! Stopp! Sie tat es schon wieder. Wurde sie denn wirklich so pessimistisch? Toll! Großartig! Draco hatte auf sie abgefärbt. Oder vielleicht war es genau das, was er die ganze Zeit erleben musste. Diese Hoffnungslosigkeit. Vielleicht war er deshalb so geworden wie er und vielleicht empfand sie deshalb gerade genauso. Ob er auch damals eingesperrt wurde? Sie wollte nicht daran denken.

Vorsichtig ging sie zur Tür und legte sich mit flachem Bauch auf den Boden. Sie kniff ein Auge zusammen und legte ihren Kopf schräg. Sie versuchte unter dem Spalt zu blicken. Sie konnte nur schatten von Schuhen erkennen, brachte ihr also auch nichts. Mit Mühe stand sie wieder auf und legte ein Ohr gegen die Tür. Vielleicht bekam sie ja so etwas mit.

„Ein ganz hübsches Mädchen da drin…", sagte jemand und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie glücklich oder ängstlich sein sollte. Auf der einen Seite wusste sie jetzt, was da draußen vor ihrer Zelle geschah und auf der Anderen hatte der Kerl das in so einem anzüglichen Ton gesagt, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken runter lief.

„Das Schlammblut von Potter."

Gemurmel erhob sich. Ah, da wusste man natürlich, um wen es sich handelte.

„Aber nicht nur vom Halbblut.", sagte ein anderer.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„So viel wie ich mitbekommen habe, soll das das Mädchen von Draco sein." Hermine musste die Ohren spitzen, um zu hören, was er gesagt hatte. Anscheinend sollte das hier niemand wissen. Hermine grinste. Das musste sie sich merken. Vielleicht konnte sie davon irgendwann noch nutzen ziehen.

„Du meinst… Draco Malfoy?"

„Ja."

„Kein schlechter Geschmack.", sagte der Mann, der bereits einmal diese anzügliche Bemerkung gemacht hatte.

Die Leute lachten auf. Hermines lief es erneut kalt den Rücken runter. Sie konnte ahnen, was in ihren Köpfen vor sich ging. Würden die das aber wirklich durchziehen? Immerhin war sie ein Schlammblut und von Draco wusste sie, dass Reinblüter Schlammblüter auf gar keinen Fall anfassen würden. Vielleicht aber, war das auch nur Draco gewesen. Sie hatte ihn damals zwar als böse eingestuft, aber ob er so etwas getan hätte? Einfach so zum Spaß? Ja, sie wusste, dass er _Spaß_ gehabt hatte, aber das immer nur mit Freiwilligen. Er hätte nie einen dazu gezwungen. So hatte sie ihn nie eingestuft.

Tränen hatten sich unbemerkt in ihre Augen geschlichen. Draco… Sie hatte so viele Freunde, warum also dachte sie nur an ihn? Sie lächelte. Selbst ihr war das klar.

„Du lässt die Finger von ihr, Crabbe!", donnerte eine Stimme, die ihr mittlerweile nur all zu bekannt war. Lucius. Seine Schritte kamen unaufhaltsam näher. Erschrocken wich sie von der Tür zurück und drückte sich in die dunkelste Ecke. _Er _hatte auch einmal so ein Kommentar von sich gegeben. Ob er… Immerhin stand er sehr hoch in der Rangliste.

Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und gleich darauf wieder geschlossen. „Wo bist du, Schlammblut?", wollte er wissen und erleuchtete den Raum mit seinem Zauberstab. Als er Hermine entdeckte, grinste er. Dreckig.

Sie schluckte und versuchte eins mit der Wand zu werden, was sie aber bald aufgab. Es hatte eh keinen Zweck. Ohne Zauberstab und die Hände hinterm Rücken verschränkt war sie schutzlos ausgeliefert.

_Tu mir einen gefallen und pass auf dich auf._ Sie streckte ihr Kinn raus und machte sich groß. Er hatte sie darum gebeten. Zwar hatte sie das in Hogwarts nichts geschafft, aber sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. Sie würde so lange kämpfen, wie es in ihrer Macht stand und hoffte, dass es lange genug war.

Lucius hatte sie mittlerweile erreichte und sah an ihr hinunter.

„Was wollen Sie?", spie sie aus und lenkte so mit seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Ich denke, dass weißt du."

Hermine wusste nichts. Wovon redete er jetzt? Er sah sie so an, als würde er gleich über sie herfallen und gleichzeitig konnte er auch Draco meinen. Es war zum verrückt werden und das schlimmste war: Sie empfand keine Angst. Draco würde sie für verrückt halten, aber es war die Wahrheit.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen.", sagte sie fest und stierte ihn an, in der Hoffnung, er würde tot umfallen. Auch diese Begrub sie, als er noch näher an sie heran trat. Zu nah für ihren Geschmack. So nah dürfte eigentlich nur einer und das schlimmste war, dass es sich hier auch noch um den Vater des Einen handelte.  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und ihr wurde schlecht. Todesser. Spaß. Das passte. Ob er auch damals, als er Narzissa… Draco…

„Sie sind ein Schwein, Lucius. Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass sie ungestraft davon kommen werden.", sagte sie bissig und es entriss ihm ihr Gesicht. „Fassen Sie mich nicht noch einmal an!"

Noch einen Schritt näher. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Ein komischer Kloß machte sich in ihrem Hals breit und das hatte rein gar nichts mit weinen zu tun. Nein, es war definitiv was anderes. Das wurde ihr klar, als auch noch ihr Magen anfing zu rebellieren.

Dann packte er ihr Gesicht und hielt sie eisern fest. Das nächste brachte sie definitiv zum würgen. ER presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Und in diesem Moment tauchte Draco vor ihren Augen auf. Automatisch riss sie ihr Knie hoch und traf genau dort, wo es am meisten weh tat. Lucius ließ von ihr ab und sank in die Knie.

„Ein zu Null für das Schlammblut, Lucius!", sagte sie und versuchte so gut es ging ihren Mund abzuwaschen. Außerdem hatte sie jetzt so einen ekelhaften dreckigen Geschmack im Mund. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, spuckte sie auf den Boden und sah sich gleich Auge in Auge mit Lucius. Er hatte ihr eine Hand um den Hals gelegt und ihre Beine baumelten überm Boden. Das tat er nicht. Er brauchte sie noch. Ihre Lunge bat immer mehr um Luft.

„Wage es noch einmal, Schlammblut, meinen Namen in deinen dreckigen Mund zu nehmen und mir vor die Füße zu spucken und du bist Tod!"

Etwas an seiner Drohung veranlasste sie, ihm zu glauben. Sie trat um sich. Brauchte Luft. Ihre Augen flehten, dass wusste sie. Wütend schmiss er sie mit einem Ruck auf den Boden und zog gleich darauf den Zauberstab. Sie wusste was kam.

„Crucio!"

Ihre Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen. Ihre Muskeln krampften sich zusammen. Ein Schrei schlich sich ihre Kehle hoch und doch zwang sie sich stumm zu bleiben. Sie würde Lucius nicht diese Genugtuung geben. In ihrem Blick verschwamm alles und er hob den Fluch auf.

Sie stand kurz vor einer erlösenden Ohnmacht. Dieser Mistkerl wusste, wie man Folterte. Sie konnte nur kurz verschnaufen, bevor er auf sie ein Schlug. Sie kassierte Tritte in die Rippen und Hüten. Fausthiebe im Gesicht, in den Bauch und auf die Brust. Bei jedem Treffer rollte sie sich zusammen. Schrie aber nie. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut im Gesicht hinunter lief. Das Atmen tat ihr weh. Musste wohl eine gebrochene Rippe sein und wieder ein Tritt. Diesmal stöhnte sie auf. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Und bevor sie wieder kurz vor einer Ohnmacht stand, hörte er auf.

„Ich hoffe, du hast was gelernt. Wir sehen uns." Damit war er weg und sie lag alleine auf dem kalten Boden. Ihr blut lief unaufhörlich und atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer. Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie sterben würde, bevor Draco sie holen kam?

Sie hörte Gegröle von draußen. War klar, dass sie ihren _Helden_ feierten.

Sie lag da und blickte an die dunkle, kalte, steinerne Decke. Hatte er Draco auch das alles angetan? Sie wollte zu ihm und in seine Arme. Jetzt sofort! Doch keiner Erhörte ihre Bitte. War sie denn wirklich so böse gewesen, um das zu verdienen. Am Morgen war noch alles gut gewesen. Sie hatte mit Draco gealbert. Na ja… sie hatte den armen Kerl ein wenig zappeln lassen und tat es noch, aber in diesem Moment war ihr bewusst, dass sie keine Angst mehr hatte.

Sie wollte nur noch zu ihm...

So langsam fielen ihre Augen müde zu. Bevor der erlösende Schlaf über sie kam murmelte sie noch einmal seinen Namen.

***

„Draco, geht es wieder?", fragte Ginny und hielt ihn fest. Er konnte nicht beschreiben, was das gerade gewesen war. Es war ein unglaublicher Schmerz gewesen. Schweißgebadet nickte er und sah in die fassungslosen Gesichter der Anderen.

„Kann es sein, dass das…", begann Ginny, brach aber wieder ab. Er sah sie an. Sah in ihren Augen, was sie hatte fragen wollen und stellte sich insgeheim dieselbe Frage. War es Hermines Schmerz gewesen? Eigentlich… konnte es nicht sein. So etwas gab es nur in Büchern.

„Vielleicht gibt es ja irgendeine Verbindung?", fragte sie weiter.

„Sei nicht albern, Ginny. Das gibt es nur in Büchern. Als ob Hermine mit Malfoy verbunden wäre.", sagte Weasley wütend.

Draco war wütend, aber er gab ihm Recht. Welche Verbindung gab es denn? Es gab nur die Eine, dass sein Vater versuchte, über sie an ihn zu kommen. Sie hatte ihm weder die Liebe gestanden noch mit ihm…

„Aber vielleicht doch!", sagte Lavender und kassierte einen wütenden Blick von Weasley.

„Seid nicht albern. Waesley hat Recht.", sagte er und stand wacklig auf. Gestützt von Ginny.

„Mr Malfoy?"

Draco drehte sich um und blickte in die gütigen Augen Dumbledores. Potter hatte ihn geholt, als sie von Hagrid ins Schloss zurückgekehrt waren. Seiner Aussage, dass sie nicht einfach losrennen konnten und eh nicht wussten wohin, hatte er Schwerenherzens zu stimmen müssen.

„Würden Sie mir einige Minuten unter vier Augen geben?"

Draco nickte langsam und ging auf ihn zu.

„Mir erschein die Idee auch nicht so abwegig, Draco.", sprach der Schulleiter sofort.

„Sir, überlegen Sie mal. Was bitte schön soll mich und Hermine verbinden? Da ist nichts.", sagte Draco und aus irgendeinem Grund tat es ihm weh.

„Draco, denken Sie nicht nur an materielle Sachen."

Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Meinte er… Konnte es sein…

„Genau, Draco. Und da ihre Schmerzen von jetzt auf gleich auftauchen und wieder verschwinden, habe ich eigentlich keinerlei Zweifel."

Draco sah zu den anderen. „Was können wir denn machen?", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. Es war ihm unangenehm mit dem Schulleiter darüber zu reden. Der Alte winkte die Anderen ran und sah dann wider Draco an. „Gibt es einen Ort, an dem sie Hermine bringen konnten?"

Draco überlegte. Es gab das Manor. Da würde nur noch sein Vater hingehen, da seine Mutter ja Tod war und er selbst nicht mehr dort hin ging. Außerdem würde sie dort eigentlich niemanden vermuten und da sein Vater ihn wollte, konnte das Manor also schon mal als Möglichkeit kandidieren.

Außerdem gab es da noch das Versteck der Todesser. Er wusste nicht wo es war, aber vielleicht konnte Potter da weiterhelfen. Es wäre vielleicht sogar schlauer als das Manor. Da wäre sie komplett geschützt.

„Zwei.", sagte er also und die Anderen nickten zu frieden. „Das Manor und das Versteck der Todesser."

„Also, wo das Manor ist, musst du ja wissen, aber wo ist das Versteck?", fragte Potter und Draco ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wirklich nicht. Wenn ich es wüsste, hätte ich es schon längst gesagt. Kannst du da nicht irgendwie helfen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, nicht wirklich… Obwohl… Professor, ginge denn nicht irgendwo in der Nähe des Friedhofes?"

„Du meinst den Friedhof beim Haus der Riddles?", wollte er wissen und alle sahen ihn an. „Er ist ja nicht gerade unbekannt bei Todessern und so dumm bin ich nicht!"

„Ja, genau den mein ich."

„Das könnte sein."

Auf Ginnys Gesicht machte sich ein breites Lächeln breit und sie klatschte erfreut in ihre Hände. Das heißt, wir haben eine Spur."

Die Anderen sahen sich an. Ja, sie hatten eine Spur und sie hofften, dass es wirklich die Richtige war. Plötzlich hielt Potter ihm die Hand hin und er ergriff sie. Er wusste, dass sie nun ein Team sein mussten, sonst würden sie verlieren und für Hermine und ihn stand alles auf dem Spiel.

Ungewöhnliche Situationen verlangten ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen...

* * *

Ein Review nicht vergessen.


	31. Friedhof

*langsam um die Ecke schau*

Tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber meine Muse war weg. Ich hatte keine Idee.^^ Na ja, und dann hab ich mich rangsetzt und einfach geschrieben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotz allem. Aßerdem entschuldige ich mich für diesen besonders phantasievollen Titel. *Seufz* Mir ist das richtige Wort dafür einfach nicht eingefallen, also heißt das Kpitel jetzt eben **Friedhof**.

Wieder einen ganz, ganz großen Dank an all meine tollen Reviewern. (Falls ich einen von euch nicht geantwortet habe, tut es mir wirklich leid.)  
Ich hoffe, dass ich für dieses Kapitel hier wieder so viele und tolle Reviews bekomme und diesmal werden auch wieder alle beantwortet.

Nun viel Spaß,

eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Friedhof**

*******

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf. Es war dunkel. Zu dunkel und ihr tat jeder Knochen weh. Ihr Kopf hämmerte, als würde einer darauf einschlagen und mit diesem Gedanken kam die Erkenntnis und traf sie wie ein Peitschenhieb. Sie war also doch hier. Plötzliche Panik überkam sie. Es war, als hätte sie erst jetzt richtig Verstanden in welcher Situation sie sich befand. Es war keine Kleine wie sonst. Nein, es war eine riesige Sache und die gefährlichste von allen.

Nicht nur, dass sie die Freundin von Harry Potter war. Nein, sie war nun auch die Freundin von Draco Malfoy und genau das, machte diese Sache ums doppelte schlimmer.

Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf, die sie aber schnell wieder fort blinzelte. Was brachte es, jetzt zu weinen? Sie musste schauen, welche Möglichkeiten sie hatte!

Sie setzte sich langsam auf, darauf bedacht vorsichtig zu sein und keine ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen. Sie schaute an sich hinunter. So wie es aussah, hatte sie ihre Kleidung noch an. Ein positiver Aspekt. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und hielt kurz inne, als der Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte und an ihren Rippen überhand nahm. Als er abklang ging sie langsam zur Tür und legte ihr Ohr dort gegen. Es war leise. Demnach musste es Nacht sein. Sie konnte ein leises Schnarchen hören.

Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und tastete mit ihren verbundenen Händen nach einem Griff oder ähnlichem, um die Tür zu öffnen. Sie fand einen und kurz stieg Hoffnung in ihr auf, die allerdings sofort zerfiel, als die Tür sich nicht bewegte. Abgeschlossen. Sie hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Und jetzt?

Ihr Magen meldete sich. Ob sie ihr etwas zu Essen gaben? Sie glaubte nicht und wenn, könnte sie so wie so nichts essen. Wer sagte ihr denn, dass es nicht vergiftet war? Genauso wie Wasser.

Müde setzte sie sich wieder in eine Ecke und legte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Sie war immer noch müde.

***

„Seid vorsichtig.", bat Dumbeldore noch einmal und sah jeden eindringlich an. Harry, ihn selbst, Ginny, Lavender, Ron und Blaise. Er war stolz auf seinen Freund und glücklich einen solchen zu haben, obwohl er auch Kopf und Kragen riskierte, aber er sagte, es sei ihm egal, Hauptsache er konnte ihm und Hermine helfen, immerhin wäre er noch in ihrer Schuld.

„Sicher, Sir.", sagte Harry und nickte den anderen zu. Wie auf Kommando packten sie nach dem Portschlüssel und verloren so gleich den Boden unter den Füßen. Draco glaubte, es wäre eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich wieder auf festen Boden waren.

Er sah die Anderen an und sich dann um. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, aber er kannte den Friedhof von Erzählungen. Alles war so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dunkel und Nebel legte sich über das feuchte Gras und über die Gräber. Es war gruselig. Selbst ihn ließ es frösteln. Er drehte sich nach links uns starrte auf eine eigenartige Figur.

„Die Gebeine von Voldemorts Vater.", erklärte Harry leise und auch wein wenig angewidert. „Siehst du, da? Da fehlt ein Knochen. Wurmschwanz hat ihn benutzt, um Voldemort wieder auferstehen zu lassen."

Draco starrte ungläubig zu Harry und dann wieder zum Skelett.

„Außerdem fließt mein Blut durch seine Adern.", sagte Harry nun ganz leise und Ginny nahm ihn in die Arme. Anscheinend wusste sie ganz genauso wie Hermine, wann es einem wirklich schlecht ging. Lag es daran, dass sie Mädchen aus Gryffindor waren oder ob es ein Talent der Beiden war?

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich war doch vor drei Jahren hier… Wurmschwanz sperrte mich an das Skelett und schnitt mir den Arm auf. Das Blut, das an der Klinge hing, tröpfelte er dann in dieses Gebräu, durch das er wieder auferstand."

„Tut mir leid." Er hatte dieses Gefühl, als müsste er sich entschuldigen.

„Draco, du kannst nichts dafür.", sagte Ginny und Blaise legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Verdammt, schau mal.", sagte Blaise und Draco drehte sich um. Das musste es also sein. Das damalige Familienhaus Lord Voldemorts.

Mit einem Handzeichen gab der Schwarzhaarige der Truppe ein Zeichen und zusammen schlichen sie sich an das Haus an.

„Lasst mich vorgehen.", flüsterte Harry. Anscheinend war er wirklich schon einmal hier gewesen und er nickte. Wenn Harry sich hier auskannte, war es besser.

Sie folgten den Schwarzhaarigen leise eine Treppe hinauf. Selbst im schwachen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe konnte man den Zentimeter hohen Staub auf dem Holz erkennen. Es roch modrig und alt.

Die Hoffnung, Hermine doch hier zu finden, schwand ins Unermessliche und eine Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf, die er noch nie verspürt hatte. Seine Hand klammerte sich fester um seinen Zauberstab. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten, kamen sie dem oberen Stockwerk näher. Kaum dort angekommen drehte sich Harry zu ihnen um und befahl ihnen mit einer unmissverständlichen Geste leise zu sein. Dann schwenkte sein Zeigefinger auf eine Tür, die sich hinter ihm verbarg.

Draco nickte und stellte sich mit ihm auf beiden Seiten der Tür auf. Harrys Lippen formten Tonlos ein „Bereit". Wieder nickte er und mit einem geflüsterten „Bombarda" vom Schwarzhaarigen flog die Tür auf und sie stürmten hinein.

Draco verspürte das allbekannte Gefühl des Fallens wieder. Sie war nicht da. Was hatte er auch geglaubt? Das sich Voldemort zweimal an einem Ort verstecken würde? Er wusste nicht, ob man ihm seine momentanige Gefühle ansah, oder ob Ginny einfach einen siebten Sinn dafür hatte. Sie legte einfach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ihre zierliche Hand auf seine Schulter und stellte sich nah neben ihn. Es war eine Nähe die er brauchte. Sie zeigte ihm, dass er wirklich nicht alleine war. Durch Hermine hatte er noch andere Freunde gewonnen.

„Wir werden sie schon finden.", sagte Harry plötzlich und trat gegen einen zerfallenen Sessel. Er trat mit so einer Wucht dagegen, dass der Sessel Draco fast leid tat. So unbedeutend das auch war.

„Der Sessel, Potter, hat dir nichts getan.", sagte Draco leise. Auch er wünschte sich, auf etwas einzuschlagen. Aber immerhin musste hier einer die Ruhe bewaren. Entweder er oder Harry. Der Rest hatte keine Chance ohne einen von ihnen. Auch wenn sie noch so gut sein mochten.

„Und ob. _Er_ saß da drin."

Er riss die Augen auf. „Ehrlich?"

„Natürlich!", schrie Potter schließlich und raufte sich gleich darauf die Haare. „Alles umsonst."

„Sei keine Memme, Potter.", schnauzte er ihn an und drehte sich um. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, stürmte er wieder die Treppe hinunter und nach draußen. Vielleicht gab es hier ja noch…

„Nein."

Er drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Harry.

„Ich kenne diesen Friedhof. Hier gibt es keine Höhle oder sonst dergleichen."

„Bist du sicher?"

Ein Nicken und langsam versammelten sich die anderen wieder.

„Dann lass uns gehen. Wir haben noch andere Möglichkeiten.", sagte er und ging zum Portschlüssel.

***

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine Gestalt betrat ihre Zelle. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie aber nur Umrisse erkennen, bis der Todesser schließlich ganz nah bei ihr war. Sie kannte ihn nicht und dennoch hatte er etwas Vertrautes. Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze. Ekel ließ sie erschaudern und wieder trat ein Würgereiz ein.

„Du bist eine richtig hübsche.", sagte er und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und mit einem mal, wusste sie, wer vor ihr stand. Crabbe. Vincent Crabbes Vater. Gott war ihr Schlecht.

„Fass mich nicht an.", sagte sie und erschrak über ihre zittrige Stimme.

Der Mann vor ihr lachte auf und drängte sie an die Wand. „Ich muss schon sagen, Draco hat einen besonders guten Geschmack. Aber alles andere an ihm ist wertlos.", sagte er mit einer kalten Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Hermine verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, Draco zu verteidigen. Auch wenn es noch so wenig brachte und sie vielleicht ihr Todesurteil damit unterschrieb. Wütend warf sie sich mit einer Schulter gegen ihn. Der Mann taumelte einige Schritte zurück und starrte sie wütend an.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal, Schlammblut!"

„Oh, glaub mir, ich würde es immer wieder tun und wage es nicht noch einmal so über Draco zu sprechen."

Der Mann lachte wieder auf und griff in ihr Haar. Zog ihren Kopf in den Nacken und zwang sie, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Hatte Lucius also Recht. Empfindest du wirklich was für unseren kleinen Verräter?!"

„Wie kann einer ein Verräter sein, wenn er nie den Reihen angehörte?", hörte sie sich selbst sagen. Es war dumm. Sie wusste bereits jetzt, dass sie in einer gefährlichen Situation war und wagte es dennoch den Todesser neben ihr zu provozieren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie Gryffindor war, vielleicht hatte sie schon zu viel mit Harry erlebt oder Draco hatte schlichtweg auf ihr abgefärbt.

Noch ein Ruck an ihrem Haar. Schmerzhaft stöhnte sie auf.

„Tut das gut? Ja? Mal sehen, was dein Draco Schatzi davon hält?", sagte er und Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte panisch den Mann an, der plötzlich über ihr lag. Ihre Hände waren schmerzhaft hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie wand und trat um sich. Schrie. Sie würde es nicht so weit kommen lassen.

„Verdammte Brut, sei leise."

Hermine hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie wieder los schrie. Vielleicht war das ihre einzige Chance.

Mit einem Mal war der Mann über ihr weg. Sie hörte Geschrei.

„Lass die Finger von ihr. Wenn einer Spaß mit ihr haben darf, dann bin ich das!" Oh, sie kannte diese Stimme. „Immerhin ist sie das Schlammblut meines Sohnes und meinst du nicht, ich habe mehr Rechte an ihr."

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an, als der Crabbe sich entschuldigend verbeugte und den Raum verließ. Mehr Rechte? An ihr? Niemand hatte irgendwelche Rechte an ihr. Sie gehörte sich selbst und sie selbst entschied, was sie tat und was nicht. Auch Draco hatte diese nicht. Er hatte nur die Erlaubnis, die Dinge zu tun, die sie ihm gewährte. Und er hielt sich daran. Eine Tatsache, warum sie ihn liebte. Erschrocken hielt sie inne. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gedacht?

Weiter darüber nachdenken konnte sie nicht. Mit einem Tritt in die Seite waren alle Gedanken vertrieben. Nur der Schmerz war noch da.

„Sei froh, dass ich gekommen bin.", sagte er und schaute kalt auf sie hinab.

„Wieso sollte ich? Damit sie mich weiterhin terrorisieren?", sagte sie wütend und setzte sich schwer atmend auf.

In nur einer Sekunde war sein Gesicht, ihrem so schmerzhaft nah. Sie konnte nicht anders, als diese Augen zu sehen. Diese kalten Augen und daran zu denken, was der Besitzer dieser warmen, aber so verdammt ähnlichen, gerade tat. Suche er bereits nach ihr? Sie war hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite, wollte sie, dass er kam, damit all dies hier, bald sein Ende fand und auf der anderen Seite, hoffte sie, er würde fort bleiben, damit ihm nichts geschah.

„Du bist Dickköpfig. Genauso wie mein Sohn.", sagte er und stand wieder auf. „Ich frag mich, ob er schon unterwegs ist. Oder hat er dich auch nur für ein Spielzeug gehalten? Du musst wissen, Draco hatte viele Mädchen, doch die meisten, waren nach einer sehr, sehr kurzen zeit schon wieder uninteressant."

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Stich sie durchfuhr. Aber nein, Draco war so verdammt ehrlich zu ihr. Er würde so etwas nicht tun. Nicht ihr.

„Obwohl… Ich habe ihn nur einmal so erlebt, wie mit dir. Weißt du, wann das war? Hat er es dir erzählt?"

Hermine sah zur Seite. Sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen in sein Gesicht zu sehen und mit anzuhören, wie er über seinen eigenen Sohn sprach.

„Du sollst mich ansehen, wenn ich mit dir spreche!", schrie er und erschrocken, wie sie war, tat Hermine genau das, was er verlangte. „Braves Mädchen.", lobte er sie. „Also… Weißt du, wann er so gehandelt hat?"

Sie sagte nichts. Sah ihn einfach nur an und konnte nicht glauben, wie der Hass mit jeder Sekunde stieg. Sie hatte bereits gedacht, dass sie ihn nicht noch mehr hassen konnte. Doch sie tat es und jedes mal, wenn ein Wort sein Mundwerk verließ, er sie so ansah oder er so über seinen Sohn sprach, schwoll eine weitere Welle Hass an.

„Weihnachten, meine Liebe. Ich brachte seine Mutter um. Sie war genauso wertlos wie er. War weich und weinte. Sie weinte wegen einem Geschenk, das mein Sohn ihr gemacht hatte. Eine wertlose Spieluhr. Muggelkram. Ich verstand sie nicht, doch jetzt, mit und mit, verstehe ich es endlich. Die Spieluhr war so wertlos, so unbedeutend, wie sie und Draco."

Es schmerzte Hermine mit jedem Wort. Es waren Messerstiche in ihr Herz. Sie wusste, wie Draco in dieser Zeit gelitten hatte und Lucius hatte wirklich noch die Dreistigkeit und machte Witze. Wenn einer wertlos war, dann er.

„Schämen Sie sich denn nicht?", schrie sie und erreichte es, dass Lucius sie erschrocken und gleichzeitig erstaunt ansah. „Es war ihre Frau und Draco ist ihr Sohn. Als Vater sollten sie stolz auf ihn sein. Als Familie sollten Sie ihn lieben und nicht wie Dreck behandeln.

Kein Leben, Lucius, ist unbedeutend. Jedes Leben hat es verdient zu existieren. Ein Leben zu beenden, ob sein eigenes oder das eines anderen, ist feige. Ihre Frau hat das gewusst. Ihre Frau hat Draco geliebt und genau aus diesem Grund haben Sie sie umgebracht. Weil Sie diese Art von Gefühlen nicht kennen.

Sie können sie nicht akzeptieren, weil Sie sie selbst nie empfunden haben. Sie tun mir leid. Liebe, Lucius, ist nämlich das schönste Gefühl überhaupt. Ich würde jetzt sagen, dass ich es jedem Wünsche, aber dann würde ich lügen. Menschen wie Sie, die Todesser und Voldemort verdienen es nicht. Ich wünsche Ihnen auch kein Glück und wo wir schon mal dabei sind, ist es Ihr Leben das wertlos ist.

Sie kriechen im Dreck für jemand anderen und töten auf Befehl. Sie haben keine eigene Meinung. Und genau das ist der Grund, warum Sie versuchen Draco umzubringen. Denn er hat verstanden, was das alles heißt. Er kann Liebe empfinden und wird geliebt und er hat es geschafft, sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel an ihrem Sohn und öffnen Sie die Augen!"

„Halt den Mund!", schrie Lucius und schlug zu. Einen Moment war es Hermine schwarz vor den Augen. Ihr Ohr und ihre linke Gesichtshälfte waren taub. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wo von du redest!", schrie er und packte sie an den Haaren, wie Crabbe zuvor.

„Ach nein? Es gibt hier nur einen und das sind Sie!"

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stieß Lucius sie über den Boden und sie sah schmerzhaft zu ihm auf. „Sind Sie denn nie von ihren Eltern geliebt wurden? Hatten Sie so eine schlechte Kindheit, das-"

„Ich sagte: _Halt den __Halt den Mund_!", schrie er wieder. „Du kennst Draco anscheinend immer noch-"

„Und ob ich ihn kenne.", schrie sie nun zurück, stand auf und ging bedrohlich auf ihn zu. „Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um ihn zu lieben und das, Lucius, ist doch schon was, nicht?"

Seine Augen hatten sich zu schlitze verformt und mit einer fließenden Bewegung richtete er den Zauberstab auf Hermine. „_Crucio_!"

***

„Du? Kann es sein, dass es ihm ziemlich egal ist?", fragte Lavender und Ginny sah auf. Harry, der die Frage mit bekommen hatte, schaute nachdenklich zu Draco, der den anderen mit seinem Freund den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

Ginny sah ebenfalls dort hin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er macht sich wahnsinnige Sorgen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Ron wütend und stierte Draco an, als wolle er ihn erdolchen. „Überhaupt ist es seine Schuld."

„Überhaupt nicht, Ronald. Schau dir an, wie er geht. Man sieht die Anspannung doch und Draco ist einer, der seine Gefühle nicht jedem unter die Nase reibt. Er versteckt sie hinter der Maske."

„Woher willst du wissen, ob es eine ist. Ich meine gut, bei Hagrid und so-"

„Er hat sie wieder aufgebaut. Bei Hagrid hatte er Schwierigkeiten sich zu fangen. Und ich kenne den Draco ohne Maske. Wenn du ihm genau in die Augen siehst, dann siehst du, wie seine Gefühle kämpfen."

„In seine Augen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Denn das sind Fenster zur Seele, Harry, und genau das ist es, was er nicht mehr verschließen kann. Er hat sch stark verändert."

„Du meinst also, dass er sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um Herm macht, obwohl er so ruhig ist?", fragte Lavender.

„Ich meine es nicht nur, ich weiß es."

Die anderen drei sahen sich an. Doch keiner wagte mehr ein Wort zu sagen. Stattdessen folgten sie den beiden Slytherins.

* * *

Und? Also icg persönlich fand den Teil mit Hermine am besten. Es tut mir leid, dass Draco seiner so kurz ausgefallen ist. Ich hatte einfach nicht mehr Ideen. Das nächste ist aber wieder besser.

Nun drückt unten den Button und hinterlasst mit ein Review.

Bis zum nächsten mal.


	32. I still remember

So, dass nächste Chapter ist da. Wann das nächste kommt, kann ich euch nicht sagen. Nächstes Wochenende oder später. Ich habe nämlich jetzt die ganze Woche Arbeiten anstehen und muss mich ziemlich ins Zeug legen. Immerhin bin ich in meinem letzten Jahr.

In diesem Kapitel taucht irgendwann ein Lied auf (**I Still Remember von Blackmore`s Night**). Für diejenigen, die nicht so erfahren in Englisch sind, habe ich versucht, es so gut wie möglich noch zu übersetzen. Also seid nicht böse, falls ich einen Fehler gemacht habe.

Wieder einen Dank an meine treuen Reviewern.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit **I still Remember,**

eure **Nessi**

* * *

**I still remember**

*******

Er saß da und starrte an die Wand. Kein Wort interessierte ihn. Er hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

Wo war sie? Sie konnte bis jetzt schon überall sein und… und wer weiß, was diese… Monster mit ihr gemacht hatten? Er wagte nicht daran zu denken. Schon oft hatte sein Vater gelacht, wenn er zu Hause darüber gesprochen hatte und immer war ihm dabei spei übel geworden.

Monster. Anders konnte man diese Kreaturen nicht mehr nennen. Vor allem Frauen hatten es nicht leicht und seine Hermine war eben eine. Wäre auch schlimm, wenn es nicht so wäre. Merlin! Aber er wusste ganz genau, welche Lustmolche sich unter den Todesser befanden. Wider wurde ihm schlecht und gleichzeitig stieg in ihm eine enorme Wut auf. Sollte auch nur einer seine Hermine angefasst haben, dann konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Wütend sprang er auf und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Sein Gesicht hielt er gesenkt und sein Atem ging schwer. Wo war sie? Verdammt, es war Voldemort. Sie konnten suchen, bis das sie tot umfallen würden. Es bestand kaum eine Chance sie zu finden.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte er aus der Halle. Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn seine Beine trugen. Er wollte nur noch weg. Weit weg von dem Geschehenen. Er wollte alles vergessen. Er würde sie nie wieder alleine nach Hagrid gehen lassen, darauf konnte man Gift nehmen.

In seiner Brust sammelte sich Wut und Verzweiflung und zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben, begann er zu schreien. Er musste irgendwie platz schaffen. Er schrie, bis das er nicht mehr konnte und ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen.

Sein Gesicht vergrub er in den Händen. Der Wind durchwühlte sein Haar.

***

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute hinunter zu dem blonden Jungen. Er machte sich solche Sorgen und das schlimme war, dass er genauso litt. Sie wusste nicht, was ihre Freundin im Moment durch machte, aber sie wusste, dass es Draco genauso ging. Tief in ihm. Denn er wusste, welche Leute man in diesen Kreisen fand und vielleicht war er genau deshalb so überstürzt raus gerannt.

Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Wenn sie schon Hermine nicht helfen konnte, dann wenigstens ihm. Leise ließ sie sich neben ihn fallen und starrte in die Ferne.

„Weißt du, Hermine ist stark. Sie wird es schon schaffen.", sagte sie leise und der Blonde sah erschrocken auf. In seinen Augen stürmten all die Gefühle, die sie im Moment auch empfand, aber wesentlich deutlicher, kräftiger.

„Ich kenne Hermine länger als du, und sie war immer schon stark. Sie weiß, dass wir sie suchen und wird nicht aufgeben.", erklärte sie weiter und lächelte ihn an. „Wir alle, machen uns Sorgen. Große. Aber ich sehe auch, dass es dir viel schlechter geht."

„Du… hast keine Ahnung, … was sie alles mit… Gefangenen anstellen.", brachte er stockend raus.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich weiß, wie brutal sie sein können und-"

„Nein, Ginny. Nicht die Art von brutal.", unterbrach er sie barsch und stampfte auf. Sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt.

Sie erstarrte. „D-Du meinst…"

„Ja.", sagte er leise.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen auf. Das dürfte nicht sein. Nicht Hermine. Nein, sie hatte das nicht verdient. Es hatte genau genommen niemand verdient. Es war das schlimmste, was man einer Frau antun konnte. „Nein.", hauchte sie und schüttelte wie in Trance den Kopf, während ihre Tränen die Wange hinunterrollten und der Wind ihr Haar zurückschlug.

Dracos Augen fanden wieder ihre und bevor sie genau wusste, was geschah, hatte er sie in seine Arme gezogen und hielt sie fest.

Benommen schluchzte sie auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang. Beruhigend strich er ihr immer wieder vom Kopf hinunter zu Rücken.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte er nach einer langen Zeit leise. „Aber ich weiß, dass Hermine das nicht kampflos zu lassen würde." Dann lachte er. Warum lachte er? „Ich stelle sie mir gerade vor, wie sie einen von ihnen den Kopf wäscht."

Jetzt lachte auch sie. Draco hatte Recht. In allen Dingen, die er gesagt hatte und mit der Tatsache, was das Lachen betraf.

Er drückte sie ein wenig von sich weg und strich ihr dann mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Nicht mehr weinen, ja?", sagte er sanft und sie nickte mit einem Lachen. „Gut."

„Weißt du, Draco, ich mag dich. Ich mag dich wirklich.", sagte sie und er sah sie erstaunt an. „Du hast dich so verändert. Ich bin froh, dass Hermine dich hat. Du bist der Richtige."

Sie hatte keine Hemmungen, ihm das alles zu sagen. Immerhin entsprach es der Wahrheit und sie wollte einfach, dass er es wusste. „Egal, was die anderen sagen. Ich bin auf deiner Seite."

Er lächelte leicht und zog sie wieder in eine Umarmung. Damals hätte sie sich geekelt, sich gesträubt, geschrien und vermutet, dass es kalt und herzlos war. Doch nichts davon war wahr. Sie tat nichts dergleichen, genoss sogar seine Umarmung, die sich so warm anfühlte. Sie wusste, dass Hermine in den Armen dieses Jungen sicher war. Ihr Herz war sicher. Auch wenn Harry und Ron etwas anderes sagten. Sie war schon genauso oft wegen Harry in Gefahr gewesen, also konnte er Draco nicht all zu wütend sein. Sie für ihren Teil, empfand nicht ein bisschen Wut. Draco hatte keine Schuld und eigentlich wusste das jeder.

„Danke.", hauchte er und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Bitte."

„Ginny!?"

Erschrocken rutschten die beiden auseinander und starrten sprachlos in das Gesicht von Harry. Das dürfte jetzt nicht wahr sein!

„Was glaubst du, tust du da?", schrie er auch sofort und erhob sofort die Hand gegen den Blonden. In letzte Sekunde stellte sie sich zwischen den beiden. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen.

„Hör auf, so kindisch zu sein.", schrie sie zurück. „Draco und ich haben uns nur unterhalten."

„Ach ja? Für mich sah das aber ganz anders aus!"

„Wie denn?"

Harry wandte sich zu seinem langjährigen Feind. „Zuerst Hermine und jetzt Ginny?!", schrie er wütend und mit einem Schlag begriff sie, was Harry schon wieder dachte.

Dieser arrogante Arsch. Ja, sie liebte ihn, aber manchmal könnte sie ihn einfach gegen die nächstbeste Wand klatschen. Was dachte er nur von Draco? Und noch viel wichtiger: Was dachte er von ihr? Das sie tatsächlich mit dem Freund ihrer Freundin rummachen und ihre Beziehung und Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen würde? Na, herzlichen Dank auch!

„Sag mal, Harry, tickst du noch ganz richtig?", schrie sie so laut sie konnte. Erschrocken sah er sie an. „Was denkst du von mir?! Willst du die Wahrheit wissen? Ja? Pass mal auf. Draco hat mich getröstet. Ich habe hier gesessen und geheult!"

„Ginny-"

„Was? Jetzt tut es dir wieder leid? Verdammt, hör mit deinen verdammten Vorurteilen auf!", sagte sie wütend, packte Draco an der Hand und zog ihn mit.

„Ginny-"

Sie schnaubte. „Komm erst wieder, wenn du damit aufhörst. So einen, kann ich nämlich nicht als Freund gebrauchen!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte sie mit Draco ins Schloss. Sie hörte Harry hinter sich rufen, doch es war ihr egal. Es musste mal gesagt werden und so langsam, ging ihr das gewaltig auf die Nerven. Er sollte lieber mal die Augen auf machen und sehen, wer Draco wirklich war.

„Ginny-"

„Sag nichts, bitte. Und denk bloß nichts Falsches.", sagte sie schnell, bevor sie ihn stehen ließ.

***

Mit Schmerzen wachte sie auf. Jedes Mal wurden diese Schmerzen unerträglicher. Sie konnte immer weniger glauben, dass dieser Mensch ein Vater sein soll. Sie verstand, warum Draco so geworden war. Irgendwann würde sie sich ihm auch unterwerfen.

Sie betete buchstäblich, dass Draco und Harry bloß nicht mehr zu lange brauchen würden. Ihr fiel es immer schwerer, Lucius und den anderen die Stirn zu bieten. Irgendwann waren ihre Kräfte komplett aufgebraucht.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und stöhnte schmerzhaft. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles. Vielleicht doch liegen bleiben? Vorsichtig legte sie sich wieder zurück auf den kalten, nassen Boden und sah an die Decke, von der in regelmäßigen Abständen Wassertropfen fielen. Es war beruhigend. Während sie dort lag und an die Decke starrte, erinnerte sie sich an ein Lied und begann es zu summen.

_**I thought of you the other day** (Ich dachte am anderen tag and dich)  
**How worlds of change led us astray **(Wie Welten der Veränderungen uns verlieren ließen)  
**Colors seem to fade to gray** (Farben scheinen grau zu werden)  
**In the wake of yesterday**__**…**__(Im erwachen von gestern)_

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren braunen Augen. Würde sie Draco vielleicht wirklich nie wieder sehen können? Ihn nie wieder hören oder spüren können? Würde sie ihm nie _Ich liebe dich_ sagen können? Diese Gedanken schmerzten mehr, als jeder _Cruciatus_ der Welt.

**You looked into my eyes** (Du sahst in meine Augen)  
**You had me hypnotized** (Du hattest mich hypnotisiert)  
**And I still remember you** (Und ich erinnere mich immer noch an dich)

Seine Augen. Sie erinnerte sich, als hätte sie erst vor Sekunden in sie hinein gesehen. Dieses tiefe blau, in das man sich verlieren konnte. Die Augen, mit denen er sie schon so oft gefangen gehalten hatte. Würde sie diese nie wieder sehen?_**…**__(Aber Erinnerungen von dir leben weiter)_

**I had a dream of you and I** (Ich hatte einen Traum von dir und mir)  
**A thousand stars lit up the sky** (Eintausend Sterne leuchteten am Himmel)  
**I touched your hand and you were gone** (Ich berührte deine Hand und du warst fort)  
**But memories of you live on**

Auch wenn sie sterben würde, sie würde ihn nie vergessen. Er hatte ihr etwas gezeigt, was sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte und dafür war sie ihn auf ewig dankbar.

**You looked into my eyes** (Du sahst in meine Augen)  
**You had me hypnotized** (Du hattest mich hypnotisiert)  
**And I still remember you** (Und ich erinnere mich immer noch an dich)  
**Those moments spent together** (Diese Momente zusammen verbracht)  
**Promising forever **(Versprechen für immer)  
**And I still remember you** (Und ich erinnere mich immer noch an dich)

Ihre Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam ihre nun schmutzigen Wangen hinunter. Vermischten sich mit dem schmutzigen Wasser auf dem Boden. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Alles woran sie dacht, war Draco.

**Do you ever think of me** (Denkst du jemals an mich?)  
**And get lost in the memory** (Und verlierst du dich in den Erinnerungen?)  
**When you do, I hope you smile** (Wenn du es tust, hoffe ich, dass du lächelst)

_  
_Ob er wusste, wo sie war? Hatte er Angst? Dachte er an sie? Tief in ihrem innern, hoffte sie es. Auch wenn es egoistisch war. Sie hoffte es inständig.

***

„Was ist denn das?", donnerte er und stellte sich vor die schmuddelige Tür. Sie summte. Sang? Wie konnte sie das in ihrem Zustand nur tun? Schlammblüter! Gryffindor! Alls das schätzte er nicht. Hatte sie immer noch nicht genug? Wollte sie mehr schmerzen? Er konnte sie ihr besorgen, ohne wenn und aber.

„Lucius.", sagte sie sanft und nahm seinen Arm. „Lass ihr ihren Spaß. Sie ist nur ein dummes Mädchen.", beruhigte Bella ihn und zog ihn mit.

Er ließ es geschehen. Er hatte keine Nerven mehr. Sollte das Schlammblut machen was sie wollte. Lange Leben tat sie so wie so nicht mehr. Und warum sollte er sich wegen ihr den Kopf zerbrechen? Er verstand seinen Sohn immer noch nicht. Spaß, ja, so was konnte er nachvollziehen, aber… nicht das, was Draco angeblich mit ihr teilte.

Es ließ ihn sich schütteln und ein Würgereiz bahnte sich einen Weg. Mit aller Kraft schluckte er ihn hinunter und ließ sich von Bella in ein Zimmer führen.

Dort angekommen schloss sie die Tür, sprach einige Zauber und ging vielsagend auf ihn zu. Mit einem Lächeln warf sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Er genoss es. Es war ganz anders als bei Narzissa, obwohl sie auch dies ihm irgendwann verboten hatte. Ja, ganz Recht. Was hatte er mit einer Frau anstellen sollen, die ihm all das verwehrte? Auch ein Grund, warum er nicht lange nachgedacht hatte, als er sie umbrachte.

Jetzt war sie aus dem Weg und er konnte seinen Spaß haben, ohne ihre anklagenden und wissenden Blicke. Wie sehr es ihn genervt hatte.

Bella drehte sich mit ihm um und führte ihn weiter. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Als sie das Bett berührten, wusste er, dass er wirklich Spaß haben würde.

* * *

Und? Lasst es mich wissen.


	33. Gefunden

*happy auf und ab hüpf* Ich hab`s doch noch geschafft. Ich hab es geschafft, Euch das Kapitel jetzt schon zum lesen zu geben. Ihr hattet Glück, dass ich eine Idee und doch Zeit hatte, sonst hättet ihr länger warten müssen.

Heute habe ich eine Mathearbeit geschrieben. Fragt am besten gar nicht nach. *seufz*

Aber auch egal, nun zu meinem Chap. Ich war ein bisschen gemein zu Euch. *böse die Hände reib* Ihr werdet die Stelle schon finden, die ich meine. Ich hoffe, ich konnte Euch auch neugierig machen. Zum ersten mal seit längerer Zeit, bin ich wieder zufrieden mit einem Chapter. *selbst auf die Schulter klopf*

Ich danke alle meine treuen Reviewern. Macht weiter so, ihr seid spitze!

Und jetzt wieder viel Spaß mit **Gefunden...**

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Gefunden**

*******

Mit einem Bein ausgestreckt, dem anderen angewinkelt und den Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Egal wo er hinsah, er sah nur sie und betete, dass er sie schnell finden würde.

Am Abend würden sie wieder aufbrechen. Sie suchen. Zuerst würde es zum Manor gehen und dort würden sie nach irgendwelchen Spuren suchen. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater ja etwas Interessantes in seinem Büro. Doch die Angst, ihn anzutreffen, war allgegenwärtig. Genauso wie die Angst, Hermine zu finden. Er wollte sie nicht halb tot finden. Wenn er das tat, würden alle Todesser dran glauben müssen, ganz egal, wer genau dafür schuld war. Sie alle waren doch irgendwie gleich.

Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Blaise streckte den Kopf hindurch. Er hatte ihm das Passwort gegeben. Wenn Hermine wieder da war, mussten sie sich ein neues Ausdenken.

„Na, Kumpel?!", sagte sein Freund und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder.

Er sagte nichts. Beachtete ihn auch nicht weiter. Er hatte keine Lust mit irgendjemanden zu reden. Sie verstanden ihn ja doch nicht. Doch, Ginny… aber sie war auch schon die Einzige.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen.", sagte Blaise und schlug ihn aufs Bein. Mit einem Blick, der seinem Freund zeigte, dass er absolut kein Interesse an einem Gespräch hatte, schaute er ihn an und Blaise verstummte sofort. Er hatte also doch nicht alle Malfoy-Talente verloren.

„Wir wissen, dass du angst hast-"

„Zabini!", brüllte er und setzte sich auf. „Ich habe kein Interesse-"

„Das ist mir jetzt egal, Draco. Ich werde nicht weiterhin zusehen, wie du in Selbstmitleid versinkst. Glaubst du etwa, Hermine hätte das gewollt? Sie wartet bestimmt irgendwo auf dich und so wie du dich im Moment gehen lässt, wirst du ihr keine große Hilfe sein."

„Du bist unfair."

„Nein, Realist!", sagte Zabini und grinste breit. „Steh auf und mach was."

Er strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Auf der einen Seite, hatte sein Freund ja schon recht, aber… Er konnte doch nicht anders. Egal was er tat, er würde abgelenkt sein.

„Überleg es dir.", sagte Blaise und ging zur Tür, bevor er allerdings, dass Zimmer verlassen konnte, hielt Draco ihn auf.

„Blaise? Glaubst du… Glaubst du, ich bin der Richtige? Glaubst du, ich… kann er sein?"

Der Dunkelhäutige drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. Seine Augen sprühten Wärme. „Ich kenne dich, seitdem wir klein sind. Ich weiß, dass du ein loyaler Freund bist. Und so wie es aussieht, hat Hermine es dir ganz schön angetan. Du hast sie beschützt und tust nun alles, um sie wieder zu finden. Du versinkst in Selbstmitleid, weil du dir solche Gedanken um sie machst. Sicher bist du der Richtige. Wenn man dich nämlich erst einmal als Freund gewonnen hat, bist du einem treu."

Draco lächelte schwach. Ob auch Hermine so dachte?

„Ich bin sicher, sie weiß es.", sagte Blaise leise und mit einem letzten Lächeln, verließ er das Zimmer.

Für einen kurzen Moment, blieb er noch auf seinem Bett sitzen, bevor er rausstürmte. Blaise hatte Recht und er würde nun endlich alle in seiner Macht stehende tun.

***

Seine Finger wanderten über die Buchrücken, während seine Augen hastig die Regale absuchten. Er wusste nicht genau, was er suchte. Fakt war, dass er sich gerade in der Verbotenen Abteilung war.

Wie er hier hin kam? Dumbledore. Er hatte ihm sein Anliegen geschildert und der alte Mann hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu gesagt. Anscheinend war der Greis doch nicht _so_ schlimm. Gleichzeitig aber wusste er, dass Dumbledore es nur zu gelassen hatte, damit sie Hermine fanden. Immerhin war sie seine Lieblingsschülerin. Er seufzte. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.

Dann blieb er stehen. Er war am Ende angekommen. Nichts. Nichts, dass ihm auch im Entferntesten irgendwelche Tipps hätte geben können.

Wütend schloss er das Gitter und stürmte raus. Wa machte er denn auch? Anscheinend konnte er nicht mehr klar denken.

„Draco!"

Er drehte sich um und sah Ginny auf ihn zu hasten. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hast du was gefunden? Dumbledore hat mir-"

„Nein, nichts.", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen beobachteten, wie die ihre so matt wurde. „Ginny, dass heißt aber noch nicht, dass wir sie überhaupt nicht mehr finden können.", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. Es gelang ihm aber nicht. Erstens, weil beide wussten, dass er eigentlich auch schon fast jede Hoffnung verloren hatte und zweitens… Er schloss die Augen und nahm sie in die Arme. „Wir werden sie finden, Ginny!"

Sie schluchzte an seinem Umhang auf. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht.", flüsterte sie. Sie schlang ihre zierlichen Arme um seine Hüfte und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Wir werden heute Abend zum Manor gehen. Bestimmt finden-", plötzlich hielt er inne. Versteifte sich. Klar. Warum waren sie nicht früher darauf gekommen?!

„Draco?", fragte Ginny und er kam zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Freudig packte er sie an den Armen und zog sie gleich darauf mit. Eine Antwort konnte er ihr nicht geben. Das erste mal, seit Hermine weg war, fühlte er sich wieder leicht. Zusammen rannten sie Gänge entlang und Treppen hinauf.

„Malfoy-"

„Quatsch nicht, Potter. Wir müssen los!", rief er über seine Schulter und rannte weiter. Vielleicht war das wirklich die Lösung.

Er blieb abrupt vor dem Wasserspeier von Dumbledors Büro und nannte das Passwort. Er war schon so oft hier gewesen in letzter Zeit, dass er es mittlerweile Auswendig konnte. Außerdem war es kein Kunststück sich eine Süßigkeit zu merken. Als sich die erste Treppe zeigte, schleifte er Ginny schon mit hinauf. Aufgeregt sprang er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sich er Wasserspeier und somit auch die Treppe immer höher drehte.

Kaum erschien die Tür, riss er sie auf und sprintete ins Büro. Hektisch suchte er nach dem Mann mit dem silbernen Bart und fand ihn schließlich auf einem kleinen Vorsprung über ihnen.

„Mr Malfoy?", sprach er und kam die Treppe hinunter.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich glaube, ich weiß, wo sich Hermine befindet.", sagte er hektisch und hörte, wie alle im Raum die Luft anhielten. Potter, Ginny, Lavender, Weasley und Zabini, die beide noch dazukamen.

Dumbledore hob eine Braue. „Mr Malfoy?"

„Godrics Hollow."

„Bist du blöd? Da waren-"

„Ja, wir waren da, aber nur auf dem Friedhof. Wir waren so nah, ich kann es selbst kaum glauben.", sagte Draco schnell und nickte noch zur Bestätigung.

„Wo soll sie denn sonst sein?", wollte Weasley wissen und trat vor.

„Es gibt doch da…" Und er erzählte ihnen alles. Alles, was er bereits wusste und was ihm vor wenigen Minuten eingefallen war. Alle hörten gespannt zu und er konnte ganz genau sehen, wie sich die Gesichter wieder aufhellten.

„Das wir da nicht gleich drauf gekommen sind.", sagte er schließlich und Ginny sprang ihm an den Hals. Erschrocken taumelte er einige Schritte zurück, lachte dann aber.

„Draco, du bist… einfach genial. Ich liebe dich!"

Er hielt die Luft an. Das hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt. Nie. Nicht einmal seine Mutter. Auch nicht Hermine. Etwas traurig senkte er den Blick, zog Ginny aber an sich und während Dumbledore dort stand und lächelte, konnte man ganz leise, nur ganz leise Potter knurren hören.

***

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lang sie hier schon lag und schrie. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Das Lachen ihres Peinigers dröhnte ihr schmerzhafter in den Ohren als ihr eigenes schmerzerfülltes Schreien. Sie krümmte sich am Boden.

Versuchte vergeblich etwas zu finden, an das sie sich festhalten konnte. Ihre Lippen bluteten. Am Anfang noch hatte sie versucht dem Schreien zu widerstehen, war den Schmerzen am Ende aber komplett widerlegt.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als stände ihr ganzer Körper in Flammen.

Ihr Herz raste, als würde es aus ihrer Brust springen wollen.

Ihre Muskeln und Sehnen fühlten sich merkwürdig kurz an, als wären sie zusammengeschrumpft.

Sehen konnte sie nichts mehr. Schon vor längerer Zeit war ihr Schwarz vor den Augen geworden.

Sie nahm kaum den modrigen Geruch des Bodens war, an dem sie gerade ihre Nase drückte.

Das Lachen hörte nicht auf. Es wurde nur noch wahnsinniger.

Wie sollte sie das nur aushalten? Sie hatte bereits vor ein paar Minuten damit angefangen, sich auf ihren Tod vorzubereiten. Sie hielt nicht mehr lange stand. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Zeit, die sie nicht mehr hatte...

***

„Viel Glück.", sagte Dumbledore und trat zur Seite.

Die Teenager sahen sich noch einmal an, bevor sie zum Portschlüssel griffen und verschwanden. Wieder verloren sie den Boden unter den Füßen und für einen kurzen Moment, blieb ihm die Luft weg, bevor er hat mit den anderen auf den Boden aufschlug.

Weasley verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Er beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Viel wichtiger war jetzt, Hermine zu finden. Er konnte es spüren. Er konnte spüren, dass sie ganz nah waren. Er würde seine Hermine wieder sehen.

Dann versteifte er sich. Wie würde er sie wieder sehen? Er glaubte kaum, dass sie noch so aus, wie an dem Tag, als er sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Er lachte, nein.

„Draco?", fragte Blaise, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte er ihnen wirklich sagen, dass er gerade verrückt wurde? Wohl kaum.

„Seid ihr bereits?", fragte er und alle versammelten sich neben ihn.

„Um Hermine zu retten, immer.", sagte Ginny und lächelte. Das Leuchten war wieder in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt.

Er nickte und ging voraus. Er spürte die wachsende Unsicherheit der anderen. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verüben, immerhin führte er sie immer weiter hinaus, aber wenn das stimmte, was sein Vater ihnen immer erzählt hat, waren sie auf dem richtigen Weg.

Seine Füße trugen ihn übers feuchte Gras. Es quietschte und verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Wie in einer Gruselgeschichte. Nicht, dass er je Angst davor gehabt hätte, aber immerhin war das hier die Realität.

Geschichten waren Geschichten. Fantasien. Entstanden durch eine Feder.

Realität war echt.

Starb im Buch jemand, war die Figur tot und man konnte sie immer wieder neu beleben, in dem man die Seiten zurück blätterte.

Starb in der Realität einer, war es unwiderruflich.

Nebel bildete sich zu seinen Füßen. Er ging weiter. Die anderen immer noch hinter ihm. Ein kleines Zeichen, dass sie ihm doch vertrauten.

Er verschwand hinter Bäumen und hörte das Knacken, als er oder seine Truppe auf einen dünnen Ast traten. Er hob herunterhängende Äste an, ließ Ginny und Co vorbei und ging hinter ihnen her. Eine Eule schuhute irgendwo im tiefen Wald und ließen die Rothaarige zusammen zucken.

Potter nahm sie in den Arm und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich wieder entspannte. Waesley hielt Lavender an der Hand, die ein wenig panisch umher sah. Blaise blieb bei ihm. Doch keiner von ihnen, sagte auch nur ein Wort.

Alle Ohren waren auf jedes kleine Geräusch fixiert. Ihre Augen fanden niemals ruhe. Es war zu gefährlich.

In den Händen von ihnen allen, zeigte sich das lange, dünne Holz ihrer Zauberstäbe. Sie waren bereits, für einen Angriff.

Plötzlich flog Potter einige Meter nach hinten und an ihn vorbei. Erschrocken blickte er nach vorne und traf die aufgerissenen Augen von Ginny. Sie hatte Angst. Aus einem plötzlichen Instinkt heraus, lief er nach vorne, zog sie hinter sich und blickte sich um. Nichts. Leise fluchte er, während Potter hinter ihm wieder stöhnend auf die Beine kam.

Er blickte geradewegs weiter in den Wald und einfach so… Er runzelte die Stirn und bückte sich nach einem Tannenzapfen. Er war nass und kalt in seiner Hand. Einen Augenblick besah er sich den braunen Zapfen, bevor er ausholte und ihn nach vorne warf. Als wäre er gegen eine Wand geflogen, prallte er an der Luft ab und flog zurück.

Im letzten Moment konnte er sich bücken und hörte Potter hinter sich wieder schmerzhaft aufstöhnen. Er hatte keine freien Gedanken, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Sein Verdacht hatte sich gerade bewahrheitet. Eine Barriere. Eine unsichtbare Barriere. Dunkle Magie.

„Aber…", sagte Ginny und starrte wie die anderen auf die Barriere.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", schrie Potter und schubste ihn. Gerade noch, konnte er sein Gleichgewicht halten. „Wolltest du mich umbringen? Wann hattest du vor es mir zu sagen?!"

„Potter-"

„Sag schon!"

„Potter, ich habe keinen Bock mit dir zu streiten. Sei leise und glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte dir nichts gesagt, wenn ich das gewusst hätte? Die da drin wissen, dass wir kommen. Sie wollen es uns wohl nicht leicht machen."

Der Schwarzhaarige beruhigte sich wieder und sah zur Barriere. „Und jetzt?"

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden, um sie zu umgehen, oder weiß einer von euch, wie man eine Barriere zerstört?", meldete sich Blaise. Er traf auf ratlose Gesichter.

„Dann lasst uns mal gehen.", sagte Ginny und begann an der Barriere vorbeizugehen. Suchte, nach einem Loch.

Er folgte ihr. Schweigend. Obwohl er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war, tat er, was sie wollte. In dieser Zeit, konnte er nachdenken, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wie kamen sie nur da rein? Zweifel, dass Hermine dort war, hatte er nicht mehr. Aber daran zu denken, dass sie so nah war, möglicherweise schmerzen litt und er hier draußen war, verdammt zum nichts wissen, brachte ihn um.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon gingen, bis Ginny plötzlich stehen blieb. Mit Tränen in den Augen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Es hat keinen Sinn, nicht?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Er schluckte. Er wollte ihre Hoffnung nicht zerstören. Schuldbewusst schlug er die Augen nieder. Eine Antwort und Ginny brach in Tränen aus. Er hätte so viel darum gebeten, dass sie doch etwas finden würden.

„Draco!", rief Blaise und er drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um. Lachend stand hockte er vor einem Busch. Eine Mauer. Sie stand einfach so dort und Blaise hielt den Busch ein wenig zurück, um dort hinter zu sehen.

Mit wackligen Beinen machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freund. Dicht gefolgt von seinen Kumpanen. Er konnte nicht anders, als seinem Freund nur in die Augen zu sehen. Er traute sich nicht auf das zu schauen, was Blaise so fröhlich stimmte.

Obwohl es absurd war, konnte er es nicht.

„Draco, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das die Mauer ist, die sich hinter der Barriere befindet, aber hier ist ein Tor."

Erschrocken blickte er nach unten. Sein Freund hatte Recht. Ganz klein. Da passten sie gerade durch. Eine kleine hölzerne Tür.

Er konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob sie wirklich dort durchkamen, aber er hatte ein gutes Gefühl. Die anderen ließen sich ebenfalls vorsichtig nieder und blickten zum kleinen Durchgang.

„Und?", fragte Lavender, die sich das erste mal meldete.

„Ich gehe zu erst.", sagte er und blickte alle an. Anscheinend waren sie einverstanden. Er nickte und rutschte zum Tor.

Bevor er doch durchkriechen konnte, hielt Ginny ihn zurück und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Pass auf dich auf."

"Sicher.", sagte er lachend, wandte sich ab und kroch. Er hatte erwartet, dass er gegen die Barriere stoßen würde oder eine sonstige Falle eintrat, doch nichts geschah. Erfreut stand er auf der anderen Seite wieder auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose.

Das Haus, die Villa, oder was auch immer das war, war tatsächlich da. Sie hatten es geschafft.

Lächelnd drehte er sich um und erstarrte.

Das Tor wurde zu geklappt und mit einem Zauber besiegelt. Er saß in der Falle. Genauer genommen, saß das Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

Er spürte, wie sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete. Seine Hand um seinen Zauberstab begann zu zittern. Ein riesiger Kloß breitete sich in seinem Hals aus, den er vergeblich versuchte hinunter zu schlucken.

Er konnte nichts tun.

Stand einfach wie eingefroren dort und starrte ihn an...

* * *

Undß Ein shcönes Ende findet ihr nicht auch? *böse Lach*


	34. und eingesperrt

Und da bin ich wieder. Meine Güte, dieses Chap hat mir echt die Nerven gekostet. Ich hatte zwar Ideen, aber irgendwie Probleme mit der Umsetzung. Ich hoffe aber, dass es euch trotz allem gefällt, also lasst mir am Ende doch bitte ein review da.

Und hier an der Stelle, wieder ein dickes Danke und ein großes Lob an all meine treuen Reviewern.

Es tut mir übrigens leid, für meinen erneuten sehr fantasievollen Titel.^^

Und jetzt viel Spaß,

eure **Nessi**

* * *

**...und eingesperrt**

*******

„Lucius…", war alles was er noch herausbrachte.

Sein Mund fühlte sich seltsam trocken an. Seine Kehle brannte und ein Kloß, der immer größer zu werden drohte, hatte sich in seinem Hals eingenistet. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er angefangen zu zittern. Schweißperlen traten ihm auf die Stirn. Sein Herz raste, als würde es jeden Moment aus seiner Brust springen wollen und seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um eines. Seinen Vater.

Seinen Vater, der jetzt begann zu lachen. Kalt und unbarmherzig.

Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf seinem Körper breit. Angst. Er kannte dieses Lachen, hatte es schon oft erlebt.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht?"

Er hätte so gern etwas gesagt, doch seine Zunge verweigerte ihm den Dienst.

Fast jeden Tag hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre, seinen Vater wieder zu treffen und nichts davon, glich diesem hier. Er hatte sich ausgemalt, was er ihm alles an den Kopf knallen würde, was er ihm antun würde und nun stand er einfach hier und konnte keinen Muskel mehr bewegen. Er war wie erstarrt.

„Hat es dir so die Sprache verschlagen, deinen alten Herrn wieder zu sehen?", fragte der Ältere und begann in einem Kreis um ihn herum zu laufen. Er umkreiste ihn, wie der Jäger seine Beute.

Er wollte schreien, irgendetwas tun.

„Ich hatte Recht. Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest." Lucius lachte. Laut. Kalt. „Ich muss schon sagen, dass deine Kleine eine große Klappe hat. Wir mussten ihr erst einmal Manieren beibringen."

Die Zahnräder in Dracos Gehirn rasteten ein. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an. „Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

Wieder lachte Lucius nur.

Eine unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf. Sollte sein Vater oder irgendwer sonst seine Hermine angefasst haben, sah er rot. Für alle.

Seine Hand umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er auch nur seinen Zauberstab erheben konnte, hatte der Ältere bereits einen Zauber ausgesprochen.

Draco spürte, wie seine Füße vom Boden abhoben und er quer durch die Luft flog. Ein zischender Laut entkam seinen Lippen, als er mit voller Wucht gegen den nächsten Baum flog und dumpf auf dem Boden landete.

Zitternd versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch sein Vater war erneut schneller. Bevor er sich auf die Knie hatte setzen könne, spürte er einen atemberaubenden Schmerz in seiner linken Seite. Der Stoff seines Umhanges zeriss. Er spürte das Blut unter der Stelle, an dem sein Vater ihn getreten hatte, pulsieren. Keuchend sank er wieder auf den Boden.

„Draco, Draco, Draco… Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Liegst hier und wehrst dich nicht einmal… Machst dir Sorgen um ein Schlammblut!"

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte er, was aber nicht annähernd so bedrohlich klang, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Sein Vater lachte. „Und mehr nicht? Wo ist der stolze Draco Malfoy hin?"

„Stolz? Vater, ich war nie stolz.", sagte er durch seine schweren Atemzüge hindurch. Für diese Aussage kassierte er erneut einen Tritt, der ihn über die Wiese rollen ließ. Vor Schmerz schrie er auf. Er spürte das brennen, der nun offenen Wunde.

„Du bist schwach. Schwach, wie es auch Narzissa war."

Mit wackligen Beinen stand er auf und funkelte seinen Vater an. Niemand sprach so über seine Mutter. Er mochte schwach sein, aber seine Mutter war es nicht gewesen.

„Nimm nie wieder ihren Namen in deinen Mund.", schrie er und bevor er noch Luft holen konnte, rauschte der Wind an seinen Ohren vorbei und er schlug hart und einige Meter weiter wieder auf dem Boden auf. Für einen Moment bekam er keine Luft mehr. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz kurz zusammen, bevor er sich wieder fing.

Er dürfte jetzt nicht Schwach sein. Nicht jetzt.

Wütend stand er wieder auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. Diesmal war er schneller… dachte er. Doch der Zauber seines Vaters traf ihn zu erst. Geschockt und steif fiel er zu Boden. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und ins feuchte Gras.

Er hatte verloren. Untergeben schloss er die Augen.

***

„Draco, Draco!"

Ginny hämmerte mit aller Kraft gegen das kleine Tor, was sich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit geschlossen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass Draco in eine Falle getappt war. Sie wusste, dass Draco alleine nicht gegen die Todesser ankam und sie wusste, dass nun nicht nur ihre beste Freundin in Gefahr war, sondern auch einer ihrer nun besten Freunde.

Ja, dass war er inzwischen.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie spürte, wie Harry sie sanft in seine Arme zog. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt. Er war bereit.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Zabini und trat gegen das Holz. „Ich hätte zuerst gehen müssen!"

„Das konnte niemand von uns-"

„Doch, Weasley! Draco hat es auch gewusst und doch habe ich ihn gehen lassen. Wer weiß, ob sein Vater ihn bekommen hat."

„Sein Vater? Darin ist Voldemort-"

„Glaub mir, sein Vater ist im Moment viel gefährlicher!"

„Nein…", hauchte Ginny und ihre Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam ihre nun blassen Wangen hinunter. Sie konnte die Angst, die sie ergriffen hatte, nicht in Worte fassen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt.

Draco hatten sie nun schon. Er war derjenige gewesen, der Hermine hätte retten können und nun… war er auch fort.

„Draco!" Sie wusste nicht, warum sie nun so schrie. Sie musste es tun.

***

Sein Vater schmiss ihn in einen dunklen Raum. Er spürte den kalten und feuchten Boden, als er darüber rollte, bevor er aber wieder auf die Beine sprang und dir Tür nur kurz nach dem schließen erwischte. Wütend und schreiend trat und hämmerte er dagegen. Keiner hörte ihn, oder zumindest wollte ihn niemand hören. Er holte mit dem rechten Bein aus und trat mit voller Kraft dagegen. Sein Fluchen verhallte im Raum, doch nicht so ungehört, wie er es zu erst vermutet hatte.

Er hörte etwas über den Boden schaben. Da atmete einer. Er hielt inne und suchte mit seinen Augen diesen dunklen Raum ab. Er konnte fast nichts erkennen.

„Draco…"

Seine Ohren spitzten sich. Obwohl es ganz leiser gewesen war, hatte er es klar und deutlich gehört. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und Schweiß bildete sich auf seinen Handflächen.

„Draco, bist du das?"

Hektisch suchte er den Raum ab. Er konnte sie nicht finden. War sie es wirklich oder erlaubten sie sich einen Streich mit ihm?

„Hermine?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit und direkt darauf schluchzte jemand auf. Es kam von links. Langsam und mit den Händen ausgestreckt, folgte er dem Geräusch.

„Hermine, nicht… nicht weinen, bitte.", flüsterte er und als er glaubte direkt vor ihr zu sein, ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und streckte seine Hände suchend aus.

Als kalte und zitternde Hände seinen begegneten, machte sein Herz einen Hüpfer und er riss sie in seine Arme. Wie lange hatte er darauf warten müssen? Er hielt sie so fest, wie er nur konnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, die nass und verklebt waren.

Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben und weinte. Beruhigend strich er ihr immer wieder über den Rücken und genoss die Nähe. Auch wenn sie hier eingesperrt waren und ihre Situation alles andere als Gut war, genoss er diesen Moment.

„Hermine, scht… Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du? Ich bin jetzt da… Scht…", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und spürte, wie Hermine leicht an seiner Brust nickte.

Dann drückte sie sich von ihm weg. Nur wenige Zentimeter. Er war ihr so nah, dass er ihre Umrisse erkennen konnte. Er konnte ihr endlich wieder in die Augen sehen.

„Draco…", flüsterte sie wieder und zog ihn an sich. Bevor er sich versah, hatte sie seine Lippen beschlagnahmt. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern. Verdammt, er hatte sie so sehr vermisst. Er küsste sie mit so einer Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht, aber auch Angst und Verzweiflung, wie er sie noch nie geküsst hatte. Sie zog ihn noch näher und presste sich zitternd an ihn. Er hatte seine Arme um ihre gelegt und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Nach einer geraumen Zeit, für sie beide aber immer noch zu kurz, trennten sie sich wieder. Schwer atmend saß er vor ihr und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht trat.

„Du hast mich wohl vermisst.", stellte sie leise und immer noch nach Luft ringend fest.

Jetzt lachte er auf und zog sie an sich. „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich dich vermisst?", fragte er spielerisch und dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Granger, ich bin fast umgekommen vor Sorge!"

Sie schlang wieder ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Malfoy. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr."

Nach all der langen Zeit, stieg diese Wärme wieder in ihm auf. Es war Hermine. Nur Hermine konnte ihm dies geben.

Aber dann drückte er sich von ihr weg und strich suchend über ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper.

„W-Was machst du da?", fragte sie zitternd.

„Haben sie dir etwas angetan? Geht es dir gut?", wollte er wissen.

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Ihre Haare, die sonst so fließend wie Wasser über ihre Schultern hingen, schlugen in dicken, verklebten Strähnen in ihr Gesicht. Dann schluchzte sie auf und schmiss sich an seine Brust. Er hatte vermutet, dass es keine gute Antwort gab, aber das Hermine so reagierte, hätte er nicht gedacht. Sie war immer so stark und so leicht warf man sie nicht aus der Bahn.

Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen und schlang seine Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt, die jetzt noch zerbrechlicher wirkte.

„Haben sie dich gefoltert?"

Ein leichtes Nicken, während ihre Tränen seinen Umhang durchnässten.

„Haben… haben sie dich körperlich verletzt?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

Er küsste ihren Kopf, bevor er zu der Frage kam, die er am liebsten nicht gestellt hätte. „H-Haben sie…" Er stockte und verkrampfte sich. Allein der Gedanke brachte ihn um. Was war, wenn… wenn sie es doch getan hatten?

Hermine war still. Nur ab und an drang ihr schluchzen zu ihm hin. Er starrte die ganze Zeit an die Wand, ohne etwas zu sehen und trug einen inneren Kampf aus. Fragen oder nicht fragen?

Dann langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Er blickte zurück.

Dann schluchzte sie herzzerreißend auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und nickte. „Ja…", schluchzte sie und weinte, wie er sie noch nie weinen gesehen hatte.

Er wusste nicht, welchem Drang er zu erst nachgehen sollte. Aufspringen, wie ein Verrückter gegen die Tür trommeln und Drohungen aussprechen oder sie einfach nur in seine Arme nehmen?

Er seufzte. Eigentlich war der Erste stärker, aber Hermine war wichtiger. Er zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und wiegte sie hin und her.

Das Wasser tropfte monoton auf den kalten Boden. Mittlerweile war er bei hundert tropfen angekommen und seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt.

„Crabbe und…" Ein Schluchzen unterbrach sie und sie klammerte sich an ihn. Vergrub ihr Gesicht weiter in seinen Umhang.

„Und wer?", fragte er, obwohl er einen kleinen Verdacht hatte und sollte sich dieser bestätigen, zerriss seine Geduld hundertprozentig. Gleichzeitig war er aber auch glücklich, dass sie es ihm sagte, ohne dass er nachfragen musste.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hermine, sag es mir.", bat er und wieder schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Ist es so schlimm?"

Sie sagte und tat nichts.

„War es mein Vater?", wollte er mit einer zittrigen Stimme wissen.

Sie hob langsam wieder den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sie gab ihm keine Worte, sondern küsste ihn. Das war antwort genug.

Er riss sich von ihr los und stürmte zur Tür. „Dieses Arschloch!" Wütend trommelte er gegen die Tür. Er würde nicht aufhören, bis jemand die Tür öffnete. Und wenn er sich die Hände aufschlug, ihm war es egal. Er hatte sich geschworen, die büßen zu lassen, die seiner Hermine etwas antaten, die sie anfassten und das würde er auch tun.

„Draco, es hat keinen Sinn.", sagte Hermine plötzlich neben ihn und zerrte an seinem Arm.

Und ob das einen Sinn hatte. Niemand kam ihm ungestraft davon.

„Draco… bitte!", schluchzte sie und zog ihn von der Tür weg. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie die benötigende Kraft dafür aufwandte. Sie hielt ihn von hinten umarmt und hielt auch so seine Arme ziemlich effektiv in Schach.

„Es hat keinen Sinn.", sagte sie wieder leise und er drehte sich in ihren Arm um, um sie erneut zu küssen. Wären sie nicht in so einer Situation, würde er gar nicht mehr damit aufhören. Er hatte immerhin lange genug warten müssen.

Plötzlich flog die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knallen auf und Draco fuhr herum. Automatisch schob er Hermine hinter sich und hob abwehrend seinen Arm.

Einen Moment war er zu sehr von dem Licht von draußen geblendet, bevor er seinen Vater erkannte. Wütend knurrte er und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Seinen Vater angreifen oder brav hier bleiben. Ersteres wäre ihm lieber, aber dann war Hermine in Gefahr und er wusste nicht, welche Asse sein Vater noch im Ärmel hatte.

Der Ältere lachte und sah ihn an. „Wie süß…"

„Halt deine verdammt Klappe!", zischte er und machte einen Satz auf ihn zu.

„Ich bin doch gar nicht wegen dir hier.", sagte er lachend und schaute über Dracos Schulter zu Hermine.

„Fass sie ja nicht noch einmal an!", zischte er wieder und stand nun doch komplett vor ihm. Er hatte keine angst. Das einzige, was er in diesem Moment empfand war blanke Wut.

„Hat sie es dir erzählt?"

Dracos Augen verformten sich zu Schlitzen.

Lucius versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen. Ohne Erfolg. „Wenn du sie haben willst, musst du zu erst an mir vorbei!"

Lucius lachte auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Nichts leichter als das!"

Draco wich erschrocken zurück und spürte gleich darauf die Wand in seinem Rücken. Er hörte Hermine schreien und den dumpfen Aufprall, als er zu Boden fiel.

Seine Augen suchten hektisch nach Hermine. Nur noch ein paar Meter vor ihr, war sein Vater, der so pervers grinste.

„Hast du mich nicht verstanden?!", brüllte er und sprang auf seine Arme. Er erreichte Hermine noch schneller als sein Vater und stierte ihn an. „Fass sie nicht an!"

Es klatschte. Laut. Hermine hinter ihm zog erschrocken die Luft ein und ein brennender Schmerz machte sich auf seiner linken Wange bemerkbar.

Wütend drehte er seinen Kopf zurück zu seinem Vater, der ihn wütend ansah. Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Ich bin immer noch dein Vater, Draco. Wage es ja nicht, noch einmal so mit mir zu sprechen.", warnte er ruhig und doch verlor seine Stimme nichts an Bedrohung.

„Du bist nicht mehr mein Vater.", sagte er leise und spürte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm. „Du bist es nie gewesen!", brüllte er dann und spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

Plötzlich bekam er keine Luft mehr und sank zittern auf die Knie. Schweiß trat ihm erneut auf die Stirn, während er versuchte gegen den plötzlichen Würgereiz anzukämpfen. Er keuchte auf und suchte mit den Augen seinen Vater. Er stand immer noch über ihn, die Faust geballt. Das war es also gewesen. Zitternd hielt er sich seinen Magen.

„Ich warne dich, Draco.", zischte er, bevor er sich schwungvoll umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

„Draco!", schrie Hermine und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Knie fallen. Sie hielt ihn fest, während er schwer atmend am Boden saß und die Tür mit einer schweißnassen Stirn anstarrte.

Dann sah er langsam zu dem Mädchen neben ihn und konnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln. Wenigstens hatte Lucius ihr nichts mehr angetan.

Er hatte also endlich mal nicht versagt. Lachend legte er seine Stirn gegen ihre.

***

„Was machen wir denn jetzt!", sagte Lavender und starrte immer noch auf das Tor.

Es war nun schon eine ganze zeit vergangen und auch die letzte Hoffnung war dahin. Man hatte Draco gefangen genommen. Sie waren nun alleine und mussten sich selbst zu recht finden.

„Wenn Hermine doch nur hier wäre.", seufzte Ron und bekam einen Schlag von Blaise auf den Hinterkopf.

„Blödmann! Kannst du eigentlich nichts alleine? Wir werden uns einen anderen Weg suchen. Ich werde nämlich meinen besten Freund mit seiner Freundin da raus holen.", motzte er und sah die anderen fragend an.

Ginny war die Erste, die dabei war. Potter, Weasley, Lavender.

Zu frieden lächelte er und gab das Kommando.

***

„Diese verdammte Brut!", zischte er und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Die Schwarzhaarige sah von ihrem Buch auf und ihn fragend an. „Ich schätze, es geht um deinen Sohn?"

„Keinen Respekt mehr! Dieses Schlammblut hat ihn vollkommen zerstört!" Wütend trat er mit einem Fuß gegen die Kommode. Die Lampe, die darauf zu Bruch ging, beachtete er nicht.

„Lucius…" Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Sieh es mal von der guten Seite. Lange hat er nicht mehr."

Er lachte. „Was meinst du? Wen bringen wir zu erst um?"

Sie lachte auch auf und ein gehässiges Grinsen trat auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte da schon eine Idee…

* * *

*Böse die Hände reib*

Vergesst mir nicht zu schreiben, was ihr davon haltet, aber ihr dürft mir auch noch eine Frage beantworten:

**Wer soll zu erst sterben?**

**a) Hermine**

**b) Draco**

**c) Ich überlasse es dir**


	35. Drei wunderbare Worte

^^ War ich diesmal nicht schnell? Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung, wie ich das angestellt habe, aber zum ersten Mal, nach einer längeren Zeit, bin ich so richtig zu frieden mit einem Chap. Ist vielleicht nicht das Beste, aber es gefällt mir und hoffe, dass es euch genauso geht.

Es wäre wohl klug, euch zu **warnen**. Meine romantische Ader hat bei diesem Chap ein wenig die Überhand bekommen und **Harry/Ginny Fans** werden sich nicht besonders freuen.

Na ja… Einen riesen Dank an meine tollen Reviewern. Ihr seid einfach nur spitze. Ich möchte euch echt nicht missen.  
**Pony** hat mich zum letzten Teil inspiriert.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen,

eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Drei wunderbare Worte**

*******

Müde strich er sich durch die Augen. Er dürfte jetzt nicht einschlafen. Sein Blick fiel auf das schlafende Mädchen in seinen Armen und er seufzte. Sie war wieder bei ihm. Der einzige Trost, den er im Moment hatte und doch schon ein großer. Der Gedanke, immer noch in Ungewissheit leben zu müssen gefiel ihm so gar nicht und er war froh, dass es nur ein Gedanke blieb.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr durch die verklebten Haare. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass es nicht nur Dreck, Schweiß und Wasser war… Nein, es war Blut. Hermine hatte ihm unter Tränen erzählt, was geschehen war, nachdem sie sich auf den Ländereien getrennt hatten.

Ohne es zu merken, krallten sich seine Finger fester in ihr Haar. Diese Bastarde! Sein Kopf malte sich allerlei Methoden aus, wie sie sterben konnten und doch würde er nie in der Lage sein, diese auch auszuführen. Aber für den Moment war allein der Gedanke befriedigend. Er konnte sich mit diesen Fantasien von Hermines Erlebten ablenken. Er vergaß für diese Zeit, wo sie sich befanden.

Er seufzte wieder auf und zog seine Knie an. Nur in der Zeit, in der er mit solchen Gedanken spielte, konnte er sich verlieren. Danach… war er wieder in diesem stickigen Raum. Eingesperrt.

Er hatte alle Wände abgesucht. Jeden Stein versucht zu drehen, zu drücken oder zu ziehen. Nichts. Nichts, was ihnen hätte weiterhelfen können. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Nicht eine. Voldemort war gut. Wenn er erst mal einen hatte, ließ er ihn nicht mehr gehen. Alles bei ihm war gut durchdacht. Die Wenigsten wussten von seinen Plänen und gehorchten nur.

Er konnte davon ausgehen, dass sein Vater zwar nicht genau wusste, was sein Herr und Gebieter vor hatte, allerdings besaß er genug Einfluss um selbst zu handeln. Sein Vater. Er schnaubte. Sein Vater schien nach außen hin cool und selbstsicher, aber tief in ihm drin, war er doch genauso ein Feigling wie die anderen. Er schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken, dass er selbst auch einmal so war und verabscheute sich dafür, dass er einst seinen Vater als Vorbild gesehen hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wo er jetzt wäre, wenn die Ferien _normal_ abgelaufen und Hermine nicht bei ihm gewesen wäre. Vielleicht wäre er immer noch dieser Feigling, der sich einem Monster unterwarf und tat, was es von ihm wollte, aus angst, selbst zu sterben. Am besten dachte er gar nicht so weit. Er war jetzt hier und er war froh über diese Veränderung.

Er bereute nichts. Außer seiner Mutter nicht geholfen zu haben, als er die Möglichkeit hatte, aber sonst nichts.

Er zog die Brünette fester in seine Arme. Er würde sie nicht mehr los lassen. Er würde sie so lange halten, wie sie es wollte und so lange er konnte. Vorsichtig hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

Was würde jetzt geschehen? Würden Potter und die anderen noch rechtzeitig kommen? Würde man versuchen ihn oder gar Hermine umzubringen? Er wollte nicht daran denken. Er wollte an nichts mehr denken.

Wo war die Zeit geblieben? Wie lange war es her, dass er ihr Lachen gehört hatte? Wie lange war es her, als sie noch mehr oder weniger unbekümmert gewesen waren? Und wie lange war es nun schon her, als Hermine nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihm stand? Es schien alles so weit weg. So unendlich weit weg und ein kleiner Teil von ihm, glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass sie noch einmal in diese Zeit zurückkonnten. Obwohl er alles dafür geben würde. Fast.

Eine heiße Träne rann seine Wange hinunter. Er hatte sie bis jetzt nicht bemerkt. Schnell wischte er sie weg. Sollte einer der Todesser ihn so sehen… Er lächelte sarkastisch. Das wäre bestimmt lustig.

„Draco… Nicht."

Er sah fragend auf sie hinunter. Hatte sie es mitbekommen?

Sanft strich sie über seine Wange. „Nicht.", wiederholte sie und er lächelte.

Man konnte ihr einfach nichts verheimlichen. Aber woher wusste sie immer so genau, wie er empfand? Und Ginny… War das eine Eigenschaft, die die Gryffindors besaßen, oder waren die beiden ganz speziell? Er richtete den Blick wieder geradeaus.

Ja, die beiden waren speziell. Zwei. Die eine gehörte dem Wunderknaben, dem Held, der die ganze Welt retten würde. Die andere gehörte dem bösen Jungen, der, der das alles angerichtet hatte und auf der dunklen Seite aufgewachsen war.

Wie klischeehaft.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", wollte sie leise wissen und setzte sich auf. Eine Hand legte sie auf seine Brust.

„Über alles.", gestand er und suchte ihre Augen. Wie blöd nur, dass es hier drin so dunkel war. Zu gern hätte er tief in die kastanienbraunen Augen gesehen, die zu letzt noch so geglänzt hatten.

„Was ist alles?"

Er lachte. Sie war aber auch wirklich zu neugierig. Es überraschte ihn allerdings, dass sie so nicht gewesen war, als sie seine Veränderung bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht war sie ja neugierig gewesen, aber sie hatte nicht fiel gefragt. Nie direkt über diese Sache. „Darüber, wie ich die Bastarde umbringen könnte, über Voldemort, meinen Vater, dich, deinen Talenten und über sehr klischeehaften Geschichten."

„Äh…", machte sie und blinkte einige male. „Mich und meine Talente?"

„Ja… auch."

„Was genau?"

„Darüber, was sie dir angetan haben, was wäre, wenn du nicht für mich da gewesen wärst und… wie du es schaffst immer zu wissen, wie ich mich fühle.", gestand er leise und schloss die Augen.

Sie lächelte sanft. Er wusste es, musste es nicht sehen. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was dann wäre, aber… Menschen, die mir nahe stehen, die mir etwas bedeuten… Ich spüre einfach wie es ihnen geht. Ich sehe es.", erklärte sie und legte ihre Hand auf die Stelle auf seiner Brust, unter der sein Herz schlug.

Ihm wurde wieder warm und er öffnete seine Augen. „Ich bedeute dir etwas?", flüsterte er. Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Seine Stimme zitterte. Er hatte nie irgendeinem je etwas bedeutet – außer seiner Mutter.

Wieder lächelte sie. Dann setzte sie sich ganz auf und breitbeinig über seine Beine. Zu seinem Leidwesen saß er. Sie küsste ihn kurz sanft. „Ja.", sagte sie dann und senkte den Kopf. „Aber… mir ist in dieser Zeit, als ich hier gefangen war, etwas klar geworden. Eigentlich wusste ich es schon die ganze Zeit, aber… Jetzt weiß ich es ganz genau.", sagte sie leise und sah ihn dann wieder an. Kurz lächelte sie schüchtern. Warum schüchtern? Dann legte sie sich nach vorn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Etwas, was sein Herz zum rasen brachte. Seine Augen wurden groß und für einen Moment vergaß er zu atmen. Er hielt sich an ihr fest. Wie ein Ertrinkender sich an einen Felsen festhielt. Bevor er wusste was geschah, küsste er sie. Leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände lagen immer noch fest um ihre Arme. Er glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Sechzehn Jahre hatte er darauf warten müssen. Sechzehn Jahre hatte er auf den ehrlichen Satz „Ich liebe dich." warten müssen und die Person, von der er es am wenigsten erwartete, hatte es gesagt.

Er selbst konnte nichts sagen. Er konnte das Gesagte auch nicht wiederholen. Er hatte diese Worte nie benutzt. Nicht in diesem Zusammenhang. Er hatte es nie gelernt. Er küsste sie nur und hoffte, dass es reichen würde. Das Hermine auch jetzt seine Gefühle erkennen konnte.

Plötzlich drückte sie sich von ihm weg.

Eine Welle des Verlusts überkam ihn. Sie konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht loslassen.

Sie sah ihn sanft an. „Ich… wollte nur, dass du das weißt.", flüsterte sie.

„Hermine-"

„Nein, du musst nichts sagen. Ich wollte nur, dass du es erfährst.", wiederholte sie.

Ein Kloß machte sich in seinem Hals breit und bevor sie noch irgendwelche Sachen sagen konnte, hatte er ihre Lippen wieder beansprucht. Er würde sie nie, nie, nie wieder los lassen!

***

Sie gingen weiter an der Barriere vorbei und versuchten irgendetwas Nützliches zu finden. Ginny hatte mittlerweile das Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange Draco nun schon weg war. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun schon hier herumirrten ohne etwas zu finden. Sie dachte auch nicht weiter darüber nach. Sie hob den Blick zum Himmel. Es war bereits dunkel.

Ob Draco bei ihr war? Sie hoffte es von ganzem Herzen. Denn dann war Hermine nicht nur nicht mehr alleine, sondern hatte auch noch ihn. Oder waren sie vielleicht schon…?

Sie schluchzte auf und schlug sich die Hand gegen den Mund. Warum musste sie nur so heulen? Warum konnte sie nicht so stark sein, wie die anderen?

Ob Hermine auch geweint hatte? Weinte sie jetzt? Hielt Draco sie fest? Sie würde es nur zu gerne wissen. Nicht, aus der Neugierde willen, sondern um zu wissen, ob es ihrer Freundin und dem Blonden gut ging. Sie wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die ihr beim Gedanken der beiden die Wange hinunter geflossen waren.

„Hey…", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme neben ihr.

Verwirrt blickte sie durch ihre Haare. Da stand er. Blaise Zabini und sah sie sanft und lächelnd an. Hatte er das mitbekommen? Sie hob den Kopf ganz, ihr Haar fiel zurück.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du noch keine Tränen vergießen musst.", sagte er leise und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Es war weder Besitz ergreifend noch Anzüglich. Es war Freundschaftlich. „Draco ist stark. Er war vielleicht in den letzten Monaten gebrochen, aber Hermine hat ihn wieder aufgebaut und wenn es um das Mädchen geht…" Er verstummte kurz und sah in den Himmel, wo nun zwei Vögel ihre Bahnen zogen. „Wenn es um das Mädchen geht, hat er Kraft, die er sonst nicht abzurufen weiß. Er würde alles für sie tun."

„W-Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie zitternd.

Er lächelte und zog seinen Umhang aus. Mit einem fragenden Blick beobachtete sie, wie er ihr diesen um die Schultern hang und zu recht zog. „Woher kennst du die Gefühle deiner Freundin?"

„Äh…" Sie war komplett verwirrt und erstaunt zu gleich. War das wirklich ein Slytherin? Und was war das, was sich gerade in ihrem Bauch abspielte? „Ich… kenne sie.", sagte sie dann und sah ihn weiterhin an.

Er lachte und nickte. „Aus demselben Grund, weiß ich es."

Ginny öffnete den Mund und ging hinter ihm her. Sie waren nun einige Meter hinter den anderen. Harry war ganz vorne. Warum fühlte sie sich plötzlich so schuldig? Diesen Gedanken verwarf sie aber wieder. Dieses Gespräch konnte noch interessant werden.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite her an und wagte es nicht, nachzufragen. Sie hoffte einfach, dass er es ihr erzählte. Sie wollte endlich mehr über den blonden Slytherin wissen. Den Jungen, der es geschafft hatte, in das Herz ihrer Freundin zu gelangen.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihr und seufzte. Dann schaute er wieder zum Himmel. Die Wolken zogen auf. Unwillkürlich rückte sie ein Stück näher zu ihm. Sie mochte kein Ungewitter.

„Angst?", fragte er. Allerdings klang es nicht herablassend, wie vor einigen Monaten. Er klang neutral, fast freundlich.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht rot um die Nasenspitze wurde und zog den Umhang enger um ihre kleine Gestalt.

Er lachte. Nicht böse. Wissend. Verstehend. „Das Wetter ist auch wirklich nicht schön."

Sie sah erschrocken auf. Verstand er sie?

„Glaubst du wirklich immer noch, an die Vorurteile, die ihr Gryffindors uns gegenüber habt?", fragte er und schaute sie neugierig an. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich Hermine am Anfang nicht toll behandelt habe, aber dennoch…" Er brach ab und senkte den Blick.

„Nein, ich… ich glaube nicht mehr daran. Eigentlich nie."

Diesmal sah er sie erstaunt an und sie lachte.

„Als Hermine erzählte, dass sie Draco mögen würde, war ich Feuer und Flamme. Ich weiß nicht warum, es war einfach so."

„Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte er.

Sie hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand sie. „Vielleicht, weil du nicht mehr mein Feind bist?"

„Nein?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr langes Haar flog dabei in ihr Gesicht. „Es war nur, dass ihr uns immer so behandelt habt, als wären wir Dreck.", erklärte sie und schaute zur Seite. Zur Barriere. Sprach Hermine auch gerade mit einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin? Dann sah sie wieder zu Boden. „Vor allem du und Draco. Aber als Hermine mir dann erzählte, dass er sich verändert haben sollte, habe ich es ihr sofort geglaubt. Weißt du, nicht alle Menschen müssen schlecht sein, nur weil sie einer ganz bestimmten Familie angehören. Peter Pettigrew gehörte zu uns. Zu Gryffindor und dennoch… ist er heute die rechte Hand von Voldemort."

Blaise blieb stehen und sah sie an. Sie wusste nicht, was er gerade dachte. Er besaß diese Maske, die auch Draco aufsetzen konnte. War das ein Ding von Slytherins?

„So denkst du?", fragte er dann und sie nickte bestätigend. „Mir ist Herkunft, Blut, Hautfarbe egal. Der Mensch, der sich unter dieser Oberfläche befindet ist wichtig." Dann lachte sie auf und rannte ein Stück nach vorne. Die Gruppe war aber immer noch ein ganz gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt und dennoch vermochte sie keine angst zu spüren. Sie wusste, dass sie bei Blaise genauso sicher war, wie bei Harry.

„Warum lachst du?", wollte er wissen, als er neben ihr ankam.

„Na ja… die Hülle sollte im Großen und Ganzen auch stimmen, nicht?"

Nun lachte auch er. Er verstand sie. Sie sprach mit ihm, wie mit Harry. Dann sank ihre Stimmung. Wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht immer so stur wäre, dann wäre einiges besser. Er machte immer alles kaputt. Er schien ihr nicht zu vertrauen. Sie konnte mit niemandem zusammen sein, der so dachte.

„Was ist?"

Sie schaute ertappt auf und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Dankbar, dass er sie aus diesen Gedanken gerissen hatte. „Glaubst du, wir finden einen anderen Weg?"

Für einen Moment wirkte sein Gesicht traurig. Nur für einen Moment, dann hellte es sich wieder auf. „Sicher. Draco wird es schaffen, sie so lange hinzuhalten und alles wird gut."

„Was ist aber, wenn er es nicht schafft?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich habe dir gerade eben schon einmal gesagt, dass er für Hermine alles tun würde. Er wird jetzt nicht so schnell aufgeben."

Sie nickte. Dann schwiegen sie. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie fragte sich immer und immer wieder, wieso sie plötzlich so viel Spaß hatte. Allein das reden mit ihm munterte sie auf. Das war absurd. Sie… Sie liebte doch Harry. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Blick und schaute nach vorne. Er war nicht gut zu erkennen und dennoch…

„Draco hatte es schwer.", begann plötzlich Blaise.

Sie sah erschrocken auf.

„Er hatte einen Vater, der immer nur Macht wollte und sich nicht für seine Familie interessierte. Wenn Draco etwas falsch gemacht hatte, wurde er gefoltert oder geschlagen. Meistens aber mit dem _Cruciatus._"

Ginny erstarrte. Wie konnte das ein Vater seinem Kind nur antun?

„Ihm wurde von Anfang an eingetröpfelt, dass Muggelgeborene schlecht sind. Als kleines Kind verstehst du die Beweggründe nicht, aber du lernst es." Er sah sie vielsagend an. „Also dachte auch Draco nachher so.  
Sein Vater wollte nicht, dass er irgendwie Gefühle zeigte. Denn er bestand darauf, dass auch sein Sohn Todesser werden sollte. Todesser dürfen keine Gefühle zeigen. So sind sie angreifbar und verletzlich. Schwach. Also hütete sich Draco davor."

„Wenn er das doch tat, wurde er dann auch…?", fragte sie leise.

Blaise nickte. „Lucius schrak vor nichts zurück."

„U-Und seine Mutter?"

Er lächelte schwach. „Narzissa war seinem Vater unterworfen. Das ist meistens bei Todessern. Die Frauen haben nicht viel zu sagen. Narzissa musste die Augen vor den Untaten, die man ihrem Sohn antat, verschließen. Sie selbst dürfte ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie ihn liebte. Bekam es Lucius mit, wurde auch sie geschlagen."

Ginny riss die Augen auf und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Draco hat seinen Vater damals einmal bewundert. Gehofft so stark zu werden. Doch schon in Hogwarts bekam er Zweifel und trotzdem hat er angst gehabt. Also hat er einfach weiter in dem Glauben gelebt, dass es richtig sei, dass Muggelgeborene weniger wert sind als wir. Er beschimpfte euch, damit er keine Schmerzen leiden musste."

„Also… war das nur, um sich selbst zu schützen?", fragte sie noch einmal nach und er nickte.

„Lucius wusste oft von Sachen, die er gar nicht hätte wissen können. Er hatte so zu sagen Spione. Kam Draco nach Hause, wurde erst einmal in den Kerker gesperrt. Und das jahrelang." Er sah sie an.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie in diesem Moment aussah. Sie spürte nur unglaubliches Mitleid. Sie verstand Draco nun vollkommen.

„Deswegen dürft ihr ihm das nicht mehr übel nehmen."

Sie nickte schwach. „Ich verstehe das, aber ob sie das tun…", sagte sie und schaute nach vorne.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn schon mal einer anfängt…"

„Ich habe ihm bereits verziehen. Er hat mir bewiesen, was er für ein Mensch ist.", sagte sie stark und schaute ihn an.

„Ja. Hermine hat ihn unglaublich verändert. Bei ihr hat er gelernt, dass Gefühle zeigen, nicht so schlimm ist. Das es nicht weh tun muss."

Sie nickte wissend. „Weißt… Weißt du, was in den Ferien passiert ist?"

Blaise blieb stehen und sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Lucius hat seine Mutter umgebracht.", sagte er nur.

Gewaltiger Schock durchfuhr sie und ein kräftiger Windstoß wehte ihre Haare zur Seite. Sie sah ihn wie erstarrt an.

„Lucius hat seine Mutter umgebracht, weil er ihr ein Geschenk gemacht hatte, was von Muggeln war. Eine Spieluhr. Draco lief zu ihr und erlaubte es sich, Gefühle zu zeigen. Lucius war darüber so wütend, dass er Narzissa, die sich ebenfalls erlaubte ihren Sohn liebe zu geben, umbrachte."

Tränen traten aus ihren Augen. Sie zitterte. Der Wind bäumte den Umhang an ihren Knöcheln auf. Sie tat nichts, um die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. Sie schämte sich nicht einmal, so eindeutig vor ihm zu weinen. Sie war wie in Trance, aus der sie erwachte, als sie eine sanfte Berührung im Gesicht wahr nahm.

Blaise hatte ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und ihre Tränen weggewischt. „Wein nicht. Draco ist darüber hinweg. Dank Hermine."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Immer noch unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Ginny…"

„Wie kann ein einziger Mensch so grausam sein?", wollte sie nun wissen.

Er hob die Schultern, dann nahm er sie in die Arme.

Sie hielt ihn fest und legte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Schmerz, der eigentlich nicht ihrer war, übermannte sie.

Sie verstand nun, warum Draco so anders gewesen war. Sie verstand, warum er sich früher so abfällig verhalten hatte.

Und obwohl sie dachte, sie hätte es schon längst, spürte sie, wie sie ihn nun komplett in ihr Herz schloss.

Sie schniefte und drückte sich enger an Blaise. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt und war froh, dass er da war...

* * *

Also, diejenigen, die es noch nicht geschafft haben, meine letzte Frage zu beantworten, können das jetzt noch machen.

^^Ich hätte da noch eine kleine Frage.

**Mit wem soll Ginny zusammen sein?**

**a) Harry**

**b) Blaise**

Lasst es mich wissen. Ciao und biss zum nächsten mal. *Wink*


	36. Das Versprechen

*Vorsichtig um die Ecke guck*

Oo… da hab ich mir aber ganz schön viel Zeit gelassen… Außerdem tut es mir leid, dass es im Moment nicht viel Handlung gibt. Aber dafür verspreche ich euch, dass as nächste Kapitel wieder spannende wird und ich werde auch verraten, wer zu erst gehen muss.

Ich war mir unsicher, wie ich nun weiter schreiben sollte und hoffe, dass es trotz allem nach eurem Geschmack ist.

Wieder einen ganz herzlichen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer. Einfach schön, dass ihr immer noch dabei seid.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chap.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Das Versprechen**

*******

Sie schaute auf den blonden Jungen hinunter, den sie, vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Bereuen tat sie es nicht, nicht ein kleines bisschen. Dass er ihr nicht dasselbe entgegen brachte, machte ihr nichts aus. Sie kannte ihn und wusste, dass es für ihn schwer war, solche Gefühle zu zeigen, geschweige denn, sie zu nennen. Außerdem kannte sie ihn gut genug, um mit Gewissheit sagen zu können, dass sie ihm schon etwas bedeutete und das machte sie glücklich. Sie hatte es ihm einfach sagen wollen, müssen. Wer wusste schon, ob sie je noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu hatte? Sie war nie Pessimist gewesen und dennoch rechnete sie damit, ihr Leben oder ihn zu verlieren. Sie hätte es nicht verkraftet, wenn er gegangen wäre, ohne dass sie ihm ihre wahren Gefühle gebeichtet hätte und fühlte sich schuldig, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie gehen könnte, ohne, dass sie ihm je etwas davon gesagt hatte.

Leicht lächelnd strich sie ihm durch sein blondes Haar. Er schien so friedlich. Sie hatte ihn dazu drängen müssen, etwas zu schlafen. Es war peinlich, dass sie nicht direkt erkannt hatte, wie müde er war, wie schlecht es ihm doch ging. Sie hatte viel zu sehr auf sich geachtet. Als sie ihm allerdings drohte, hatte er leise eingewilligt und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er friedlich schlief. Er hatte all dies nicht verdient. Nicht der Draco, den sie kannte und sie kannte den Echten.

Seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Seite, hörte aber nicht auf, ihn durchs Haar zu streicheln. Die leichte Veränderung des Gewichts ließ ihn wach werden. Entschuldigend hob sie den Kopf und schaute ihn an.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", flüsterte sie.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange.

Automatisch schloss sie die Augen, um diesen Moment zu genießen. Sie wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte und sie würde darum kämpfen. Wenn einer glaubte, man könnte ihr einfach so etwas wegnehmen, hatte er sich gefährlich getäuscht. Wenn sie einmal hier draußen war, dann…

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte er leise und fuhr mit seinem Finger über ihre Stirn, die sie unbemerkt in Falten gelegt hatte.

„Ich… nicht so wichtig.", antworte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend legte sie sich gegen die Wand und beobachtete ihn, wie er sich nun auch ganz auf setzte und ein Bein anwinkelte, um das er dann seine Hände schlang.

„Das kannst du mir nicht sagen.", sagte er und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Ich habe über alles nachgedacht."

„Was heißt alles?", wollte er leise wissen und legte den Kopf zur Seite.

Sie musste kichern. Er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind und würde sie ihn nicht schon lieben, dann würde sie jetzt damit anfangen. „Darüber, dass wir sterben könnten und… darüber, dass ich kämpfen werde.", erklärte sie und schaute ihn in seine Augen. Warum musste es nur so dunkel sein? Wo waren seine hellblauen Augen?

„Wofür?"

„Für uns.", sagte sie ehrlich und lächelte schüchtern.

Er blinkte einige male und war wie erstarrt. Bei ihrer Liebeserklärung hatte er sie an sich gerissen, keinen Moment gezögert und jetzt war er wie erstarrt. Bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Wütend sprang sie auf und sah ihn an. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse zu, dass man mir alles kaputt macht? Wenn ich hier draußen bin, werde ich für das kämpfen, woran ich glaube, Draco! Für das, woran ich glaube und für uns! Auch wenn ich mein Leben verlieren kann, ich werde es tun. Mir ist egal, was du davon hältst, oder was Harry und Ron dazu sagen. Ich habe endlich die Nase voll. Ich habe mich schon lange genug von den Todessern herumschubsen lassen. Ich will nicht mehr!"

Kurz blieb er noch sitzen, bevor er endlich aufsprang und sie in seine Arme riss. Sie dachte keine Sekunde darüber nach und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften. Hielt ihn fest. Drückte sich an ihn, in der Hoffnung, in ihn verschwinden zu können. Wünschte sich meilenweit mit ihm weg. Wünschte sich mit ihm in eine bessere Zeit. Eine friedliche Zeit.

„Egal, wofür du dich entscheidest, ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein.", hauchte er heiser.

Ihr Herz machte einen Purzelbaum und sie drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust.

***

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Baum und starrte in den mittlerweile fast schwarzen Himmel. Sie hatten einfach keinen zweiten Eingang finden könne, aber einfach hier rum sitzen, ging auch nicht. Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb? Wie viel Zeit blieb Hermine und Draco? Lebten sie noch? Erneut traten Tränen in den Augen. Nein, daran hatte sie jetzt zum letzten Mal gedacht. Sie würde erst wieder daran denken, wenn es wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Im Moment waren es nur ihre verrückten Fantasien und Vermutungen.

Ihr Blick huschte zu Blaise, der ein wenig abseits stand und auf die Barriere starrte, die man eigentlich gar nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und seine Haltung war gebrochen.

Sie sah unsicher zu Harry, der mit Ron und Lavender die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er ärger machen würde, wenn sie jetzt zu Blaise gehen würde, doch es war ihr egal. Der Slytherin brauchte sie jetzt und Harry schien anscheinend zu blind um zu erkennen, dass sie auch eine Schulter brauchte, um sich anzulehnen.

Sie stand auf und ging langsam und geräuschlos auf den Dunkelhäutigen zu. Er schien sie nicht zu hören. Also stellte sie sich schweigend neben ihn und beobachtete sein Profil. Und dann erschrak sie. War das wirklich eine Träne? Sie streckte den Arm aus und legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Nachbars.

Erschrocken zuckte dieser zusammen und strich sich die Tränen weg.

Sanft lächelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er sah wieder zur Barriere und eine Zeitlang war es still zwischen ihnen. Harry und die anderen immer noch die Köpfe zusammengesteckt.

„Weißt du, Draco ist mein bester Freund.", sagte er plötzlich und sie schaute zu ihm auf. Der Wind spielte mit seinem Haar. „Wir kennen uns durch unsere Eltern, doch irgendwann brach der Kontakt ab. Voldemort war zurück und ich sah Draco nur noch in der Schule. Sein Vater behandelte meine Eltern wie Dreck, da sie nie dem Lord folgen wollten. Einmal, da hat Lucius mich gefoltert und Draco ist dazwischen gegangen. Er hat mich immer in Schutz genommen. Mir immer gesagt, dass es ihm egal sei, was seine Eltern von ihm und meiner Familie denken würde. Er hat immer gesagt, dass er mein Freund sei und es immer bleiben wollte.

Irgendwann haben wir uns versprochen zusammenzuhalten, egal, was passiert. Und das haben wir auch. Dann kam Hermine und… sie hat ihn aus seiner depressiven Fase rausgeholt, etwas geschafft, was ich nicht für ihn tun konnte und gleichzeitig hat er ihr etwas verraten, was er mir nicht erzählt hat. Ich war in meiner Ehre als Freund gekränkt und eifersüchtig auf die brünette Gryffindor. Also habe ich sie versucht zu vergraulen, doch dann ist bei mir irgendwann der Faden gerissen. Ihre arrogante Art und die Weise, wie sie miteinander umgingen, hat mich verletzt. Ich wollte sie nie wirklich weh tun, dass könnte ich gar nicht und als Draco mir dann drohte, unsere Freundschaft auf zu geben, wegen ihr, da wusste ich, dass ich zu weit gegangen war und dieses Mädchen ihm wirklich viel mehr bedeutete, als irgendjemand sonst. Ich habe es hingenommen, denn Draco als meinen Freund zu verlieren, wäre zu schwer geworden und ich weiß, dass er es auch nicht hätte tun wollen.

Obwohl Hermine anscheinend meinen Platz an Dracos Seite eingenommen hat, bin ich nicht mehr wirklich böse. Ich bin froh, dass er sie hat. Es ist nur so, dass Draco der Mensch war, der mir am nahesten stand. Bis vor kurzem hätte ich noch gesagt, dass ich der Mensch wäre, den er am besten kennt, aber jetzt nicht mehr."

Ginny hatte stumm zugehört. Sie wusste nicht ganz, was sie tun sollen. Auf der einen Seite, war sie überrascht, dass er ihr all das erzählte und außerdem hatte sie ihn noch nie so viel hinter einander sagen hörne. Er war immer still gewesen. Dann empfand sie Trauer. Sie war nicht die Einzige, der es schlecht ging. Auch ihm war alles andere als Lachen zu mute. Schmerz machte sich in ihr breit, als sie das eben gesagte, noch mal im Kopf wiederholte. Sie verstand ihn. Und Wut brodelte in ihr aus. Wut auf sich selbst. Wie hatte sie so blind sein können und nicht seinen Schmerz gesehen?

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Mitte und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich kann nicht viel dazu sagen, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass Hermine nie deinen Platz an Dracos Seite einnehmen wird. Sie ist seine Freundin. Der Mensch, den er neben dir am meisten vertraut. Aber sie ist nicht Blaise Zabini. Der beste Freund, den Draco braucht. Er wird genauso mit einem Kerl sprechen müssen, wie mit Hermine. Manchmal braucht man so Männergespräche. Genauso wie wir unsere Frauengespräche brauchen. Wie sollen wir denn sonst, über euch sprechen? Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das auch macht.", sagte sie leise.

Plötzlich lachte er auf und sah zu ihr hinab. „Weißt du was, Weasley? Du verstehst es echt, einen aufzumuntern. Danke."

Sie lächelte glücklich. „Bitte."

Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst und kräuselte seine Stirn. „Wir haben versprochen zusammenzuhalten und Draco hat unser versprechen nie gebrochen, doch…"

„Doch, was?", wollte sie leise wissen.

„Ich bin nicht in der Lage meinem besten Freund zu helfen. Ich war und bin es nicht. Sonst würde ich nicht hier stehen und heulen, wie ein Kleinkind."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Du hast alles Mögliche versucht. Du darfst nur die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Draco und Hermine stark sind? Sie werden es schaffen.", bestärkte sie ihn, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Schau doch mal, wie spät es schon ist. Ich… habe keine Hoffnungen mehr."

In ihre Augen traten Tränen. Wenn er nun auch aufgab… „Nein! Hörst du?!", schrie sie und zerrte an seinem Ärmel. „So etwas darfst du nicht sagen! Gib deinen Freund nicht auf! Das kannst du doch nicht!"

„Ginny-"

„Nein! Ich werde nicht zu lassen, wie du weiterhin in Selbstmitleid versinkst! Wir werden einen Weg finden hörst du?!"

„Ginny, bitte-"

„Nein, du wirst mir das jetzt nicht ausreden!" Ihre Tränen rannen nun erbarmungslos ihre geröteten Wangen hinunter. „Nein! Nein! Nein!"

„Ginny, halt den Mund!"

„Nein! Du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach alleine lassen oder Hermine und vor allem nicht ihn! Er braucht dich jetzt mehr, als sonst! Es ist deine Chance! Ich wette, dass er auf dich zählt!"

„Ich hab gesagt, halt den Mund!", schrie er nun und die anderen schraken auseinander. Sein Atem ging heftig und in seinem Blick versteckte sich Schmerz und Zorn.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Und sie wusste, dass er es wusste.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sie fühlte sich mit einem mal so klein und hilflos. Er machte ihr keine angst, nein. Aber die Intensität seines Blickes, der so ohne jegliche Hoffnung war, ging auf ihr über. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern, während ihre schultern von Schluchzern bebten. Sie spürte eine vertraute Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Es war Harry. Bestimmt zog er sie von ihm weg, obwohl sie den Blick nicht von seinen trennen konnte.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", fragte Harry wütend. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass Baise nichts getan hatte, doch ihr Freund beachtete sie nicht.

„Ich habe nichts getan, Potter.", sagte Blaise und alle erschraken. Seine Stimme war so müde und ohne jegliche Kraft.

Ginny schluchzte erneut auf und sank auf die Knie. Er hatte wirklich aufgegeben. Er hatte seinen besten Freund aufgegeben.

Plötzliche Wut ersetzte den Schmerz und die Trauer. Bevor sie wusste, was geschah, stand sie auf ihren Beinen, hatte Harry auf Seite gedrängt und ein Klatschen durchbrach die sonstige Stille.

Sie erwachte erst aus ihrer Trance, als sie das geschockte Gesicht von Zabini sah, der sich mit einer Hand an die rote Wange faste. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich geschlagen. Doch das schlimme war, dass er nichts unternahm. Keine Gewalt und keine gemeinen Beschimpfungen. Er stand einfach da, sah ihr in die Augen und irgendwann, als es anfing zu regnen, wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Wald.

Sie sah ihm nach, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war, den Regen ignorierend.

***

Das Wasser tropfte unweigerlich weiter in die immer größer werdende Pfütze, während Draco geistesabwesend im Haar von Hermine herumwuschelte.

Hermine hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Man hätte denken können, sie würde schlafen, wenn sie nicht hin und wieder versuchen würde, sich ganz in Draco zu verstecken.

Er wusste, dass sie angst hatte und hätte nichts lieber getan, als ihr zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und gut werden würde. Doch das konnte er nicht. Er konnte sie nicht anlügen, geschweige denn ein Versprechen ihr gegenüber brechen.

„Versprichst du mir etwas, Draco?", fragte sie plötzlich schwach. Es war nicht die Schwäche, die man nach einer langen Krankheit oder einem Krieg hatte. Hermine hatte aufgegeben. Ihre letzte Kraft zu kämpfen, war dahin.

Der Drang wütend auf sie zu sein, kroch in ihm hoch, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie sich fest an ihn drückte, verrauchte er genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war und an seiner Stelle trat Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Er schluckte hart und antwortete: „Es kommt drauf an!" Mehr sagte er nicht und seine Stimme klang desinteressiert und gelangweilt. Er erschrak vor sich selbst.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf mich warten wirst.", sagte sie.

Für einen Moment versteifte er sich. Sie hatte gänzlich die Hoffnung verloren und dachte, dass man ihn zu erst umbrachte?!

„Ich warte auch auf dich!", sagte sie, als sie immer noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte.

„Ja, ich verspreche es.", sagte er schnell und ohne weiter nachzudenken. Sie spielte nicht nur mit dem Gedanken, dass sie starben und einer musste zu erst gehen und doch hatte sie sich mit ihrem Tod abgefunden, wenn sie sich nur wieder sehen würden – wo auch immer das war.

Und in diesem Moment, in dem er daran dachte, viel die ganze Anspannung von ihm ab. Seine Schultern fielen hinunter, seine ganzen Muskeln entspannten sich und ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

Sie hatte Recht. Nirgendwo war es schlimmer als hier und dieses Versprechen konnte er leicht halten. Nie hatte ihm ein Mädchen so viel bedeutet, wie sie. Er würde sie nie absichtlich verletzten und sie nie betrügen, dessen war er sich sicher. Und deswegen konnte er ihr dies mit gutem Gewissen versprechen.

Sie sah lächelnd zu ihm auf und hätte er nicht schon „Ja" gesagt, würde er es nun tun, doch so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen...

* * *

Ah ja... Noch ganz friedlich nicht? Aber nicht mehr lange. *böse lach*

Ich danke euch, für eure ehrlichen Antworten und werde natürlich auch nach der Mehrheit vorgehen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn andere damit nicht zu frieden sind, aber es wurde abgestimmt.  
Außerdem bitte ich euch, mich nicht direkt zu schlagen, sondern erst einmal weiter zu lesen. Vielleicht passiert ja etwas unerwartetes.

**ACHTUNG: **

**_She saves my World_ neigt sich so langsam dem Ende zu. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie lange sie noch geht, aber nicht mehr all zu lange. Wenn ich genaueres weiß, bekommt ihr natürlich als erstes bescheid.**


	37. Alles nur eine Lüge?

Tada!

Mein neues Chap. Wie versprochen endlich wieder etwas mehr Handlung und die Auflösung (mehr oder weniger) wer zu erst stirbt.  
Auf den letzten Teil des Chapters bin ich nicht ganz alleine gekommen. Wer von euch schon einmal das Buch **Das Herz des Dämons** gelesen hat (nur zu empfehlen) wird schon wissen, was ich meine.

So, dass war eigentlich alles, was ich schon zu diesem Chapter zu sagen habe.

Wieder einen herzlichen Dank an all meine Reviewer.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Alles nur eine Lüge?**

*******

Der Regen prasselte unnachgiebig auf ihn hinab, lief in seine Augen und durchnässte sein Haar und seine Kleidung. Der Wind brachte seinen Umhang um seine Füße zum flattern, während er seinen Weg durch den Wald machte. Er wusste nun wieder ganz genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Lächelnd blickte er in den schwarzen, Wolken überhangenden Himmel, blinzelte die Regentropfen aus seinen Augen. Die kleine Weasley hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Sie hatte den Mumm gehabt und ihn geschlagen und das war das, was er gebraucht hatte. Er wusste, dass es gegen sein Haus ging, wenn er nicht ein kleines bisschen zornig auf sie war, doch so war es. Sie hatte ihn wider zurück geholt. Er war ihr dankbar und würde es immer sein.

Er steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen, während er mit Zuversicht seinen Weg ging. Er hätte es sich niemals verziehen, wenn er Draco tatsächlich im stich gelassen hätte.

Galant wich er einem im Weg hängenden Ast aus und spürte das zerbrechen eines Astes unter seinen Füßen.

Eine Eule schuhute irgendwo in den tiefen Baumkronen über ihn und es gab nur ein Gesicht, an das er denken konnte. Blaue Augen, Sommersprossen und glattes, langes, rotes Haar.

Dann verschwand sein Lächeln. Wie dumm war er denn eigentlich? Sie hatte einen Freund. Für ihn, war sie unerreichbar. Ihre Ansprüche waren hoch und sie hatte sich den besten Schwiegersohn ausgesucht, den man sich nur wünschen konnte. Harry Potter, der Liebling aller guten Zauberer, die Hoffnung der gesamten Welt, das Wunder, der Held. Wie konnte er denn da mit halten? Er hatte nicht im Entferntesten eine so interessante Vergangenheit vorzuweisen. Er hatte immer auf sein Aussehen und seinen Charme gesetzt, doch Potter besaß auch das. Zumindest das Aussehen.

Außerdem liebte sie ihn. Wie konnte er auch nur auf die Idee kommen, dass sie vielleicht etwas für ihn empfinden würde. Ihre Umarmungen waren nur da gewesen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Sie saßen alle im selben Boot.

Er strich sich aufgekratzt durchs Haar. Er konnte nicht mehr daran denken. Noch nie hatte er sich auch nur solche Gedanken über ein Mädchen gemacht. Was war nur los mit ihm? War es das, was auch Draco gefangen hatte? Er würde einfach alles tun, um seinen blonden und besten Freund wieder zu haben und genau das war er auch gerade im begriff zu tun.

Er trat aus dem Wald und schaute sich um. Hier musste er doch irgendwo sein. Seine Füße trugen ihn über die nasse Wiese, der Nebel hüllte ihn bis zu den Knien ein, während der Wind nun stärker als noch zu vor an ihm riss und auch der Regen hatte hier zugenommen. Suchend ging er über das Grün.

Dann da… Er hatte ihn endlich gefunden. Mit leuchtenden Augen und endlich wieder das Gefühl zu haben, etwas zu tun, griff er nach dem einsamen Gegenstand und verschwand.

***

Er strich ihr durchs Haar und hielt sie nah an sich, doch ihre Gedanken waren bei einer Person, die sie einfach nicht mehr los ließ. Warum hatte er so plötzlich aufgegeben? Es schien, als hätte er ihr etwas sagen wollen, bevor Harry gekommen war. Hatte er ihr erklären wollen, warum er keine Hoffnungen mehr besaß?

Der Wind wehte ihr Haar ins Gesicht, doch sie sah es gar nicht richtig. Verängstig blickte sie sich um und starrte in den dunklen Wald. Irgendwo da drin musste er sein. Alleine, einsam und schutzlos. Warum war er nur gegangen? War es wegen ihr gewesen? Weil sie ihn geschlagen hatte? Hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt?

Benommen senkte sie den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden, aber sehen tat sie nichts. Sie sah nur sein verletztes Gesicht und dann dieses emotionslose. Diese Augen, die sie angesehen hatten, als sie ihn geschlagen hatte und seine Figur, die langsam im Dunkeln verschwunden war.

Tränen liefen erneut ihr Gesicht hinunter. Wie so nur, machte sie sich einfach so viele Sorgen um ihn? Hatte Hermine das nicht auch gemacht, bevor sie sich in Draco verliebt hatte? Erschrocken riss sie den Kopf hoch. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein. Sie… liebte doch Harry. Hatte sie es nicht die ganze Zeit? Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Sein Gesicht war hart und voller Entschlossenheit. Sein Arm ruhte immer noch auf ihren Schultern.

„Ginny, was ist?", sprach er sie plötzlich an und erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Er lächelte. „Wir finden sie schon."

„Das ist es nicht, Harry.", sagte sie leise und senkte schüchtern wieder ihren Blick.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Es… nichts.", sagte sie schnell und versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihr anscheinend misslang.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und starrte sie an, als wäre sie gerade vom Himmel gefallen. „Er?", fragte er tonlos.

Schuldbewusst sah sie zur Seite und konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Wut in ihm zurückkehrte. Es war unfair und sie wusste es und doch konnte sie nichts für ihre Gefühle.

Er packte sie grob an den Schultern und zwang sie ihn an zu sehen. „Sag das das nicht war ist, Ginny.", bat er, doch sie blieb stumm.

Sie konnte Harry nicht anlügen und im Moment wusste sie ja selbst nicht weiter.

Seine Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre Schultern, doch sie zeigte keinen schmerz. Sie hatte es ja verdient.

„Harry!", rief plötzlich Ron und Ginny richtete erleichtert ihren Blick auf ihren Bruder, der aufgeregt winkte.

Hatten sie vielleicht etwas gefunden?

***

Er versuchte mit seinen Fingern ihr Haar wieder einigermaßen zu entknoten und obwohl es aussichtslos war, wollte er einfach nicht aufgeben. Als er erneut seine Finger in ihr Haar graben wollte, fing sie seine Handgelenke über ihren Schultern ab und zogen sie nach vorne. So, dass sie nun noch dichter an ihm saß.

„Nicht.", flüsterte sie und schaute lächelnd nach oben. „Es hat eh keinen Sinn."

„Ich mag dein Haar.", flüsterte er nur und lächelte zurück.

„Kein Vogelnest? Nein?", fragte sie und sah ihn gespannt hat.

Schuldgefühle übermannten ihn und verletzt sah er zur Seite. Er wusste doch selbst, welche Beleidigungen er ihr immer an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, aber musste sie es denn immer wieder zur Sprache bringen? „Nein, kein Vogelnest.", flüsterte er, seine Stimme war brüchig.

„Draco…" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. „Tut mir leid."

„Schon in Ordnung."

„Nein, du hattest Recht. Ich tue dir immer nur weh.", flüsterte sie nun und sah auf ihre gefalteten Hände auf ihrem Schoß.

Er griff nach ihnen und nahm sie fest in seine. Er musste seinen Kopf ein wenig senken, um ihren Blick wieder aufzufangen. „Nein, dass tust du nicht. Du hast für mich so viel getan, dass ich auf Ewig in deiner Schuld stehe."

„Aber ich habe dir weh getan.", sagte sie und er zog sie lächelnd in ihre Arme. Vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulterbeuge und hielt sie fest.

„Nein.", sagte er dann leise und küsse ihren Hals, kurz unter ihrem Ohr. Er arbeitete sich immer weiter nach vorne, bis sie ihn schließlich packte und ihre Lippen auf seine legte. Er wollte gerade den Kuss vertiefen, als die Tür mit einer Explosion aufflog.

Er zog sie vor seine Brust und beugte sich über sie. Die Trümmer flogen ihm übe den Kopf, knallten gegen ihnen und rissen Wunden in seine Haut. Der Staub bahnte sich einen Weg in seine Lungen und er hörte Hermine zur selben Zeit husten.  
Hinter ihnen waren Schritte auf dem Stein. Erschrocken blickte er sich um. Der Nebel wat so dicht, dass er einfach nichts mehr erkennen konnte und doch nahmen seine trainierten Sinne Gefahr war. Er sprang auf und zog Hermine mit sich, versteckte sie hinter seinem Rücken, während er weiterhin versuchte durch den Staub zu sehen, der sich wie Nebel durch den Raum zog.

Dann plötzlich tauchte eine Gestalt vor ihnen auf. Sein Vater. Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen und überwältigende Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Es war nicht die erhoffte Rettung.

Der Alte begann zu lachen und schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin vier Todesser hinter ihnen erschienen. Sie rissen Hermine von ihm weg, die erschrocken aufschrie und vergeblich versuchte, ihn zu erreichen, während er selbst zurückgezehrt wurde und versuchte nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Ihm wurde immer mehr klar, dass sein Tod immer näher kam.

Die Todesser hatten ihn an beide Seiten in einem eisernen Griff, seine Augen konnten Hermine nicht mehr finden. Vergeblich versuchte er sich, durch schütteln, winden und treten aus den Klauen dieser Monster zu kommen. Er knurrte. Er wusste, dass es nichts brachte, aber er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Oh nein!

„Lasst mich los!", brüllte er. Seine Antwort war ein Lachen. Ein dreckiges und bösartiges Lachen.

Hermine weinte. Erschrocken suchten seine Augen nach ihr, bis sich die Todesser plötzlich in Bewegung setzten und ihn versuchten aus dem Raum zu zerren.

„Lasst mich los, ihr Bastarde!", schrie er und traf den einen mit einem Tritt im Schienbein. Anscheinend machte es dem größeren nichts aus, denn er ging weiter, ohne auch nur einmal vor Schmerzen stehen zu bleiben.

„Draco!"

Er stemmte seine Fersen in den Boden, versuchte seinen Kopf um hundertachtzig Grad zu drehen, vergeblich. Sie war hinter ihm.

„Wenn du weiter gehst, wirst du sie noch mal sehen.", sagte der Todesser zu seiner linken, während sie weiterhin seinem Vater folgten, wie er gerade feststellte.

Erschrocken sah er den Todesser an und mit einem mal, war alles Glasklar. Es war der Gang zum Galgen.

„Nein!", schrie er und wand sich noch mehr. Wütend, dass er anscheinend nichts ausrichten konnte, spuckte er seinem rechten ins Gesicht, der ausholte und ihm mit einer Faust ins Gesicht schlug.

Er stöhnte auf und schmeckte gleich darauf Blut. Hatte dieser Mistkerl ihm auch noch die Nase gebrochen?

„Verdammt, wenn du jetzt nicht still hältst, bringe ich dich auf der Stelle um."

Es war nicht einer seiner Aufpasser. Er versteifte sich. Es war Hermine. Er flehte innerlich, dass sie nichts Dummes anstellen würde.

Sein Vater öffnete eine große Flügeltür hinter der kein Licht schien. Gleich darauf traten sie in den Raum. Er war riesig und leer. Ein einzelner Kamin gab es am Ende, doch Feuer brannte nicht. Die Todesser hatten sich alle in einem Kreis versammelt und sahen ihnen entgegen. Sie waren also alle da, um seinen Untergang mit an zusehen. In der Raumesmitte in einem großen Stuhl, der stark an einen Thron erinnerte, saß Er.

Draco schmiss ihm vernichtende Blicke zu, die die roten Augen ohne eine Gefühlregung zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Vor ihm wurde er auf die Knie gezwängt und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie man dasselbe mit Hermine machte. Er sah, wie sie ihn ansah und dennoch hatte er nur Agen für die verhasste Gestalt vor ihm. Sein Vater erschien hinter ihr.

„Draco…", sagte sie und kam auf ihn zu. Sie war zu freundlich. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Mutig streckte er ihr das Kinn entgegen, dachte gar nicht daran, sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Voldemort ging vor ihm in die Hocke und sah ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen an. Er erwiderte den Blick.

„Draco, du hättest Groß werden können.", sagte er und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Du hättest Ruhm und Ehre haben können."

Draco verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein schnauben.

„Doch stattdessen wirfst du all das weg, für _ein stück Dreck_!" Den letzten Teil schrie er Hermine entgegen, die erschrocken zusammen zuckte und wimmerte.

„Lass sie da raus!", sagte er wütend und sah gleich darauf wieder in diese unmenschlichen Augen.

„Dir ist klar, welche Strafe du zu erwarten hast?"

Draco wusste, dass es eine rhetorische Frage war, also antwortete er nicht darauf.

„Anklage: Hochverrat! Das Urteil: Der Tod!", schrie er fast verrückt und in ihm machte sich eine Kälte breit, die er schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

„Was für einen Verrat? Draco hat sich nie-"

„Du kannst ja doch was sagen.", wandte sich Voldemort zur Brünetten und sah sie lächelnd an, bevor er ihr mit einem Finger durchs Gesicht strich.

„Was hältst du davon, Draco? Soll ich sie zu erst umbringen?" Er wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Eine zusätzliche Strafe? Zu sehen, wie deine _Geliebte_" – er sprach das Wort aus, als wäre es etwas besondere ekliges – „von dir geht? Dir für immer genommen wird?"

„Lass sie."

„Also ein, Ja."

Draco riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf Hermine richtete, die zusammengesunken auf dem Boden saß.

***

Ihr war es so kalt. Sie war sich der starrenden Blick bewusst und den Zauberstab, den man auf sie gerichtete hatte.

„Was ist, wenn sie mir nie etwas bedeutet hat?", fragte Draco plötzlich und nun fiel sie. Er hatte ihr gerade das letzte Stück Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

„So?", hörte sie die schnatternde Stimme. „Warum solltest du sie dann so in Schutz nehmen?"

Plötzlich lachte Draco auf. „Ich bitte Sie, MyLord, sie ist ein einfaches Schlammblut. Als würde ich auch nur die reinste Sympathie für dieses Wesen empfinden." Draco hatte eine eiskalte und ernste Stimme. „Es war alles nur ein Spiel. Spaß. Und gleichzeitig konnte ich so die Sympathie von ihren Freunden und darunter auch die von Potter gewinnen, MyLord. Es war alles Teil meines Plans, den ich ohne Ihr wissen ausgeführt habe. So konnte ich sicher sein, dass man mir nicht dazwischen funken konnte." Er lachte auf. „Es war wirklich einfach in ihr Herz zu dringen. Sie ist so klein und naiv, dass sie nicht einmal gemerkt hat, wie ich ihr all den Schmerz vorgespielt habe. Auch die Flucht vor meinem Vater war Show. Alles nur, für Ihre vollste Zufriedenheit auszurichten und Ihnen Potter lebendig auszuliefern."

Hermines Herz brach. Hatte er deshalb nichts auf ihr Geständnis gesagt? Sie wünschte sich so sehr zu weinen, doch keine Träne war mehr übrig. Eis legte sich um ihr Herz. Ließ es erfrieren. Er hatte alles nur gespielt? Sie für dumm verkauft? Wie hatte sie auch nur denken können, Draco Malfoy hatte sich verändert? Er hatte zu gelassen, wie sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand, wie sie ihn küsste und… es war nicht ein kleiner Funken bei ihm gewesen. Er hatte Recht, sie war naiv. Nun hatte sie auch noch Harry und all die anderen in Gefahr gebracht!

„Ich könnte es allerdings nicht mit ansehen, wenn man ein Wesen meinetwegen umbringt, also bitte…", sprach Draco weiter und immer noch war seine Stimme wie Eis. Er sprach über sie, als würde er von einem Tier sprechen. Minderwertig. Einem Insekt, das man am liebsten zertreten wollte.

Hermine sah auf und sah, wie Voldemort den Zauberstab sinken ließ. Doch dann lachte er auf und richtete ihn wieder auf sie. Diesmal mit einer Entschlossenheit in den Augen. „Was sagt mir, dass du nicht lügst? Es ist schon zu viel passiert!"

Sie hatte keine Angst mehr zu sterben. Warum auch? Man hatte ihr alles genommen. Sie war verletzt. Innerlich komplett zerbrochen. Ein Schaden, den man zu hundert Prozent nicht mehr hinbekam. Ein Totalschaden in ihrer Seele.

Sie senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Mach schon. Bring mich um. Darauf wartest du doch.", sagte sie mit klarer Stimme und hörte, wie Voldemort Luft holte, um die drei kleinen Wörter zu sagen, die sie aus ihrem Leben reißen würden.

Sie würden sie aber auch von ihren Qualen erlösen...

* * *

Oo... Draco, was hast du denn nun schon wieder getan?! Die arme Hermine... *Kopfschüttel*

Vergesst nicht, mir noch ein paar Reviews da zu lassen.^^


	38. Lasst das Spiel beginnen

Nach einer etwas längeren Paue bin ich endlich wieder da. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich nun das hier schreiben sollte und habe mein bestes gegeben (wie immer).

Ein ganz dickes Danke wieder an meine treuen Reviewer.

VlG, eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Lasst das Spiel beginnen**

*******

Draco sah mit schrecken, wie Hermine jedes seiner Worte glaubte und ergeben den Kopf senkte, sich mit ihrem Tod abfand. Was hatte er getan? Wütend ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Aber war es nicht ein Versuch wert gewesen? Auch wenn er noch so kläglich war?

Er sah, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhob und seine Lippen die Wörter formen ließ. Gleich wäre alles vorbei. Er brauchte ein Wunder. Auch wenn er nie an so etwas geglaubt hatte, hoffte er nun darauf, denn auch Hermine war eines.

Kurz bevor Voldemort die letzte Silbe hatte sagen können, explodierte hinter ihnen die Wand. Steine schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Rissen seine verkrusteten Wunden wieder auf und sorgten für neue. Staub bahnte sich einen Weg in seine Lunge. Doch all das merkte er nicht. Ohne zu wissen, was geschah, war er auf seine Beine gesprungen und hatte Hermine in den Armen. Er schürfte über den kaputten Stein unter ihm, spürte, wie auch dieser, seine Kleidung zerfetzte und Schürfwunden verursachte. Er hielt sie fest, bis sie aufhörten und still da lagen.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Rehaugen an.

Er erkannte den Unglauben, doch ohne darauf einzugehen, sprang er auf und zerrte sie hinter einer Säule, während Lichtblitze durch die Luft zuckten und Schreie das Trommelfell zum bersten brachten. Er ließ sich mit ihr auf die Knie fallen und zog sie nach einem kurzen Blick in die Augen an sich. Kurz darauf küsste er sie. Erleichtert und hart.

„Wie hast du das auch nur glauben können?!", fragte er außer Atem. „Nichts davon ist wahr! Nichts!"

„Ich…" Dann brach ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie zog ihn an sich.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Räuspern. Erschrocken zuckten sie auseinander und starrten in das lachende Gesicht von Ginny. „Ich störe euch nur ungern, aber im Moment gibt es noch wichtigeres als das."

Dracos Gesicht wurde ernst und er sprang auf. Als er in seine Tasche faste, hielt er verzweifelt inne und sah Ginny erschrocken an. Was sollte er ohne Zauberstab?

„Malfoy!", schrie eine Stimme weiter im Getümmel und kurz drauf, flogen ihm zwei Zauberstäbe zu. Er fing sie geschickt auf und warf einen weiter an Hermine, die dann zu ihm trat.

Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen, sah er beide Mädchen an und hob den Zauberstab. „Lasst das Spiel beginnen."

***

Hermine stürmte hinter ihm aus ihrem Versteck. Sie hatte neue Kraft, neuen Glauben. Sie wich Flüche gekonnt aus, blockte sie ab und schlug sie in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück.

„Hermine…", hauchte eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken und sie spürte einen an ihrem. „Ich überlass dir meinen Rücken."

Sie lächelte, schaute aber nicht zurück. Einmal holte sie tief Luft, dann nickte sie. „Und ich dir meinen." Direkt darauf blockte sie weitere Flüche ab, schickte ihre eigenen zu den Feinden, sah, wie sie auswichen oder auch getroffen wurden.

Sie wusste nicht ganz, wie das alles passiert war, aber sie war froh, dass es so gekommen war. Denn jetzt wusste sie, dass sie überleben würde.

„Vorsicht!", schrie Draco plötzlich und riss sie von den Füßen. Er saß halb über sie gebeugt, hielt sie geschützt vor seiner Brust. Dann riss er sie wieder hoch und stellte sich Rücke an Rücken mit ihr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war, dachte aber auch nicht weiter darüber nach.

Ein grüner Blitz von der Seite. Sie wirbelte herum, blockte ihn und wurde immer weiter von Draco weggedrängt. Sie sah, dass er es sah, doch keiner konnte ihr helfen. Sie blockte Fluch um Fluch ab, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte, Draco war verschwunden. Ihr Arm wurde immer schwerer und dann erschien Bellatrix vor ihr. Ein Lachen im Gesicht, wie es nur Verrückte haben konnten.

Wieder ein grüner Lichtblitz und noch rechtzeitig wich sie aus. Der Fluch hinterließ ein tiefes Loch in der Wand. Und wieder. Diesmal die andere Seite und sie schaffte es nur noch knapp. Ihr Körper war müde. Er konnte nicht mehr.  
Bella lachte, schien zu merken, dass sie überlegen war.

Ein Fluch kurz über ihren Kopf, sie fiel auf die Knie. Ihr Haar blieb an den herausstehenden Steinen der Wand hängen, zogen.

Wieder ein Blitz. Sie wollte ausweichen, blieb aber mit ihrem Rock hängen. Verzweifelt schrie sie auf. Zog und zerrte. Sah wie in Zeitlupe, dass der Blitz immer näher kam. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Hermine!"

Ein Stoß nach rechts, eine schwere Last auf ihrem Körper. Ein Keuchen, ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Sie riss die Augen auf, versuchte zu erkennen, was oder wer es war. Blonde Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Auge, ihr Herz verkrampfte sich.  
Er keuchte immer noch, atmete schwer.

Schnell setzte sie sich auf, sah zu, wie er von ihr hinunter rutschte. Ihre Arme schlangen sich automatisch um ihn, als er sie flehend und verzeihend ansah.

Seine Hand hatte er auf seine Hüfte gepresst, versuchte den Blutfluss zu stoppen.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du?", hörte sie sich sagen und strich ihm durchs verschwitzte Haar.

Bella lachte über sie.

Hermines Augen schossen hoch, nur um die Schwarzhaarige mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihr stehen zu sehen, lachend.

„Zwei auf einen Streich.", lachte sie und ihre Augen funkelten wütend. Ihre Lippen verformten sich zu den zwei Wörtern, die sie so sehr verabscheute und fürchtete und gleichzeitig hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde ihr ihr Gehör einen Streich spielen. Als würde sie diese Worte doppelt hören.

Instinktiv schloss sie die Augen und presste Draco an sich. Dann hörte sie einen dumpfen Aufschlag und der Fluch verfehlte nur haarscharf ihren Kopf. Sie spürte den entstandenen Wind an ihrem Haar.

Sie wartete darauf, dass sie sterben würde, doch irgendwie schlug ihr Herz weiter. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen, nur um zu erkennen, dass Bellatrix leblos vor ihr lag, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Schnell atmend schaute sie an der Person vor ihr hoch und traf das besorgte Gesicht von Blaise Zabini. Für einen Moment hatte sie den Drang, angst vor ihm zu haben, bis er sich panisch auf die Knie fallen ließ und Dracos Wunde begutachtete.

„Du musst durchhalten, Draco.", bat er und sie konnte das erste Mal auch Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen.

Draco sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Lidern an und lächelte leicht. Wie um Himmels Willen konnte er jetzt noch lächeln? „Du bist da. Danke.", hauchte er.

„Ich habe dir damals etwas versprochen, Kumpel. Sicher.", sagte er und nahm seine Hand, brüderlich und fest.

Draco lächelte und drehte die Augen, als ein Kreischen zu hören war. Ginny. Sie schrak auf, war im Begriff zu gehen, als Blaise sie wieder zu Boden drückte. „Du musst bei ihm bleiben. Sorg dafür, dass er nicht die Augen schließt. Versuch seine Blutung zu stillen. Ich kümmere mich um das andere."

Mit Tränen und einem ziemlich großen Kloß im Hals nickte sie und schaute zu, wie er im Nebel und dem Wirrwarr von Farben verschwand.

***

Er rannte übers Schlachtfeld, suchte nach dem roten Schopf und fand ihn schließlich in einer Ecke liegend, die Augen geschlossen. Er erschrak und rannte zu ihr. Fühlte ihren Puls und atmete auf. Sie war nur Bewusstlos. Wo war Potter? Seine Augen suchten den Raum ab, doch der Nebel machte es unmöglich, jeden zu erkennen. Wahrscheinlich war er bei Voldemort.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Ginny. Tätschelte ihre Wange, schüttelte sie. Langsam, aber nur langsam öffnete sie die Augen und ein erleichtertes Lächeln brach auf sein Gesicht. „Ginny, geht`s dir gut?", fragte er und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen.

Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und sah sich um, dann fixierte sie sich auf ihn. Ein leichtes Nicken war eine Antwort.

„Versuch aufzustehen.", drängte er und zog sie sacht, aber bestimmt auf die Beine. Einen Moment noch schwankte sie, bevor sie sich wieder ganz gefasst hatte und ihren Zauberstab zog.

„Na dann mal los.", rief sie und stürmte schon wieder davon.

Er immer hinter ihr, den Flüchen ausweichend.

***

Er spürte seine Kraft. Unendlich groß und doch nicht größer als seine eigene. Mit einer einfachen Bewegung des Zauberstabes blockte er den Fluch ab und formte mit seinen Lippen einen eigenen, schickte ihn auf die Reise.

Der Glatzköpfige vor ihm, fing ihn ab, schien ihn zu vergrößern. Der Ball wurde immer größer, das Licht blendete ihn. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete, er war bereit. Mit einem lauten Geschrei, das den umstehenden die Luft nahm, schoss der Alte den Zauber zurück.

Harry sah, wie er auf ihn zu schoss. Riesig und immer schneller werdend. Er fing ihn mit seinem Zauberstab ab. Kämpfte gegen die Energie an, die Voldemort gehörte. Er stemmte sich mit all seiner Macht dagegen, versuchte ihn mit seinen eigenen Zaubern zu übertrumpfen, jagte ihn bis in die Mitte zwischen ihnen.

Gut und Böse auf der jeweils anderen Seite. Voldemort überlegen lachend und Harry konzentriert und Kräfte sammelnd.

Der Junge brach den Zauber ab, flüchtete in eine Ecke, wartete, bis Voldemort sich in Bewegung setzte.

***

Er behielt seinen besten Freund im Auge. Wenn er Hilfe brauchen würde, würde er an seiner Seite sein, wie seit Jahren.

Er lieferte sich einen Tanz mit Fenrir und wirbelte im Kreis der Farben mit ihm durch die Gegend. Darauf bedacht, keinen seiner Flüche oder sonstige Angriffe erlegen zu sein. Das war seine Chance. Er würde ihn umbringen, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte.

Er sah Lavender an sich vorbeilaufen, Flüche über ihre Schulter abschickend. Dann war da Ginny, die ihr zur Hilfe kam.

Ein lautes Knurren und er lag am Boden. Den Zähnen vom Werwolf ausweichend, versuchend ihn auf abstand zu halten. Er keuchte, während er immer wieder mit dem Gesicht auswich und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er beim Sturz verloren.

Der Sabber lief im auf die Kleidung und ins Gesicht, verschwamm seine Sicht.

Gerade setzte Fenrir zum nächsten Biss an, als er jaulend durch die Luft flog und gegen die nächste Wand schlug.

Ron sprang auf und sah sich suchend um. Lächelnd und mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand stand Blaise vor ihm. Dann bückte er sich und reichte ihm seinen eigenen, den er dankend annahm.

***

Er sah um die Säule herum und sah Voldemort auf sich zu kommen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, die Finger klammerten sich noch stärker um seinen Zauberstab. Gleich war es so weit. Nur noch ein bisschen.

Dann hörte er ein Schluchzen. Es hätte ihn nicht weiter interessiert, wenn er es nicht so gut kennen würde. Erschrocken wandte er sein Gesicht zur Seite und sah Hermine halb im dunklen sitzen. Etwas lag in ihren Armen. Etwas Großes. Sie schien auf es einzureden und dann wurde es ihm klar. Er erstarrte. Konnte nicht glauben, was er denn dort sah. Waren sie wirklich zu spät gewesen? Hatten sie versagt?

Dann lachte etwas neben seinem Ohr auf und erschrocken wirbelte er herum. Wie hatte er nur so unvorsichtig sein können?!

Voldemort stand vor ihm, den Zauberstab erhoben und entblößte seine schiefen, faulen Zähne. Ein fieser Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase.

Dann machte der Dunkle Zauberer eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und Harry erkannte nur noch einen grünen Blitz.

***

Ginny lief durch die Menge. Suchte Hermine oder auch Harry. Sie wollte sie sehen. Immer auf Flüche und Angriffe bedacht.

Dann plötzlich hielt sie erschrocken inne. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich und schien stehen zu bleiben, ihre Auen wurden riesig, Schweiß trat ihr auf die Handflächen und ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab.

Da stand Harry und starrte auf den Todesfluch, der kurz davor war, ihn zu erreichen.

Was machte der Trottel denn? Warum erhob er nicht seinen Zauberstab? Warum wich er nicht aus? Er stand wie erstarrt da und starrte auf den Fluch, der immer nähe rückte.

„Duck dich!" Sie bekam nicht mit, wie sie die Wörter formte oder schrie. Sie hörte sie nur eigenartig in ihren Ohren widerhallen. Zu groß war der Schreck.

***

Sie Stimme erreichte sein Gehör, schien einen Schalter umzulegen. Seine Muskeln spannten und er sprang zur Seite, knapp verfehlte er den Fluch. Er hob den Kopf und sah Ginny, die ihn ängstlich ansah, dann wirbelte er herum, holte mit seinem Zauberstab aus und schrie die zwei Wörter, die er selbst so verachtete.

Voldemort riss erschrocken die Augen auf, bevor er von den Füßen gerissen wurde und dann auf den Boden wieder aufschlug.

Einen Moment lang, schien die ganze Halle die Luft anzuhalten. Keiner bewegte sich mehr. Jeder starrte auf Harry oder den Gefallenen Magier. Es lag eine Spannung in der Luft, die zum zerreißen war.

Langsam und zitternd ging er auf die Leiche zu und kniete sich neben sie. Seine Hand streckte sich wie von selbst nach ihr aus und in dem Moment, in dem seine Finger den Körper berührten, zerfiel er und es blieben nur noch Knochen übrig.

Er schluckte einmal hart, bevor der nächste Tumult ausbrach. Todesser versuchten zu fliehen, die anderen versuchten sie aufzuhalten und Jubel durchbrach die Stille.

Harry stand auf und sah sich um.

***

„Er hat es geschafft.", flüsterte Draco und sie schaute auf ihn hinunter.

Leicht nickte sie.

Er lächelte. „Schön, dass ich das noch mitbekommen dürfte.", hauchte er und seine Augen fielen zu.

Hermine schrie auf. „Nein! Mach deine Augen auf! Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben! Draco! Mach deine Augen auf! _Draco!_" Sie zog ihn schluchzend an sich, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Das dürfte nicht passieren. Nein. Das war alles nu rein Traum. Sie würde jetzt in Dracos Armen aufwachen. Verzweifelt drückte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Nichts.

„Hermine?" Es war Harry, der sich vorsichtig neben sie fallen ließ und versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Bitte, Harry, pass auf Draco auf, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.", sagte sie plötzlich wieder fest.

Harry nickte und sie stand auf. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihre Beine kannten den Weg. Sie erreichte ihn, kurz bevor er die Halle verlassen konnte. „Wo wollen Sie denn hin?", fragte sie kalt und fesselte ihn mit Hilfe eines Zaubers.  
Der Blonde fiel vor ihr auf den Boden und sah hasserfüllt zu ihr auf. „Du... Wirst du mich jetzt töten?"

„Nein. Schlimmer. Ich werde dich den Dementoren ausliefern.", sagte sie kalt und wie aufs Stichwort tauchte der komplette Orden um sie herum auf.

„Gut gemacht, Herm.", sagte Tonks und klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Nein.", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe versagt. Ich habe das Größe und Wichtigste verloren.", sagte sie leise, bevor sie wieder in Tränen ausbrach.

***

„Potter?", fragte er und bemerkte eine Regung neben sich. „Ich danke dir."

„Ich… Ich dachte du wärst…"

„Quatsch nicht und tu was, sonst bin ich es wirklich und ich kann mir deine Leiche dann schon ausmalen.", flüsterte er und keuchte. „Außerdem werde ich nicht gehen, bevor ich ihr nicht noch etwas gesagt habe."

Für einen Moment lachte er, bevor er Draco mit Hilfe eines Zaubers zum St. Mugos brachte.

Hermine wäre bestimmt außer sich, aber das interessierte jetzt nicht.

Viel glücklicher wäre sie, wenn sie Draco wieder in die Arme schließen konnte... Wenn er es denn überlebte.

* * *

So meine Lieben. So viel dazu. Ich habe mich wirklich schwer getan und hoffe doch, dass es nicht all zu kläglich ist.

Tja, außerdem habe ich ein viel zu weiches Herz. Am Ende habe ich es doch nicht geschafft, Draco umzubringen. Es kam alles anders als geplant.^^

**Es wird noch ein Kapitel plus Epilog geben.**

LG


	39. Bange Stunden und drei, kleine Worte

*Vorsichtig um die Ecke guck*

Oo... jetzt hab ich mir aber wirklich Zeit gelassen. Als Entschädigung ist dieses Kapitel länger als alle anderen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich damit nicht alle Erwartungen getroffen habe und nicht jeden Geschmack, aber der ein oder andere wird dieses Kapitel trotz allem gut finden - hoffe ich doch.^^

Wie ich schon gesagt habe, war das hier das letzte Kapitel. Es wird nur noch einen Epilog geben, also würde ich mich freuen, wenn ich zum Ende hin noch einmal von allen ein Review bekommen würde. Auch die Schwarzleser können sich trauen. Ich beiße nicht.^^ Lasst mir eure Meinungen da. Ich freue mich über jede.

Außerdem bedanke ich mich wie immer bei meinen tollen Reviewern.

Einen kleinen Einblick gebe ich noch: Wer glaubt, dass mit Draco alles überstanden sei, hat sich geirrt.

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Bange Stunden und drei, kleine Worte**

*******

Aufgeregt lief sie vor dem OP auf und ab. Ihr Ärger, dass Harry sie nicht sofort informiert hatte, hatte sich mit der Sorge um den Blonden ins nichts aufgelöst. Nervös knabberte sie an ihrem Nagel und hoffte, betete, dass er überleben würde.

Kurz blieb sie stehen, um sich die Haare zu raufen, bevor sie verzweifelt damit fort fuhr vergebens auf und ab zu laufen. In ihr tobte ein Wirrwarr der Gefühle, nicht einmal richtig freuen konnte sie sich. Auch Harry, der es nun geschafft hatte, saß mehr deprimiert als glücklich auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete sie.

Sie wusste, dass es ihm nah ging, einen Freund fast verloren zu haben.

Aber das allerschlimmste war, dass sie Schuldgefühle besaß. Es war ihre Schuld. Ihre verdammte Schuld. Wäre sie nicht so dumm gewesen, hätte sich Draco nicht vor den Fluch geworfen und hätte er sich nicht davor geworfen, wäre er jetzt in Ordnung. Alles war wegen ihr. Immer und immer wieder. Er hätte noch eine Chance bekommen, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre.

Sie blieb stehen und schlang sich die Arme um den Bauch. Vergeblich versuchte sie das verräterische Schluchzen, das ihrem Mund entkam zu verstecken.

Ginny nahm sie ohne große Worte in die Arme und hielt sie fest.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Herm.", flüsterte sie und strich ihr durchs Haar.

Und wie es ihre Schuld war. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte, versuchte das zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Der Arzt.", sagte Blaise plötzlich und Hermines Kopf schoss hoch. Sie sah zu, wie der nette, junge Mann auf sie zu kam und vor ihr stehen blieb. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu ordnen, aber Fakt war, dass er nicht gut aussah. Hatte das zu bedeuten, dass sie ihn nun endgültig verloren hatte? War es das?

„Miss Granger.", er sprach sie direkt an. Sie hatten einige Schwierigkeiten gehabt, ihn davon überzeugen zu können, dass Hermine alles erfahren dürfte, dass Dracos Eltern nicht in der Lage dazu wären. Schließlich hatte der Arzt klein beigegeben und sprach nun frei zu der besorgten Hexe.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht genaue Auskunft geben.", sagte er leise und senkte seinen Kopf. Was sollte das? Lebte Draco noch oder nicht? „Fakt ist, dass ihr Freund die Operation überstanden hat."  
„U-Und das heißt…?", wollte sie mit zitternder Stimme wissen.

„Wir wissen noch nicht, ob er die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden überlebt.", gestand der Ältere und Hermine fiel. Wo war der Boden? Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie in ein riesiges Loch gerissen, dass sie zu verschlingen drohte. Ein riesiges, schwarzes Loch.

Große Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie schließlich in Ginnys Armen zusammenbrach. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Harry und Blaise auf den Heiler einredeten und er schließlich nickte. Sie bekam nicht mit, wie Blaise sie in seine Arme hob und sie endlose Flure entlang trug. Schließlich öffnete er eine Tür und betrat den Raum. Er war klein und nur in weiß gehalten. Auf der anderen Seite, befand sich ein riesiges Fenster und rechts an der Wand stand ein einzelnes, belegtes Bett.

Sie musste nicht genau hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass es Draco war. Sie wandte sich auf den Armen von Blaise und stürzte auf den jungen Mann zu. Er schien noch blasser als sonst. Seine Lippen waren kaum von seiner Hautfarbe zu unterscheiden.  
Mit einer zitternden Hand strich sie ihm durchs Haar, beobachtete, wie es wieder zurück fiel. So oft schon, hatte sie es getan und nicht selten hatte er sie angelächelt. Würde sie es vielleicht nie wieder sehen? War das denn eigentlich fair?

Schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und drückte sich an ihn. Sie würde nicht von seiner Seite weichen, bis es vorbei war.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry und ihr Kopfschütteln war antwort genug. Bestimmt dirigierte er die anderen raus und schaute noch einmal besorgt zurück.

***

„Es ist so gemein.", flüsterte Ginny und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf. Das rote, fließende Haar schlug ihr ins Gesicht und verfing sich in ihren Wimpern. „Das hat niemand von ihnen verdient."

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte er und strich ihr langsam die Strähnen aus den Augen. „Aber er wird es schaffen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie und schaute in seine grünen Augen. Er lächelte sie warm an und mit einem Mal, war es wieder da. Wärme durchflutete sie und sie schloss die Augen, als er seine Hand auf ihre Wange legte. Ihre Haut kribbelte dort, wo er sie berührte.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du?", fragte er und sie nickte. Wusste, dass er sie nicht anlügen würde. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war er nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. In ihr schrie alles, seine Lippen endlich auf ihren zu spüren.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und beobachtete, wie sich ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich. Es war so ehrlich und glücklich, dass sie es erwiderte.

Langsam, schon fast zu langsam, legte er dann seine Lippen auf ihre. Glücklich seufzte sie auf und schlang nun ihre Arme komplett um seinen Nacken, hielt ihn fest und realisierte, dass sie fast einen Fehler gemacht hätte. Einen Fehler, der nicht mehr gut zu machen gewesen wäre.

Sie hatte immer nur ihn geliebt.

***

Er beobachtete sie. Sie sah so glücklich aus in seinen Armen, lächelte als er sie küsste. Er hatte es gewusst. Die ganze Zeit über. Obwohl sich etwas in ihm dagegen sträubte dies zu akzeptieren tat er es doch. Er mochte sie und wollte nichts lieber, als sie glücklich zu sehen. Und wenn er es war, dann sollte es eben so sein. Außerdem wusste er, dass ihr an seiner Seite nichts passieren würde, dass würde er nicht zu lassen.

Betrübt senkte er seinen Blick und musterte den weißen Linoleumfußboden. Vielleicht hatte er ja eines Tages mehr Glück?!

„Blaise?"

Erschrocken sah er auf und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht von Ginny. Warum tat sie ihm das jetzt an?

„Blaise, ich wollte dir für alles danken, was du für mich getan hast.", sagte sie leise und legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange. „Du warst für mich da, als niemand sonst da war. Du hast mir Mut gemacht." Dann veränderte sich ihr Gesicht. Es wurde traurig. „Aber…" Sie schaute rüber zum Wunderknaben und dann wieder zu ihm. Warum sagte sie es ihm? Wollte sie ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zu fügen? Wusste sie nicht, dass er bereits alles wusste? „Ich… Ich gehöre zu Harry. Ich habe ihn schon immer geliebt und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Es tut mir leid." Den letzten Satz sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Warum weinte sie, wenn doch jetzt alles gut war?

„Warum weinst du?", fragte er und nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange, ließ aber nicht los.

Eine Zeitlang sah sie auf ihre Hände, drehte seine und strich mit ihren Fingern darüber. „Ich… Du… Du bist mir wichtig, Blaise. Ich… Ich will dich nicht verlieren.", gestand sie und schaute endlich wieder in seine Augen. „Können wir… nicht einfach Freunde bleiben? Gute Freunde?"

„Weißt du… Ich weiß nicht, ob…"

„Bitte, Blaise."

Wusste sie, was sie von ihm verlangte? Dann seufzte er und lächelte. „Sicher." Er wusste, dass er ihr damit etwas versprach, was ihm sehr schwer fallen würde und dennoch konnte er nicht anders. Denn sie nicht mehr zu sehen, nicht mehr mit ihr zu reden, war die schlimmere Qual.

Freudig umarmte sie ihn. „Danke."

***

Mittlerweile war es später Abend. Die ganze Zeit über, war sie nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, obwohl die anderen versucht hatten, sie dazu zu überreden. Meinten, dass es nicht gut wäre, dass sie sich eine Pause gönnen sollte. Aber all das konnte sie nicht. Wie sollte sie sich entspannen können, wenn ihr Freund – der jenige, den sie am meisten liebte – auf der Schwelle zwischen Tod und Leben stand? Sie musste ihm jetzt beistehen. Wissend, dass auch er an ihrer Seite gesessen hätte.

Gedankenverloren strich sie über seine Hand, die regungslos auf dem Bett lag; küsste sie. Das monotone Piepsen über ihren Köpfen machte sie fast wahnsinnig und dennoch sagte sie nichts. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, es sagte ihr, dass noch nicht alles vorbei war. So lange es piepste, war Draco am Leben und das war alles, was in diesem Moment zählte.

Müde legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme auf seinem Bett. Seine Hand ließ sie allerdings nicht los. Immer wieder flüsterte sie ihm zu, er solle doch bitte durchhalten, er sollte aufwachen. Doch Draco lag da und bewegte sich nicht. Es gab kein Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte. Ob er sie überhaupt hörte? Ob er sie fühlte und wusste, dass sie da war?

Vorsichtig streckte sie eine Hand aus und strich über seine blasse Wange. „Draco? Ich bin hier. Hörst du mich?", flüsterte sie, doch wieder geschah nichts.

Sie schniefte und versteckte ihr Gesicht. Wie oft sie in letzter Zeit weinte. Wo war die starke Gryffindor hin? Sie war nichts mehr als ein Häufchen Elend. Innerlich so gut wie zerbrochen. Womit hatte sie das verdient? All die Zeit hatte sie ihr Herz verschlossen gehalten und dann öffnete sie es und musste gleich so etwas erfahren.

Manche meinten vielleicht, dass es ein Fehler war, einem Todessersohn sein Herz zu schenken, doch sie wusste, dass es richtig gewesen war. Draco war so ganz anders. Mochten viele es nicht sehen, sie tat es. Sie kannte den Blonden besser als irgendjemand sonst außer Blaise. Sie wusste, wer er wirklich war.

Würde man sie fragen, ob sie etwas anders machen würde, wenn sie die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, dann würde sie vielleicht mit Ja antworten, aber immer mit der Gewissheit, dass sie ihr Herz immer Draco schenken würde. Vielleicht hatte sie viele Fehler in ihrem Leben begangen. Manche waren nicht mehr gut zu machen. Aber Draco war nie einer gewesen. Wenn sie Ginny wäre, wäre Draco ihr Harry. Wenn sie Tonks wäre, wäre er Lupin. Wenn sie Julia wäre, wäre er ihr Romeo.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre zitternden. Legte ihre Lippen schluchzend auf seine und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie doch nur die Macht besäße, ihn zu heilen. Doch diese Sache war ihr nicht vergönnt. Wenn selbst es die Heiler nicht schafften, wie sollte sie es dann? Sie mochte viel können, doch diese Sache war zu hoch. Obwohl sie alles dafür tun würde, es zu können. Sie würde ihr letztes Hemd geben, um Draco wieder Lächeln zu sehen.

Sie schaute in sein Gesicht, legte ihre Wange gegen seine Hand, die sie immer noch hielt und versuchte nicht die Tränen aufzuhalten. Leise tropften sie auf das weiße Bettlacken, während sie mit einer zitternden Hand durch sein Haar strich.

„Draco, bitte komm zu mir zurück. Ich liebe dich doch."

***

„Ron! Ginny!", kreischte eine sehr aufgebrachte, mollige Frau, die den Gang hinunter rannte, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihr her. Kaum erreichte sie die kleine Gruppe, fiel sie ihren beiden Kindern schluchzend um den Hals und hielt sie fest.

Mit einem lauten Schmatzen, bekamen beide einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt, bevor sie auch Harry in ihre Arme zog und festhielt.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung? Ist euch auch nichts passiert?", fragte sie aufgeregt und mit einer zitternden Stimme. Als alle drei nickten, schien ihr eine sehr große Last von den Schultern zu fallen und sie atmete erleichtert aus. Doch dann hielt sie inne. Schaute sich jeden an. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Lavender und noch einen Dunkelhäutigen, den sie nicht kannte. Aber da fehlte doch einer.

„W-Wo ist Hermine? Ist ihr was passiert? Bei Merlin-"

„Nein, Mama.", sagte Ginny sofort. „Sie ist bei Draco. Er ist sehr schwer verwundet worden und die Ärzte sind sich nicht sicher, ob er überlebt.", sagte sie leise und Harry legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ich muss zu ihr. Wo ist sein Zimmer?", fragte sie weiter und schaute sich hektisch um. Hermine gehörte genauso zu ihrer Familie, wie ihre eigenen Kinder und Harry. Der Gedanke, dass es ihr nicht gut ging verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Gedanken, ihr sei etwas passiert.

„Das wäre nicht so gut, Mrs. Weasley.", sagte Harry leise und sie sah ihn fragend an. „Lassen Sie Hermine doch am besten in Ruhe. Sie braucht das jetzt. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es ihr so weit ganz gut geht.", erklärte er ihr.

Kurz hielt sie inne, bevor sie nickte und sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Wo ist Papa?", fragte Ron.

„Im Ministerium. Er klärt all diesen Kram.", sagte sie mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung. Dann hielt sie inne und sprang auf. Harry kam gar nicht dazu, Luft zu holen und schon lag er in ihren Armen. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!", sagte sie laut und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann schaute sie begeistert in die Runde. „Ach was, ihr seid alle klasse!"

„Nicht mehr lange.", sagte Ginny, die auf ihre Uhr gesehen hatte und schlagartig wurden alle leise. Auch Mrs. Weasley, die spürte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

***

Sie wurde von den Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages geweckt. Missmutig und immer noch am Boden zerstört öffnete sie die Augen. Sie hatte nicht vergessen wo sie war oder was geschehen war, auch wenn sie es gerne für ein paar Stunden tat.  
Sofort sah sie nach ihm und musste feststellen, dass sich noch nichts geändert hatte. Er schien nicht aufgewacht zu sein. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr und angst machte sich in ihr breit.

„Draco Malfoy!", sagte sie laut. Woher sie die Kraft nahm, wusste sie nicht. Auch wie sie überhaupt auf die Idee kam, dass jetzt zu tun, war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie tat es einfach. „Draco Malfoy, ich weiß, dass du da bist.", sagte sie fest und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst, also tu jetzt nicht so. Ich gebe dir noch genau eine halbe Stunde und solltest du bis dahin nicht die Augen aufmachen, war es das! Ich weiß, dass ich dir gerade drohe, aber anscheinend willst du das ja nicht anders." Dann schniefte sie wieder auf strich sich schnell die frischen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Machst du das mit Absicht? Willst du mich testen? Willst du noch weiter zu hören, wie ich mich kaputt mache? Du hattest mal einen besseren Humor, Mr Malfoy." Sie strich ihm wieder durch das Haar.

Sie liebte es und wehe, sie könnte es nicht mehr lange tun. „Weißt du, wie weh du mir damit tust? Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, aber ich kann nicht. Du musst das jetzt alleine schaffen, aber ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Ich bin hier Draco. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine, hörst du? Du musst es nur wollen. Ich bitte dich." Sie sagte alles, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, was ihr schon seit gestern im Kopf rum schwirrte. Sie sprach all ihre Bedenken aus und bettelte ihn an.

Dann bettete sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. „Kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen?", flüsterte sie. „Weißt du denn nicht, wie sehr du mir fehlst? Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist Draco und ich kann verstehen, wenn du immer auf mich böse sein wirst, aber bitte mach doch deine Augen auf. Ich möchte endlich wieder deine Augen sehen!"

Sie setzte sich ein wenig auf und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Er war immer noch so blass und langsam gab sie die Hoffnung auf. Ihre Finger strichen über sein Gesicht und blieben an den Lippen hängen. Sanft strich sie dort drüber und konnte dem Drang ihn zu küssen nun nicht mehr widerstehen. Langsam beugte sie sich hinunter und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie waren kalt und jemanden zu küssen, der so kein bisschen zurückküsste war alles andere als toll, aber trotz allem, konnte sie sich nicht von ihm trennen. Irgendetwas hielt sie dort.

Dann plötzlich wurde ihr Kuss erwidert. Nur ganz wenig und dennoch spürte sie es. Er war da! Er war wieder bei ihr! Sofort setzte sie sich zurück und sah in sein Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass er seine Augen öffnete. Sekunden später kam er ihrer Bitte nach. Zwar öffnete er sie nur halb, aber er tat es. Glücklich fiel sie ihm um den Hals, schluchzte und schimpfte. Ja, sie schimpfte ihn aus. Auf alle möglichen Arten, die ihr einfiel, aber eins konnte sie nicht verstecken. Ihre enorme Erleichterung und das Glück, dass sie empfand.

Leise und vorsichtig lachte er in sich hinein und kurz drauf spürte sie seinen Arm, den er um ihren Rücken gelegt hatte.

„Blödmann.", flüsterte sie dann noch zu Schluss und sah ihn wieder in die Augen.

Er lächelte. „So werde ich also begrüßt. Man könnte ja meinen, du hättest mich vermisst.", sagte er sarkastisch.

Lächelnd strich sie ihm über die Wange. „Das hab ich auch. Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr.", sagte sie leise und er drehte seinen Kopf, um ihre Handfläche zu küssen.

„Hermine… Wie geht es dir?", fragte er plötzlich und sah sie ernst an.

„Du fragst wie es mir geht, obwohl du so schwer verletzt wurdest?", fragte sie verwirrt und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Ehrlich nickte er und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Konnte er denn nicht sehen, wie es ihr ging?

„Nun, jetzt geht es mir blenden.", gestand sie und er lächelte erleichtert. „Und dir?"

„Es könnte besser sein.", gestand er. „Aber ich bin froh, dass du da bist."

Dann ging die Tür auf und der Chefarzt trat ein und blieb erschrocken stehen. Für einen Moment schien er nicht zu wissen, was er sagen oder tun sollte, denn insgeheim, hatten die Ärzte ihn schon abgeschrieben, aber es gab immer wieder medizinische Wunder. Schnell legte er ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und ging zum Patienten und seiner Freundin rüber.

***

Wenige Tage später wurde Draco aus dem St. Mungos entlassen und dürfte mit Hermine nach Hogawrts zurückkehren. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender und Blaise hatten sofort nach dem der Arzt sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, davon erfahren und der Ansturm kurz drauf war riesig gewesen. Aber es hatte ihn gefreut, dass so viele Menschen Interesse daran hatten, wie es ihm ging. Er hatte seine Entscheidung nie bereut, dass wurde ihm jeden Tag aufs neue bewusst.

Hermine hatte ihm Haarklein erzählt, was passiert war, nach dem Voldemort besiegt worden war. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie Lucius nach Askaban hatte bringen lassen, da sie wollte, dass er über sein Schicksal entschied. Er hatte ihr dafür gedankt. Nicht, dass er traurig gewesen wäre, wenn sein Vater den Löffel abgegeben hätte, aber jetzt konnte er wenigstens noch einmal mit ihm reden. Er wollte ihm nun endlich alles an den Kopf knallen, was er immer schon vorgehabt hatte.

Die Gänge, die er mit Hermine durchschritt waren kalt und dunkel. So, wie man sich das Gefängnis eben vorstellte. Das schlimmste Gefängnis auf der ganzen Welt. In jeder Ecke hockten Dementoren. Man hörte die Gefangenen, die verrückt wurden, schreien. Man hörte sie flehen. Hände griffen nach ihm und seiner brünetten Freundin. Es war gruselig. Er konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen. Nicht einmal die Hölle.

„Hier muss es sein.", flüsterte Hermine und ihre Stimme zitterte.

Sofort legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und nickte, als er zwischen den Gittern hindurchsah. Das die eingekauerte, dreckige Figur in der Ecke tatsächlich mal sein arroganter und stolzer Vater gewesen sein sollte, brachte ihn fast zum lachen. Es gab kaum noch Ähnlichkeiten. In der kurzen Zeit, in der er hier war, hatte er stark an Gewicht verloren, an seinem Kinn machte sich ein Dreitagebart sichtbar und verdreckt war er, dass man kaum noch das Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Vorsichtig schob er Hermine etwas hinter seine Rücken. Er wollte ihr den Anblick ersparen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht ging.

„Vater.", sprach er und die Gestalt schrak auf. Ein irres Funkeln machte sich in den Augen der Person breit und schon rannte er auf die Gitter zu. Es gab ein metallenes Geräusch, als er sich dagegen warf und versuchte durch die Gitter hindurch seinen Sohn zu fassen zu kriegen.

Draco wich noch ein paar Schritte mit Hermine zurück. Betrachtete den Mann vor ihm. Der Gedanke, dass er einmal so werden wollte wie er verursachte ihm blanke Übelkeit. Zum Glück würde er nicht so enden.

„Draco…", sprach er. Man hätte meinen können, er hätte es liebevoll gesagt, doch dieser Mensch wusste nicht, was Liebe war. „Du bist gekommen um mich hier rauszuholen…"

Draco schnaubte belustigt. „Dich hier rausholen? Von mir aus, kannst du hier drin verrecken!", zischte er wütend. „Ich bin nur gekommen, um dir die Dinge zu sagen, die ich dir immer mal sagen wollte...Vater!"

Das letzte Wort spie er mit so viel Verachtung aus, dass Lucius erschrocken vor ihm zurückwich.

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Damals wollte ich so werden wie du. Ich hatte auch keine andere Wahl, aber ab dem Tag, an dem du Mutter umgebracht hast, hast du mich gänzlich verloren. Ich verabscheue dich für all das, was du mir angetan hast, was du Hermine, meinen Freunden und Mutter angetan hast und ich verabscheue mich dafür, dass ich einmal in deine Fußstapfen treten wollte. Doch zum Glück bin ich aufgewacht, bevor ich so krank werden konnte wie du und für einen Verrückten im Dreck gekrochen wäre. Du hast mal was von Stolz gesagt, Vater, aber dein ganzes Leben lang, warst du es nicht. Stolz hat nichts damit zu tun, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten oder Geld zu haben. So etwas wie Stolz hast du nie besessen. So etwas konntest du nie besitzen. Du hattest nie deine eigene Meinung, hast nur das getan, was man von dir wollte, egal, was du damit angerichtet hast. Du hast nie nachgedacht. Respekt hat man dir nie entgegen gebracht. Das, was du für Respekt gehalten hast, war reine angst. Angst in deiner Gegenwart etwas Falsches zu machen. Ich würde an deiner Stelle mal über all das nachdenken. Was hast du in deinem Leben erreicht? Nichts. Und das was du hattest, hast du alles verloren. Eingeschlossen mich und Mutter. Ich werde dich hier nicht rausholen. Das hast du nicht verdient. Ich werde dich aber auch nicht den Dementoren aushändigen. Ich werde dir all deine Zeit lassen um darüber nachzudenken, was du angerichtet hast."

Er beendete seine Rede und sah in die Zornfunkelnden Augen seines Vaters. In dem Moment war er froh, dass sich Gitterstäbe zwischen ihnen befanden.

„Du… Du bist nichts wert, Draco. Du warst es nie. Du bist weich!", sagte Lucius und versuchte wieder durch die Gitterstäbe hindurchzugreifen.

„Sie, Mr Malfoy, sind Abschaum. Unkraut, das nichts wert ist. Draco hat Freunde. Und allen bedeutet er uns etwas. Mir bedeutet er alles. Sie wissen nicht was Liebe oder Freundschaft heißt. Sie wissen auch nicht, was es heißt geschätzt und gebraucht zu werden. Sie sind eine arme Person, die ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht wusste, was es heißt geliebt zu werden. Lassen Sie es nicht an Ihrem Sohn aus. Denn er weiß ganz genau, was all das heißt.", sagte Hermine und trat nun auch näher.

„Halt deinen Mund, du wertloses, kleines Schlammblut!", zischte er.

Dracos riss Hermine sofort wieder zurück und ging drohend auf seinen Vater zu. „Nenn sie nie wieder so."

„Ich hätte sie nehmen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.", sagte Lucius und sah sie mit Lust in den Augen an. „Dann hättest du es nicht tun können. Ich wäre dir zuvor gekommen."

Hermine schrak zurück und flüchtete in die Arme von Draco.

„Du hast Glück, dass du es nicht getan hast, sonst hättest du kein Morgen mehr erlebt.", sagte er hart. „Ich wünsche dir noch ein schönes Leben, Lucius. Das war das letzte mal, dass du mich gesehen hast."

Und mit diesem Satz drehte sich Draco um und ging.

***  
„Hermine?" Vorsichtig klopfte er an ihre Tür. Er hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem sie zusammen zurückgekehrt waren. Hermine hatte sich sofort in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt und er hatte ihr ihren Freiraum gelassen, doch so langsam machte er sich sorgen.

Hermine war eine Person, die sich über alles den Kopf zerbrechen konnte und heute hatte sie genug Stoff dafür bekommen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Form schuldig fühlte oder sich den Kopf zerbrach, über Dinge, die sein Vater gesagt hatte.

Es waren keine schönen Dinge gewesen und ihm wurde übel, wenn er überhaupt daran dachte, geschweige denn, sich die Bilder vor Augen hielt. Ein dicker Klotz machte sich in seinem Magen breit und er verdrängte die ausgedachten Bilder wieder. Hätte sein Vater das wirklich getan, hätte er ihn mit blanken Fäusten umgebracht, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte.

„Hermine?", fragte er erneut, da er keine Antwort erhielt. Besorgt öffnete er einen Spaltbreit die Tür und lugte hindurch. Im Licht, das der Spalt, der offenen Tür brachte, erkannte er Hermine, die mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihrem Bett saß und das Kissen fest umarmt hielt. Sie sah aus, als würde sie sich wirklich Gedanken machen, als würde sie sich sorgen.

Nun öffnete er ganz die Tür und trat ein. Hermine schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Vorsichtig ging er auf sie zu und ließ sich neben sie nieder. Die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht ein wenig nach und sie schaute erschrocken zu ihm auf. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter, als sie ihn sah, doch sagen tat sie nichts. Manchmal musste man es auch nicht. Manchmal reichten nur einfache Blicke.

„Nicht.", flüsterte er und strich ihr die Träne mit seinem Daumen weg, die Hand verweilte auf ihrer Wange.

Sie lächelte gezwungen. Wieder wollte sie vorgeben okay zu sein, obwohl sie es nicht wahr. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie deshalb die ganze Zeit gewusst, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Weil sie eigentlich genauso war. Eine Person, die leise und alleine vor sich hin leidet. Die keine Zuschauer haben wollte. Die ihre Freunde nicht belasten wollte.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er leise.

„An die Dinge, die dein Vater gesagt hat. Es macht mir angst.", gab sie zu.

Er strich ihr sanft durch ihr Haar, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog und festhielt.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie.

Verwirrt hielt er inne und schaute auf sie hinunter. „Was tut dir leid?"

„Das das mit dir und deinem Vater so enden musste. Ich hatte mir für dich gewünscht, dass alles gut geht, dass er seine Fehler einsieht. Es tut mir leid, wie dein Vater über dich denkt.", erklärte sie leise und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihren Freund.

„Dafür entschuldigst du dich?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja, weil… Weil ich auch daran Schuld bin.", gab sie zu und schaute wieder zu ihm auf. „Wäre ich nicht gewesen, dann hätte dein Vater vielleicht noch mal alles überdacht. Ich war es auch Schuld, dass du im St Mungos lagst – zweimal.", sagte sie.

„Hermine.", sagte er schockierte und ließ sie los. Er musste Luft ablassen. Wann endlich würde sie es verstehen? „Du bist nur an einem Schuld. Und zwar daran, dass ich wieder lebe. Du hast mich gerettet. Wer weiß, was ich ohne dich getan hätte. Du warst die ganze Zeit da. Du bist nicht im Entferntesten daran schuld, dass mein Vater so ist, wie er ist. Und es war meine Entscheidung, mich zwischen dich und dem Fluch zu werfen und ich habe es gerne getan." Zum Ende hin flüsterte er nur noch. „Verstehst du?"

Langsam nickte sie und ihre Tränen trockneten. „Ich liebe dich."

Er sagte nichts, lächelte sie nur warm an und beugte sich hinunter um sie zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich. Es war nun endlich alles vorbei. Er konnte ein normales Leben führen, ohne angst zu haben, dass man ihn oder Hermine jeden Tag umbringen könnte. Sie hatten beide überlebt, wenn auch knapp. Sie hatten alles überstanden, zusammen und genau das war es, was er wollte. Er wollte für immer mit Hermine zusammen sein, dass war ihm in den letzten Tagen klar geworden. So ein Mädchen wie Hermine, würde er nämlich nie wieder finden und da gab es noch etwas…

Sie hatte ihn zu sich hinunter gezogen und er stützte sich mit beiden Armen neben ihrem Kopf ab. Der Kuss, den er ihr geschenkt hatte, hatte bis jetzt kein ende gefunden, doch es gab noch etwas, was er ihr unbedingt sagen wollte. Er musste es es ihr sagen. Immerhin wusste man nie, wie viel Zeit einem noch blieb. Das war ihm inzwischen klar und er würde sien leben ab sofort leebn, als wäre jeder Tag sein letzter.

Unter ihrem Protest hin, zog er sich ein wenig zurück und betrachtete sie. Sie war so wunderschön… Ihre Augen leuchteten, während sie darauf wartete, was er zu sagen hatte. Und als er es tat, schien es, als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihnen explodieren. Sie lächelte ihn so breit und glücklich an, bevor sie ihn nun endgültig zu sich hinunter zog und nicht mehr los ließ.

Das, was Draco ihr gesagt hatte, waren nur drei, kleine Worte gewesen. Drei, kleine Worte, die einen Menschen zum glücklichsten auf der Welt machen konnte und genau das, hatte er mit seinen Worten erreicht.

_Ich liebe dich!_

* * *

So denkt an ein Review. Sagt mir, wie es war.

Bis zum nächsten mal.


	40. Epilog: Nur noch eine Erinnerung

O Gott! Hier ist es also, mein allerletztes Kapitel zu **She saves my World**!

Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich diese Story nun beendet habe und trenne mich auch mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge. Auf der einen Seite bin ich froh, dass sie nun endlich vollständig ist, auf der anderen Seite macht es auch einen tarurig. Ich habe diese Story richtig gern und hatte wirklich viel Spaß beim schreiben. Ich geb zu, dass ich auch Momente hatte, in denen ich einfach nicht weiter wusste und mich diese Story einiges an nerven gekostet hat... und trotzdem... *Seufz*

Ich bedanke mich auch herzlich bei meinen treuen Reviewern (ich habe mich wirklich immer über jedes kleine Review gefreut, ob mit Kritik oder ohne) und all meinen Lesern, die es bis hier hin geschafft haben. Ich bedanke mich für all die tollen Reviews, die ich in dieser Zeit bekommen habe. Danke für die ganzen Favouriten! *Jeden fest umarm* Es war einfach toll und ich hoffe, dass ihr bei den nächsten Strories wieder mit dabei seid.  
Es spornt einen wirklich an, zu wissen, dass die eigene Story so gut ankommt und von so vielen gelesen wird.

... Noch ein paar kleine Sätze zum Epilog: Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich den Epilog nun gestalten soll. Sollen sie heiraten, oder sind sie verheiratet? Sind sie einfach nur zusammen oder macht er ihr einen Antrag? Haben sie ein Kind? Was soll ich mit Harry, Ginny und Blaise machen? Dann habe ich mich einfach hingesetzt und geschrieben und die Ideen kamen einfach so. Es hat mir wirklich wieder Spaß gemacht diesen Epilog zu schreiben und ich hoffe, dass der ein oder andere auch etwas zu lachen hat.

Das war`s nun. Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß.

Eure **Nessi **

P.S.: Ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Weihnachten und ich wünsche euch auch noch ein schönes neues Jahr. Rutscht aber nicht zu fest, sonst tut ihr euch weh!^^

* * *

**Epilog: Nur noch eine Erinnerung**

*******

Es war warm. Die Sonne schlug ohne erbarmen auf die Menschen und ihre Umgebung nieder. Nur mit wenig Kleidung und viel, viel Kaltes zu Trinken, konnte man sich in dieser Hitze draußen aufhalten. Das Gras war mehr gelb als saftig grün, die Blumen im Garten ließen die Blüten hängen und die Bäume, die den gern gesehenen Schatten warfen, kämpften vor dem verdursten. Seit Wochen hatte es nicht mehr geregnet und jeder wünschte sich, dass endlich wieder dicke Wassertropfen den Weg vom Himmel auf den Boden fanden.

Man sah kaum noch einen auf den Straßen und im Park. Nur, um schnell von einem kühlen Haus ins nächste zu schlüpfen oder um dringende Besorgungen zu erledigen.

Nur sechs Leute, eingeschlossen ein kleines Kind im Alter von drei Jahren, hatten den Mund und saßen unter einer Schattenspendenden Terrassenüberdachung.

Das Laute Gelächter hörte man noch weit über die Straße und zauberte jedem, der es hörte, auch ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das Geheimnis dieses Gelächters, war das leichte und unbesorgte darin. Nur purer Spaß war zu hören.  
Eine braunhaarige Frau Mitte zwanzig krümmte sich auf ihrer Liege, während ihr Mann vor ihr hockte und sie erbarmungslos auskitzelte. Man konnte ganz genau sehen, wie viel Spaß es ihm bereitete, seine Frau so zu quälen. Das breite Lachen auf seinem Gesicht war Beweis genug.

„Draco, lass das!", japste sie und versuchte verzweifelt wieder Luft in ihre Lungen zu bringen. Mit Händen und Fäusten werte sie sich gegen ihn, versuchte seine Hände abzufangen, doch er war einfach viel zu schnell und zu stark. Gedanklich machte sie sich ein Memo ihm das heimzuzahlen. Irgendwann… falls sie nicht ersticken würde… Doch im Moment schien es, als würde sie bald ihren letzten Atemzug tun. Hermine Malfoy tot gekitzelt von ihrem Mann! Was für eine Schlagzeile. Und genau mit diesem Gedanken kam noch einmal ein Lachanfall über sie.

„Draco, Draco!", schrie eine andere Frau – rothaarig mit blauen Augen. Sie zerrte und zog. Hatte jedoch keine Chance. Zum einen, weil sie körperlich schon ziemlich unterlegen war und zum anderen schüttelte sie sich genau wie ihre beste Freundin vor Lachen. Nicht, dass man ihr dasselbe antat, aber alleine zuzusehen, bereitete ihr so viel Spaß, dass sie selbst Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ginny!", donnerte ein schwarzhaariger Mann und verschränkte spielend seine Arme. Mit Augen, die er zu Schlitzen verformt hatte, besah er sich das Massaker und war hin und hergerissen. Sollte er seiner besten Freundin helfen und sie von diesem gemeinen, unbarmherzigen Ehemann retten? Er war sich nicht sicher… Seine Freundin zog und zerrte immer noch an dem nicht nachgebenden Draco Malfoy und krümmte und bog sich, um vielleicht doch noch etwas Kraft auf zu wenden.

Ihre Augen fanden seine und sprühten so viel Belustigung aus, dass er gleich wieder los lachte. Ihre feurigen Wangen verrieten ihren Spaß und Anstrengung. Sie hielt ihm eine freie Hand ihn, eine Bitte ihr zu helfen.

Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er auf alle zu rannte und seiner Freundin half. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es dann endlich den blonden Mann von seiner Frau zuziehen und ihn in das kleine Planschbecken zu verfrachten.

„Papa!", quiekte es dort sofort entzückt und Draco spitzte seine Lippen. Ihm gefiel das so gar nicht.

Hermine, die endlich wieder etwas Atmen konnte, viel Schlaff wie ein Toter auf die Liege zurück und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen.

Harry und Ginny standen da, sich festhaltend und einfach nicht mehr einkriegend.

Mit gespielt wütenden Blick setzte sich Hermine auf und zeigte auf die beiden. „Ihr!", donnerte sie und sprang auf. „Ihr! Was hat das so lange gedauert!?", wollte sie wissen und knuffte beiden in die Seite.

Kurz darauf hörte man einen erschrockenen Aufschrei und alle drei drehten sich um. Mitten im Planschbecken saß Draco Malfoy breitbeinig und wie ein nasser Pudel. Nicht, dass er nicht vorher schon nass gewesen war, aber sein Sohn hatte gerade noch einmal die Güte bewiesen und seinen Papa mit einem Eimer Wasser von oben überschüttet. Die Haarsträhnen von Draco lagen plattgedrückt und klitschnass fest an seinem Kopf und in seinem Gesicht. Ein leises Plätschern war das einzige Geräusch, das man hörte. Ein Geräusch, das von den Wassertropfen ausgelöst wurde, die von seinen Haarsträhnen ins Wasser tropften.

Mit einem Schatten über dem Gesicht, blickte er zuerst seine große Liebe an, bevor er die anderen ansah. Alle drei standen mit offenen Mündern vor ihm, wagten jedoch nicht auch nur einen Laut zu machen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu seinem besten Freund, der an einem so genannten Grill stand und gemütlich pfeifend das Fleisch drehte. Soso…

Dann, ganz langsam, drehte er seinen Kopf zu seinem Sohn, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Ganz große Augen. Dann langsam, ganz langsam, breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Älteren aus. Ein Grinsen, das nichts Gutes verhieß und genau das, wusste auch Scorpius Malfoy. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei, ließ der kleine den Eimer fallen und sprintete los, dich gefolgt von seinem wertesten Papa.

„Na warte!", brüllte dieser und hetzte hinter seinem Sohn her. Er besaß zwar längere Beine, aber Scorpius hatte den Vorteil klein und wendig zu sein, außerdem strotzte er nur so vor Energie.

Immer mal wieder ausrutschend kam er dem kleinen aber endlich näher und machte einen Sprung. In letzter Sekunde sprang der Junge zur Seite und Draco Malfoy landete seiner Frau wortwörtlich vor den Füßen.

Das Lachen, dass seit der Hetzjagd wieder begonnen hatte, wurde nun wieder lauter, bis Hermine sich erbarmte und vor ihm in die Hocke ging. Sie strich ihrem Mann die Strähnen aus der Stirn und sah ihn lachend an.

„Er ist wie du!", sagte sie und er lächelte zurück, wissend, dass es nichts schlechtes war. Er setzte sich ebenfalls in die Hocke und gab seiner Frau einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er hatte es damals gewusst und wusste es auch heute noch. Hermine war die Frau seines Lebens.

„Okay, ihr Turteltäubchen. Essen ist fertig!", rief Blaise vom Grill aus und war im Begriff die Würstchen und Steaks auf einen Teller zu tun.

Harry und Ginny standen bereits nervös neben dem Dunkelhäutigen und warteten auf ihr Essen, während Hermine sich immer noch nicht dazu entschließen konnte, ihren Mann loszulassen.

Sie war so glücklich, dass sie es einfach nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Alles was sie erlebt hatte, was sie durchgemacht hatte, war es wert gewesen. Sie liebte Draco und wusste, dass er sie genauso liebte_ und _sie hatte einen wunderbaren Sohn, der seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Er sah nicht aus wie Lucius, aber wie Draco und darüber war sie froh.

Der Gedanke, dass Scorpius so aussehen könnte, wie sie, war auch nicht all zu schlimm, aber sie war glücklich, dass er seinem Vater ähnelte. So gab es immer noch einen kleinen Draco in der Familie. Einen kleinen Draco, der sie immer wieder an ihren Mann erinnerte.

Draco löste sich von ihr und sah sie mit leuchtend blauen Augen an. Wie sie diese Augen liebte!

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er und diese Worte ließen ihren Magen Purzelbaum schlagen.

Was wollte sie mehr?

***

Noch bis spät in den Abend hörte man das ausgelassene Gelächter, bis es auch schließlich in der Dunkelheit verschwand und man nur noch die Geräusche der Tiere hörte.

Kein Licht brannte mehr, man könnte meinen, dass jeder schlief. Doch zwei Menschen lagen dicht aneinander gekuschelt im Bett und genossen die Zweisamkeit.

Sie wussten, dass sie viel Glück in ihrem Leben gehabt hatten und nicht alles schön gewesen war und doch waren sie froh, dass es so gekommen war. Hätten sie sich sonst gefunden?

Diese Frage würde wohl auf ewig unbeantwortet bleiben und mit einem letzten Kuss schliefen auch die beiden ein.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht von jedem und man wusste, dass sie träumten. Sie träumten von ihrer Liebe und den schönen Momenten im Leben…

Das Böse war einer Erinnerung gewichen. Einer Erinnerung, die man nicht vergessen konnte, die aber mit jedem Tag an Gewicht nahm und verblasste…

* * *

Ich hoffe eucht hat das Ende gefallen und vielleicht bekomme ich noch mal von allen zum Abschied ein Review? Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen.

Das war es dann erst mal von mir und vielleicht lesen wir uns ja wieder?!

*Allen einen Teller Süßigkeiten da lass, wink und geh*


End file.
